


Strawberry Sunrise, Indigo Sunset

by RavenSugara



Series: SSIS [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Background Arkos, Bee's Schnee, Blackthorn, Bumblebee - Freeform, Canon up to season 3, CheckMate - Freeform, Ethical BDSM, Ethical BDSM- check chapter summary for specific warnings, Ethical Polyamory, Everything is Fine AU, Extremely Slow Burn, F/F, Fluff, Freezerburn - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Ladybug - Freeform, Monochrome, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Polyamory, Referenced past Yang/CFVY FWB, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Burn, Strawberry Sunrise Pollination, Voyeurism, WAFF, Yang and Ruby share but do not date, are you sure the burner's on?, check chapter titles for NSFW content, referenced past Sun/Blake & Sun/Neptune, referenced past Weiss/Neptune, referenced past Yang/Nora FWB
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 143,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenSugara/pseuds/RavenSugara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You’re afraid it might be perfect.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You’re afraid it will ruin everything.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>People tend to forget what’s beneath Blake’s bow.<br/>Weiss tends to forget she isn’t alone.<br/>Ruby tends to forget she’s in public.<br/>Yang tends to forget that in a room with her teammates, secrets won’t stay that way.</p><p>A fic filled with plots of fluff and Strawberry Sunrise Pollination (NO Enabler) as it's endgame.<br/>Beginning midway through the team's 2nd year at Beacon, the girls start at 17 and 19.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I can't sleep. I'm going to regret this in the morning. RWBY and its characters are owned by Rooster Teeth. I (regretfully) have no affiliation.
> 
> This is your fault, fandom. As such, I dedicate this to you. We'll see how far I get. 
> 
> Reader reactions to each chapter are my jam, so please, if you enjoy a segment or a bit of dialogue or something gives you feelings, don't hestiate to leave a kudo or a comment on the chapter before moving on. They fill me with joy, improve the work, and help keep me writing. 
> 
> If you ever want to chat/ask questions/offer puns/be friends/get story updates, find me at roosterteeth.com/user/RavenSugara, or discord (ask for Nyght) at https://discord.gg/zdjnC7h
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this story.

She supposed it was a credit to her faunus senses and time in the White Fang that even now, after all this time, Blake Belladonna could still wake up in an instant to any unexpected sound. Both ears on her right side twitched as her eyes flicked awake, vestigial muscles in her human ear straining to match the turn radius of the one atop her head.

...There.

A high pitched whine, soft, followed by a sigh.

_...Damnit._

After two years, you would think she'd be used to this already.

Her face flushed as a soft moan came from a bunk on the far side of the room, even breaths of sleep occasionally exchanged for a quick hitch in breath or soft gasp. Blake sighed as her body reacted to the sounds on instinct, a warmth pooling low in her belly.

It wasn't like she could unhear her teammate having a wet dream anyway.

Ever enigmatic, Blake had spent more than a few nights woken by members of her team and their various erotic fantasies. There was only so much time one could spend in the shower before people began to notice, afterall. Unsurprisingly, it had been Yang who had first thought herself quiet and clever enough to bring her relaxation time back to the beds of the shared dorm room. How her partner had forgotten that a girl with four ears slept directly beneath her while she arched and made the wood creak, groaning curses into a bitten pillow as she came was beyond Blake.

Blake made sure to spend the next day buried in a thick tome of anything _not_ called "Ninjas of Love," too close to properly read the lettering but just enough to hide the tinge of pink that flushed her body any time she heard the blonde speak.

The next to surrender was Ruby, not even bothering to attempt to quiet the frantic movements of her hand beneath the sheets, all of which Blake could see in black and white clarity with her faunus nightvision. At least she had been aware enough to freeze for a few minutes while Blake rolled to face the other way "in her sleep" before continuing.

(Blake spent the next two weeks attempting to research noise cancelling and earmuff headphones, but wearing two sets of headphones much less keeping them in place during sleep proved to be an exceedingly uncomfortable feat, not to mention how much one set already spent so much of the day stiff and sore from being confined in a bow.)

Weiss, predictably, never indulged in such "deviant and sinful behavior." While she had come a long way and thawed quite a bit from the ice heiress Blake had scorned the first day, Weiss still had her prudish sense of morality and virtue fully intact. Unfortunately, all that pent-up frustration had to go somewhere, manifesting at least several times a semester in her dreams.

Blake sighed quietly as the rare smell hit her nose, a non-scent of musk Blake now associated with ice caves and icicles as Weiss shifted in her sleep with an incomprehensible murmur. Biting her lip lightly, Blake ran fingers through her hair and sighed.

Was it really any surprise at all that she struggled with severe attraction to every single one of her teammates in a more than friendly way? She thanked whatever luck she had and whatever deities watched over her that she'd managed to learn to school her face and thoughts from most everyone. Velvet knew, of course, those rabbit ears she sported able to pick up on Blake's increased heart rate instantly whenever Yang put a hand on her shoulder or Ruby tackled her in a hug. Thankfully she also knew how to keep a secret in faunus solidarity, pointedly looking away and and snapping photos of team RWBYs weapons while they were summarily distracted.

Rolling away from Weiss as her breath began that telltale hitch that preceeded a silent shocked awakening, Blake slowly inhaled, letting Weiss' scent fill her lungs with a tiny smirk, pulling the covers up and letting the darkness of the room cover her blush as she settled down to sleep just as Weiss gasped awake.


	2. The Next Day/Ice Chipped- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW. You have been warned.
> 
> ###### 

_Hands slipped around her waist from behind, thumbs lightly stroking at her hip bones as lips applied themselves gently but persistently along her neck. A soft brush of lips just behind her ear caused her to sigh softly as her body relaxed with the continued brush of lips against her skin. The lips trailed down to her shoulder and bit down, eliciting a groan from her as a wandering hand slid up to squeeze her breast._

_Already panting, the heiress knew better than to try to turn around. Instead she sucked in a breath, pushing her chest forward into the palm in a silent plea for more contact. A needy whimper slipped out of her as a thumb flicked and rolled deftly over her nipple, circling teasingly before doing it again, this time pinching lightly and rolling the hardened bud between two fingers._

"Uhh, Weiss? Remnant to Weiss, come in?" Weiss flinched as red tipped hair and grey eyes flashed into her field of vision, looking concerned.

" _Augh! Ruby!_ What did I say about not bothering me until I've finished my coffee, _dolt!"_ The heiress snapped, throwing in a glare to distract from her neck to the tips of her ears turning a very bright shade of pink.

"Uhh, Weiss? You finished that cup a while ago. Class begins in 10 minutes and I know how much you hate to be late." Ruby said cautiously. Weiss blinked, brows furrowing as she glanced at the cup she reflexively held between both palms.

It was empty. When had that happened?

Flustered, Weiss snapped her head up and looked around. The dining hall was mostly empty, the final stragglers finishing up their meals. Weiss had never stayed at breakfast this long. She hadn't even noticed that Blake and Yang had stood, finally spotting them across the hall putting their trays away. Her eyes flicked down to the scroll sitting on her table.

Eight minutes remaining.

 _"Dolt!_ Why didn't you say something?! We're going to be late!" Weiss shrieked and jumped up, grabbing her partner by the hood and dragging her to catch up with the rest of the team. She ignored the protesting squeaks behind her every step of the way.

"Finally awake this morning, princess?" Weiss flushed darker as Yang grinned down at her, arms folded beneath her ample chest as she and Blake waited for the other half of team RWBY to catch up.

"Quiet, you." Weiss snapped as she bulled past the pair, unceremoniously dropping Ruby in a heap at Yang's feet. Lost in a swirly eyed daze, Yang had to scrape Ruby off the ground, carrying her little sister easily over her shoulder towards the classroom with a muttered "well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today" as Weiss continued to march down the hall, her nose in the air in a trademark huff.

Using an eyeroll to cover a fond glance over the members of her team, Blake followed behind the blonde amazon with eyes pointed down and a quiet smile.

* * *

 

Weiss couldn't concentrate, Blake could tell. Then again, listening to Professor Port derailed from his lesson once again was an easy recipe for daydreaming. Blake had more than a few scrawled doodles in the margins of her notebook, vines creeping along the margins flowering into tiny stylized replicas of various Grimm. To her right, Ruby and Yang had already moved from Tic Tac Toe and Hangman to flicking a paper triangle through goal posts made with thumb and forefinger. Ruby's tongue peeked out as she lined up her shot, Yang sitting back with her customary relaxed grin.

_Her whimpers suddenly shifted into a gasp as an unexpected second pair of hands began to roam. They started at her ankles before working their way up her legs, squeezing and massaging her calves. Light kisses and nips began shortly thereafter, following the path the second set of hands had taken. Briefly startled, the heiress flinched, the hand at her hip squeezing and holding her steady. Surprised but strangely unafraid she quickly began to relax again, especially once that first mouth clamped down on her neck, their mystery tongue swirling against her skin while a second bite mark scorched across the back of her thigh._

Blake had been working on a tiny beowulf (that looked suspiciously like Zwei) when she noticed Weiss' pencil had slowed and finally ceased it's scratching entirely. Hazarding a discrete glance to her left presented her with an image of an unguarded Weiss, staring at her notebook with slightly glazed eyes. A faint blush tinted the smaller girls cheeks, lower lip caught in her front teeth briefly with the most imperceptible tremble.

Blake wasn't sure the platinum blonde could get any more breathtaking as her own teeth mimicked what Weiss' was doing in unconscious response, nostrils flaring slightly as the girl subtly shifted in her seat.

_Legs turning to jelly, the hand on her hip finally moved, sliding back to cup her ass, giving it a firm squeeze as the hands on her legs pushed her willing thighs apart. Two fingers began teasing at her core, sliding back and forth along the outer lips as the other hands began to roam more fiercely, mystery palms running over every inch of exposed skin._

_"p-please..." she whimpered, hips rocking forward and back before finally, mercifully, two fingers slid inside._

As if noticing her staring, Weiss shuddered, shaking herself almost desperately before gripping her pencil tightly with a huff and furiously returning to her notes once more.

* * *

 

Weiss groaned as jets of water just this side of scorching struck her neck and shoulders, melting the day's tension away. She had been distracted, distant, and snippy all day. Not at all the Weiss Schnee, CEO material of the Schnee Dust Company she needed to be. Old defensive reflexes had returned without thought, pushing her teammates, her chosen family, away.

She couldn't be around them, around anyone today. There were too many thoughts, too many emotions swirling around in her usually very structured head. Everything she had thought she was, what her life was going to be once she graduated and returned back to the prim and proper patriarchal life of high society, her destiny-

Last night. It had been more visceral, more intense, more pleasurable than anything she had ever dreamed. She couldn't take her mind off of it. She was mortified by how often she found herself looking for ways to be alone and shut her eyes, how eagerly the vivid imagery replayed in her mind. How desperately she wished for sleep on the off-chance she might experience something like it again.

Last night's dream. What did it mean?

* * *

 

_Her breathing grew ragged, beautifully overstimulated by the hands and teeth and tongues roaming her body, pushing her towards climax. Fingers kept a steady pace inside her, curling and rubbing against spots that made her groan. Loudly._

_Eyes closed she reached one hand down and the other back, grabbing two fistfuls of hair. The first head she guided to her clit, grinding down as a tongue swirled. The other she held still as she leaned back and in, guiding their_ _lips together into a messy, passionate kiss._

_Finally pulling back from the kiss, she opened her eyes and gasped. Hungry red eyes and a predatory grin looked back, wreathed in a halo of gold fire. Feeling the tongue on her clit move away as she sat on the edge of climax, she looked down..._

_Half-lidded eyes of molten silver gazed up at her, red-tipped dark hair framing the wickedest smirk she had never before seen on the girl. Slowly, the girl beneath her slid out her tongue suggestively. Weiss could only watch, helplessly aroused beyond anything she had ever been as the girl used the very tip of her tongue to flick playfully over her clit. Her breath hitched, stopping for a second before leaving in a rush as she woke up and_ came _._


	3. Weiss Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who needs proofreading when you've got feelings! (Or enjoy procrastinating writing the next chapter through edits and revisions of past ones hey-o)
> 
> ###### 

_poink. poink. poink._  
_~siiiiiiigh.~_

  
_poink. poink. poink._  
_~mumblegrumble~_

  
_"_ RUBY! Cut it out! Go...work on Crescent Rose or something! I'm trying to study." Yang thumped the sprawl of open books on her bed for emphasis. Ruby, meanwhile, was sprawled backwards on her own bed, bouncing a tiny rubber model of Zwei off the wall with a soft _poink_. The sound made both Blake's ears and eyebrows twitch, though she had somehow managed to continue her reading.

  
" _aaugh_ , I _caaan't_. Weiss _hates_ me and I don't know what I _did_ and I don't know how to make it up to her and I can't even _apologize_ to her because we haven't even _seen_ her because she leaves without us now and stays out super late and then even when we _do_ see her she's all ' _get away from me you dunce'_ or ' _what do you want gosh you're so annoying_ ' and ' _stop stealing my cookies Ruby_ ' even though you know she's only ever gonna eat just _one_ -" Ruby pouted.

  
"Whoa, okay, slow down there little sis. I'm sure she's fine, just...studying in the library or something, that's all. You know how she likes to get ahead of everyone in class. Maaaybe she has a test we don't know about... though we share nearly all the same classes, ooor...wants to get some extra training in on her own, you know?" Even Yang sounded doubtful. "I mean, I know her ice armor _has_ been on kind of super thick this week, and she _has_ been a huge jerk standing us up for meals like that and avoiding us in class, but-"

  
"Something's wrong Yang. I can feel it. But I don't know how to make it better if she won't talk to me." Ruby sighed and flopped back, completely morose. A thick silence fell with old fears left unspoken, but never far from the back of the two sister's minds.

  
_What if someone left again?_

  
Yang hated seeing her sibling this way.

  
Blowing out a frustrated huff of air, Yang reached for her notebook. Tearing out half a sheet, she crumpled it into a ball, tossing it to land smack between Ruby's eyes. The smaller girl let out a startled yelp of protest before sitting up, rubbing at the bridge of her nose and glaring angrily.

  
Yang sent her the trademark Look and Eyebrow, initiating Secret Sibling Mode.

  
"You were becoming too much of a downer, I had to do _something_ to lighten the mood." Yang said, voice nonchalant. Meanwhile, her eyes flicked from Ruby, to Blake, to Ruby again, complete with still Raised Eyebrow.

  
Ruby did not get it. "huh?"

Yang rolled her eyes and tried again.

  
"Look, if it bothers you so much I'll go look for her and try to find out what's up. It could end badly though- you know how rare it is for us to see eye-to-eye." Yang kept tilting her head to the side and down insistently.

It did not look very good for her neck.

"Yang are you okay?"

Yang facepalmed, running a hand through her hair.

  
" _Yes_ , Ruby, just stiff from reading so long. Weiss has barely spoken to me since the other day and only out of necessity. If you _really_ think we should get to the bottom of things instead of waiting for Weiss to tell us when she's ready, then maybe we should send _someone else-_ " Yang pointed straight down to where Blake was sitting and mouthed ' _Blake_ ' "she might be more willing to open up to without starting a fight."

  
"...Pyrrha?"

  
Yang snatched up the second half of the notebook paper and whipped it at her sister's head. Once again hitting Ruby squarely in the face, her beloved little sister flew out of the bed, smacking against the far wall before crumpling to the floor.

  
**_"RUBY!_ ** I mean someone who would both be more invested in the answer _and_ the outcome of the conversation?" With that Yang stuck her head out over the bed, golden mane falling forward and blocking the light from the window Blake was using to read.

  
"Hiya." Yang put on her most winsome smile. Popping up from behind Weiss' bed with her mouth in a small _ooh_ , Ruby quickly followed with a perfect set of puppy eyes and giant welt just above them. Blake glanced to first to Yang, then Ruby, then back to Yang, before closing her book with an eye roll and a small smile.

  
"Okay."

 

* * *

   
Weiss was beginning to really enjoy the library. It was quiet, peaceful, and everyone there wanted to use their quiet indoor voices and not go stomping through humming and dancing to whatever song was stuck in their heads or dribble crumbs all over her desk. After a few days of sister dodging, she had even managed to find an isolated study room with a single desk and glass windows overlooking the grounds of Beacon and students passing by.

It was a great place to be undisturbed and soul-crushingly lonely.

Weiss sighed into the silence, taking a momentary break to stretch and look around at the deserted paths, the forlorn grounds, and the abandoned row after row of bookshelves, forgotten sentinels in this last little corner of nowhere in Beacon Tower. Everything was silent, still. 

...Empty.

It reminded her of home.

Home. Weiss sighed. It had been two years since she'd last seen it. A beautiful landscape of sheer cliffs and mountain ranges, blanketed in ice and snow. It was a harsh and unforgiving reality, with her father at its peak.

Weiss remembered the desolate halls and vacant rooms. The silence that fell once Winter had gone, leaving Weiss as heir to the company and her father's fury. Weiss sat for a moment, enschrouded in that old ache before crushing down her heart with a huff.

If she could survive the emptiness she felt then, she could learn to distance herself from the people she had come to improperly care for now. She needed only to remember-

  
"This is a nice spot, but there's a better nook two floors up if you're willing to fit through a crawlspace. It is equally discrete but provides an excellent view of the city." Said a voice in her ear.

Weiss shrieked, easily leaping three feet out of her seat to land on the table top, Myrtenaster pointed directly beneath Blake's chin.

  
"Blake! You scared the sh- _dust_ out of me!"

  
"I can see that." Blake was perfectly still, throat still bared to the smaller girl's sword. Blinking repeatedly, the heiress finally looked down before sheathing her rapier and getting down off of the table with what little scraps of dignity she could muster.

  
"Weiss, what's wrong?" Blake asked gently as Weiss returned to her seat with a huff.

  
"Wrong? Nothing's-" Blake's fingers tingled on Weiss' lips as she silenced her, leaning down and in so they were eye-to-eye.

  
"You made me promise our first semester that I would let the team know if something was wrong. That I would come to the team about whatever it was before I went to anyone else. I know we didn't all officially agree on it, but I thought by now that that promise would go both ways." Blake said. Weiss shuffled guilty, turning her head away.

  
"I haven't talked to anyone-" she began.

  
"I know, and that's part of the problem. Whatever it is? It’s tearing you up inside. Ruby is devastated and blaming herself. Yang would never admit it, but I think she's afraid to talk to you in case she sets you off again and makes things worse. When you _are_ around you give us strange looks when you believe none of us are looking, then snap about something insignificant and storm out whenever we try to talk to you." Blake's fingers reached out to gently tilt up her chin and look into her eyes once more.

  
"I know what running looks like, Weiss. I've been doing it my entire life. You could say I’m somewhat of an expert at it." Blake said quietly with a wry smile.

  
The heiress seemed to deflate. "I can't...I can't go to the team about this." Weiss' hands fidgeted in her lap as her shoulders slumped. Blake pulled a chair out and sat down, taking Weiss' hands in her own before guiding her down to do the same.

"Why not?" Blaked asked calmly.

  
"Because...because it would change everything, all right!?" Weiss yanked her hands out of Blake's grip as she stood, folding her arms over her chest as she began to pace furiously. "It would ruin what we have. You three are my family just as much as Winter is. I won't lose what we have for some...some... _hormones_ , or-or- crisis of faith!"

  
"Hormones?" Blake's bow twitched. Weiss froze. 

  
"That is _not_ what I meant-"

  
"Yes, it is." Blake pushed.

  
"How would you-" Weiss began.

  
"I'm a Faunus, remember?" Blake flicked her ears again beneath the bow. "I can hear your heartbeat. I've listened to it for a long time. I can tell when you lie." Both of them flushed a light pink, shuffling awkwardly. If Weiss noticed the slip-up, she didn't say anything.

  
After a few awkward moments, Weiss let out a huff of frustration and a miniature stamp. Moving behind Blake to the door she took a peek outside. Seeing no one nearby, she shut and locked the door with an audible _click_ before moving to sit on the other side of the table. Blake could almost see the shadow of a stranger, prim and straight-backed with hands loosely clasped on the tabletop. It reminded her of the girl she'd met in the beginning, a princess of snow and ice if not for two pale thumbs picking at her cuticles irritably. Blake could never tell if it was a habit she had picked up in the last year or a lifelong one that had been hidden until the girl was no longer under oppressive scrutiny. Blake's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance but she remained silent. While grabbing those delicate hands and lacing her own fingers in them to soothe the habit was instinctive, it also seemed to have a fair chance of pushing the woman further away.

  
"I've...I've been having...dreams." The words were forced, like glass being pulled from the heiress’ throat as she tried to avoid cutting herself on the edges. Blake relaxed, keeping her focus on not letting a smile take over her face.

  
"Dreams?"

  
"...yes."

  
"what...kind of dreams? Nightmares?"

  
"No...well, yes, _sortofbutnotreally_ , but-"

  
"Weiss."

  
"I am _trying_ , all right?!" Weiss cut her off with a wave of her hand, continuing to avoid her teammate's gaze as she turned the color of Nora's hair. "This isn't easy for me to admit to, not to mention say out loud." This time, Blake did let a small smile twitch at the corner of her lips, reaching out to brush knuckles with the other woman lightly.

  
"Are the dreams good or bad?" Blake asked evenly.

  
"They are...intense," Weiss responded evasively.

  
"Are they intimate?" Blake would not be deterred.

  
_"Blake!"_ Weiss yelped, scandalized. Her face turned a spectacular shade of scarlet as she did her best to melt into the floor. Blake's lips twitched upwards into a shadow of a grin.

  
"I'm going to take that as a yes." Blake did her best to gentle her tone from teasing to sympathetic. "Feel free to tell me if I'm wrong, but based upon your recent interactions and general avoidance of her sister, I'm guessing the other person in your dream is... Ruby?" The faunus swallowed hard, doing her best to hide the slight disappointment in her voice. Across from her, Weiss pulled away, putting her head in her hands with a miserable moan.

  
"Blake, my entire life I was raised a certain way. Strict morals, strict values. I knew what my life was going to be. Go to school, become a huntress, take over my family's company, get married to strengthen that company, have children with my husband. Everything was preplanned. All I had to do was walk the path, keep my family happy and uphold the Schnee name. How can I do that if I'm...I'm..." Weiss faltered.

  
"...gay?" Blake supplied gently. Weiss looked stricken. The faunus heaved a great sigh.

  
"Weiss. You know how I feel about your family and your father. In the past few years, I have seen you grow from a selfish, spoiled, ignorant brat who could only spout back her father's thoughts-" Blake paused for the predictable _hey_! before silencing Weiss with a look and continuing; "I have seen you grow from that girl into a strong, attentive, kind, _beautiful_ woman who helps and provides for the team without the need for acknowlegement or personal gain. I haven't even been to a dust shop in almost two years." Weiss tossed her hair but couldn't cover the tiny smile ghosting at the corner of her lips. Encouraged, Blake moved on.

  
"I _know_ you want to uphold your family name and your sense of duty, but being gay doesn't have to derail your plans. It only alters them slightly. Sure, you might have to confront your father about it eventually-" Weiss cringed "-but Ruby, Yang, and I will still be here to support you, no matter what happens with him." Blake finished. Weiss smiled sadly. Hearing the words helped, but she was still troubled.

  
"But what if this... _infatuation_ , doesn't go away? What if it's more than a dream or some harmless crush? What if these feelings are real and I say something that pushes her away? How can we still function as a team?" At this Blake stood up, walking over and putting a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

  
"If something goes wrong then we'll sit down and talk about it, like we always do. I don't think you'll have a problem with them though. Ruby is almost exceptionally open-minded, and I don't think Yang would kill you instantly if you eventually decided to begin exploring your sexuality with her sister." Blake smiled as this finally sparked a bark of laughter from the beautiful girl. To her surprise Weiss reached up, covering Blake's hand in her own and leaning her cheek against it gratefully. Blake was _very_ glad human hearing was unable to pick out heartbeats as she silently indulged in the rare display of affection.

  
"Thank you, Blake, for always being there for me. I honestly don't know what I would do without you, without any of you, anymore." The shorter girl stood awkwardly and, facing Blake, tilted her arms out ever so slightly. With a quick roll of her eyes, Blake stepped forward, embracing the smaller girl in a gentle hug.

  
"Always, and any time." Blake stepped back almost shyly, her eyes softening fondly for a moment as Weiss turned away and began packing up her supplies. Holding the door open for the smaller woman, Blake followed behind as Weiss began to head for the dormitory.

  
"Well, at least that solves one mystery." Blake chuckled quietly once they had exited the library. Weiss glanced over with a question in her eyebrow.

"Could this be the reason things didnt work out between you and Neptune?" Blake grinned mischievously with a knowing sparkle in her eyes as Weiss groaned, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

  
"You _know_ that never went anywhere! He was too afraid to try anything and covered it up with male bravado. He could never admit to his own failings about anything! He absolutely _refused_ to do anything near the water. He could barely walk around in the park of Beacon without bolting at the site of a fountain! He couldn't dance, said he didn't want to kiss because it might ruin his hair, he-!" Blake's eyes glimmered in amusement as Weiss ranted about a pretty boy's failings the entire way home.

 

* * *

 

"Ready?" Blake asked gently as they stood outside their door. Blake's hand itched to press between the woman's shoulder blades and rub until the visible tension melted away. At her sides, Weiss' ring finger flicked against her thumb several times before solidifying into a fist. With a quick nod and stiffening of her spine, she opened the door.

  
"WEISS! You're back!" In the blink of an eye rose petals filled the hallway, falling around the monochrome pair as Weiss was gathered in a crushing embrace. The next instant Ruby was three feet away, scuffling her feet on the floor shyly.

  
"Weiss I am _so_ sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Stop." Weiss held a palm out firmly. 

"Ruby, Yang, I know that lately I have been...significantly less than the best partner and friend I promised I would be. I had some...personal developments, that I needed to sort out on my own. I should not have taken it out on you." Weiss said. Ruby nearly vibrated with questions, but a glance up showed Yang sitting in bed, arms folded and listening patiently.

  
"I'm not really ready to discuss all of it," Weiss flushed as she made brief eye contact with Ruby before she could flick her eyes away; "but..." Weiss looked over her shoulder at Blake imploringly. Blake nodded in encouragement.

  
"I-I think..." Weiss faltered. "I think...that...perhaps...I might be...at-at least a part of me...might be...a little bit... _gay."_ The last word was barely a whisper as the heiress tensed defensively.

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

Silence reigned.

  
Weiss flinched, a spasm of anguish flitting over her features before hardening into a smooth mask of ice. Before she could straighten into full form, however, hands wrapped around hers with a tight squeeze, filling her line of vision with rose petals and silver eyes.

  
"Weiss, that's _wonderful_ news! I'm so happy for you!" Ruby's eyes were kind and gentle, reassuring in a way Weiss hadn't realized she desperately needed to see. Weiss felt her chest constrict, eyes burning as she fought the misting of impending tears and her hardened facade cracked with a tremulous smile.

 

...The tender moment was ruined almost immediately. 

 

Suddenly Ruby squealed excitedly, pulling the shocked heiress into a hug before dashing off to wrap her sister in an even more emphatic hug and bouncing on the bed. "We officially have a queer dormitory!" she squealed in excitement.

  
"...Excuse me?" Weiss responded once she got her bearings back. Ruby blinked blankly at Weiss' baffled stare.

  
"Queer hall? We're the gay dorm. I mean, obviously Jaune is our token S and Pyrrha is heteroflexible but Nora and Ren are _totally_ bi and team CFVY is all _over_ one another and Yang would sleep with just about anyone-"

  
_"Hey!_ I might love both the men and the ladies but I don't sleep with just _anyone."_ Yang flexed her biceps with a wink. "They've gotta be capable of handling these guns."

  
"Yang, that wasn't even a pun." Blake commented dryly, eyes glittering in amusement.

  
"So? It's still true." Yang said smugly, kissing a bicep with a grin. Weiss flushed.

  
"You mean to tell me, you... _all_...are...?" Weiss faltered once more, collapsing into her desk chair as she looked over to each of them in shock.

  
"Yep! I'm queer and absolutely, completely gay." Ruby said cheerfully.

  
"Gender doesn't matter to me so long as they've got nice abs and know how to have a good time." Yang said with a wink. Weiss turned to look in wonder at her final teammate.

  
"I consider myself to be Bi or Pansexual. I like people for people, _not_ their species or gender." Blake said with a shrug and gentle smile.

  
Weiss' eyebrow and lips began to twitch dangerously, causing the three to falter slightly. "You...are all... _gay_...and _none_ of you thought to tell me?!" Weiss shrieked. The other's winced. Ruby's hands came up placatingly as she slowly backed away.

  
"Why would it come up? It's never been a problem before. I assumed you knew." Ruby said. 

 

A vein in Weiss' head began to pulse.

  
"I have been worried _sick_ over what your reactions would be and how I would handle it, and you can't even give me two _seconds_ to _process_ before you start to _celebrate_?!" Weiss panicked, torn between sobbing and fury over needless pent-up fear and frustration. Before Weiss could properly hyperventilate or Blake and Ruby could react Yang leapt from the bed, landing with a loud _thump_. In three strides she was there, impossibly close as she swept Weiss into one of her notorious bear hugs.

  
"Weiss, we are so, _so_ proud of you." Yang said gruffly, holding the smaller girl still. "I know how scary it can be to come out for the first time, especially to close friends when you've spent so long thinking about how bad their reaction might be." A calming scent Weiss would forever associate with Yang and sunlight surrounded her, along with a curtain of gold hair.

  
"What we're trying to say is that it's okay. You have friends here, good friends who love and care about you, whatever you decide your gender or sexuality or anything else may be." All four of them blinked back tears. "We will _always_ be here to protect you and support you and take care of you, no matter what any bigots like your father or anyone else might say. First they'd have to go through me." Yang growled in promise, squeezing even more tightly as Weiss' breathing returned to normal.

  
"Thank you, Yang, Blake, Ruby." Weiss said softly. "You are all very special to me." She glanced over at Ruby again and pretended the blush on her cheeks simply did not exist. "I couldn't stand the thought of changing or losing what we have. If you can be patient with me while I attempt to sort out...all of this, I will try to be better, and to be more honest and open with the team." The other three smiled and nodded their assent.

Weiss wiggled her feet, both of them still suspended in the air.

  
"...Yang? Could you put me down now, please?"

 


	4. Sparring Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang gets hurt in more ways than one.

"You absolute _dolt!_ What were you _thinking?!"_ Weiss fumed as she stomped into team RWBYs dorm room.

"Well," Yang started with a wince, arm slung around Blake as the two of them followed in after the irate heiress, "we wanted to know which team had the superior fighter. I figured if Pyrrha's semblance is polarity, then I shouldn't give her anything metal to help her dodge my fists while I kicked her ass." The tall blonde gave a pained smile, gingerly holding a palm to her ribs as Blake set her down on Weiss' bed. Weiss swatted the hand away impatiently before gently but methodically running her hands over the large bruise already beginning to form beneath the brawler's skin while Blake went on the search for ice and asprin.

"That doesn't explain why neither of you used tournament rules. Why did both of you fail to activate your aura or stop when it reached red?" Yang's breath hitched as Weiss found a tender spot before releasing in a slow hiss.

"First rule of fight club." Yang quipped with a tired grin. It earned her a slap to the shoulder and an icy glare before cool hands brushed at the swelling around her eye. "That is not funny." Weiss said.

At the shorter girl's tone, Yang sighed.

"Weiss, when we're out there, I'm the one to take the heavy hits. My semblance is entirely based around my fury and ability to tolerate pain and keep hitting. If I don't practice without aura and we get trapped out in the field when we're tapped dry, I might not be able to carry one of you home and I am _not_ about to let that happen." Yang reached up, catching Weiss' hands in her own. Idly, she noticed ice blue eyes go wide and a quiet surprised gasp leave the other girl, but she also didn't pull away.

"Nora and Pyrrha are my best chance to train for tough situations. Pyrrha wanted to pratice hand-to-hand, I saw a chance to pratice without aura or semblance and took it. That's all." The heiress finally tugged her hands away, turning her head away with a soft _'tch'._

"Fine. I suppose those are adequate reasons... _this_ time, anyway. Next time I expect you to pratice blocking." Weiss huffed and returned to her work. Yang's lips moved in a slight smile.

"I'll try. I can't make any promises though if getting bruised up a little bit means having such beautiful nurses to kiss the pain away." Yang said, looking at Weiss before focusing just above the shorter girl's shoulder. Weiss scoffed as her ears tipped pink. Behind her Blake shook her head, still smiling slightly as she handed over the pain meds and a glass of water. Yang took two red pills in a single swig, finishing the water with a sigh before laying back contentedly.

Before Weiss could berate her for taking over the wrong bed, the sound of rushing wind and the scent of rose petals blasted in from the now open doorway.

" _Yaaaaang!_ I heard what happened are you okay the nurse told me to get you some ice I can't _believe_ you beat Pyrrha in a fight that is so _cool_ she's an amazing fighter but you totally whooped butt wait till dad finds out you beat a _world champion_! I mean I know you were only training and you two spar all the time but-"

"I'm fine, sis. You don't have to worry about me. Pyrrha and I have been evenly matched for a while now, as long as she doesn't use her semblance to cheat. I only got these shiners when I was distracted by two angels calling my name." Yang shot what she hoped was a winning approximation of suave grin at the black and white pair, pleased to see Blake's bow finally twitch and Weiss scoff before turning away to check her perfect nails.

" _Hmph_. If you're well enough for deplorable pick-up lines, you're well enough to get into your _own_ bed and get some rest. Blake, would you like to join me for coffee and tea?" Blake nodded, matching Weiss' smile with an amused one of her own. "How could I possibly deny such a solicitous invitation?"

Ruby looked between them blankly. "A what now?"

"It means the two of them are going out on a hot date and leaving their patient to wallow in misery." Yang snarked with a wince.

...The vibe of the room shifted immediately.

Blake and Weiss flushed scarlet, Blake grasping her own forearm and turning away as Weiss squawked and glared, adorably flustered. Yang and Ruby's eyes widened at their teammate's reactions, eyes flickering for a moment before looking away.

"I-it's not...I-I didn't mean..." Weiss foundered.

The four huntresses in training suddenly discovered that the ground, walls, and sky were _extremely_ interesting. None of them could look at any of the others.

Finally, Weiss huffed and refocused, reaching out to link arms with her faunus companion.

"You know what? It _is_ a date. A friend-date. Neither of you are invited." Ruby's squawk of protest went ignored as Weiss yanked Blake back out the doorway, headed for the on-campus cafe.

* * *

 

It was a long time before either sister managed to say anything.

"They're...on a date?" Ruby's voice quavered as she promptly sat down.

"Between friends, Ruby. It doesn't mean anything." If Yang's voice was a terse murmur, it could be explained away by the pain. Gingerly she got up, headed towards her bed. After a few moments Ruby followed, helping her sister change into sweats and climb in. Climbing up after her, she placed the ice pack on Yang's ribs, holding it in place gently as she snuggled into Yang's side, still troubled.

"They _have_ been spending an awful lot of time together since Weiss told us she was gay. What if she only _said_ it was a friend-date but really they are...?" Ruby's voice wavered. Yang sighed, squeezing her sister lightly before resting her chin on the smaller girl's head.

"Then I guess both of us missed our chance."


	5. Coffee Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Blake go out on a "date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: My neighbors can definitely hear me cheer/screaming at the characters I am writing.)

Blake could fight the blush on her face but not the rapid pace of her heart as she and Weiss exited the dorm building. Though casual and friendly, her arm was still linked with that of the shorter woman and didn't look as though it would be relinquished any time soon. It had been a month since Weiss had told them about her bourgeoning attraction to the female form, and with the new bond of trust between them she had begun to initiate and accept small forms of physical contact more and more often. Despite the growing familiarity, however, Blake's butterflies still popped up at every opportunity.

  
"I don't know how you _stand_ that girl and her incessant flirting all day!" Weiss groused as they continued arm-in-arm down the well-kept paths of Beacon. It was the middle of the day and fairly populated, with students studying in the shade of trees or lightly sparring on the grassy lawns without firing their weapons. (While Professor Goodwitch could use her semblance to clean up anything, no one wanted to be the one to get on her bad side.)

  
"You get used to it." How could this simple touch be so distracting? Blake kept a discrete eye on the people they passed. None of them seemed to notice the somewhat flustered state of the faunus or that said faunus was walking down the street arm-in-arm with the future CEO of the Schnee Dust Company.

  
Blake let out a quiet sigh of disappointment and relief as they reached the steps to the coffee shop, Weiss moving ahead to hold open the door for the other woman before gesturing to an empty table tucked away near the back of the cafe.

  
"Yuunan black tea with extra cream?" Weiss asked. Blake smiled shyly and nodded, moving to take a seat before someone else could claim their favorite spot. Amber eyes trailed after the diminuitive figure in white as she stood in line to place their order.

  
To outsiders, Blake supposed the girl still looked intimidating, small yet precise with Myrtenaster on her hip and scar bisecting her eye. The woman exuded authority like a birthright and could not be denied. It was only from years of working as a team, fighting together to save the city and sleeping in the same room night after night that the signs of thawing became more apparent. The way she smiled politely and thanked the waitress after ordering her about, and the way she remembered to leave a generous tip. The way her eyes closed for a moment as she stood at the counter with a fresh coffee cup, taking that first stolen sip. Blake could almost imagine the way the coffee would feel as it pushed past her lips, slowly spreading over her tongue...Blake blinked with a shake of her head.

  
_Only madness lies that way._

  
"Here. One black tea for you, and a latte for me." Weiss smiled as she sat across from the faunus, eyes softening as the dark haired woman took her cup with a murmured _thank you_ and sipped at it contentedly.

  
"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable putting you on the spot like that, calling one of our regular coffee sessions a...date." Weiss' thumbs figeted, fingers locked around the coffee cup nervously.

  
"N-no not...not at all." Blake's eyes glanced away, looking outside, then down, then shyly up again. "I rather enjoy our...dates. The one-on-one time with you is refreshing." Blake sipped at her tea. "It's nice to have some peace and quiet for a change."

  
"Not to mention dining companions with _actual_ table manners. I understand that Ruby and Yang spent most of their time training to become huntresses, but would it be _so_ difficult for them to learn the _slightest_ bit of ettiquette?" The two women exchanged wry smiles.

  
"If you gave Yang a second knife and fork she would probably think one was for replacing the one she dropped on the carpet during a story and the other for stabbing an enemy." Blake said wryly. Weiss attempted to stifle a short bout of laughter at the words, causing Blake to grin.

  
"Do _not_ get me started on Ruby." Weiss responded. "She shovels an entire tray of cookies in her mouth with both hands like someone's about to take them away!"

  
"You _did_ try to take them away." Blake remarked dryly.

  
"She bit my hand over the crumbs on an empty tray!" Blake giggled into her tea as Weiss gesticulated dramatically.  It was a melodious sound. Weiss' eyes flickered as she paused for a moment, listening to it with an odd light shining in her eyes. Recovering quickly, she coughed and resettled her hands before speaking.

  
"Yes, well. Between Nora and Ruby I am not sure Ren will ever remember how to accurately bake for two people ever again." Weiss said dismissively, a sparkle in her eye. Blake smiled behind her cup and sipped with a nod as they lapsed into companionable silence.

  
"Yang's...not actually that bad." Blake said eventually, swirling the black liquid in her cup. "She knows exactly how and when to behave properly, like at the dance in our first year. It's just that for her, it isn't a priority. She is wild, and strength, and passion, always moving forward and looking ahead to the next exciting adventure. She doesn't have the time for the rigidity and rules of ettiquette and social graces. She is fully capable, but to confine her like that...it would be like clouds dimming the sun." Blake smiled to herself softly, taken aback when she finally looked up into Weiss' narrow-eyed stare. "...What?"

  
"Blake Belladonna. Do you have an intimate attraction to your teammate?" Gold eyes flew wide then turned away, nearly knocking over her cup as an arm flew up to grab her other bicep defensively.

  
"A-An...I...We're partners, Weiss."

  
"But not the sort of 'partners' you would prefer to be." Weiss said, sounding almost smug.

  
" _Weiss_!" Blake was scandalized. Ice blue eyes continued to bore into her soul until she crumbled. When Weiss threw in a raised eyebrow for good measure, she knew it was only a matter of time as amber eyes started to flicker.

Unable to hold the stare, the faunus looked away.

  
"....Please don't tell her." Blake swallowed thickly. Weiss inhaled sharply at the revelation, then sighed.

  
"Of course I won't. That is not my secret to tell." Weiss' eyes narrowed again "but you should. How long have you been attracted to her anyway?" Blake shifted awkwardly.

  
"...Since the moment I watched her destroy two Ursa for cutting off a strand of her hair?" Blake said sheepishly. Weiss gasped.  
  
_"You mean to tell me you have been interested this entire time and never said anything?!"_ Weiss hissed, leaning across the table. Blake rubbed her arm self-consciously.

  
"I didnt...I'm scared it would destroy the team dynamic." Blake sighed, leaning back heavily. "At first it was nothing more than simple attraction. You've seen how beautiful she is, especially with that confident smile when she's called on to finish something. I thought living with her in the dorm would be too much too quick, I would see some terrible side of her or she would snore. I'd find out that she hates cats and the feelings would fade. Then I got to know her, and discovered she was just as warm and passionate and kind when she wasn't protecting someone from grimm, and when I realized I found her snores to actually be kind of cute I just..." Blake shrugged helplessly.

  
"After that I decided it was easier to hide it, that being close to her was worth the price of ignoring how badly I wanted her flirting to be real. Losing her...losing the team was too much risk to chance on a maybe. Then Sun appeared, and you found out I was a member of the White Fang. That was hard enough already-" Blake stumbled over her words at the flash of guilt in Weiss' eyes. "It became easier to hide with Sun, to focus on being with him instead of going after her, but the feelings never really went away."

  
Weiss sat in rigid silence for several minutes, staring at her coffee cup as though it had offended her personally. Standing up she took Blake's cup away, throwing it in the trash with somewhat more force than necessary. Wordlessly, she went back to the counter, ordered another Yuunan tea with cream and one Earl Grey, and the largest, gooey cinnamon roll on the tray. Returning with these things Weiss shifted over and sat down next to Blake, wrapping her in an awkward side hug with a gruff squeeze. After a few surprised moments Blake began to respond, reaching up with her free hand to pat the smaller girl's forearm awkwardly.

  
"It's okay, Weiss. What happened back then is in the past. It was my decision to make. You didn't have to do this for me." With a tiny _hmph_ the heiress dropped her hands away, smoothing her skirt before picking up a fork and knife decisively.

  
"I didn't do this for you. While I rarely eat foods filled with such a high sugar and fat content, I also never get a chance to do so when within 200 feet of Ruby." With a small smile, she slid a second fork and knife over before spearing a piece of the baked confection and taking a tiny bite. "It wouldn't do for you to get the wrong idea." She sniffed.

  
"Of course." Blake rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

  
They ate in companionable silence for a time, Blake's left shoulder lightly brushing against Weiss' right. Occasionally they would glance over at one another, smiles ghosting at the corner of a lip. Who could have predicted two years ago they would overcome their differences and become so close?

  
Far away at his office desk, Ozpin sneezed.

  
"How are things going with her, by the way? Have you decided whether or not you're genuinely interested?" Blake murmured, cutting into the other half of the pastry. Weiss stiffened, looking around the cafe cautiously. It had slowed down considerably since the two of them had come in, with only two tables filled on the other side of the cafe. Satisfied they would not be overheard, Weiss began to cut into the pastry once again.

  
"Things are...they are... _not_  going." Weiss sighed sadly. "I'm not sure. She can be so childish most of the time which I find intensely aggravating, but then on the battlefield she turns into one of the most intelligent tacticians and courageous warriors I have ever seen." Weiss brought her fork up, pointing it at Blake's nose decisively. " _Don't_ tell her or Yang I said any of this, by the way." Blakes mouth twitch hinted at a smirk, but she nodded minutely. Weiss lowered the weapon of intimidation and sighed once again.

"She can be so open-hearted and gentle and welcoming and strong. She has so much potential but the minute I start to see something more in her she trips over a rock and the dolt is back again. I don't understand how she learned to use that scythe so well yet still remain so clumsy." Weiss ate a few more bites then crossed her utensils on the left side of the plate and wiped at her lips daintily. Blake followed suit soon after, collecting everything with the plate  before walking it over and throwing it away. When she turned around, she found Weiss already at the door, holding it open for her once again.

  
"I suppose we shouldn't keep them waiting. Shall we?"

* * *

 

  
"You _could_ ask her out, you know." Blake ventured carefully. Weiss missed a step as they reached the entrance to the dorm, fingers missing the handle before catching and gripping tightly.

  
"Not on a date, or not a big one anyway. Ask to spend some time with her, one-on-one, like you do with me." Blake corrected.

  
"One on one." 

  
"Mhm."

  
"Doing...something."

  
"Yes."

  
"With Ruby."

  
Blake gave a nod.

  
"...That's a date." Weiss opened the door and walked away.

  
"It's spending time with one another. To test the waters." Blake huffed as she rushed to catch up. "When was the last time the two of you spent an extended period of time together without anyone else around?"

  
"Define 'extended.'"

  
"Longer than an hour."

  
Weiss opened her mouth to respond, paused, then stopped walking entirely. Blake stopped short, slowing down her slightly heavier breathing.

  
"I...I actually couldn't say. Usually it's the four of us, or if she and I are alone it's only a matter of time before Penny, Velvet, or someone from JNPR comes to talk with Ruby." Pensive, Weiss began to walk again, this time with Blake at her side.

  
"Maybe you're having trouble reconciling your images of Ruby because you've only seen the faces she produces for everyone else, and not what she's like with you specifically." Blake stopped Weiss with hands on her shoulders before the other girl could walk right past their doorway. Meeting troubled blue eyes, her hands slid down to clasp each hand in her own gently. "If she means that much to you, then give her a chance. That's all I'm trying to say." Blake squeezed her hands gently. Weiss squeezed back with a nod.

  
The door opened, fiilled with Yang and Ruby.

  
"...gonna be late- Oh. uh, hey." The pair of sisters stopped on the other side of the doorway. Four sets of eyes flicked down to clasped hands, then back up as Weiss and Blake dropped them sheepishly.

  
"Good date?" Yang swallowed thickly. The black and white pair shuffled awkwardly for a moment, before Weiss drew herself up to her full height with a nod.

  
"Yes, thank you for asking. Now if you don't mind, please either enter or exit the doorway. You're blocking the way." Ruby and Yang stepped back as Weiss tensed to march through. As she was about to take a step, Weiss felt something soft and cool brush against her cheek, sending an unexpected thrill through her body.

  
Reaching a hand up to her cheek, the shorter girl turned to see Blake step calmly around her, then between their frozen teammates framing the inside of the doorway.

  
"What was..." Weiss trailed off faintly.

  
Blake turned slowly, nose and cheeks dusted a light pink, all of it outmatched by her trademark mysterious grin.

  
"I thought all good dates were supposed to end with a kiss in the doorway?" 


	6. Grains of Sand and Timely Interventions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos on this work! You have no idea how much seeing them makes my day and helps the writing go smoother.

 

_Blake and Weiss holding hands, stepped close in whispered conversation. Blake leaning down, placing her lips on the other girl's cheek._

_Blake gave Weiss a kiss._

_Blake gave Weiss a kiss._

_Why couldn't that have been me?_

 

Yang punched down her second training bag of the day.

 

"Damnit!" _Don't lose focus._

_She didn't choose you._

_Why didn't you say anything?_

 

_"_ Raaagh!" With a wordless scream of rage she turned, eyes red and fists flying as she seamlessly moved to attack another punching bag.

 

"Yang?" Hearing her name the girl spun at the end of a flurry, fists still raised and ready.

_"I'm sorry!"_ Armored hands came up, palms out. "I didn't mean to startle you. Is...everything okay?" The redhead tilted her head to the side slightly, emerald gaze filled with compassion and concern. Nora popped up behind the amazon's shoulder with a wave, whistling as she noticed the blonde's activated semblance and the gutted piles of bag remains. "Whew. Rough day yesterday? I thought you might be a little mad at the draw in our sparring matches yesterday, but save some training gear for the rest of us would ya?" The Valkyrie tugged her gloves on tighter before releasing an echoing war cry and hurling herself at a bag farther down the line.

Yang slumped, semblance extinguished as she brought hands up to wipe off her face. Cautiously, Pyrrha moved forward, putting a hand on the other woman's shoulder and indicating the bench nearby. Nodding tiredly Yang followed the other woman, accepting an offered bottle of water and drinking greedily. 

The pair sat in silence while Yang caught her breath, watching the third woman set her own punching bag to careening around in circles dangerously. Right as the mechanisms holding it up were about to snap Nora would kick the bag the other way, controlling her punches and kicks to still the bag before launching another in full fury.

"Are you ready to talk about what's wrong?" Pyrrha asked gently. Yang squeezed the bench in a white-knuckled grip.

 

"Blake kissed Weiss yesterday."

 

"WHAT?!" Nora shrieked, blasting her bag off its hinges as she launched herself at the blonde. "Tell. Me. EVERYTHING." Pyrrha grabbed her errant teammate, tugging her off the blonde to sit on the floor in front of both of them.

"I'd been teasing, I didn't..." Yang let out a frustrated breath. "Ever since Weiss came out she and Blake have been together constantly. They started sharing secret looks and private jokes and spending time on their own more and more often. At first it was great, the team was growing tighter together, Weiss even started showing real signs of affection without the frost or barbed compliments every two and a half seconds." Pyrrha nodded encouragingly. "But lately, that's _all_ they've done. In combat drills the team is as solid as we've ever been, and I see them at meals, but Blake...it feels harder to talk to her. Like interrupting them means I'm breaking into a private conversation."

"Fighting side by side with our partners to stand against the creatures of Grimm as well as having them constantly in our day-to-day lives forges a particularly strong and intimate emotional bond. I can understand why seeing her grow closer to another instead would be...disheartening." Pyrrha said gently. Yang snorted angrily.

"What would you know, you got your man in the end." Yang said peevishly. Pyrrha's hand came down on her shoulder with a little more force than necessary, emerald eyes meeting pale lilac with a forced smile.

"Believe me, I know _exactly_ what it's like to watch the partner you're falling for fawn over Weiss Schnee and forget about your very existence."  Yang winced.

_Oh, right. I forgot about that._

Remembering Jaune's attempts to sing, she cringed before shaking Pyrrha's hand off with a shrug. Pyrrha frowned.

"Yang, Blake is your partner. Weiss is your teammate. All of you are close friends. If the amount of time they are spending together is negatively impacting your relationship, then maybe you should talk to them." 

"Maybe I _would_ if they didn't cut themselves off mid-conversation every time I tried to talk to them." Yang muttered grouchily.

"That's only because they're always talking about you." Nora waved a hand dismissively.

_"Excuse me?"_

"Oh please. Blake may have a thing for the Ice Queen, but it's you she's hopeless for." Nora said breezily.

"Nora's...not wrong, actually." Pyrrha looked thoughtful. "Whenever we make plans to dine together, the two of them are polite, but constantly scanning the room for you and Ruby. They seem to relax a great deal once they've found the two of you. Blake's eyes light up when you enter a room, and she moves her textbooks from the seat next to her to beneath her chair. While I'll see her sit next to Ruby on occasion, I'm fairly positive that the seat next to her is always reserved for you."

"That...still doesn't explain what I saw last night." Yang frowned thoughtfully.

"That's right, I interrupted you. I'm sorry. Please continue." Pyrrha said. Yang sighed helplessly.

"Blake brought me home from our sparring match, Weiss patched me up. I was needling her like always so she wouldn't worry and think I was fine. Pretty sure you cracked some of my ribs." Yang brought a hand up to her side as Pyrrha winced and mouthed another _I'm sorry!  
_

_"_ Anyway _._ Once they were done, Weiss asked if Blake wanted to go for coffee. I was feeling a bit left out and sore and grumpy, so I called it a date." Yang blew out an uneven breath, gathering her hair in an arm and stroking at it self-consciously. "I meant it as a joke to get their attention. But _then_ Weiss said it _was_ a date, and that Ruby and I weren't invited." Nora whistled.

"Didn't think the Ice Queen had it in her." Nora muttered, impressed. Pyrrha silenced her with a look.

"So what happened then?" Pyrrha asked.

"Then...then they were gone for a few hours. I took a nap. Hungout with Ruby. Team CFVY came by to ask if we wanted to join them for a movie. Ruby and I got dressed and when we opened the door to head out, they were there." Yang sighed. "Holding hands. They jumped away as soon as they saw us, and then Blake...Blake kissed her on the cheek, saying that's the right way to end a date and I just..." Yang squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

"Whew! That's a relief!" Nora wiped her forehead and flopped back on the ground, limbs splayed randomly. 

"NORA!" Pyrrha admonished. Beneath Yang, the bench creaked ominously.

"What?! Yang made it sound like some big deal, but it was just a kiss on the cheek!"

"Not a big deal? Have you _met_ Weiss? A kiss on the cheek is like...is like..." Yang found herself at a loss for words.

"Well _yeah_ , if _Weiss_ did it. But it was Blake. I know Blake is all mysterious and broody and quiet and all, but she's dated before. If she and Weiss were definitively a thing, you _know_ there would be some lip-locking action." Nora said confidently. There was a loud _crunch_ as Yang's fists clenched and crushed the wood of the bench in.

" _Ooohkay_ , that's enough." Reaching over, Pyrrha pried Yang's fingers from the bench gently, taking them in her own and looking the blonde in the eyes. 

"Yang. I know how much it hurts to watch the person you love possibly chase after another. But from what I have seen and heard, it doesnt sound as though you are out of the race entirely. Maybe it was a casual date, and maybe it was something else entirely. Either way, if the thought of seeing her with someone else makes you _this_ angry-" Pyrrha gestured to the wreckage of three kickboxing bags as though a sandstorm had been set loose inside the building "-then shouldn't you at least _try_ to fight for her and tell her how you feel?" With a fond smile, the amazon stood, reaching down and guiding the blonde to stand.

"You go get cleaned up and think on it for a bit. Nora and I will clean up here."

Pyrrha drew Yang into a hug. After a long moment Yang responded, returning it just as fiercely. Both women managed to ignore Nora's unhappy _aww's_ as she went to search for brooms and a dustbin.


	7. Yangst

Pyrrha and Nora's words continuously replayed next to the image of Blake and Weiss in Yang's head. Distracted and confused, the blonde completely forgot to stop and check if anyone she was avoiding might be in their shared room.

  
"Yang?"

  
The blonde startled, glancing around quickly. Thankfully only Blake was inside, reading a book with her legs tucked beneath her on the bed. Yang's heart leapt the same way it always did when their eyes met for the briefest instant, tearing her gaze away as the high was replaced with heartache and pain.

  
"Yang! Where have you been all day?" Blake kept place in her book with her index finger, concerned gaze scanning the other girl critically. "Were you...fighting again?"

  
"I was in the training gym. I-I needed to clear my head." Yang couldn't meet those eyes, turning away to grab a change of clothes instead. Blake's eyes narrowed in concern.

  
"Yang you were seriously injured yesterday. Weiss said you might have broken a rib-"

  
_"I don't care what Weiss has to say!"_ Yang snapped angrily. Flinching in surprise, Blake carefully earmarked the page and cautiously set her book down.

  
"...Yang? What's going on? You're scaring me..." Blake said, her voice wavering. Yang's heart twinged at the words.

  
"Nothing. Everything." The blonde ran distressed fingers through her hair. "It's just...yesterday, and..." Yang sighed. Turned away.

  
"I need to shower." She muttered instead. Head down, she headed for their shared closet against the nearby wall.

  
"Yang! Please, talk to me." Blake pleaded.

  
"I can't right now, I'm not..." Yang huffed angrily as her voice shook. She took a breath to steady herself once more.

  
"...Look. I am going to go take a shower and get cleaned up. If you're still here when I'm done then we can talk. Okay?"

  
"...Okay."

  
"Fine." Grabbing the rest of her things, Yang disappeared behind the bathroom door.

  
Once Blake heard the sound of running water she grabbed her scroll, firing off a quick message before tucking it away to pick up her book again, hands shaking.

  
_Found Yang. She's ok. Keep Ruby out of the dorm for a few hours for me? Yang and I need to speak privately._

  
It wasn't completely true. Yang was not at all okay, but it would have to be enough for the other two not to worry and break down the door.

  

* * *

 

Blake reread the same page over and over again. It was a suspenseful passage, and she had been so absorbed in it earlier, but now the words were little more than indecipherable squiggles on a page.

 

_What happened yesterday? Breakfast. Class. Lunch. The match. The kiss. The "date." Weiss._

_  
...But it can't be that, can it? She knows Weiss and I are just friends. Even if I want to be more._

_  
...With both of them._

* * *

  
It took more effort than Yang expected for her to not slam the door shut and lock it behind her after she walked in. She put her clothing and towel on the counter, turning the shower on before gripping the sink and wiping at her eyes.

  
_The hands. The kiss. The way she looked at her.  
The way she doesn't look at you._

  
_But she saves a seat for me. She makes space for me._  
_She makes space for me between times with her._  
_Is that okay?_  
_It's not._  
_Can it be?_  
_I'm not sure._

  
_What do I do now?_  
_Tell her._

_  
I can't._

_  
You can't even manage to look her in the eye. What will you do the next time you see her with Weiss?_

  
Yang sobbed, angrily thumping a fist on the countertop.

  
_You have to tell her._

* * *

 Blake was startled by the sound of more than running water. A...sob? A punch? Blake's ears flicked in worry.

  
_What is going on?_  
_Why was she gone before the rest of us woke up today? Her note said she went to finish homework in the library, but she wasn't there. I checked every floor. She missed breakfast, lunch- If she went into the city, she didn't take Bumblebee._

  
_Why didn't she answer her scroll?_

* * *

_What do I even say?  
That you have a thing for women with skin like moonlight and eyes like stars?_

_  
Skin like moonlight and eyes like stars, wow that's smooth, hope I remember that one- no, no. Too strong. Not actually the problem. Well, it is, but-oh what use is arguing inside my own head?_

  
A sigh. Yang undressed, began soaking her hair and washing her skin.

  
_The problem is she wants to be with Weiss, and I want to be with her. I don't want what we have to change. I don't want to have to stop flirting with her. I don't want to lose that smile she tries to hide when she secretly thinks I'm funny or being sweet. I don't want to see it appear for anyone else._

  
_I don't want her to stop making a space for me._

* * *

 

 _What if she's changing-_  
_she's not._  
_But Adam-_  
_Yang is NOTHING like him._  
_But she was fine yesterday. Then she got hurt. Annoyed. She got left behind-_  
_She needed to rest she must've had a broken rib! Even hunters take longer than an hour to heal._  
_You left her behind, and when you came back, Yang was distant and cold._  
_What if the Yang you knew is gone._

  
_Just like him._

  
Blake threw the book hard enough for it to thump against the far wall.

* * *

_Shit, was that the door? I'm taking too long._  
_Maybe it's easier this way. If she's run you can wait and collect yourself again. Pretend like nothing's wrong._  
_You are a Xiao Long. You deal with things head-on. Not this dodging or avoiding or pretending to be anything other than what you are._  
_Besides, she'd see through you instantly._  
_She probably already did._

_  
You have to tell her._

_  
At least then she'll understand why you want to be left alone._

  
Yang rinsed out her hair.

* * *

  
_You're getting way ahead of yourself. It's only been one day._  
_But what if-_  
_No. Yang is better than that. She is passion and predatory grace tempered by kindness and the warmest heart you've ever seen. She won't change on you like that._

_You're afraid she knows.  
You're afraid of how she'll react._

_You're afraid it might be perfect.  
You're afraid it will ruin everything._  

* * *

 

Yang was both surprised and unsurprised to find Blake still on her bed, eyes glazed and cat ears twitching rapidly.

  
Usually, Yang loved that sign that Blake was thinking too hard. Today...

  
Hands fisting at her sides, Yang moved to sit on the far end of Blake's bed.

  
"Blake...you and Weiss yesterday..."

  
"Yang-" Blake started. The blonde held up a hand.

  
"No. I need to say this. You...it _hurts_ , Blake. You used to tell me everything, or at least _what_ you could _when_ you could. You have secrets. A past you don't want to talk about. I understand. I accepted that a long time ago. But you and _Weiss_? Something like that, the way you two are- I thought you would have told me." Yang's hands fisted in her lap. Blake blinked slowly.

  
"Are you...jealous that I'm spending more time with Weiss lately?" Blake's heart fluttered.

  
"I'm upset that you don't feel like you can talk to me." Yang evaded the question. "If she's what makes you happy, then...fine. I won't stand in your way. I just- I feel like I'm losing you, losing _us_ and...what we have between us. You're my number one, Blake. I don't want that to go away."

  
"...Yang, Weiss and I aren't dating." Blake said slowly.

  
"...But you like her. You want to be." Yang said softly. Blake looked down and away, grasping her forearm as the rest of her stilled, taking a measured breath.

  
"...Yes, I do. But she doesn't know, and I'm not going to tell her. She wants...someone else. Not me." Yang blinked, staring at the girl for a moment before looking down at her fists.

  
"How could she possibly want anyone else when she could have someone like you." Yang murmured, subvocal. More thought than breath or vibration of vocal cords.

  
To Blake it was louder than gunshots.

  
Blake's ears swiveled, locked in. Eyes pinning down prey.

  
"...W-what did you say?" Blake moved closer until she was less than a foot away, staring into Yang's eyes. At the huntress' intense gaze, Yang's mind backpedaled quickly.

  
"I-uh. 'I-if seeing her with someone else makes you this angry then-'"

  
"No. Not about that. What did you say about wanting...someone like me?" Honey amber eyes bored into flustered lilac.

  
"I....o-oh. OH!. You...heard me? I...didn't mean to say that out loud." Yang rambled, looking everywhere but at her. Blake knew the other girl was about to shut down again. "I'll just-" Blake reached out, catching Yang's arm and leaning in before she could turn away.

  
"But you _did_ say it out loud. What did you mean?" Blake could barely hear the sound of Yang's heart hammering beneath the sound of her own. Yang flinched out of the other woman's grip, arm reaching around to gather her hair up and checking it for split ends reflexively as she scooted a short distance away.

  
"A-all I meant was...you...are...a great catch." Yang blew out a shaky breath, closing her eyes and taking a leap.

"You are tough, and smart, and beautiful, and just...so, incredibly....amazing." Yang murmured at the end. Blake sucked in a  shaky breath of her own.

  
_Is this really happening?_

  
"You're graceful, and resourceful, mysterious and it's totally sexy, completely driven when you want to be, dedicated to something bigger than yourself and wanting to create real change for the faunus in the city...It's inspiring. I know you don't really celebrate your faunus side with us that often, but when you indulge it, it is adorable beyond words. I guess what I'm trying to say, is...you...are...stunning, and an amazing woman without equal, and if Weiss or...or anyone else you become interested in lets you get away, then they are fools who don't deserve what they'll be missing. If anyone should find their One True Love, it deserves to be you." Yang grit her teeth, swallowing thickly as she squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away. _Even if it'll never be with me._

  
"...I don't believe in true love."

  
Yang blinked and looked up at Blake's words, entirely shocked and confused.

  
"What? But how could you not-"

  
"I'm..." It was Blake's turn to hold her forearm, to bite her lip and look away nervously.

  
"I'm polyamorous, Yang. I don't believe in soulmates, or at least not that I have only one. I don't think a single person could or should be the be-all-end-all for someone. When I date or form...intimate bonds and relationships, I dont experience them one at a time. I tend to fall for multiple people." Scarcely daring to breathe, Blake reached out a trembling hand, brushing it against Yang's cheek until shy golden orbs met and captured pale lilac.

  
"I will admit that I am extremely attracted to Weiss. But...I'm also falling for you." Blake murmured softly. She ran a thumb just beneath Yang's lower lip, eyes sliding down to follow the action. Yang needed no further requests for permission.

  
Their first kiss was hesitant, hardly daring to believe it was actually happening. The barest brush of lips led to a second, more firm, reassuring. Yang lightly brushed her nose against her partner's as they pulled away, a blush spreading across both their cheeks along with shocked yet pleased grins.

  
"Well. That was a thing."

  
Blake chuckled quietly.  
  
"If all you needed today was a kiss, you could have just asked." Amber eyes half-lidded teasingly.

  
"What are you talking about? I ask you every day." Yang's eyes were still fever bright, a spectacular mix of red and lilac forming a brighter magenta than Blake had ever seen.

  
"With your flirting you mean? You flirt with everyone. You never mean a word of it." Blake's feigned dismissal was belied by her eyes and her grin. All of which faltered completely beneath Yang's focused gaze, deadly seriousness and absolute promise underlining her next words.

  
"With you I've meant it every time."

 

* * *

 

Blake caught Yang's lower lip in her teeth and tugged with a playful growl, giving the bruised lip one last lick as she pulled away.

  
After Yang's words, the cat faunus hadn't _pounced_ so much as _**launched**_ herself at the other woman, pinning her down and keeping her mouth rather pleasingly busy for quite some time.

  
"I...wow." Yang mumbled in a daze, wild hair an even worse discheveled mess. Pleased with her handiwork, Blake curled into the blonde's side and quietly preened with a _very_ smug grin.

  
"So...polyamory." Yang ventured eventually.

  
"Polyam, yes. Are you okay with that?" Blake quirked an eyebrow. Yang quirked one right back.

  
"I thought cats were usually solitary?"

  
" _House_ cats would rather be solitary. _Lionesses_ prefer a pride." Blake imitated Weiss and sniffed distainfully, turning her nose up and away with a cute little  _hmph_.

  
...A slow grin seeped across Yang's face. Thinking back to what she said, Blake's eyes went wide.

  
"So if you're currently crushing mostly on women does that mean you'd prefer-"

  
"Yang, dont-!"

  
"-a _gay pride_?! Eh? Eh?" The pillow she had been using as a headrest disappeared, reappearing quickly to introduce itself rather forcefully to her face.

  
"Damnit Yang!"

  
"Yes?" Yang mumbled as she lifted her head and put the pillow back, fluffing it into place with a grin.

  
"...Just shut up and hold me."

 

 

 


	8. Day in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll really enjoy some WhiteRose fluff

**_Found Yang. She's ok. Keep Ruby out of the dorm for a few hours for me? Yang and I need to speak privately_**.

 

The heiress sighed in both relief and some frustration in the middle of the city street.

_  
That oaf had Ruby and Blake so worried when she wouldn't talk last night, then she goes off and disappears all day..._

  
"Yaaaaaang! Yaaaaaaang!" Ruby's cry echoed down the streets of the city. Less than a minute later, a blur of red rose petals blew by. With praticed ease Weiss reached out and captured a fistfull, yanking backwards until it reformed into the other girl's red hood.

  
"Weiss, what-"

  
"Blake has Yang. They're okay."

  
Ruby's eyes watered, launching herself forward to wrap the other woman in a tight embrace.

  
_"Homigosh that is so great I'm so glad they're both okay I was so worried when she didn't answer her scroll Yang_ always _answers did Blake say what happened where are they we should go find them-eep!_ " Suddenly realizing whom she was still attached to, Ruby leapt away. Weiss took a measured breath with closed eyes, then reached out to take both of Ruby's hands together between her palms gently, staring calmly into the other girl’s wild silver eyes.

  
"Ruby. Yang is fine. Blake is talking with her right now. She asked for us to stay out of the room and not disturb them for a while." Weiss stated calmly.

  
"Oh! Yeah. I guess she would, what with you two all now...you know..." Ruby's hands twitched beneath Weiss' palms, pulling away briefly before looking back with overexaggerated arm movements and a slight shine to her eyes. "I-I mean- it's great! That's totally fine! A-okay! Teammates with teammates, and all, totally cool, not a problem with me-with us. With Yang. You know our parents actually-"

  
"...Ruby, what are you talking about?"

  
"About...you and Blake? You know, together-together? After your date?" Ruby's index fingers were doing the self-doubt poking thing.

  
Weiss _hated_ the self-doubt poking thing.

  
"You... _dolt_! Blake and I aren't dating!" Weiss effected her trademark stomp, cheeks tinting pink.

  
"...You're not?" The spark of hope was clearly shining in Ruby's voice. To everyone except an irritated Weiss Schnee.

  
"No! Of course not! Blake and I are friends!" Weiss brought a hand up to the bridge of her nose, rubbing her eyes. "I only called it a date to irritate Yang."

  
_"...oooh."_ Ruby blinked.

  
"Did it work-"

  
_"Apparently!_ " Weiss snapped, cutting the younger girl off.

  
_Honestly, she can be so difficult sometimes._

_  
Why do I even consider I might be attracted to her again?_

_  
[A hand slid down the side of her breast, silver eyes robbing her of breath as they caught and held her gaze. The ache that formed at their disappearance followed by sharp sensation of teeth nipping at her earlobe.]_

_  
...Oh._

_  
Right._

  
"...Weiss? You look flushed. Are...you okay?" Ruby ventured cautiously.

  
"Y-yes, of course. I'm- fighting off the headache you seem intent on inflicting upon me, dunce. What in the world made you actually believe Blake and I were anything other than friends?" Weiss spoke without her usual bite and began marching down the street, forcing Ruby to briefly accelerate to keep up.

  
"Well, I mean, the two of you _have_ been spending a lot of time together alone, like a _lot_ , and I noticed and Yang noticed and Coco and Velvet noticed and Pyrrha mentioned how she's had time to actually train with someone who can keep up with her other than Nora and my grades have kinda been slipping now that you're not around to make me study and then there was that kiss-" Weiss stiffened and froze before rounding on Ruby.

  
"Your grades are **WHAT?!** You are _not_ taking me down with you Ruby Rose! As my partner and fellow teammate I demand exceptional grades from you! The next time we spend time together will be to study until you are three weeks ahead in course material. No excuses!" Weiss snapped. Ruby seemed to shrink.

 _“yesma'am_!” The younger girl squeaked and cowered.

  
Weiss huffed, then turned and began to walk again. She made it three steps, then slowed once more.

  
"Wait- why would Blake kissing me on the cheek make you think we were dating? Granted, I was as startled as the two of you were, but at least I had the presence of mind to realize it was a form of friendly affection and teasing, not a declaration of love or something..." Weiss trailed off consideringly.

  
"Well..." Ruby started cautiously, "Blake kissed you-"

  
"It was a peck on the cheek!"

  
"-and you didn't pull away. You didn't do...anything. No names, no insults, no huffs or stomps or yelling. You froze in the hallway for a while, then laughed, then shook your head and when you sat down to study, you were...smiling." Ruby faltered as she looked down, eyes a despondent steel grey.

  
"...I see. Well, if you must know, I was-"

  
_Stunned that Blake could be so bold, startled at how the tingling impression of her lips lingered on my cheek, breathless at the way your eyes changed so many shades of silver between heartbeats while the two of you couldn't guard so many emotions from your face-_

  
"-impressed at the effectiveness of Blake's mischevious side. It caused very...interesting looks, on both of your faces, actually. The kiss itself was not a big deal."

  
Weiss imagined turning and pecking Ruby on the cheek to prove her point, then blushed profusely.

  
"If you say so." Ruby mumbled sadly, still looking away. "I...guess we should head back to Beacon? I'm sure JNPR or Velvet might be up for doing something-" Ruby reluctantly pulled out her scroll, searching for Jaune's number in her list of contacts. Right before she could hit call, a delicate hand covered her own over the scroll.

   
"...Why don't we...stay." Weiss' voice was hesitant, almost shy. "It's been a long time since we spent some time together just you and me or ventured into the city." Weiss took a deep breath, doing her best to keep her voice smooth. "We could...walk the boardwalk, that is if you think you can without destroying something?" Weiss teased, then frowned as she looked up to see a look of disbelief and...panic, on the other girl's face?

  
"Ruby?" Weiss queried. Ruby jumped away, arms flailing wildly.

  
"Y-you and me? Like, _just_ you and me? I mean you're _you_ , and I'm _me_ , and that's _cool_ , but we never do anything alone together. Not that I don't like the thought of us being together- _here!_ You and I exploring the city with each other! Like friends do! Good friends! Alone! Unchaperoned! Just... _you_ , and... _me_." Ruby fidgeted.

  
"...Ruby, why are you trying so hard to avoid spending time with me?" Weiss' eyes narrowed in irritation, anxious thumbs picking at her nail quick reflexively.

  
"I'm not! I love spending time with you!" Ruby's hands pinwheeled defensively. "It's just...Spending time alone with you...usually ends with you...mad at me."

  
There was the poking thing again. Twice in one day.

  
Weiss did her best not to groan.

  
"Ruby. You can be childish, chaotic, thick-headed, naieve, and distracted by the tiniest level of stimuli. It can be...draining, to be around you." Ruby looked ready to slump through her hood and disappear into the sidewalk. Walking over, Weiss reached out, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder and forcing the woman to look up into her small smile.

  
"But you're my partner, and despite all odds, you've become one of the most important people in my life." Weiss tinted pink, doing her best to keep her breathing even as a look of awe and hope lit up across Ruby's face.

  
"You can be overstimulating for me at times, but for today there is no one else I would rather have out here exploring the city with me." Weiss smile grew more confident, secretly delighting in the restored light in Ruby's eyes.

  
Suddenly Ruby's hand was grabbing hers, palms together before racing down the street.

  
"Ruby!" Weiss shrieked as she was pulled along behind, a kite on a string borne aloft by a rose petal wind. They had only gone a few blocks, back the way Ruby had mapped during her hunt for Yang, before skidding to a stop down the middle of a newly rebuilt street.

  
"Ruby! This is exactly what I..." Weiss faltered in her tirade as she looked up at the multistory building.

  
**A Diamond in the Ruff-  
Grooming, Care, and Pet Adoption Center.**

  
"I meant to come back this way to pick up treats for Zwei but they're having an adoption expedition and even though I know we can't keep any of them because really having more than two dogs and four people in a room would be ridiculous right I thought maybe you'd like to come and see." Ruby scuffed her shoes on the sidewalk shyly. "Would you like to go inside?"

  
Cute baby animals. Weiss' weakness.

  
_How did she know?_

  
"I...suppose, we could. For a little while." Weiss said.

Grinning (and still holding onto Weiss' hand), Ruby pulled the door open and led the way inside.

* * *

  
Both girls stopped in shock, looking around with wide eyes.

  
The first floor of the building was filled with animals, with a large artifical pond in the very center.

  
Level 1  
Cats  
Dogs  
Birds  
Reptiles  
Exotic Mammals

  
the directional signpost said, indicating various areas of the store. Walkways lined the roof around an open atrium up through the second store where racks of pets supplies could be glimpsed over the railings of the balcony.

  
Ruby pratically vibrated next to the esteemed heiress, both of them gripping one another's hands tightly. Glancing over with a knowing grin, Weiss lifted a sender eyebrow.

  
"Puppies?"

  
Ruby's smile brightened to the point of dazzling.

  
"PUPPIES!"

  
Barely managing to keep the other girl from triggering her semblance, Weiss let herself be tugged over to the flopping sprawling limbs of fur and fluff. After a quick wristband and huntress-in-training ID check to keep their weapons, Ruby dove in, quickly hidden from sight beneath a pile of tiny puppies.

  
Smiling, Weiss moved to sit nearby, legs folded to the side beneath her. She let the braver of the dogs come around for a sniff and a scratch behind the ears, cooing at them softly. Her eyes never left the mound of fur filled with the shrieks of a happy girl.

  
_I can't believe I've never been inside this store before. Granted, father never let us keep animals of our own since he considered them filthy and a frivolous waste of resources and time..._ Weiss' brow furrowed somewhat sadly for a moment as she thought of him, but was quickly broken out of her reverie by particularly loud shrieks of Ruby's laughter.

  
"Stop, stop! Zwei, that tickles!"

  
Looking over, the heiress smiled helplessly.

  
_I'm not sure I've ever seen Ruby so unguardedly jubilant before. It's like she belongs in there. She's the first woman I've ever known who could make a home and space for herself so easily just about anywhere. She makes friends quickly. She trusts almost recklessly, but her instincts in people never seem to betray her. She brings people together. I'm not entirely sure anything could dim her light._ _Or how I'm going to get her out of there._

  
"Weiss! Weeeiss! Look! I made friends! Come and see!" With a fond eyeroll and a dusting of her skirts, Weiss stood and walked over, reaching in with her hand to find and pull out her friend.

  
"Weiss! This is Zwei II and this is Zwei Jr. That's one's Zweicarious and Zwelda. Then there's Zweiella and Zweiweiss and Zweinda and Zweizwei, and-"

  
"Ruby, I'm not sure naming them is the best idea. You know we can't keep them, remember?" Ruby's face fell briefly mid-point to another puppy, but her eyes were still the same joyful gray. With a shake of her head, Weiss tugged on their hands, leading them out of the playpen.

  
"Come on. Let's see what else is inside."

  
As Weiss led the way past the birds and reptiles of the store, Ruby trailed behind, eyes not on the path but on their joined hands swinging just in front of her.

  
_Her hand is so soft and small. She still hasn't let go of me, I don't think she's even realized. How can her hands both hold a sword yet stay so delicate? My hands are all calloused from handling Cresent Rose everyday...what if she doesn't like the way it feels? What if it rubs against that soft skin and feels gross or ruins her super soft skin? Would she be mad? I can't believe she hasn't let go of me. If I just moved my fingers it'd be like we were really holding hands. She'd probably freak out or get angry though. I should probably stay like this. Or tell her. But I don't want to. Is that wrong?_

_  
Who cares. Walking with her like this? Totally worth it._

  
"What. Are those." Weiss stopped short, Ruby bumping into her back and out of her reverie. Peering around her partner's shoulder, Ruby looked at her quizzically.

  
"...ferrets?" Weiss shook her head. "Not those, the little one with the quills." Her voice was soft with awe as the pointed, walking up to the pen.

  
"Oh! You mean hedgehogs. We have them all over the place back in Patch. They eat bugs and keep our gardens safe but they're mostly very shy and the quills can hurt if you stroke them the wrong way." Stepping in front of the heiress she walked up to the old man attendant, picking out one to cup in the palm of her hand gently before turning back to present it to the other girl.

  
"Would you like to pet one? They don't bite or anything." Weiss stepped closer, reaching out a finger to gently stroke the spines from head to tail while Ruby tried to keep her breathing even at the look on Weiss' face and their proximity.

  
"It's...the most adorable creature I have ever seen! Lookit your ears! And your itty bitty wittle nose!" Weiss' voice reached an even higher pitch lost in the adorably beady eyes. Seeing Weiss so unguarded and using her cutsey voice, Ruby's heart shifted from fluttering to swelling and nearly felt like it'd stopped completely.

  
"The spines are defensive, to protect it's super soft and furry belly. Hedgehogs can roll closed almost completely, like this-" with a gentle tilt of her palms the hedgehog curled into a ball, tiny forefeet resting just atop it's hind feet with smile on it's face and nose gently twitching.

  
...The sound Weiss made wasn't human.

  
The shorter girl held her hands out, still squealing, palms cupped in entreaty. Delighted, Ruby gently tipped the tiny creature into her waitng palms, to be cooed at and fawned over from every angle.

  
_And to think I thought I couldn't love this girl more._ Ruby blinked back tears as her heart swelled with joy.

  
_I have never, ever seen you smile so wide or light up so completely before._

_  
To hell with what Blake maybe wants and what's best for the team. I know, I told myself not to get in the way, that I would make Weiss my very best friend and not tell her how pretty I think she is or how pretty she was from that very first day. I thought I lost her to Neptune and that was...well, that was awful, really. But I accepted it because if you were straight, and he was straight, then together you two could have your stupid hetero happily ever after and I never had any sort of chance anyway. Whatever. It was fine._

_  
...It was never fine._

  
...Anyway.  
  
_I_ _didn't even stop to think there might be the possibility of a romantic rival on our team. Or that you could be like me. I definitely never imagined Blake would be the one to swoop in and steal you away from me._

_  
I've seen you for you since the very beginning, Weiss. That all your ice and prickly nature and painful insults were spikes to protect all your squishy insides. Yang says you're finally thawing and starting to grow a heart, but I knew it was there all the time. I think you were just afraid to make yourself vulnerable, to let people in who could hurt you and cut deeper for being allowed too close to a heart secretly ten sizes too big. You were worried letting people in would put them in danger too. You were too scared to have a heart._

  
_I've thought I lost you twice already. I promise I will prove to you I'm good enough. I'll find a way through the rest of your walls, show you that you're loved and never have to feel lonely ever again._

_  
I won't risk losing you a third time._

  
"...Do you want to keep him? You'd have to feed him fruit and bugs which might be icky, and you'd probably have to keep him away from Zwei since he might try to eat him, but-"

  
"N-no, that...that's okay. Caring for a pet is a huge responsibility, not to mention our busy course schedules and we already have Zwei." Weiss' eyes were sad as she handed the hedgehog back to the old man, watching him return the animal to it's pen. "Animals are a waste of resources and energy" Weiss recited with a nod as she turned away, but her heart wasn't in the words. "I think I would like to own a hedgehog someday...but we don't have the ability to take one home today." Weiss began to walk away, turning back with a forced smile.

  
"Are you ready to go?" She asked. 

  
"Sure." Ruby moved to catch up, then paused.

  
"Wait! I forgot all about the treats for Zwei! Uh, you stay down here while I get them and I'll meet you at the front, okay?" In a rush of petals, the girl was gone.

  
With a sigh Weiss turned, heading back to towards the front of the building.

  
_That hedgehog was impossibly cute. Still, safer for everyone if I don't take it home. Zwei would likely choke on the quills, he has the intelligence of his owners. Besides, I have a reputation to uphold._ Weiss tipped her chin up, shoulders back, resuming a regal posture once again. _A heartless up and coming queen does not fawn over adorable tiny things._

_...Even if they are so cute they should be made illegal._

  
Something soft brushed up against the girl's legs, causing her to jump back with a muffled scream.

  
Amber eyes observed her calmly, pratically glowing in a face of sleek black fur. Closing the distance it butted it's head against the girl's shin once again, twining itself between her legs and purring loudly. Hesitantly, the heiress knelt down, holding out a hand.

  
The cat's head pulled back at first, then came forward to sniff cautiously before shifting so the heiress' fingertips caressed the sleek feline's cheek and chin. Scratching gently, Weiss moved her fingers to the cat's neck, feeling the pleasing vibration rumble from the cats throat down her fingertips.

  
"I see you made a friend."

  
Glancing over her shoulder, Weiss found Ruby watching the cat amusedly, shopping bag in hand. Looking back down, Weiss scratched the cat behind an ear, then gave the cat one long stroke from head to tail. She couldn't help the fond smile growing when the cat stood up and wandered to twine itself around Ruby, wandering between the two of them until Ruby joined them on the floor. With hands from both humans finally stroking it's back and ears luxuriously the cat stretched and yawned, curling up between both of their affections and falling asleep almost instantly.

  
With a chuckle and a smile Ruby stood, offering Weiss a hand. Weiss was smiling as well, accepting the hand to pull herself back up to standing before brushing her skirt off with her free hand and squeezing almost shyly. Both of them glanced away, Ruby tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear before heading back out the doorway, never once releasing the other girl's hand.

 

* * *

 

They wandered that way through a fair amount of the city. A gentle tug towards a storefront (or a not-so-gentle-tug away from the third, fourth, and fifth bakery) and a head tilt was all it took to take a look or browse inside. The pair would sometimes seperate and look around, or Ruby might flatten herself against a display case or window for a time, but always she would look behind her and Weiss would be there, considering something or scoffing at the next ridiculous fashion trend. Then when they were ready to leave their shoulders would brush, or a back of a hand, knuckles brushing lightly until Ruby found any excuse to reach down and tug on the other girl's hand.

  
"Why am I not surprised to discover you've run off and left me whenver there are baked confections nearby?" Weiss groused good-naturedly as Ruby snuck out of her sixth bakery with frosting on her lips and a small yellow box in her arms.

  
"Weiss! I thought you would still be in that super fancy fashion boutique!" Ruby spun and grinned sheepishly, arm coming up to touch the back of her head. "I...guess you noticed I was missing, huh?"

  
"Ruby Rose, between the lack of inane babble and the sight of rose petals in the air, the absence of your presence is generally very noticable." Weiss rolled her eyes, pushing off from the wall she'd been leaning on and bumping her shoulder against the other girl's gently. "Come on. The bullheads will be leaving soon for the Academy."

  
"Wait!" Ruby rushed in front of the other girl, cutting off her forward motion. "It's almost sundown. I...thought we could go to the park a few blocks away to watch the sunset...and, maybe...split a few of these?" Ruby held the box up shyly like a peace offering. Weiss folded her arms in front of her, tapping her foot on the sidewalk impatiently for several moments before rolling her eyes with a sigh.

  
"Fine. If you have somehow managed not to inhale the rest of them by the time we get there, I suppose I can have...one." Beaming, Ruby turned, practically skipping up the hill leading to the park with Weiss at her side.

  
"Honestly though Ruby, I have seen you eat more baked goods today than Ren makes in a week. I fail to see how that many empty calories, sugar, and fat could possibly be considered even remotely good for you."

  
"Well I fail to see, how _you_ fail to see, that they're _delicious_!" Ruby crowed. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

  
"Did you just misquote an animated movie at me Ruby Rose?" Ruby grinned charmingly.

  
"Did you just recognize a quote from an animated movie, Weiss Schnee?"

  
"Only because you made us watch that ridiculous show six times under the guise of 'team bonding!'" Weiss huffed irritably.

  
"Uh huh. It's not because of a certain bubble gum chewing speedster with great hair and magnetic levitation weapons which are so. totally. awesome and amazing and fast and just so _cool!"_ What started as a rhetorical question ended with Ruby nearly squealing, stars in her eyes as she thought back to the weapons again.

  
"The way she wore that jacket and her streamlined suit _was_ very distracting." Weiss muttered with a blush. Sensing victory, Ruby grinned and ran a short distance ahead, settling beneath a tree.

  
"Over here!"

  
Ruby sat with her legs straight out before her, back against the tree and box in her lap. Walking over, Weiss sat down primly, legs to side opposite Ruby and skirts smoothed out around her. Setting their bags to the side, Ruby popped open the lid before offering the box to the older girl.

  
"Here, take your pick. I didn't know which one you'd like, and I thought the rest we could give to Blake and Yang since they stayed home today." Inside the box rested five assorted cupcakes with a map neatly scrawled on the inside of the lid.

  
Fluffin' Stuff Cakery  
-cheesecake filled red velvet  
-mint chocolate chip  
-vanilla chai  
-cookies n' cream with buttercream vanilla glaze  
-chocolate fudge graham cracker with toasted marshmallow  
\- vanilla coffee chip with espresso buttercream

  
Surprised at her list of choices, Weiss bit her lip for a moment before selecting the vanilla chai. She took a delicate bite, eyes closing as she made a small noise of appreciation. Ruby's eyes flared at the sight, breath hitching slightly as she fought to keep her emotions under control.

  
"Mmnph! This cupcake is extraordinary! Nearly as delectable as those our five star chefs made for us back home."

  
"See? I told you they were delicious." Cheerful, Ruby predicably picked up the cookies n' cream, biting into it with gusto. The buttercream vanilla glaze also predicably went everywhere, coating the tip of her nose and cheeks while her front was speckled with powdered sugar.

 

"Um. Oops." Ruby said sheepishly, mouth still full of an oversized piece of cupcake.

  
"Ruby Rose! Honestly, I am going to have to sit you down and teach you manners one of these days." The heiress reached into the box, pulling out one of the napkins and holding it out to Ruby. Chastened, Ruby took the napkin and began to wipe her face, smearing the frosting and somehow making it worse than when she had begun. Weiss huffed, setting her cupcake to the side before grabbing another napkin with an eyeroll and shake of her head.

  
"You're only making it worse, dolt. Let me." Grumbling under her breath she reached up gently, one hand holding Ruby's chin gently while the other methodically got the frosting off her partner's face.

  
Ruby swallowed hard, pulse racing as she watched those stern ice blue eyes from so close. The feel of Weiss' fingers on her cheek and resting under her chin seemed to burn, the movement of the napkin sending pleasing tingles through her skin. Weiss focused on her task and task only, refusing to look up to meet Ruby's gaze.

  
Both girls were very pink when Weiss finally wrapped up the napkin and drew away.

  
"Honestly Ruby. Maybe if you savored the cupcake as an experience instead of attempting to finish it in two bites you would eat less of them and enjoy them far more." Muttering and huffing in annoyance, Weiss went back to her cupcake, taking a slightly larger but still manageable bite, pointedly chewing and swallowing before speaking. "See? It really isn't very difficult a concept to master." Tilting her head back up, she realized Ruby was looking at her strangely. "What?"

  
Placing a hand on the ground between them Ruby reached in, her other palm reaching towards the heiress' cheek. Flushing darkly Weiss' eyes went wide, freezing in place with a sharp inhale. Ruby's face moved in, impossibly close...Weiss closed her eyes and lifted her chin as a finger gently brushed along her cheek.

  
"Ruby..." Weiss breathed.

  
"You got some on your cheek too."

  
In a daze, Weiss' eyes fluttered open.

  
...Just in time to lock eyes with Ruby as she pressed her now frosting-coated thumb against her lips.

  
Weiss' eyes glazed over as her mind went blank.

  
_Ruby just stole frosting off my cheek and then licked it off her finger._

_That is somehow one of the hottest things I have ever seen._

 

* * *

 

  
...Okay, so _maybe_ she'd stolen one too many of Blake's romance novels (and subsequent fanfic reccomendations).

  
And _maaaybe_ she'd been to six baked goods stores today trying to find the perfect dessert for sharing. (Just because she also had six bags of chocolate chip cookies did _not_ mean she had a sugar problem thank you!)

  
_Maybe_ she had spent the better part of the day leading them both discreetly to this part of the city after sneakily searching for most romantic views of the city using her scroll connection while Weiss was looking at accessories and clothing.

  
Maybe she had already eaten the cheesecake cupcake because she was afraid she'd never get to try it if Yang had her way (it was really really good.)

  
It had been pretty heartbreaking to watch that perfectly good frosting get thrown away in those napkins, but at least pretending to be bad at cleaning it off had gone according to plan. (Ruby had also maybe deliberately only packed along three or four napkins because _hello, sleeves._ )

  
She had _not_ expected Weiss to get frosting on her cheek. Or how badly her hand twitched once she saw it. Or how much she'd suddenly developed a craving for vanilla chai.

  
She didn't expect how badly she'd want to kiss her. How hard it would be to pull away.

  
She certainly didn't expect to break _Weiss._

 

* * *

 

"Uh, Weiss? Weiss? Hey?" Ruby popped her thumb out of her mouth, blinking curiously. "Weiss, you okay?" Her hand reached out, waving in front of Weiss' face repeatedly. After a tense moment Weiss finally blinked, both hands coming up to catch the other girl's palm reflexively.

  
"Yes. Yes, I'm fine Ruby." Weiss' blush reached all the way down  to the tops of her shoulders.

  
"You sure? 'cause you kinda spaced out there for a sec." Ruby tilted her head as she leaned in, scanning the other girl and around her critically.

  
"It was nothing" Weiss said hastily, panting softly while avoiding the other woman's gaze. She searched for a distraction.

  
"Look! It's starting." Weiss said, almost a relief. Bringing their hands down she resettled herself, hand still resting lightly on Ruby's own.

  
It was a beautiful view. The shadowed skyline of the city was wreathed in a firey glow, pinks and gold and orange-tipped clouds in the sky while on the left the sunlight reflected off the water, boats in their docks swaying gently. Slowly yet somehow still too quickly the sun began to dip below the skyline, sherbert orange fading into purple hues. Ruby scooted closer, until their shoulders were touching.

  
Half the sun had disappeared behind the skyline before Ruby tipped her head to rest on Weiss' shoulder. After several long minutes, Weiss turned her head to "incidentally" brush her cheek against the crown of Ruby's hair.

  
Ruby flipped over her hand, gently spreading her fingertips along the other girls palm before lacing their fingers together, thumb caressing soothingly along the edges of the other girl's palm.  Weiss sighed contentedly.

  
The sun disappeared from view with a tiny flash of green, the sky shifting from pink to purple to near black. Slowly, the lights of the city flickered on, again and again and again. When dusk was nearly gone, Weiss began to shiver. Smiling almost sadly Ruby let go of the other girl's hand, standing up and gathering their things.

  
"Time to go I guess. It's getting cold, but the transport station isn't too far. Besides, I think we've given Blake and Yang enough time to sort out whatever's going on already." Nodding, Weiss stood. Dusting off her skirts, she accepted the shoulder bump with a wan smile, leaning into Ruby with a second friendly bump before walking away, discreetly opening and closing her hand.

* * *

 "So, um, I had a really great time today." Ruby ventured shyly as the two of them reached the dorm.

  
"Yes, I had an enjoyable time as well." Weiss' smile could be seen sparkling in the corners of her eyes as she opened the door for the other girl.

  
"Yeah? No more fears of us being unable to go anywhere without destroying a section of the city?" Ruby teased with a grin.

  
"I make no promises about the worrying. It was likely a narrow miss that you and an army of Zwei's didn't go and take over a number of the bakeries we found today." The sound of Weiss' voice mixed with warmth and sarcasm had Ruby nearly quivering. As it was, the girl found herself wondering if a face could split from smiling.

  
"Mind getting the next door for me? My scroll is in my pocket and, uh," Ruby lifted the cupcakes and loads of bags hanging off of her arms sheepishly. With a good-natured roll of her eyes, Weiss lifted up her scroll, already in hand.

  
"We're home!" Ruby called as the door swung open. "Everything ok _ayaaay_ -!!" Rubys smile grew huge, mouth opening. Quickly Weiss jumped forward, covering Ruby's mouth with one hand to stifle the girl's squeals, other coming up to cover her own.

  
Yang and Blake lay asleep in Blake's bed, Yang’s right arm thrown haphazardly above her head while the left curled protectively around Blake's form. Blake meanwhile was curled on her side, head tucked on Yang's shoulder with an arm thrown posessively across Yang's waist. The wild golden hair was a discheveled mess and everywhere.

  
Even better? Yang's neck and collarbone were _covered_ in hickeys.

  
"...Not a word, not a sound. Put the bags down quietly and let them stay where they are." Weiss ordered. Vibrating in excitement and a with only a minimal number of squeals, Ruby nodded, somehow managing to both skip and tiptoe silently to put everything down by Weiss' desk and their beds before moving back to the other girl's side, still standing next to the door.

  
"Come on, I'm sure we can find a common room to watch a movie- _Rubywhatareyoudoing_?!" Ruby had turned, creeping up close and pulling up her scroll's recording and camera function.

  
"Yang has been pining for _ages_ there is no _way_ I am missing this opportunity." _**Click**_.

  
"Whoa wah-! Oh, hey Ruby." Yang mumbled blearily, running a hand through her hair. On her left side Blake's cat ear flicked again before snuggling deeper into the blonde's side. Looking down, Yang grinned, then back up to Ruby for a wordless conversation. Ruby began to vibrate, the small whine proceeding a squealing chatter parade causing Weiss to quickly step forward to catch Ruby by the hand.

  
"Hi Yang. I see you two are occupied. Ruby and I are going to go watch a movie-"

  
"Yeah? Which one? A movie night sounds like fun." Yang's voice was still rough with sleep, but she had definitely _not_ missed the way Weiss was holding her sister's hand. "Tell you what. You two go find an open space, Blake and I will meet you shortly." With a nod, Weiss dragged the other girl away, closing the door behind them.

 

* * *

 

"You can stop pretending to be asleep now. They're gone." Yang ran her fingers gently through dark hair. Blake opened one eye lazily, gripping her partner's waist a little tighter.

  
"How did you know I wasn't asleep?" Blake arched into the touch languidly as Yang's hand trailed down her back.

  
"You woke me when you stopped purring. How did you know they were coming?" Golden eyes met lilac for a moment with a sparkle. The ears on the top of Blake's head twitched again.

  
"I have excellent hearing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not associated with any Diamond in the Ruff stores, Fluffin' Stuff bakeries, or Big Hero Six in any way. Up next- movie night! [ It's definitely not a double date ;) ]


	9. Movie Night

" _homigoshhomigoshhomigoshhomigoshhomigoshhomigoshhomigosh_!!" Weiss was pretty sure if she let go of Ruby's hand the girl would be pinging off the walls in excitement. As it was, the pitch frequency of her squeals were enough to hurt her ears but forever just shy of reaching high enough where only dogs could hear it and the heiress could have a bit of peace. Still, she understood.

  
_Well, at least that text about needing hours now makes rather disturbing sense._

  
Ruby was nearly a blur, petals fluttering behind her leaving a trail down the halls to an empty common room. After two tries Weiss found a less-used common room, somewhat dusty but effectively empty. It was smaller than the other rooms, and due to the lack of space, had only one spacious couch, a table, a short counter along the side wall with a mini dust-powered countertop oven, and a ceiling mounted projector for scroll connection.

  
"Ohmigosh this is great this is amazing! I thought Yang was upset because of yesterday but really she was getting ready to tell Blake how she feeeels!" The girl launched herself at the heiress, catching her in a strangling hug. "I can't believe she finally did it!"

  
"R-Ruby, I can't...breathe!" Ruby finally released the other girl from around her neck, stepping back with a hand to the back of her head sheepishly.

  
"Ruby, I know you're excited but please try to calm down. I'm not sure this room or my hearing can stand much more of this." Weiss winced, rubbing her ears while trying to catch her breath.

  
"Did you know they were going to-"

"No, I had no idea.

"Augh this is so exciting, you know?!"

"I think we get the message, little sis."

  
Ruby spun towards the doorway, her grin equally the size of Yang's own. Yang stood just inside the door, one arm slung around Blake's shoulders while Blake's coiled around her back. Blake's far hand gently brushed against Yang's ribs, smiling shyly. Yang's scarf was set much higher than normal, causing Weiss to smirk at her dark teammate knowingly.

  
"Yaaaaaaaang!" Ruby launched herself forward, tackling both girls around the neck in the tightest hug she could manage before releasing them and bringing her hands together under her chin and swaying excitedly.

  
"I'm so happy for you! For both of you! This is really great! I know you were upset about yesterday, but Weiss explained what happened to me and everything is okay but you didn't answer your scroll all day and I was really worried but I didn't know you were gonna tell Blake about your feelings!" Ruby yammered. Yang reached a hand up to the back of her head, chuckling wryly with a glance at Blake.

  
"Well it wasn't actually planned. I was angry, but then we talked and...things just sort of happened. I'm glad it did though. Sorry for making you worry." Yang released Blake to give Ruby a proper hug.

  
"Well, now that that's finished, what movie are we watching?" Weiss walked over, eyes filled with warmth as she opened her arms to give Blake a hug. "I see you've been busy. Congratulations." She murmured teasingly, but with genuine affection. Blake's eyes were shining as she looked at the other girl with a tiny nod.

  
"Okay team! Weiss and Blake, you pick the movie. Yang and I will go get the treats!"

  
"Why would I need treats when I've got enough sugar in here waiting for me already?" Yang winked. Weiss and Ruby groaned. Blake blushed with an affectionate eyeroll before walking over to give the girl a lingering kiss on the cheek.

  
"Go. I'm sure you and your sister have quite a bit to talk about." Blake murmured, amused.

  
"Okay it's settled great bye!" Attaching herself to her sister's arm in another flurry of petals, Ruby whisked Yang away. Blake stood in the doorway, a fond smile on her face as she watched the two disappear down the hallway. Blake shook her head, laughing softly.

  
"Blake Belladonna." Blake turned around, doing her best to look innocent, eyes sparkling.

  
"...Yes Weiss?"

  
"Tell. me. Everything. Well okay, not- not- _everything_. I don't need to know about... _that._ " Weiss waved her arm in the general direction of Blake's neck, also wrapped in a black scarf. Blake reached up to check the scarf was still in place, biting part of her lower lip with a barely concealed and slowly growing grin. Calmly, she walked forward, shutting the door with a click.

  
"It...was amazing. She, is amazing." Blake gushed. She leaned against the closed door for a moment, still shaking her head disbelievingly as the grin spread across her face. Weiss' eyebrow rose, unable to contain her own knowing smile. Walking forward Weiss reached out, Blake moving halfway to meet her and squeezing her hands with both of her own. Weiss tugged them gently, tilting her head towards the couch. With a nod Blake followed, moving to sit down facing the other girl so their four hands remained clasped together, knees lightly touching.

  
"After you two left to search the city, I waited in our room, in case she came back while everyone was away. She came in a few hours after you left just...empty. She would barely talk to me, she didn’t even look at me, she was so upset. She went to take a shower because she'd been working off steam in the training room- thank you, by the way, for giving us the room. Then she came back from her shower and...just..." Blake chuckled softly. "It was bad. All the things she said, they were valid. We have a lot left to sort out. She actually thought you and I were dating, by the way." Weiss scoffed, and Blake's eyes flickered with amusement and the slightest hint of pain.

  
"Ruby actually said the same thing. Being a dolt must run in the family."

 _Is it really so impossible for you to imagine a world where you might want to be with me?_ Blake pushed the thought away.

  
"Hm. Yes. Well, anyway, then we were talking and the subject of you came up and when I told her that you liked someone else-"

  
"Wait Wait you told her I like _Ruby?!"_ Weiss shrieked and began to hyperventilate. Blake's eyes went wide.

  
"NO! No, I just told her you liked someone else. I'm sorry if that wasn't okay." Blake reached out hesitantly, resting a hand on Weiss' shoulder until the girl's breathing and heart rate were under control once more.

  
"I suppose I'll forgive you _this time_ Belladonna but what does that have to do with the story?" Weiss glared.

  
"Because the subject of you came up and then she said "how could she possibly want anyone else when she could have someone like you"" Blake looked down with a blush. Weiss blinked.

  
"...I would be insulted by that if it wasn't so smooth." Weiss muttered, impressed.

  
_"I know!"_ Blake groaned. "Then she started saying all these things, about how she finds me smart and how she finds me sexy and beautiful a-and, ah, I suppose that's saying too much but then everything felt right and I wanted to kiss her and I just...told her how I feel." Blake squeezed Weiss' hands gently. "How did your day go with Ruby?"

  
Blake did _not_ miss the way Weiss coughed softly and looked away, or how she began to blush prettily.

  
"It was...informative. Turns out Ruby and I _can_ spend a day together in close proximity without hurting ourselves, each other, or destroying a section of the city." Blake raised an eyebrow.

  
"I see. What else happened?"

  
"Nothing! Well, she _was_ very affectionate. She kept leading me everywhere by the hand, and then at the end of the day she bought us cupcakes to share while we went to a park and watched the sunset- _hey_!" Weiss pulled a hand away to swat at the other woman. "Don't give me that look!" Weiss said. Blake burst out laughing.

  
"So the same day Yang and I finally manage to really talk to each other and admit our feelings, you and Ruby go out on a _date_?" Blake said between giggles.

  
"It was not a date!" Weiss swatted at her again. "It was...impromptu quality time together. Neither of us discussed our feelings _or_ kissed and I _certainly_ did not maul my partner! I saw those bite marks Blake!" Weiss said accusingly.

Blake's eyes sparkled.

  
"You sound pretty disappointed about that kiss part. I highly recommend them. Besides, Yang didn't seem to mind anything I was doing to her at the time." Blake grinned slyly, reaching up to slowly pull her scarf down.

  
"In fact, she decided to mark some territory of her own-"

  
"BLAKE!"

* * *

 

"Ruby, come _on_ , we still have to go to the kitchen to pop the popcorn-"

  
"The common room we found already has a dustwave. Why didn't you tell me you were getting ready to tell Blake about your feelings?!" Ruby punched her sister in the arm. "And don't not answer your scroll like that ever again! What if it had been an emergency?" Yang rubbed her shoulder.

  
"I left it on the bed when I went out this morning. I wasn't in a very good mood, and I didn't want to be bothered or say something I'd regret. I went to the training room to blow off some steam and lost track of time. If Nora and Pyrrha hadn't found me, I'd probably still be in there trying not to think about Weiss and Blake and hitting something." Yang rubbed her neck and winced as she hit the bruises, then chuckled softly. "I guess I should thank them for snapping me out of it." Yang swept her sister up in a tight hug "I am really sorry for worrying you."

  
"I forgive you, it all worked out in the end. But don't do it again!" Ruby gave her sister what she hoped was a stern glare.

  
"Okay okay! I won't do it again." Yang held her hands up, palms out before lowering them. "So, other than trying to hunt for me all over Remnant, how was your day?" Ruby scuffed her foot shyly.

  
"Weeell...I got left with Weiss all day which actually wasn't bad it turned out pretty great actually at first I was really scared that everything was going to go horribly wrong and that maybe Weiss was right and we would blow up half the city when we went downtown but actually it was kinda nice we held hands and wandered through the city-"

  
"You held hands?! Oh Ruby, that's great I'm so proud of you!" Yang lifted her sister off the ground, hugging on tight and spinning her in the air until swirls appeared in the girl's eyes.

  
"Oh, _pshaw_. We didn't hold hands like _really_ hold hands until the end of the day." Ruby held up her hands, fingers laced together 'We just held them like friends do!" she shifted her hands so all four of her fingers were next to one another.

  
"...Ruby, name one other friend you hold hands with." Yang began gathering the snacks while Ruby sat thoughtfully.

  
"Um, well, there's you-"

  
"I'm your sister. We've been holding hands since I was five and you needed help crossing the street. That doesn't count."

  
"...Pyrrha?"

  
"You don't hold hands with Pyrrha-"

  
"But I could!"

  
"But you don't and if you did Jaune would pass out. Next?"

  
"Uhaahm...Velvet?" Ruby guessed. Yang considered. She'd half expected Ruby to say Nora, not the other faunus.

  
"...You could, but only if Coco said it was okay. Buuut I don't see _why_ you would when you could be holding hands and making out with Weiss instead." Yang stuck out her tongue, adding some candy to the already formidable stack of popcorn, cookies, and cupcakes.

  
"We didn't make out." Ruby folded her arms and pouted. "I don't think Weiss is ready for that kind of thing yet. I'm not even entirely sure she _likes me_ likes me!" Yang stared.

  
"Ruby, Weiss _held your hand. All. day._ "

  
"Well yeah, but she didn't initiate." There was the hint of a pout.

  
"She didn't let go either." Yang tilted her head towards the door "Come on. Our girls are waiting."

  
"Weiss isn't...isn't my girl." Ruby trailed off sadly, picking up the box of cupcakes and shutting the door. Yang smiled down at her sister gently.

  
"Give it time. Just be you, and I'm sure she will be."

* * *

 

"We're back! Did you pick a movie?" Ruby bounced in the door.

  
"We did. Ocean's Eleven sound okay?"

  
"Really? I thought you would've chosen Amelie." Yang said.

  
"Blake and I can watch that separately at another time. I know it would only bore the two of you." Weiss pointed to both siblings with the index and middle fingers of her left hand. "At least this way you get your action flick, Ruby gets some comedy, Blake gets some thievery, and I get handsome men." Weiss   _hmph_ ed. The corner of Yang's mouth twitched.

  
"Because it's the _men_ of Oceans Eleven you really want to get your _hands on_." Weiss' eyes narrowed suspiciously.

  
"Are you insinuating something?" Weiss glared, looking from Ruby to Yang and back again.

  
"Nope. Nothing at all." Yang said innocently, popping the 'p.' When her eyes fell to Blake, she melted, smiling fondly. "Hey." Her voice filled with warmth.

  
"Hey." Blake's eyes lidded halfway, trailing over Yang with a tiny smirk. "What'd you bring?" Puffing up slightly,Yang strode over, kneeling gracefully to set the snacks down on the table.

  
"Let's see, we've got popcorn, chocolate caramel pretzels, cookies, and-"

  
"Cupcakes!" Ruby presented with a flourish. "Weiss and I found a really great bakery on the south side of the city-"

  
"We went to six, actually." Weiss remarked dryly.

  
"-but this place had the fanciest cupcakes! Would you like one?" Smiling into the other girl's cheerful grin Blake nodded.

  
"Very thoughtful, thank you. I'm surprised this many made it back in one piece." Blake glanced at Weiss briefly as she took the chocolate, hiding a smirk. "Yang, you better come get one while you still have the chance." Yang took a quick peek.

  
"Oh! Mint chocolate chip! You rock, sis." Yang said, giving her sister a fistbump. Snagging the cupcake, she flopped down on the couch next to Blake, lifting an arm for the dark haired girl to turn and lean back into her side.

  
"Here. Last one's yours." Ruby turned, offering the box to Weiss with the same cheery grin. Weiss, Blake, and Yang all stared at her in shock. Weiss swallowed, holding out a hand.

  
"I-It's fine, Ruby. I've already had my cupcake for the day. I know how much you like them, you go ahead." Weiss leaned back, ready for Ruby to snap up the cupcake like a striking snake. Instead, Ruby shrugged, shutting the box and putting it back on the table again. "It's cool, you can eat it tomorrow for breakfast then."

  
Weiss looked at Blake, Blake looked at Yang, Yang looked at Ruby. All of them held mixed gazes of surprise, fear, and concern.

  
"Ruby...are you sure you're okay?" Ruby _pshaw_ ed, waving an arm at them dismissively.

  
"Of course I am! I can resist a cupcake when I want to! Besides, I've already had seven cupcakes today. I'm a bit cupcaked out. Plus I have all these cookies and pretzels to eat, and I promised the rest of the box was to share, it's fine, I'm fine, totally cool, don't need a tasty delicious coffee cupcake or have a sugar problem or anything. It's fine." Ruby flicked the lights off as she talked, walking back to the couch before she turned, hands in her lap as she slowly bent her legs to take the seat on the far end of the couch next to Weiss.

  
"Okay, if you say so Ruby." Yang said dubiously, keeping an eye on Weiss' stiffened posture and Ruby's awkward fidgeting.

"If that's not love I don't know what is." She murmured privately. Blake softly snorted and began to giggle silently, chidingly flicking Yang's chin with her cat ear. Yang grinned, squeezing the girl closer and settling more comfortably.

* * *

 

Ruby fidgeted nervously, stealing glances at the girl next to her as the movie played.

  
_It's been half an hour and she's still sitting so prim and rigid. How is her back not totally sore by now? I wish she would relax, I mean it's only the four of us. She knows it's okay to relax in front of us, I mean, right? I really want to hold her hand._

_  
...and that cupcake. But not as much as I want to hold her hand._

  
Weiss kept her hands fisted in her lap, eyes on the screen while her mind was completely focused on the line of thigh pressing up against Ruby's, and the way Blake's knee was lightly pressed against her skin.

  
_What was that flicker in Blake's eyes when I laughed at the idea of the two of us dating? Clearly she's starting something with Yang, so why did she almost look like she was disappointed? I must be imagining things._

 _  
...The two of them seem so happy. I know it hasn't been a complete day and that she was worried about ruining the team dynamic, but honestly, this feels largely the same, if not an improvement upon the way things have been. They seem like they found home. A warm home. Not like the mansion with father._ The shadow of a grimace creased it's way between her eyebrows.

 _  
Father would not approve of any of this. He wouldn't understand. Sure, he's forced to accept the same equal opportunity laws in theory, but anyone he doesn't find suitable to his expectations or his standards of moral fiber and conduct always find their upward mobility challenged and eventually leave. I wonder what he'll do when he finds out about me._ Weiss shook her head.

  
_No, no. Despite a challenging beginning you have had a splendid day. There is no cause to worry about him right now._ Ruby slightly shifted, causing Weiss to flinch with a sharp inhale _._ _Dust, I want to hold her hand the way we did in the park. Why is she so fidgety? And why did she turn down a cupcake? Ruby never surrenders something sweet._  Blake shifted her foot, nudging Weiss with a knee lightly. Glancing over, Blake gave the shorter girl a questioning look. Weiss shook her head slightly in dismissal, then nodded with a small smile. _It's reassuring to have Blake watching out for me._

Blake continued to study Weiss carefully, lips pursing in concern.

  
_Something's definitely wrong with her. Why is she sitting so rigidly? She's so tense, Ruby too. I hate seeing them this way._ Blake's brow furrowed. _I thought Weiss said they had a great day, but now they're treating one another like strangers. Is it because of us? I have to do something._ Blake thought for another moment or two before her eyebrows smoothed. Sitting up, she undid her shoes and socks, tucking them beneath the table. Burrowing further into Yang, the girl lifted her long legs, sliding them teasingly along Weiss' legs before stretching them across the laps of both Weiss and Ruby.

  
"Blake! Get your legs off of me!" Weiss screeched, pushing at the pair of legs pinning her back against the couch. Blake fought back, leaning into Yang for leverage and refusing to be dumped unceremoniously off the couch as she pushed Weiss further into the couch back.

  
"But sitting this way is far more comfortable, isn't it?" Blake replied charmingly. In actuality it was terribly uncomfortable, especially now that Yang's legs were digging into her back from the angle and her entire face was blushing from having three pairs of hands attached to her skin belonging to three _very_ attractive people in a couch in a darkened room with no one to see...

  
Blake was once again so very glad these three did not have faunus eyes or sense of smell. Ignoring the treacherous thoughts and mild discomfort, Blake was glad to see Weiss finally surrender, sagging backwards into the couch in defeat. Leaning forward, Ruby caught her eyes with a smile and discreet thumbs up, patting Blake's ankle before leaning back again.

  
Yang was amused at her partner's antics, supporting her weight easily with an arm around the girl's waist and side. Her fingers brushed idly at the girl's arms and side, loving the way Blake shivered and melted further into her.

  
_I can't believe this is really happening. All this time, if I had just told her instead of running around with other people..._ Yang sighed softly _. I was a coward and a fool._ Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to Blake's head softly, rewarded with a happy hum.

 _I would do anything for you Blake, even though I'm not entirely sure what you and Ruby see in her._ Yang's gaze slid over to the other girl, posture still rigid as she tried to sort out where to put her hands with Blake's legs blocking the comfort zone of her lap. Yang's eyes sparkled as she caught on. _Her only options now are to put her hands over your legs or under them and brush against Ruby...well played, partner. Well played._

* * *

  
Weiss, to put it simply, was freaking out.

  
_Blake's legs are touching me, why is Blake laying across all of us. I understand that she's happy Yang reciprocates her feelings, I mean if Ruby turned and confessed that she had feelings for me I would..._ Weiss' mind ground to a halt. She blew out a shaky breath quietly.

  
... _okay. So I don't know what I'd do. I don't really know how I feel. Why does this have to be so complicated? Can't a girl just want to hold hands and maybe kiss and have improper dreams about her not-physically-unattractive teammates in peace? The least Blake could do is give me a space to put my hands that doesn't look like I'm trying to cop a feel from Yang's sister or her girlfriend._ Weiss shot a glare at amber orbs. They glowed back at her challengingly.

  
Suddenly, light fingers brushed against the inside of her elbow, sliding down the inside of her left forearm and over her wrist to her palm. The fingers spread gradually over her palm before lacing their fingers together tightly and guiding the hand to rest gently on a leg that was not her own. Looking back in shock she found a shy Ruby, tucking a lock of short hair behind her ear, grey eyes politely asking if it was okay. Looking back the other way quickly, Weiss confirmed Yang had eyes only for the faunus in her arms. The heiress relaxed minutely, squeezing the other girls hand.

  
Ruby's relief was instant, a smile blooming across her features before settling back comfortably, thumb once again swirling patterns gently into cool skin. It was extremely soothing. All four soon relaxed back into the movie.

* * *

  
Nearly three-quarters of the way into the movie, Weiss blinked and looked around. It felt like the room had changed. Rather than being Weiss Schnee and worrying about maintaining the way she presented herself, she had become Weiss. The girl with three of the four people she cherished most in her life, in a windowless room with no one to judge or criticize her for being anything less than the perfect heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Closing her eyes briefly she took in a slow breath, sinking further into the couch as she relaxed and allowed her fears of judgement and persecution to fall away, surrounded by the friends she most trusted and loved. Here she was Weiss, and even though it felt like everything was about to change for team RWBY, she finally remembered that here she was loved and safe.

  
Blake flinched, then all four jumped as a hand touched and turned the doorknob.

  
"Hello anybody here- oh! sorry! oh! Hey guys! What are you watching?" Jaune's eyes were on the TV, completely missing how the four now sat shoulder to shoulder, hands in their laps with guiltily innocent looks on each of their faces.

  
"Is this Ocean's Eleven? I love this movie! Mind if I join? I don't mind sitting on the floor-"

  
"Uh, Jaune? Actually this was sort of a team thing-" Ruby began hesitantly.

  
"Teams? Oh! Cool! Yeah, great idea! No problem! I can call the others right away! A teams bonding is a great idea let me just-"

  
" **Jaune**. What Ruby is politely trying to say and which you can not seem to comprehend with that addled, underutilized, and completely insignificant brain of yours is that tonight is a team RWBY bonding night. Just us. No one else." Weiss rose gradually with fists at her sides as she spoke, lightning and hailstorms crackling in her eyes. Jaune gulped audibly, taking a step backwards towards the door.

  
"As such, I'd kindly thank you to _get the hell out_." Weiss stalked forward.

  
"Ooh-kay yeah well hi yeah uhm well look at the time my team probably wouldn't want to stay for only half a movie anyway I'm sure they're pretty busy maybe Pyrrha can go help me with something" Jaune smacked bodily into the doorframe, bouncing to the floor of the hallway and scrambling to get up. "anyway have fun gotta go bye!" The boy took off down the hall as Weiss slammed the door shut, locking it with a click.

  
"Honestly, that boy is a complete dunce. I don't know what Pyrrha sees in him." With a deep sigh she shook her head, crossing her arms in front of herself before turning around to head back towards the couch and froze. She was stopped in her tracks by the stares. Three pairs of eyes looked up at her, each with a varying mix of shock, awe, and...something predatory.

Being pinned by the heated stares caused her breath to hitch and a familiar pull in the lower half of her body. "...What?! You were all thinking it too!" A blush formed on her cheeks as she looked away, beginning to fidget. With a huff she marched back to her seat, sitting down primly to reset the show to just before they had been so rudely interruped.

  
"Whoa..." Yang breathed strangely, voice barely a whisper.

  
Blake sniffed, biting her lip discreetly.

Sure enough, four well-known scents of arousal. Inwardly, the faunus groaned.

  
It was going to be a rough night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no association with Ocean's Eleven.  
> (Feisty Weiss is the best Weiss.)


	10. Interlude: Weiss' Dream- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a dream, so the background setting may or may not change randomly. Otherwise, please strap yourselves in for some sugar and heat!

"Happy Birthday, little sister."

 

"Winter!" Weiss' face lit up in sheer delight as she spun to face her older sister. The woman was dressed all in white, a floor-length sequin ballgown tailored to her features and trailing lightly on the ground behind her. Winter smiled fondly, holding out her hands to grasp her little sister's briefly before pulling the girl into a warm embrace.

"This jubilee is for you, dear sister. Everyone who is anyone is waiting for you down those stairs. Go, and have fun." Winter waved a hand towards a balcony. Down below was a grand hall, filled with people in formal dress, effortlessly spinning around the dance floor, a universe's worth of stardust spiraling in orbit.

Turning again Weiss was at the top of those grand stairs in her father's mansion, being announced while guests cheered and clapped for her as she decended. At the foot of the stairs, and watching her every move, a pair of silver eyes.

Ruby.

Gone was the awkward girl from their first year who could barely take three steps in heels. Instead she stood confidently, barely concealed excitement and delight in her eyes. It made Weiss' breath catch. Her team leader was elegant, dressed in a deep red wine colored dress with a halter neckline, accented with an overlay of black sheer lace, patterned in roses. A small voice in the back of Weiss' mind noted that the dress was not formal enough for such an occasion, but a larger, louder portion of her mind, simply did not care.

In that moment, Ruby was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman Weiss had ever seen.

Upon reaching the bottom step, Ruby offered her arm with a smile.

"May I have the honor of escorting you as well as the pleasure and privlege of being your partner for the first dance?" Slipping her arm in to hold lightly to her escort, Weiss smiled with a regal nod.

"You may."

The double doors opened, a sea of people parting before them. Ruby was strong and confident at her side, a comforting presence filled only with warm nods and smiles for everyone. Dancers cleared away, a soft spotlight appeared on the dance floor. Reaching the position, Ruby turned, giving the heiress a praticed and elegant bow as she proffered her hand.

"Shall we dance?"

Weiss slid her hand into Ruby's. Without hesitation the girl suddenly spun the heiress before giving her a quick tug, startling a gasp from her dancing companion. With a light touch spreading warmth through her shoulder blade, the lights dimmed, the crowd faded away, Weiss' favorite song came on, and the waltz began.

Ruby took the lead effortlessly, as though she had done this all her life. They glided along the floor, floating as everything fell away. It was one of Weiss' favorite feelings, this whirling and spinning in time. Her view was filled with sparkling silver eyes, a joyful smile, wisps of red and black hair. Weiss was spun again in a complex maneuver and, instead of fear, it startled only laughter.

It was the closest Weiss had ever felt to flying.

The song came to an end and the hand on Weiss' shoulder fell away. They bowed to one another before Ruby stepped in, guiding Weiss' hand around her neck while the shorter woman's palms landed on her hips, spreading warmth through Weiss' body.

"That was wonderful Ruby, when did you-"

"I learned it for you." Ruby's hand came up then, cupping Weiss' cheek lightly. Weiss leaned into the touch, turning her head to press a kiss into her palm. Silver eyes shining, Ruby stood on tiptoe, leaning in and waiting patiently, wordlessly asking permission. Smiling, Weiss closed the distance, kissing her softly.

Weiss' fingers slid into Ruby's shorter hair, teasing at the nape of her neck as they kissed. Warmth from Ruby's palms moved to her low back as the heiress was pulled in flush against the smaller body. A tongue swiped over her lower lip requesting entry. Weiss parted her lips and slipped her tongue inside, stroking Ruby's tenderly with her own.

There was a caress along her shoulder.

"May I cut in?" A silken voice whispered in her ear, nearly a purr.

Weiss turned and froze, pinned by orbs of gold.

Blake's bow was gone, dainty cat ears visually softer than velvet. She wore a sleeveless floor-length single shoulder dress of black satin the color of deep midnight. It hugged each and every curve tightly, displaying prominently all of her assets before flaring at the knee. Miles and miles of endlessly long, pale legs peeked out from side slits cut from the upper thigh for maneuverability. White crystal beading decorated the very top of the dress, highlighting her collarbones as it swept up and over the shoulder.

Blake was sex in heels, and Weiss was awestruck by it.

The music began as Blake held out her hand, the song a somewhat faster tempo. Helpless to resist Weiss swallowed thickly, still staring at Blake's body as boiling heat in the shape of a palm deftly stroked her low ribs and back.

The tango began.

Weiss barely stepped through pretending to lead as Blake worked her way around the other girl's body, never once moving her lustful gaze away from Weiss' face. The predatory grace as Blake slinked through the moves left Weiss gasping, leaving the shorter girl to stand there as Blake's hands were thrown up in the air before sliding down, twisting and caressing over her undulating body. The faunus stalked forward, a palm outthrust into Weiss' chest just below her throat, guiding her around in a circle before Blake sank to her knees. Weiss looked down into gold orbs as palms began at her ankles and cascaded agonizingly up her body, sending fire through her veins. Once back to standing Weiss felt those palms slide up along her arms, shoulders, collarbones, neck. Blake tilted her head and leaned in, foreheads touching.

"Do you want me?" The purr was back again.

" _Yes_." Weiss groaned.

"And me?" A soft kiss pressed itself to the back of Weiss' ribs, before trailing up at arm to a shoulder softly. 

Turning her head, Weiss kissed Ruby deeply as she pulled Blake to her chest. She gasped as she felt the tip of a claw slice down the front of her body before cool air hit her skin as  Blake ripped the cut dress away. Ruby tugged on Weiss' lower lip gently with her teeth, fingers massaging her sides as Blake left heated kisses trailing from Weiss' ear down her neck to her chest before nuzzling a nipple.

Weiss moaned and threw her head back, each palm fisting in a different woman's hair as two mouths attached themselves and sucked at her nipples. Palms stroked the flesh of her hips, her legs, groping and squeezing her ass before lifting her up and setting her down on a bed. Releasing her breasts with a lick and light tug, the two sets of mouths moved down to her ribs, swirling and sucking leaving dark marks on her skin. Her knees were gently but firmly spread open, each thigh straddled by a different woman.

Weiss opened her eyes and moaned.

A contrast of long hair and short, eyes of silver and gold, both woman naked and wanting and grinding their clits into her skin.  Their wet heat spread and dripped down her thighs, each leaning back on one arm while the other toyed at their outthrust breasts, a lesson in asymmetrical symmetry. Weiss whimpered as the arousal at the display built up inside her until she was ready to scream.

"PLEASE!"

Blake dipped forward, both hands on Weiss' cheeks and kissing her roughly, tongues battling for dominance. Ruby slid her hips back as her fingers came forward, sliding against Weiss' slick heat before rubbing her clit while slipping two fingers inside, thrusting quickly. Then the girl added a third, fingers curling and hitting a spot that lit stars in Weiss' eyes. Blake pulled away from the kiss with a bite to Weiss' lip and a snarl before tugging on white hair to force her head to the side. Blake licked a hot trail along a straining cord of muscle in the girls neck before sinking her teeth into skin. Weiss arched up and screamed.

* * *

 

"Weiss! WEISS! You're dreaming. C'mon, wake up, it's okay, you're okay." Weiss' hands flailed erratically as she shot back in bed, panting heavily. She was drenched in sweat, eyes darting around wildly.

She was back in the dorm room.

It was not her birthday.

Ruby knelt by her bed in her pajamas, watching her partner worriedly. Across the room, she could just make out a sitting-upright mess of blonde hair. On the bed below that, a gold-eyed gaze.

"Hey, it's okay. You're safe now. It was just a dream." Weiss looked at the intensity of her gaze, and blushed from head to toe.

"I'm fine, Ruby. Thank you." Weiss shuddered as an aftershock passed through her body.

Ruby reached out, placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder. The girl flinched away. A spark of pain flashed through Ruby's eyes, but she pulled her hand away.

"You were screaming. Do you want to talk about it? It's okay if you'd rather not say." The younger girl figeted.

"When I have bad dreams, sometimes I go and climb into bed with Yang. Cuddling helps the fear go away. If...you wanted, I could..." Weiss' eyes grew huge as she grasped the girl's meaning.

 _"T-thatwon'tbenecessary!"_ Weiss' voice was a high pitched squeak. Ruby looked at her strangely.

"Okay, well, if you need me, I'll be just up there." Ruby pointed upwards. Weiss gave a nod.

The white-haired girl lay back in her bed, watching the bed above her swing back and forth like a hammock as Ruby settled in. Closing her eyes brought her flashes of spinning, of flying, heat, and...symmetry. She blew a shaky breath, running fingers through her tangled hair. 

That was a dream she would hold onto for a long, _long_ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen Take the Lead starring Antonio Banderas, you really, really should.
> 
> As always, comments are very much appreciated!


	11. Interlude: Ruby's Dream- NSFW

"Fetch, Zwei!" Ruby threw the stick.

The small corgi raced after the stick, with ZweiZwei, Zweiella, Zweicarious, and the rest of the veritable army of Zwei (oddly including a number of chibi beowolves) chasing close behind. Glimpses of the pack's leaping, rolling, and frolicking could be glimpsed through the tall grass as they disappeared into distance across the field. She was back in patch once more, shading her eyes against the late afternoon sun shining down upon her favorite clearing.

"Ruby!" The girl spun, eyes lighting up brilliantly.

"Sapphire!"

They dashed to one another, meeting in the center of the field. With a laugh Weiss jumped up, boosting herself with palms on Ruby's shoulders as the younger girl placed her hands on the white waist, spinning them in a circle before hugging her tight and collapsing in a heap, both of them giggling.

"I've wanted to do that forever." Ruby admitted shyly. Weiss rolled over on her side, with a laugh and a smile, propping her head up with an elbow.

"Well, you should have done it sooner." Weiss boop'ed the girls nose lightly with a fingertip before sitting up and reaching behind her. "Here, I brought you something." From seemingly nowhere, Weiss pulled out a basket.

"For me?" Ruby questioned. Biting her lip shyly, Weiss gave a nod. Inside the basket were bags and bags of cookies. Some were shaped like chibi Zwei heads, others like a happy chibi Weiss and Ruby, holding hands.

"I made them myself. I hope you like them." Ruby reached in, pulling out a bag. These were shaped like hearts, with RR+WS written in icing. Ruby looked at them curiously.

"RR+WS? But what does that...mean..." Ruby suddenly realized that Weiss was sitting very, very close, lower lip still caught between pearly white teeth.

"It means I think that Ruby girl is really, really cool. Aaand I wanna be her girlfriend." Weiss blushed adorably as her palm moved to rest lightly on the other girl's knee.

"I'd like to kiss you now, if that's okay." Weiss murmured softly. Ruby gave a breathless nod.

A beam of sunlight shined down upon them, bathing them both in an amber glow as Weiss reached out with her free hand, placing it on Ruby's neck gently. Tingles cascaded down the younger girl's spine from both pleasing touches as Weiss leaned in, placing lips against hers as the army of Zwei frolicked in circles around them.

It was a magical kiss. Sweet and tender, Ruby poured every ounce of herself, her hopes, her dreams into that kiss, attempting to convey without words just how much she was in love with the other girl. She thought her heart might burst at the way Weiss kissed her back, the warmth of deep affection spreading though her chest and suffusing her body with light. With one last peck on the lips Weiss eventually pulled away to look Ruby in the eyes. Her guarded and cold expressions were gone, sky blue eyes clear as a fresh spring day, filled only with adoration and love for the girl before her. If Ruby's heart could have melted any more, it would have.

Catching a portion of her swollen lip between her teeth again Weiss seemed to consider for a moment, looking at Ruby thoughtfully. She smiled, then, slow and shy yet pleased as she reached up, pulling off her jacket before peeling off her top, a whisper of fabric against skin.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Weiss, we don't-" The girl silenced her with a cool fingertip pressed against her lips. The warmth in her chest coalesced and dripped, a pool forming just below her bellybutton.

"Ssh. I want to. With you." Given permission, Ruby's eyes slid down over a pair of perfect breasts and soft, glowing skin. She swallowed thickly.

Leaning forward, Weiss pushed Ruby back gently until she was laying down and Weiss was above her, straddling her hips. Then she turned, unzipping the side of her combat skirt and placing it to the side, completely naked. Looking down her body, Ruby realized she was also naked as sky blue eyes roved over her form.

"Beautiful." Weiss breathed. Ruby released a soft whimper.

Leaning down, Weiss peppered soft kisses over Ruby's forehead, eyes, nose, lips, and chin. Her fingers stroked pleasing shivers through Ruby's ribs, caressing everywhere except her most private places. Gasping, Ruby tilted her head up as Weiss' lips trailed along her jawbone, nipping teasingly at the juncture between neck and jawbone before moving down her neck, peppering cool kisses onto heated skin.

Ruby squirmed under the woman's focused ministrations, arms sliding up to caress Weiss' exposed back and hips. Ruby could feel the smile, the soft breath of a laugh against her collarbone as Weiss reached up and back, guiding Ruby's hand to her rear and leaning back into the girl's palm, moving up to moan softly and slide her tongue along the shell of the younger girl's ear.

"W-Weiss.." Ruby's breathing was erratic.

"Ssh, my love. Let me take care of you." Weiss flicked Ruby's earlobe rapidly with the tip of her tongue before pulling it between her lips and sucking lightly. Meanwhile she shifted up so her hands could slide back over Ruby's body, down her arms and sides to the back of her legs. Cool palms hooked behind her knees, lifting and spreading them to settle her body in between. Once that was finished she reached up, undoing her ponytail as she pulled away, shrouding the two of them in a cascade of white hair, smiling down tenderly.

"W-Weiss, I-I need..." Ruby gasped, followed by a needy whine as her hips bucked instinctively. Weiss caressed her cheek tenderly, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Of course, my love. Anything you wish."

Feathering kisses down the girl's fevered body, Weiss' right hand stroked along the outside of Ruby's leg while the left teased at Ruby's inner thigh. Squeezing her hip briefly before moving further up, the older woman's palm slid along toned stomach muscles before wrapping over Ruby's right breast. Ruby moaned, pushing her chest into the palm as a tongue slithered it's way from her clavicle to swirl around the unattended nipple before wrapping lips around it. Weiss squeezed and massaged the mound while beginning to swirl and suck gently on the girl's other breast. Ruby's legs clenched tight, wrapped around Weiss' body as she canted her hips. Finally, Weiss gently pushed at the juncture of Ruby's inner thigh and hips, placing her palm on Ruby's lower belly as her thumb began rubbing Ruby's clit.

Stars exploded behind Ruby's eyes as she rocked into the friction. Looking down at a mess of white hair and well manicured fingers groping her breasts, soft sucks and hums of pleasure vibrating against her skin. 

It was both heaven and hell, the pressure building.

Reaching down, Ruby slid her palm reverently against Weiss' cheek. With a soft pop the girl pulled away, kissing the palm softly and gazing deeply into blown silver eyes. 

"I-I need you inside me." Ruby managed before curling herself up to kiss Weiss again deeply. Her tongue was in Weiss' mouth, smothering her whimpering as a hand left her breast before two fingers slid home in her body.

Their lovemaking was slow and passionate. Ruby could feel every push, every pull and press of Weiss' fingers against her walls. Weiss was precise, making each stroke and thrust count while alternating strokes to her clit. Ruby felt herself crest on the edge, then fall over and away as she melted into a sea of sky blue eyes.

 


	12. Interlude: Yang's Dream- NSFWBDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do not read this at work. Do not read this within five miles of your family.  
> Do not read this without first locking your door.
> 
> Yang likes it rough n' kinky.
> 
>  
> 
> **Advanced warning for: bladeplay, slight breath control, bondage, temperature play, rough sex, toy use, weiss being neo levels of brat, domination, and fisting.**

He was too slow.

Jumping up to ricochet off the pillar Yang cocked her arm back, swinging wide. Throwing her entire momentum into the blow, Yang activated her semblance, firing off the second trigger in her gauntlets to fire behind her, seamlessly adding to her force and speed. The sound of the crunch and feel of a face full of broken bones around her fist was deeply, deeply satisfying.

Cardin went flying.

Out cold and aura shattered, blood propelled out of his ruined face like the afterburners of a rocket, streaming behind him as he burst through the window of the auditorium, shrinking further into the distance until with a wink of light he disappeared completely.

"That was for Velvet." she growled, spitting in the direction he had flown before reaching for a towel to wipe the blood off her gauntlets and skin. While cleaning her hands, a slow clap started behind her.

"As satisfying as that was to watch, I have a feeling it was better for me than it was for you." Weiss sat in the stands, arms and legs crossed. Her face was impassive, but mischief rippled in those icy blues. Yang chuckled, checking her gauntlets before shaking her arms.

"Think you could do better, princess?"

Weiss' smile was slight, but every inch was self-assured.

"I believe I can think of a few ways to give you a proper workout." Weiss' eyes trailed over the woman's body, lingering over several places that caused Yang some confusion and an unexpected flush of heat. Weiss unfolded herself and stood up slowly, decending the staircase to the training floor while stormclouds brewed in her eyes. Myrtenaster sang while being unsheathed with a bit more dramatic flair than was necessary. The two got into battle stance, tapping the back of a gauntlet to the end of a sword before squaring off. With a mutual nod, the duel began.

* * *

 

Something was wrong.

Yang stepped in, rapping Ember Celica against the flat of Myrtenaster, making it ring as she stepped inside the girl's guard to rain down a flurry of punches and kicks designed to push the other girl back on the defensive. Rather than using her sword or glyphs, or even flipping away like she usually did, Weiss dodged, barely swaying yet somehow avoiding every punch and kick Yang had thrown. The ice blue eyes were right there, watching her, making no move to protect herself or go on the offensive. Yang's fists moved faster, harder, a tiring pace. Not one managed to strike it's target, a face filled with ice blue eyes and that infuriatingly patronizing smile.

Yang dropped back, into a defensive stance as her brows furrowed together. This wasn't Weiss' fighting style, it was- Yang barely managed to jerk to the side, narrowly missing a blade to the shoulder.

"I studied recovered footage from the train. That little girl managed to beat you this way." Weiss' eyes did their lingering stare once more, calculating a piece of meat and finding it wanting. "I wonder if she enjoyed beating you as much as I will."

Yang roared in fury, activating her semblance and launching herself forward with blasts from her gauntlets. Weiss' sword finally came up, deflecting the blasts with her glyphs and smacking the inside of Yang's wrist to deflect the fist away.

"Is that really the best you can do? Perhaps you need to be trained again." Weiss jumped, legs wrapping around Yang's stomach and the back of her knees, dropping her with her legs while the sword came down to hover above Yang's throat.

"Hmph. Seems a little girl beats you again."

"Best two out of three." Yang growled, pushing the sword tip away angrily and extricating herself from the shorter girl's legs.

"Hm." Weiss pretended to consider. "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?"

"I think you know what I want." Quick as lighting the smaller girls hand darted out, fisting in Yang's scarf and tugging her in, their faces only inches away. Yang swallowed thickly. A blizzard raged in the smaller girl's eyes.

Suddenly it wasn't the rage of defeat Yang felt anymore.

"B-bold move, Schnee." Yang licked her lips, mouth dry. "Think you've got what it takes to pull it off?"

"Oh, I know I've got what it takes to pull this off." Yang felt the tip of a blade whisper under clothing and over her skin, sending warning shivers down her spine. "You, however, I am no longer sure." Weiss' voice was measured, calculated. "I suppose that's why usually I get your girlfriend to rip my clothing off for me."

Without warning Weiss darted in, taking Yang's lower lip in her teeth and biting. Yang snarled, arms and legs coming up to grab Weiss' wrists as she launched forward, shifting their positions and pinning the smaller girl beneath her larger frame. Weiss writhed beneath her with a mocking grin, eyes half-lidded and crackling with electricity.

"I was wondering when big, strong Yang was going to show up. Tell me, brute. Are you going to teach me a lesson or do I need to go back to your bed and make Blake scream my name? It really is a beautiful sound, though not half as good as what I imagine you on your back begging for release to be."

"Shut. Up." Yang snarled.

She was on a fine line between fighting and fucking, adrenaline and arousal warring within her brain.

"Make me." With a twist of a wrist Weiss' arm was free, open palm leaving an imprint as she struck Yang across the face.

Yang's hips bucked.

Suddenly there was only teeth and tongues and lips and skin, skulls knocking as they battled for dominance of the kiss. Yang pinned Weiss' wrists again, holding them above the woman's body as the shorter girl arched until a fevered moan and bite on Yang's tongue distracted her. It was just enough for Weiss to tuck her knees in, stepping off of Yang's thigh and twisting so she was the one on top. Grabbing Yang's wrists she got up and flipped the larger girl again, pinning her arms bent at the elbow behind her and yanking on the back of the scarf again roughly.

Pinned again. Who knew intelligence, losing, and a calculated ice gaze could rile the brawler so completely?

Yang breathed shallowly as the scarf was tugged on again, leaving just enough air but the warning was clear. Her breasts were crushed against the hard floor. Yang's hair was gathered and pushed to the side. Something warm and wet traced along the shell of her ear.

"What would your girlfriend say if she knew how good you look in a collar?"

Yang struggled, but was pinned completely. After a few moments her scarf was pulled away, used instead to bind her arms behind her securely. Sliding an arm up and under, Weiss hauled the woman to sit on a bench before grabbing her sword and pressing it lightly beneath Yang's chin.

"Consider this your check-in. There are a number of things I want to do to you, and that I'd like you to do to me, but I promised CFVY I wouldn't break their things." The flat of the blade tipped Yang's chin up to meet ice chipped eyes.

"Last chance. Say that I'm the best combatant on our team and apologize for making Blake wait for your stupidity, and I will walk away." They glared at one another heatedly while Yang considered her options.

"...Fuck you." Yang spat. Weiss' smirk was back again.

"Yes, you will. But not until you beg for me."

The blade came down, trailing over Yang's exposed neck and collar, threatening but never breaking the skin. Continuing lower, a quick flick cut the button of Yang's jacket away, allowing it to fall open. With an impassive gaze Weiss guided the tip of the blade, pulling the folds of the jacket back teasingly. The edge of the blade traced carefully across one breast, then another, the thrill of the danger thrumming straight to Yang's clit as she shivered. Weiss observed a while longer before sliding down, teasing at Yang's navel as the brawler's chest heaved.

"You like this, don't you. I never would have expected you shared your sisters love of weaponry. Of course, I doubt she enjoys them nearly as...intimately." A quick slash, and Yang's shirt was sliced into two pieces, right between her breasts. Yang gasped. Weiss spun the dust chamber in Myrtenaster's hilt, spinning to the side before piercing the ground, a large chunk of ice appearing only feet away. With agonizing fluidity, Weiss took her time sheathing her sword before taking it off and placing it further away. Turning around she walked back to her captive audience, letting Yang watch as she palmed her own breasts over the fabric of her top absently. When she was only a few feet away she undid her skirt, letting it fall away. Yang looked down, pleased to see a damp spot growing on the lacy underwear. She was certain if Weiss brushed against her combat shorts, her skin would come away soaked.

Weiss reached out roughly, tugging the jacket and ruined cloth of Yang's shirt down over her shoulders, further trapping her in fabric before straddling her. A hand came up, tangling in blonde hair.

"Don't you dare let us fall." With that final warning Weiss yanked on Yang's hair, exposing her neck and biting down roughly, licking over the abused skin as Yang groaned, a rush of wet warmth flooding between her legs. Weiss' legs wrapped around her hips as her nails raked over flexing abs, leaving thin red lines in her wake. Yang struggled, a mix of pleasure and pain and burning abs fighting gravity as the smaller woman mauled her.

Weiss buried her face in Yang's breasts, licking and biting hungrily as Yang moaned. Twin palms slid down to hips and rubbed up past tense shoulders, then scored claw marks down the length of Yang's back. Yang bit back a scream. Rolling a nipple between her teeth Weiss tugged, pulling until Yang cried out before sucking the abused nub and releasing.

Yang was panting heavily, a soaked mess by the time Weiss moved away.

"You took that much better than I expected. Perhaps it's time for you to cool down." Turning around, Weiss walked over to the pillar of ice she had made, breaking off a long crystal piece. Coming back, the shorter woman took Yang's free leg, helping her to throw it over the bench to straddle it before pressing the ice against a red line on Yang's ribs, causing the blonde to hiss.

Weiss wrapped her lips around Yang's neck once again, pressing a smaller piece of ice with her tongue into the bruises she had formed on the woman's skin. Her right hand rubbed and caressed and soothed heated skin, the right taking the large ice chunk and sliding it teasingly over Yang's heated skin, lifting it up for cool drops to drip and trickle down over her chest.

"F-fuck, Weiss, please..." Yang gritted her teeth as ice slid over a nipple. Weiss drew back teasingly.

"Why Yang, whatever are you asking for? This?" Weiss' hand came up to Yang's chest, pushing her back roughly against the bench and forcing her chest to arch in the air, crushing the arms tied at her back. The ice chunk landed firmly in the cleft between Yang's breasts, Weiss holding them shut with one hand while the other thrust the ice between her breasts at a rapid pace while her face hovered just out of Yang's reach. Yang thrashed, the cold and the pain and Weiss' predatory gaze and the soothing droplets melting and caressing her skin nearly overwhelming sensation. But it still wasn't her need.

"F-fuck, Weiss, shit, _p-please,_ I need something inside me." Yang begged, nearly sobbing.

 _"_ Please _mistress_." Weiss corrected, pinching her nipples hard in rebuke. Yang shuddered as the ice dildo between her tits was pulled away.

"p-please...mistress, I want to cum."

"Told you I'd get you to beg, didn't I?" Weiss patted the woman's cheek patronizingly before moving to rip Yang's shorts and underwear in one fluid motion off her body. Yang saw white hair, ice blue eyes, and a smug grin before the slick ice dildo was pushed inside.

"FUCK YES" The sensation was unlike anything Yang had ever known as ice and pain and cold and arousal and a feeling of fullness exploded through her skin. Placing her feet on the bench she arched up her hips, giving the shorter girl a better angle to thrust deep inside her. Yang whimpered, whined, shrieked as steam curled from between her legs and rose off her skin.

I have one last gift for you." Yang whimpered as the dildo was pulled away, feeling her arousal drench between her legs. Weiss nudged, tipping Yang face first onto the floor.

"Clearly you love putting your fist in people." Weiss said conversationally.

Yang whimpered. Loudly.

"I think it's high time someone found out what it felt like to put their fist in you."  Without further warning Yang felt something large and thick slide inside, burying in halfway without trouble from the extended foreplay and dildo prep time. Yang stayed perfectly still, whimpers turning into a keening whine as she shifted her hips, feeling Weiss twist and rock until her whole fist was buried inside. Yang was grateful Weiss waited, still and patient as her body got used to the intrusion. She rocked her hips experimentally, testing the stretch with a satisfued groan. Once she started working her way to a rhythm though Weiss spanked her flank, hard enough to leave an imprint. With a yelp, Yang stilled again.

"I've collared you, marked you, beaten you, defiled you, and used you as a scratching post. Now-" Weiss hoisted on Yang's arms, pulling her onto her knees at a 90 degree angle parallel to the floor. "I'm going to take you for a walk." Pushing with the fist inside her, the shorter girl proceeded to make Yang crawl in a lap around the  empty training floor, managing to hold the larger woman up in a feat of counterbalance and overwhelmingly attractive strength. Every crawling step she took made the fist rock against her walls, the ruined fabric of her clothing absolutely confining. Her large breasts swayed in the open air, begging to be touched. The salt of her sweat ran into her cuts, stinging. Her knees scraped as they moved her forward. It hurt. It was absolutely humiliating. At any moment, someone could walk in to witness her being defiled by the absolutely infuriating Weiss Schnee.

Yang was aroused to the point of breaking.

Her body buzzed on the endorphin high. Two more crawling steps. Three. She finished her lap.

"Good girl." Weiss began thrusting.

Everything fell away, and she was free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> Freezerburn.  
> Steamy.
> 
> I've never experienced subspace, but I hear it is an amazing feeling. Please feel free to leave your thoughts about this or any other chapter down below. Comments are extremely appreciated!


	13. Aftermath

Blake was **_pissed_**.

She sat down to breakfast in a semi-laconic state, dark circles rimming her eyes. Before her sat a mug filled with dark liquid, a breakfast barely touched..She wanted to go back to bed.

If only she didn't have classes.

If only the smell in the room didn't send her into heat. 

* * *

 

She had stayed up reading far later into the night than she had originally intended. What had begun as a way to calm down from the day's excitement had become too good to resist as the energy between the main characters had become heated, then passionate. Checking that the rest of her teammates were asleep at the late hour, Blake had slipped beneath the sheets and begun a teasing exploration. It had almost been a help when Weiss had turned over a few minutes later with a whimper and a sigh, followed by a few indecipherable murmurs.

It had _not_ helped that Blake had had two fingers inside herself and was nearing satisfaction when Weiss had begun screaming.

Suddenly everyone was up, Weiss was flying away from Ruby as though burned, Yang sounded ready to fight something-

and Blake was tangled up in her sheets, pajama pants and underwear trapped around her knees.

If Yang had looked down right then...

The thought still burned.

* * *

 "Hey" Yang said with a lazy smile, tousling her hair as she walked to the table. "Where were you this morning? I was looking forward to waking you with a goodmorning kiss, but you were already gone."

"Went for a run." Well, she had tried anyway. But it only seemed to agitate her more.

Yang's brows furrowed as she sat down, taking in the circles under Blakes eyes. Reaching out she put a hand on Blake's shoulder, surprised when the girl violently twitched and brushed her hand away.

"Blake, are you okay-"

"I didn't get much sleep." The faunus sipped her tea as she crossed her legs discreetly.

* * *

 It had taken another hour and a half for everyone's breathing to even out towards sleep once again. Whomever that dream had been about had been a doozy. Blake could pratically hear the wet squish of arousal as Weiss shifted back and forth, presumeably to dodge the wet spot in her bed. Blake's body thrummed from the sound as well as the interrupted private conversation between her and her body.

Finally surrendering to not being the last to fall asleep Blake rolled onto her side facing the other beds. Watching Weiss for the direction of her movements she shifted the blankets out, one hand moving between her legs. She stilled briefly as Weiss rolled to face her, but a quick check revealed no ripples or noises loud enough for a human to hear coming from the fabric. She started up again.

She knew the other girl couldn't see it, but it still almost felt as though Weiss was watching her finger her clit. 

* * *

 

"I need coffee and I need it immediately." Weiss snapped at no one as she sat down across from Blake.

"I'm on it!" Ruby zipped away.

"Yes mis-Weiss." Yang corrected herself, freezing halfway out of the chair before ever-so-casually sliding back down. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"What are you, my secretary?" Weiss said irritably. Yang looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"I...meant to say 'morning, Weiss, did you sleep okay?' Though, I guess I already know the answer, what with you screamin' an' all..."

" _Silence, you oaf!"_ Weiss hissed. To her complete surprise, Yang did.

 _"No one_ is to discuss what happened last night. I do not need word reaching my father or executives of the Schnee Dust Company giving them cause to question my mental sanity!"

"Heeeeere's your coffee!" A mug slid to a stop in front of Weiss' palm, Ruby appearing in a cloud of petals to sit next to her and across from Yang. "What'd I miss?"

"The usual disclaimer about daddy and the SDC." Yang and Ruby high fived.

"Both of you are too weird to deal with in the morning." Weiss took a careful sip, closing her eyes as caffenation spread throughout her body. When they opened again, they narrowed at Blake suspiciously.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Rough night."

* * *

 A series of whimpers woke Blake up at 2am.

Ears flicking, she searched for the source of the sound until she heard faint mumblings of "Zwei," "Weiss," and "cookies."

Ruby.

Blake rolled over to return to sleep. She had just closed her eyes when a desperate, needy whine from the far bunk caused something to clench low in her belly.

_That sound...was new._

She sniffed. Musk and Weiss mixed with sugar and cinnamon. Blake stifled a groan.

Her fingers slid down once more.

* * *

 

She couldn't stay focused in class.

Each time she daydreamed she relived the sounds of her teammates, their scent in the air, how right it seemed when their scents mixed like that...Blake bit her lip, crossing her legs. It wasn't enough to satisfy, but flexing her thighs gave her just enough pressure to take the edge off her sexual tension.

It did _not_ help that Yang would brush against her, keeping to her casual touches but committing them more frequently. Like she warred with herself over the appropriate amount of public physical affection, especially since Blake kept brushing her away. Unfortunately it was either that or drag the girl into a supply closet or bathroom stall, and Blake cared about the blonde too much for their first time to be because anyone else made her irrationally horny.

They really needed to discuss their boundaries, and soon. Blake sighed. 

* * *

 

The thrashing had her halfway to the door, wide awake and alert as the bed above creaked ominously. _What the hell?_

Yang moaned and rolled again, the stacks of books holding her bed up trembling, cracked foundations shifting in an earthquake. Blake's eyes darted across to the other beds. _Still asleep. How even...?_

Blake spent the next twenty minutes shoving books back into place before they could dislodge completely and send Yang falling to her death. Blake debated waking her up, but from the heady scent rolling off the bed in a flood, she had a feeling Yang would not have thanked her for the intrusion. Blake moved away, sniffed again. The combined blend of their scent was ambrosia. Feeling rather guilty, Blake inhaled deeply, memorizing the scent as it worked through to her nipples and groin. A book stack shifted once again. Blake heaved a sigh.

She loved her team. She also wondered if they were deliberately trying to kill her. 

* * *

 

The team had two hours of downtime before training. Weiss would study in their room. Yang and Ruby would either mess around, throw a ball inside, or go outside to play with Zwei. Maybe Ruby would take Crescent Rose for tinkering and fine-tuning. Blake didn't really know, or care.

She needed a nap and a release from the pent-up sexual frustration. Preferably not in that order. But she couldn't exactly walk up to them and say "Hey. You kept me awake last night with your sex dreams, now get out and wash your sheets so I can masturbate in peace." Blake's lips twitched in a grim smile.

She needed someplace else, somewhere discreet.

Before she could go hunting, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a deserted classroom.

" _Hello~!_ We need to talk." Yang sat down on the teacher's desk, patting the spot next to her.

"Not a good time, Yang." Blake gritted her teeth.

"Look, I know I've been super out of it today, but even Ruby noticed that you weren't really acting like yourself. What's going on? Did you get new information about the White Fang or something?" 

"No, I haven't heard from any of my contacts. They seem to have gone quiet recently." Blake paced restlessly. The beautiful woman she'd spent half a day kissing was _right there_ , looking as gorgeous as always.

_It would be so easy to kiss her, to press her back against the desk or a wall and pull her leg between mine and rock against her until..._

"...Blake? Where did you go just now?" The blonde asked cautiously.

"What are you talking about." Blake snapped.

"Just now. You zoned out there for a moment, and then your eyes...you looked..." Yang was not about to use "predatory" to describe her faunus maybe girlfriend. She swallowed thickly.

"Uh...like you did yesterday. In the room. Right before you jumped me." Yang's cheeks turned pink.

"You mean incredibly aroused? I am." Blake said. Yang's mouth made a startled _**o**_. Blake stared at it hungrily for a long moment before forcefully wrenching her gaze away.

"Then why did you turn me away this morning? Why brush me aside all day? Did...you have second thoughts about us getting together or something?" Yang asked hesitantly. Blake growled at Yang's tone, vexed and severely frustrated.

"...Yang. I have been turned on for nearly 15 hours. I find you _extremely_ attractive. It is taking everything I have not to come over there and show you _exactly_ how much I want us to be together." Blake's voice was raw hunger, her entire body trembling. Yang's eyes went wide.

"...Wait. 15 _hours?_ You've been aroused for that long consistently?" Yang yelped in surprise. Blake bared a fang, nearly snarling.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes." Blake snapped.

"And you didn't take care of it already?!" Yang asked in shock.

 _"Of course I did!_ Multiple times while you were having your wet dreams!" Blake did snarl then, arms sweeping. Yang paled.

"H-how did you know I had-"

Blake cut her off with a stare.

"Yang. A second pair of ears isn't the only thing I inherited from faunus parents. I have nightvision and a very strong sense of smell." She let Yang process that for a minute, gaining some slight satisfaction as she watched the wheels turn and catch in the brawler's head. The blonde let out a squeak to rival Ruby's and turned a shade of red brighter than her sister's cloak.

"So this whole time-"

"Yep"

"You've known when-"

"Yeah."

"And when I-"

"Mmhm"

 _"And you never said anything?!"_ Yang was mortified.

"Kinda hard to say 'hey by the way, now that we're teammates sharing the same room for the next few years you should know in advance I'm secretly a faunus and I can smell when you're aroused or hear it whenever you decide to masturbate." Blake snapped back sarcastically. "It didn't seem like the best way to start a friendship."

"...I knew you were secretive but this is above and beyond anything I ever dreamed of."

"Human privilege." Blake scoffed. "Faunus have to hide their true capabilites so the humans don't turn on them in shame or anger or fear. If they knew we could hear lies, or tell by smell if someone's cheating, or what we can spot happening in the dark..." The girl shook her head. "Silence is something we learn early on." Blake shifted uncomfortably. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to try to take care of this. Again."

"...Let me help you." Yang bit her lip as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger, conflicted.

"Yang. I appreciate the offer, but I like you too much for our first time to be-"

"Not like that. I...know another way." Yang looked away as resolve formed in her eyes. Blake looked at her confused.

"Another way? What-" Blake went silent as Yang got up from the desk, arms out as she approached cautiously. Blake tensed, ready to run.

"I...I've seen something similar to this happen before. To...someone else. Another faunus." Blake visibly filled with disbelief. Yang swallowed. Stepped closer. "It doesn't matter who right now. What matters is I can help you take care of this quickly without losing clothes, but it is...intimate. And it would work a lot better if I...if you also let me touch around your ears." Yang's gaze flicked up to the bow. Ears flicked.

"What...would you have to do?" Blake asked warily.

"...massage your neck? Maybe your shoulders too? If I can find the pressure point it should calm you down almost instantly. If not, I'm guessing your ears get touched so rarely that it should do the trick if nothing else works. But it's up to you. I know they're...private to you. If you say no I'll leave and stall for you while you go take a shower. Weiss will be pissed and not shut up for an age about punctuality and pranking teammates, but I can handle her." Blake considered for several minutes.

"...Okay." She stepped over, cautiously turning her back towards the other girl. "I trust you. But the bow stays on." Yang relaxed into a smile.

"Okay."

Two hands came up, resting heavily on tense shoulders. Yang dug her thumbs into the muscle, circling. If Blake hadn't been so stressed out and brimming with sexual tension, she might have even enjoyed it. She made a mental note to ask Yang to try the rubdown part again later. Yang shifted her grip to the back of Blake's neck with her fingertips, and squeezed.

Blake's vision went white.

With a strangled cry Blake dropped to her knees, guided down by Yang's firm grip. Shaking back and forth gently the brawler dug her fingertips in, pressing downward and into her skin. Yang bit her lip hard as Blake moaned in exquisite pleasure beneath her. After a minute Yang released gradually, rubbing Blakes neck out before running fingers through the girl's long hair. Blake turned, butting her head against Yang's other palm.

"You sure?" Blake gave a sleepy nod, butted again. Yang continued to stroke the other girl's bangs and hair, caressing before moving her fingertips to circle around the base of Blake's bow but keeping fingers respectfully outside. A press, and Blake fell back into Yang's waiting arms.

"Feeling better, partner?" Yang chuckled fondly, still stroking Blake's hair. Blake nodded dreamily, turning her head for a sweet kiss before burrowing into the girl holding her.

"It was like all of the tension drained away." Blake said in quiet awe. "The potential is there, but it's not drowning me. It's like a fading itch. I don't have to scratch it anymore. Where did you learn to do that?" Blake asked in a daze. Yang chuckled lightly.

"That is a story probably better left for a second or third date. Speaking of- what are you doing this weekend? I was thinking sushi dinner date in the city, maybe some dancing? I have this friend on the shady side of town-"

"Junior does not count as a friend." Blake rolled her eyes with a smile.

"He lets me kick down his doors, rough up his men, and makes drinks just the way I like 'em. How is that not a friend?" Yang gave her best cheeky grin. Blake playfully slapped her in the arm.

"Hey! Don't hit the girl who just neck-pinched you to sexual freedom."

"Words I never thought I'd hear in a sentence." Blake raised an eyebrow.

"Words I never thought I'd say." Carefully, Yang stood, lifting Blake up with her. She waited until Blake was steady on her feet again before releasing the embrace and slinging an arm around the girl's shoulders. "C'mon. We should go change before training."

They had made it halfway down the hall before Yang paused, patting her pockets and cursing.

"Hang on, my notebook is missing. I'm gonna check the classroom real quick. Meet you at the room?" Blake looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding. Stealing a quick glance around, Blake leaned in, kissing the brawler softly.

* * *

 ... _Hot damn._

Yang watched the sway of Blake's hips as the girl walked away, grinning. Once Blake disappeared from sight, Yang returned to the classroom, knocking twice before entering.

"I think you forgot this." Something whistled through the air. Yang raised a hand, snatching the notebook from midair before it could smack her in the face.

"Thanks. Also, if you're going to watch me leave with my girlfriend down a hallway, be more discreet next time. What if she'd seen you?"

A scoff.

"Seeing isn't the problem, it's her hearing. But I'll hear her long before she hears me. How is she doing ?" Yang chuckled, shook her head.

"You were right, as always. Overstimulated. Tell Coco I said thank you for letting me practice those pressure points on you."

"Please. It was only a matter of time before the two of you got together. You didn't need a faunus to see that one coming." Yang's mouth twitched. The faunus held up a finger.

"Don't do it Yang. I'll tell Coco and see you punished." Yang shut her mouth obediently.

"Good girl. Now, are you going to be at the party on friday? We could use a second demo girl and Coco would like one last session before you run off and get yourself a legitimate girlfriend." 

"I'll still be down the hall. I'm not leaving the scene, just...taking a break from it for a while. Until we sort some things." Yang shifted uncomfortably.

"...She doesn't know, does she?" Long rabbit ears swayed as the faunus shook her head.

"I thought it was something that should wait until after we've gone out for a bit. It's not exactly something you spring on someone before a first date." Yang said defensively. Velvet leveled her with a flat stare. Yang ran a hand through her hair.

"You need to tell her. You know our rules." The faunus said.

"I really like her, Velvet. If she knew about us, about what I've been doing in the past year..." Yang sighed. "This part of our relationship is newer than new. I don't want her to look at me differently. I don't want her judging you."

"The way you judged me?" The girl smiled wryly. "What happens between myself and my partners is my business. Don't let fear and assumptions cause you to short-change yours." Velvet reached out a hand, cupping Yang's cheek. The blonde leaned into the touch, smiling sadly when the faunus leaned in to kiss her on the other cheek gently. "I have a feeling that that girl might surprise you. Besides, Ren already accepted our bet money." The faunus booped her on the nose. Yang chuckled with a small smile.

"Don't forget to let us know about the party." Yang gave a nod, wrapping the faunus in one last hug.

"Thanks again, Velvet. For everything."

"Of course. You may be leaving us, but you're still one of CFVY's toys. We take care of our things." With a wink and a smile, the faunus turned and walked away.


	14. Perambulate

"Argh! _Finally_." Yang let her pencil fall to the notebook while her body flopped backwards on the bed with a sigh. "We're here to learn how to fight and kill monsters. Why do we have to generate so much paperwork about them?"

"Yang, a 5 page paper on the migratory patterns of boarbatusk is entirely relevant to our line of work! Though, I do see your point about this 6 page paper on the how and why ' _the grimm don't poop._ '" Weiss sniffed.

"Heh. _Poop_." Ruby's muted voice chimed in from her floating tent bed.

Yang rolled, hanging halfway off the bed in a cascade of golden hair. She enjoyed the view briefly, smiling when Blake finally glanced up from her story.

"Hey. I'm done with my homework. Want to go for a walk with me?" Yang bit her lip where the others couldn't see, eyes sparkling brightly.

"A walk?" Enigmatic smile.

"Yeah, you know, a walk. A wander. A stroll around the promenade." Yang said.

"Ooh, _promenade_. That's a big word for you, Yang. Did it hurt your brain trying to remember how to sound it out?" Weiss chimed in from her desk as she turned the page in her textbook.

"Hey! When wooing a lady I can read a dictionary!" Yang protested.

"You mean a _thesaurus_ , you dolt!" Weiss snapped.

"That too!" Yang said. From the tent, Ruby started giggling.

"She got it from Star Trek. She was obsessed as a kid." Ruby snickered. Yang threw a pillow.

"You're just jealous you couldn't cosplay as Seven of Nine." Yang preened.

 _"Star Wars is infinitely better!_ They had lightsabers AND goliath-sized mechanized weapons!" Ruby hurled the pillow back. Clouds of dust formed near the ceiling as a mighty battle for sibling sci-fi superiority ensued.

* * *

  
"Sooo, about that walk?" Yang queried as Ruby spat feathers from her mouth.

Weiss watched them flutter down around her bed in disgust. "I am _not_ cleaning that up." she muttered darkly. Ruby _eep!_ ed.

"Sure. A walk." Blake said with a nod, setting her book aside. Yang jumped down from her bed, landing lightly on her feet before offering her arm. Blake's smile grew as her eyes softened, climbing gracefully out of bed. Linking Yang's arm between both of her own, Blake pulled in close to tuck her head on Yang's shoulder gently, loving the sound as Yang's heart began to accelerate.

Weiss' eyes lingered over Yang, watching them both with an inscrutable expression. By the time either noticed, Weiss was back to reading.

"Princess, you're in charge. Ruby, don't break anything. Try not to have too much fun while we're gone." Yang winked and Blake giggled at Weiss and Ruby's indignant shrieks as they left, shutting the door behind them.

"Anywhere in particular in mind?" Blake said.

"No. I just wanted time with you." Yang replied honestly. Blake  smiled and kissed Yang's cheek.

* * *

They wandered aimlessly, circling the grounds and wandering at the edge of the woods, wrapped up in one another. Midafternoon sun filtered through the trees, the well manicured lawns a verdant green. Birds chirped and swooped through a brilliant blue sky on the cooling breeze. Blake sighed contentedly, seamlessly managing to cuddle and not interfere with Yang's steps. Eventually, Yang guided them to a grassy knoll, disengaging to flop down beneath a shady tree. Blake settled down beside her, reclaiming the space in the crook of Yang's arm once more.

"This is nice." Blake murmured drowsily. Yang returned a noncommittal hum. Blake sighed, shifting to prop herself up on an elbow.

"...But not entirely why you brought me here." Blake said. Yang heaved a sigh.

"No." Yang turned, propping herself up to face Blake. Her free hand trailed down to rip at the grass absently.

"I started doing research into polyamory, but everything I found says that each relationship is different. No one can agree on anything. So I guess..." Yang ripped out a tuft of grass. "What does it mean for you and me?"

"It means whatever we want it to. Whatever we agree with. For me, it means being with you, and if you're okay with it, pursuing separate but equally intimate and involved relationships with other people. No ranking, no hierarchy of primary or secondary partners. You would be my girlfriend, they would be my girlfriend or boyfriend or other partner-" Blake paused as Yang shifted uncomfortably.

" _You're_ my partner." The blonde grumbled. "I know it's just a word, but...I don't like how it feels when you use it to describe you with someone else."  Yang's shoulders hunched defensively. Blake smiled gently.

"Jealousy can also be a big problem. That's why it's important to not keep secrets from one another, and to talk if something is making one of us uncomfortable. If it would make you uncomfortable for me to call someone else my partner or to hear details about my relationships with other people then I can leave them out, but I would rather you tell me about significant events or if you wanted to pursue someone else in an intimate relationship. I might be okay with you dating other people, but doing it behind my back would still be cheating and I will _never_ forgive that." Blake said.

"So no casual flings." Yang joked weakly to diffuse the tension. Blake thought about it a moment.

"I think....that would depend. Not at first, no. I...can get territorial, and the thought of you going around and picking up just _anyone_..." Blake's fingers flexed, digging holes into the grass. "It's not appealing. But I know I can't possibly satisfy your every need-" Blake raised up a hand as Yang opened her mouth- "I'm only one person. One of the reasons I _am_ polyamorous is because I don't believe there's any one person able to fit every part of me. I grow stronger and healthier when I'm not worried about being everything to one person, or expected to depend on only one person for all of my more vulnerable needs. It's like being on RWBY. _We_ are partners-" Blake waved between them- "I rely on you a lot, but not for everything. Sometimes the job gets done better if it's you and Weiss or myself and Ruby. If there's something you really like that I don't but someone else can give, or someone you are genuinely interested in asking you to have a good time...then I like to think I'd say yes. Within reason." Yang considered it thoughtfully.

"Would I be expected to have some sort of relationship with your other people? If there was someone else in my life, would you need to meet them first or something?" Yang asked. Blake shook her head.

"You would be under no obligations to my other partn- _people_ I might be dating. It would be a separate relationship. I might like to spend time with all of you together at some point, but they would be distinct relationships. One I have with you, and one with someone else. Back when I was dating Sun, he was also dating Ne-a boyfriend. One who doesn't want his sexuality being made public. He and I were friends by choice, but I wasn't asked or expected to do anything with them, or him with me."

"Seeing as we live in the same room together, I kind of have to be okay with Weiss though, don't I?" Yang tugged at the grass.

"If it would be too difficult for you, then I won't pursue her. I am attracted to her, but I would never act on that if it would damage my relationship with you or damage the team. For the purpose of this discussion though, I was speaking of a hypothetical third party." Blake's eyes glinted mischievously. " _Though_ , if _you_ wanted to pursue something with Weiss, and _I_ pursued something with Weiss, and we discussed it and wanted to form a relationship between the three of us as a triple, I am also not opposed to that." 

"Wouldn't _that_ be the bee's schnees." Yang muttered sarcastically. "First off, while the girl _is_ smokin' hot and filthy rich with the voice of a heart-stopping angel, she still spends a majority of her time as an angry, repressed, hyper critical know-it-all popsicle. Second, and more important- I'm not sure my sister would appreciate me and my girlfriend stealing her girl. She might forgive _you_ eventually, but she would never forgive _me_. Sisters have a code of honor and moving in on their ladies is one of the unbreakable top three."

"...Even if it was done with the consent of all parties involved and the girl in question really, _really_ wanted her to?" Blake asked, biting the inside of her cheek. Yang's mouth clicked shut.

"...Ruby would never agree to that." Yang said eventually. Blake's eyes flickered, squeezing her arm as she looked away.

"...It won't actually be a problem. She's never looked at me like that anyway." Blake said sadly.

Yang reached out, grasping Blake's hand with a squeeze while ducking down to look into her eyes. "And I told you, if that's true then she's a fool and doesn't know what she's missing." Blake smiled softly, squeezing back before Yang pulled away.

  
_That's sweet of you to say, but she's not the one I was thinking of._

  
They lapsed into silence for a time, resting on their backs while sorting out the thoughts in their head. Clouds wheeled by, shapes and images forming before blurring, gone again.

"Hey...Blake?" Yang sat up and ripped up a large chunk of grass, crumbling it to pieces. She shut her eyes. "I think I can do all of that. Before we move any farther with any of this though, there's...something else you should probably know about me." Blake sat up as well, fixing her with a calm gaze. Yang fidgeted.

"I'm...um. Well. I was going to wait till later to tell you this, but...Uh. Hum. Uh. Yeah. Well, I'm kinda..." Yang took a deep breath in, letting it out in a rush.

"I'm into BDSM. CFVY runs a sort of training dungeon for hunters and play parties a few times a month out of their room. Coco's been my mistress for over a year and I've been learning to dom on Velvet. I don't know if that counts as an outside relationship, since Coco and Velvet aren't my girlfriends and I wouldn't consider it dating at all, but a dom/sub relationship can still be really intimate, so..."

  
Blake's stare was unfathomable. Yang squirmed.

  
"It's how I learned to do the neck thing. The pinch. The one I used on you. Coco sorta likes to get Velvet riled as far as she can go, and sometimes Velv would be overstimulated for so long she'd go into a rage and the pressure points were the only way to calm her down."

"..."

"I _swear_ we haven't done anything sexual in a while, and I ended those terms the day we got together. The bond between dom and sub is deep, though, and I will always have a special attachment to CFVY even if we don't play anymore. I'd still like to be a part of the less intense stuff though like the wax or rope teaching demos-"

"...Rope?"

"...yeah. I. um. I like to tie and be tied." Yang fidgeted and bit her lip, half sexual, half shyly as her eyes lightly glazed. "Among other things."

"When is the next one?" Blake asked.

"Um. This Friday. Velvet asked me to assist in the demo but I wasn't planning to go-"

  
_"Take_ _me."_

  
Yang's heart stuttered, tripping over itself.

"What?"

"Take me to the demo."

Yep. Yang's heart stopped completely. At the prolonged stare, it was Blake's turn to squirm.

"...You're not the only one interested in rope." The dark haired girl muttered and blushed.

A grin spread itself across Yang's face, butter melting in sunlight.

  
_"Seriously?"_

  
Blake gave a nod.

"I read a lot of books. Some of them have...questionable content. But there was one saga where a pirate tied up a maiden with shibari rope...it had pictures." Blake's hand flexed into the dirt as her eyes shifted to a slightly brighter gold. "It looked..." Blake trailed off with a sharp inhale.

"... _Knot_ a problem." Yang winked. "I'd be happy to teach you what I know, but beyond the basics you'll have to take it up with Ren." Blake's eyebrow shot up even higher. Yang grinned.

"Yeah. He's a shibari master. Likes the aesthetic. Velv's been trying to convince me to do a photo shoot with them for months."

"Why haven't you? That sounds..." Blake bit her lip, eyes glazed. Yang chuckled.

"I like Ren. He's good at bookkeeping and keeping secrets. But these two get fully shown and touched by very specific people. Ren is not one of them." Yang's hand hovered in a circle over her breasts before resting on her knees. Blake mulled it over.

"...Have you ever had sex with Velvet?" Blake queried.

"Velvet is team CFVY's private property. I was allowed to work her over, get her aroused or into subspace, but only with supervision. The actual-" Yang made a crude gesture but it got the point across- "when they wanted it, would happen after I left. She's...done stuff to me, but it was always at Coco's direction. So...yes, I guess, but I've never really thought of it that way?" Yang's head tipped sideways, hair cascading down around her.

"Is CFVY polyamorous?" Blake asked. Yang nodded, then shook her head, then shrugged.

"Maybe? I'm not sure. Coco and Velvet are _together_ together for sure, and the dom/sub aspect of their relationship is threaded through everything. If you need something from Velv, it's always run by Coco first. I know they play with Fox and Yatsu, but I don't think sex is ever outside of playing. I've never heard about them talk about going on dates or dating. Or significant others. ...I've never asked. This is confusing." Yang replied. Blake gave a nod.

"There is...one thing, you should probably know though, before you go to one of their events." Yang squirmed uncomfortably, removing another section of grass.

"Which is?"

"Um. Well. Dominants and submissives usually call one another something else instead of using names. As affection, though from the outside it often doesn't sound that way. When we're playing, Coco is my Mistress, Yatsu is Boss, and Fox is Sir. All the members of CFVY call me their, um... _toy_." Yang mumbled, face going scarlet. Blake somehow found it endearing.

"So it sounds degrading, but it doesn't feel that way. It's..." Yang's eyes grew faraway. "Comforting, somehow. Like they're claiming ownership, but also responsibility. When I play with them I don't have to think, or worry about anything except making them happy. We talk about what I'm okay with beforehand, and I trust them not to go outside of those boundaries. I know they'd stop if I ever used a safe word. It's completely negotiable and consensual. The only surprise is in what they want to do that day."

  
"It sounds like this is an important part of your life." Blake said patiently. Yang's lips quirked up in a small, fond smile.

"It is. Not as important as team RWBY, but I am very attached to CFVY." Yang blinked rapidly, shaking her head. "But that's not what I meant to say. What I'm _trying_ to say is that submissives can get names that sound awful and degrading, but they aren't. I don't want you to react badly or get upset when you hear them call me _toy_ , o-or when...when they call Velvet... _pet_." Yang cringed.

  
Blake's eyes flashed dangerously. Her lips curled into the beginnings of a snarl.

  
_"Velvet agreed to the name!_ " Yang threw both hands up, palms out. "Coco had been against it at first, with how bad the connotation is to use it on a faunus. But once it happened accidentally, Velvet asked for it. All of them agreed as a blanket rule to never use slave, or some of the other four letter words generally reserved for women. Some words are beyond reclaiming." Yang's mouth twisted in anger and distaste.

"But a faunus being called _pet_  of all things,  _especially_  by a human?! How is that any different?! How could she willingly agree to this?!" Blake fumed.

"I don't know. I only know it was Velvet's choice, and that only CFVY is allowed to use it." Yang said.

"What do you call her when you or someone else is dominating her?" Blake said, still with an edge of irritation. Yang shook her head.

"I don't. Velvet will only play with others if it's with a second member of CFVY for supervision. Anything I want to say, ask permission, or check in for, is addressed to Coco, Fox, or Yatsu. Nothing happens unless it's through one of them. They must have developed some sort of nonverbal code before I began. I don't know what it is, but I know nothing happens if Velvet doesn't tell them to give us permission. In those scenes, I'm forbidden from speaking to her."

"...I see." Blake responded neutrally.

"So...you're okay with it? Maybe not with that part of it, but with me?" Yang's voice held a surprising level of vulnerability as her eyes flickered with nerves. Blake managed all of three seconds against the unintentional puppy look before she let out a sigh, shaking her head with a rueful smile.

"Yes, of course. I'll admit it _is_ a surprise and might take some getting used to, but it's a part of you. At least I know if there are things I'm not able to do for you, then you have someone safe you trust to explore it with. Eventually." Blake replied.

"...And you won't argue or hold it against Velvet when you hear...' _it_ '?" Yang asked cautiously. Blake growled, then sighed.

"If you _swear_ to me this was entirely Velvet's choice without coercion, then I will believe you and put aside my own feelings about it. I don't like it, but it's not my life or my choice what she decides to go by."

Yang leaned forward, looking directly into Blake's eyes seriously.

  
"I swear to you, Velvet is well loved and cared for. The first rule of everything CFVY does is consent. The second is caretaking. Velvet is not being coerced, abused, or harmed. If she is, it's only being done consentually. I wouldn't have agreed to train under Coco if it was any other way. Promise."

  
"...Okay. Thank you for being honest with me." Blake closed her eyes, accepting the information with a small nod before opening her eyes with a small smile.

"...Do you still want to go on Friday?" Yang asked hopefully. Blake gave a nod.

"Yes. I want to see for myself. And maybe tie you up with shibari." Blake's eyes flicked over Yang's form consideringly.

  
Yang's eyes brightened considerably.

  
"Deal." Yang grinned.

"Was there anything else on your mind that you wanted to cover while we were out here?" Blake asked.

"Well, I think I already know the answer to this, but just to be clear: public displays of affection are...?"

"Desired, and thank you for asking." Blake's eyes shined with fondness and warmth at the unexpected question. "Anything else?"

 

Yang lay back down thoughtfully, going over everything in her head. Seemingly unanswered, Blake leaned back, patiently waiting. It was a long time before either spoke again.

  
"We're really okay?" Yang asked eventually.

"Yes, absolutely." Blake replied.

"Well then, I have one last thing." Yang put her arms behind her head, looking over to the other girl. Blake looked at her questioningly.

  
"Best friend Blake, I seem to have a really hot date on Saturday with the most amazing girl. What do you think I should wear?"

Blake's smile was slow, spreading fondly over her face. The faunus shuffled, moving to lay on top of the other girl, hands on either side of Yang's head and gazing down into lilac eyes.

"I think you should wear something that will take her breath away." Blake lowered herself down into a tender kiss. "I have a feeling she will." Blake purred. Yang chuckled.

"Too late. She already does that everyday." Yang grinned. Blake leaned in and kissed her once more. Yang hummed into the kiss, pleased when Blake tipped to the side and snuggled in again.

 

"We should probably go back and check in on Weiss and Ruby." Blake murmured idly.

"Probably."

  
Neither of them moved.

  
"Think the dorm is still standing?" Yang said.

"Only one way to know." Blake replied.

  
Together they lay curled in the grass, enjoying one another's company as the clouds ambled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no association with Star Wars, Star Trek, or any other references I've mentioned in this or any other chapter.
> 
> Though, if Jerri Ryan, Terri Farrell, or Bex Taylor-Klaus are reading this, please comment me. I think your work is great, the three of you are lovely, please keep doing what you do.


	15. Study Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did ya'll see that livestream from NYCC courtesy of HuffPost? Kerry confirmed there are canon LGBT characters in RWBY with more on the way, even though that aspect of them hasn't been explored yet.
> 
> My hype train is a flaming inferno.  
> SAVE ME.

It was wonderously quiet in Weiss' favorite group study room in the library. While the heiress prefered to complete her studies at her desk in the dorm, both she and Ruby had needed a break from the new couple being so...couple-y. Not wanting to disturb the silence more than necessecary, Weiss tapped the knuckles of Ruby's left hand lightly to get her attention. The girl glanced over curiously.

  
"That answer's wrong, by the way."

  
"What? Oh. Thanks!" Ruby chirped brightly, looking it over quickly before scratching out her previous answer and going back to writing. Weiss reigned in her annoyance.

  
They had been holding hands for nearly two weeks. Ruby was careful to avoid it whenever they were visible to other people, but under tables and beneath desks, during mealtimes and classes, a quick squeeze in the morning and sometimes at night before climbing into bed- Weiss had grown to expect the questing slide and warmth of Ruby's palm.

  
All Weiss had to do was find an excuse for their knuckles to brush, and within a few minutes Ruby would slip her hand in hers, that maddening thumb focusing her and pushing her anxieties away. It was a perfect system.

  
A system which didn't seem to be working today.

  
Ruby was still warm and cheerful, with hand waves and bright greetings but no hand holding. In class Ruby had spent the day doodling and hiding them from view, but even when Weiss skipped note taking to "accidentally" brush against Ruby's, she didn't stop drawing and eventually seek out hers.

  
When had she become addicted to such simple physical contact? Weiss' right hand fisted in her lap.

  
It would be so easy to place her hand over the younger girls, like it was a (deliberate) accidental thing, if only it moved a little closer.

  
_This girl doesn't even realize what she's doing to me._

 

* * *

  
Not attaching herself constantly to Weiss was hard. Like, being told not to eat Ren's bag of chocolate chips for Nora's pancakes hard. But she couldn't let the other girl know about the extent of her addiction.

  
She thought about Weiss constantly. Daydreams about being together, excuses and ways to hold Weiss' hand, grandiose and overcomplicated schemes to convince Weiss it was totally normal for their hugs to last just a tiny bit longer, happen more often, and then never stop hugging ever again.... Ruby was more than a little jealous of Blake and Yang's newfound easy and copious amounts of physical affection.

  
Ruby was pretty sure she had better chances if she told Weisss she wanted an extended hug rather than cuddling. And if her bed became dangerously unstable and she needed a new place to sleep. _Maybe if I convince Zwei to chew through the ropes then light them on fire..._

  
"Ruby, what are you drawing." Weiss' no-nonsense voice cut through her reverie. With a startled squeak Ruby bolted upright, flat palm covering the drawing.

  
"Nothing! Just...plans. For battle. Yeah. Plans for battle." Ruby's eyes moved shiftily.

  
"Ruby, we're supposed to be working on our research paper, not battle strategy." Weiss sighed, reaching over and sliding her hand along Ruby's arm to grab the paper. "But I _supppose_ I can assist you and provide input for whatever ridiculous new scheme you've come up with this time if It's going to involve me..." Weiss' voice trailed away.

  
"...Ruby. Why is Zwei on fire in this strategy and what are those crosshatched lines he's tangled in?"

  
"Oh! They're. Um. Aaaah...Speed! From Yang's punches!"

  
"...You want Yang to punch that adorable puppy."

  
" _NO_! Yang would never- I-I mean- I see what you mean! An army of Zwei is not a sound battle strategy!" Ruby ripped the paper from Weiss' grasp, shredding it to tiny pieces before stuffing them in her mouth. She looked up at Weiss, cheeks bulging like a chipmunk and panic in her eyes. Weiss eyed her distainfully for a moment, then shook her head and went back to her reading. Ruby discreetly walked over and spit the flecks of paper in the trash with only (for her) minimal sounds before casually returning to her seat. _Smooth_.

  
"Sometimes I don't even know what I see in you." Weiss muttered. Ruby blinked.

  
"What?"

  
"What?"

  
They shared a look.

  
"..."

  
They jerked their heads away and went back to scribbling.

  
_I can not believe I said that out loud._

* * *

  
The painful silence dragged on.

  
"...Do you...still think I'm a bad leader?" Ruby mumbled eventually. Weiss looked over sharply.

  
Ruby had curled in on herself slightly and was hunched away, shoulders and hair blocking her face from view. Her pen still scratched at paper absently, but the tiny tremors preceeding tears were a dead giveaway. Weiss thought back on her words out of context, then rubbed at her eyes as she sighed. Looking at the girls' defensive posture once more she put her pen down, reaching out to take Ruby's hand in both of hers with a squeeze.

  
"Ruby, I know we've had our differences in the past, but you've proven yourself to be a capable leader and resourceful in times of need. You keep your head in battle and know how properly motivate and inspire the people around you. It's like you become a completely different person, the one in a crisis we all need you be."

  
"Thanks, I...think."

  
"You're welcome." Weiss went back to studying.

  
Ruby moved to do the same, then paused.

  
Her primary hand was occupied.

  
Ruby blinked. When had that happened?

  
Ruby looked over at the older girl discreetly, not wanting to alert her and destroy the precious miracle currently happening. Weiss had gone back to studying and ignoring the other girl, holding her hand with fingers laced together as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

  
_Does she even realize how monumental this is? This is the first time she was the one to reach out and hold my hand! She might freak out though. Eeee ohmigosh Weiss is holding my hand!_

* * *

Weiss had realized what she'd done the instant she felt Ruby reach for a book and take along her hand. Pointedly avoiding looking at the younger girl's reaction out of her periphery, she focused on calm, measured breathing and holding every muscle in place, the artistic model of a woman at study. Any second now, Ruby would ask for her hand back so she could return to writing and...

  
The minutes stretched.

  
Weiss' pen stopped, but she could still hear rhythmic scratching. Ice blue eyes glanced over.

  
Ruby was writing with her right hand. The legibility was...questionable, but she'd seen worse attempts from some of the men in her father's company.

  
Ruby was practicing her ambidexterity so she didn't have to let go of Weiss' hand.

  
Weiss felt the strangest sensation spreading throughout her body. Surprise, appreciation, affection, gratitude...

  
_How does someone so strong, who chooses to fight and kill horrible monsters for a living without blinking possibly stay this thoughtful, and kind, and considerate, this...pure? How do such dichotomies possibly exist in this girl?_

  
Before she could talk herself out of the urge, Weiss slid her thumb up and in, running it along the inside palm of the other girl.

  
It was either that or kiss the girl, and Weiss couldnt even begin to contemplate that today.

  
Ruby squeaked and flinched at the stroke, quickly tightening her grip on Weiss' fingers before the girl could shy away. Recovering, she leaned her palm slightly away, giving Weiss more space as she brought her own thumb in to reciprocate.

  
Weiss' heart raced as their thumbs brushed for the first time and then again, executing a fencing parry to circle and brush the other girl's thumb out and away, leaving her complete access to Ruby's palm. She drew complicated figures and whorls into the girls skin with the pad of her thumb, biting her lip in concentration.

  
Weiss' eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. This wasn't soothing at all!

  
If anything, her heart raced faster and her anxiety seemed to spike.

_Am I doing it wrong? Oh dust, I must be doing it wrong. What if she doesn't like it? Is this too much? Pull back. Not too far back. What if she can't feel it at all? What if she doesn't like it? What if I've read this all wrong and she doesn't like this?_

  
Meanwhile, Ruby's head was having a very different conversation.

  
_OhgodohgodohgodshestouchingmewhatdoidothisfeelsamazingWEISSISTOUCHINGMEWEISSHELDMYHANDTHISISAMAZINGTOOMUCHNORMALKNEES!!_

  
Ruby's breathing grew shallow and her pen stilled, all pretense of working forgotten as she became lost in the sensation. Daydreams of turning and kissing the girl next to her hovered on the edge of becoming reality, patience and propriety be damned. Her eyes darkened and glazed, unblinking.

  
_Oh dust I think I broke her._ "...Ruby? Is...something wrong?" Weiss looked over worriedly. No answer.

  
Weiss' thumb stilled. Ruby still didn't respond. Reluctantly Weiss pulled away, holding her breath as the unexpected sting of rejection laced it's way through her skin.

  
" _NO_!" Ruby's hand launched forward, clutching tight at the other girl's to bring them back together.

  
"Ruby, I understand, I was too forward, i-"

  
"No no no no it was great you are great I mean it was fine you were fine I mean it was way, way better than fine it was amazing its just really hard to talk or concentrate when you're touching me like that. Um. I-I mean." Ruby was the shade of her cape. Weiss melted for the briefest instant, overwhelmed and overcome by the avalanche of earnest adorableness exuded by the poor girl. It took everything in Weiss' power not to coo at her, or wrap her arms around the flustered girl and squeeze.

  
Weiss covered with feined exasperation, satisfying herself with squeezing the girls hand to silence any further ramblings as she laced their fingers back together.

  
"Fine. If you insist, I'll stay right here. But don't check out like that again. We're supposed to be studying."

  
"I...yeah. Okay." Ruby smiled her most charming sheepish grin. Weiss rolled her eyes, but when they returned to work, both of them were smiling.

* * *

 

Ruby stretched and yawned, finally finished with her essay. Ruby checked her scroll. 6:15pm. Ruby blinked.

They had been studying for three hours.

Weiss hadn't let go of her hand in almost two.

 _Hot damn._ Ruby grinned to herself. _Maybe I should practice being right-handed outside of weaponry more often._

"Hey." Ruby's thumb began stroking small circles along the backside of Weiss' hand between thumb and index finger. "I'm finished with my homework for today. It's almost time for dinner. How much do you have left to do?" 

"Hm? Oh." Weiss murmured distractedly, not looking up from her work. "I'm almost done. I have half a stack of flashcards left to make for Professor Port's test in three weeks and then I will be satisfied with my work for the day."

_Gosh, Weiss is adorable when she's all focused and study-ey._

Suddenly, Ruby had a plan. It was daring, and bold, and brave, and might get her slapped, but there might never be this good an opportunity again.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby bit her lip, keeping her voice light.

"Mm?" 

"We're friends, right?"

"Mhm"

"Friends like you and Blake?"

"Of course Ruby." Weiss was barely paying attention. Ruby's heart accellerated.

"Small signs of affection in private are okay? One might even say you enjoy them?" Ruby's thumb maintained it's even swirling.

Weiss' pen stilled. Ruby caught and held her breath.

"I...one could say I enjoy this, yes." Weiss murmured quietly. Her thumb responded shyly, moving up and down along the outer curve of the younger girl's thumb gingerly. "It's...nice." 

Ruby didn't miss the small tint of blush on the other girl's cheeks.

"Okay. I just wanted to be sure. I remember you said I could be overwhelming. So. I. wanted to be sure."

"You're not overwhelming. Not anymore." Weiss mumbled and went back to writing. Ruby stared at her.

One flashcard finished, then another. Weiss turned a page.

"I-I'm. Um. I'm gonna go put my books away and wash up for dinner. See you there?" Ruby began stacking her books into her bag with her right hand. When she was finished, she squeezed Weiss' hand, delicately pulling away.

"What? Oh. Of course. You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you once I've finished." Weiss squeezed the hand in hers as it moved. She had forgotten it was even there, they existed together so naturally. Cool air hit the warm skin and Weiss fisted her hand in her lap, missing the contact already.

She didn't have long to mourn it, however, before she was summarily distracted by a sudden tap against the fading blush on her cheek. Weiss blinked, confused, turning to look at Ruby to see what had possibly motivated her to throw a piece of paper at her face.

Weiss was even more thoroughly confused when she looked up to see Ruby stuttering, littering the study with rose petals three shades lighter than her face.

"T-t-th-thanks f-f-for the ah. ah. um. st-st-study d-d-d-d-date." Ruby waved awkwardly. Weiss' eyes widened. Ruby's did the same.

" _Ahgottagobye_!" In a gust of wind and rose petals, the door opened and slammed. The girl was gone.

In a daze, Weiss lifted her right hand to her cheek, still damp with sweat from being held so long.

_Did she just...?_

_Did we...?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. Or talk to me about this livestream. I could live on this hype for DAYS.


	16. Stirrings

Yang knew something was up from the moment Ruby blew in.

  
First, she was late to dinner.

Second, Weiss wasn't with her.

Third, Ruby's body was completely the wrong shade.

  
"I thought Weiss and Ruby were studying together? Do you think something happened?" Yang murmured out of the side of her mouth to her girlfriend. Blake shrugged and continued reading while eating, squeezing Yang's hand under the table.

  
"You know Weiss, she's probably studying for the test next week and Ruby couldn't convince her to leave. I wouldn't worry." Yang didn't look convinced. Blake kissed her on the cheek.

  
Ruby landed in the seat across from them, folding her arms on the table and dropping her head in her hands with a sorrowful whine.

  
"Ruby. What happened." Yang looked her sister over in concern.

  
"I did something terrible. Weiss is never gonna speak to me again." Ruby moaned.

  
"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. What did you do?"

  
"I kinda...sorta...maybe...kissed Weiss."

"You did WHAT?!"

  
Conversation in the dining hall cut off immediately.

  
After a shocked second, Yang slammed her palms down on the table, echoing in the silence. Team Bumblebee leaned in, eyes burning.

  
"Ruby. Listen to me very carefully, this is important. Where did you kiss her, when did it happen, and how are you still alive." Yang said in a low, urgent murmur.

  
"In the library. On the cheek. Maybe a half hour ago? The way she looked at me, I think she was really angry." Ruby was morose. Yang and Blake resumed breathing.

  
Conversation in the hall began again.

  
Discreetly, Ren tucked a notebook away. Clearing his plate, he excused himself politely from the next table over. A line formed behind him as he exited the hall.

  
"I highly doubt she was angry. Surprised, probably. But not angry." Blake reached out a soothing hand, placing it on Ruby's exposed elbow comfortingly. "How did it happen?" 

  
"I don't know. We were studying and holding hands and it was really great and nice even if I can't read some of my essay and it was all so _good_ and going so _well_ and then I remembered your coffee date so I thanked her for studying with me and just sorta-" Ruby looked up pleadingly, somehow managing to gesture with her eyes. Blake moved her thumb to caress Ruby's cheek soothingly.

  
"What did she say?" Blake's left hand moved to lace with Yangs. Under the table, Yang squeezed reassuringly.

  
Ruby nudged into the touch on her cheek, eyes faltering.

  
"I...she didn't have time to say anything. I kinda...ran away." Yang couldn't completely stifle the chuckle. Blake elbowed her in the ribs. Yang reached out with her free hand, ruffling her sister's hair fondly.

  
"Next time you kiss a girl, at least wait to see what she says. That way you know for sure, instead of spending forever wondering." Yang glanced up at the entryway. "Which...might not be as long as I thought." Ruby's head popped up to look in the same direction, eyes filled with a mix of longing, apprehension, joy, and fear.

  
To Yang's trained eye, Weiss looked... _off_. Taut as a bowstring, she turned her head towards the team, just as quickly looking away. Skipping the traditional greetings she moved directly to the food line, grabbing a tray. Yang could feel Ruby's tension vibrating off of her body and up through Yang's palm.

  
"Well, if she's here when we are, then that's a good thing, right?" Yang said unconvincingly.

  
"Unless she goes to sit with JNPR and never wants to speak to me ever again ever." Ruby muttered dejectedly. Blake tucked stray locks of hair behind Ruby's ear.

  
"You're stressing too much about it." Tucking her finger's beneath the younger girl's chin, she stared calmly and directly into silver eyes. "I don't think you have anything to worry about." With one last encouraging smile, Blake drew her hands away. The sisters looked at her quizzically.

_The way she said it..._

"Good evening Blake, Yang...R-Ruby. How are you all this evening?" Yang did not miss the cool formality, or the way the smaller girl's voice trembled slightly over the last name. Moving to set down her tray Weiss paused, looking at the tray-less space in front of the figeting younger girl before flicking her gaze over the plates of Blake and Yang, guilt creeping over her features.

"I...R-ru...did you finish eating already?" Weiss' voice was stilted. Yang wasn't sure she'd ever heard the girl so off-balance before.

"I'm so sorry. I promised to meet you here for dinner. " Weiss spoke sincerely. "I didn't mean for you to wait so long. I...ah." The heiress opened her mouth, then closed it again, spots of color rising to her cheeks as her gaze flicked to her black and yellow teammates before returning to Ruby once more. "I lost track of time. I had...a lot on my mind." She smiled shyly. Ruby visibly swelled with hope.

"N-no, It's okay! You didn't, I mean. Make me wait. But even if you did, that would be okay. I...ah. I only got here a little bit ago. Before you did." Ruby scratched her head sheepishly. "I...haven't gotten any food yet."

"O-oh. I-I... see. Okay. In that case, I suppose I shall wait for you, then." Weiss set down her tray, claiming the spot next to Ruby as Ruby stood. They bumped into one another awkwardly, Ruby attempting to climb out as Weiss climbed into the cramped bench seats. Both reached out to steady the other, eyes meeting and lingering for a long moment as they smiled and laughed at one another shyly. Yang didn't know whether to strangle them or gag from the levels of cute.

"If you two keep that up I'm gonna hurl!" Nora called out helpfully.

Spell broken, they dropped their hands instantly. Ruby stumbled as she cleared the bench, tripping over her cape and clambering up awkwardly before she left to get something to eat. Weiss rolled her eyes good-naturedly with a huff and resigned smile, but her eyes softened and didn't leave the form of the girl as she pushed her way to the meat, potatoes, and tray of cookies.

Wordlessly, Blake reached out and snatched Yang's fork from midair when it fell from her grasp. Then Blake used two fingers to lightly press on the underside of Yang's chin, politely shutting the blonde's gaping mouth. Putting the fork back on the table, four ears caught the small noise forming at the bottom of Yang's throat. Blake's finger came up to rest on the blonde's lips, killing the noise with a look and minute shake of her head before Weiss could remember they were there. The shared look turned into wordless conversation.

_Did you see?_

_I did_

Did you know?

_I did_

_But you didn't say...?_

... _It was obvious_

_...Oh._

 

_But that means Ruby-!_

_You're a dope/I adore you. Yes._

_  
...I need to change my bets with Ren immediately._

In a flurry Ruby reappeared, taking her seat with a smile and a loaded tray largely piled with cookies. Weiss shook her head, stealing one and nibbling-

-without the slightest hint of protest from Ruby. No whines, no verbal complaints, no biting or defense of the cookie pile down to the very last crumb...only that bubbly smile.

Blake and Yang stared.

Eventually, Yang coughed, breaking the tension. "So...I'm guessing the studying went well? Did you get anything done today?" Yang ventured casually.

"Yes, studying went...better than I could have ever expected." Weiss nodded politely with a tiny smile, finally sounding like her usual self. Ruby squeaked loudly, blushing scarlet. Yang's eyes narrowed, looking them over suspiciously.

Weiss was eating calmly with her right hand.

Yang, triumphant, tried her best not to smirk. If the second elbow to her ribs was any indication, her attempts were met with only moderate success.

"Ruby..." Yang grinned wolfishly. "Howabout you? Did you find something attractive to study?" _Or someone_ she mouthed when Weiss wasn't looking. Ruby swallowed.

"I...um. I f-finished a paper." Ruby blushed, making sure Weiss wasn't looking before sticking out her tongue.

"She has surprisingly good handwriting with her less dominant hand." Weiss added conversationally. Yang's eyebrow crept higher at the new information. Ruby squirmed. 

"Oh, I'm sure she's good at doing quite a bit with her hands, dominant or not." Yang teased. Blake swiftly dug her nails into Yang's leg. The blonde yelped.

"I'm going to go have a discussion with Coco and Velvet." Blake got up smoothly, taking her tray. Yang paled.

"W-wait! I'll go with you!" Yang scrambled after her.

Once they were gone, Ruby heaved a sigh, finally relaxing into the feel of Weiss' thumb rubbing circles into her skin.

"So...we're okay? You're not mad that I-uh..." Ruby scooted closer to murmur quietly, their shoulders lightly brushing. Weiss gave her hand a squeeze.

"Of course we are. You...surprised me, certainly, and I hope you understand why I would not be able to reciprocate... _that..._ affection, around others." Both hearts stuttered over the word 'reciprocate.' Weiss pushed ahead. "But...I don't mind that you did it. Though, upon further consideration, I believe it... may have...ended too quick?" Weiss was pink again. "Perhaps...we might...try it again, sometime. If situationally appropriate."

 _Next time. Hot damn._ Ruby nodded with a brilliant smile.

"Okay."

* * *

Yang ambushed her as they returned to the dorm, one arm around a slim waist and the other over her mouth as she hauled the smaller girl away.

_Thank dust the only thing capable of pulling Ruby's attention away from Weiss is Zwei._

Yang hauled them to the nearby common room, kicking the door shut before pinning Weiss against it with arms to either side.

"What are your intentions towards my sister, ice queen?" Yang growled teasingly.

Weiss' cheeks flushed from the proximity. She had a number of vivid dreams begin exactly this way...

"I-Intentions? That's a pretty big word for you-"

"Can it princess. How long have you had a crush on her?" Yang pressed. Weiss swallowed, eyes scanning down an exceptionally well-defined body before looking up into bright eyes and a mane of wild hair, the muscles in Yang's shoulders defined and flexing.

Weiss shivered.  Yang could be very... _intimidating_ when she was being protective...

Weiss used both hands to push the other girl away roughly, doing her best not to notice the way it felt as defined abs flexed beneath her skin. Weiss easily ducked under a corralling arm, regaining her composure from a safe distance away.

" _Not_ that it's any of your business, but I have no ill intentions towards my partner. She is...important to me."

"Important enough to defy your father?" Weiss cringed. Yang sighed.

"Look. I get it. When you're here with us, you're just Weiss, and we like it that way. I have no issue with you dating my sister." Yang ran fingers through her hair, arms coming down imploringly.

"I wasn't even planning on having this discussion with you, but something clearly happened in that library and now the two of you seem physically incapable of hiding your feelings for one another. If you want to date her that's fine by me. No one's gonna judge you for it here." Yang pointed towards the door.

"But out there? You're a Schnee, future CEO of the Schnee Dust Company. People will be constantly watching, judging, reporting. Looking for a weakness to exploit you with. I highly doubt your father will be very accepting or accomodating if you choose to date a nobody from Patch rather than one of his hand-picked wealthy business partner's sons." Weiss flinched as though struck with each blow. Yang clenched her teeth but pressed on.

"I know Ruby can handle it and deal with whatever comes her way, but can you? You can be headstrong and defiant and act like you don't care about what others think or say, but that totally crumbles whenever it comes to duty and your family. If they tell you she's a bad match or they threaten her, or tell you to publicly denounce her, can you honestly look me in the eye and promise me you won't abandon her?"

"I..of course I won't! She's my partner and my teammate. Do you honestly still think so little of me after the past two years? How dare you!" Weiss snapped and stamped her foot.

"Weiss, you're my teammate and one of the people I care the most about in this world, but she's my sister. I _need_ you to be sure, because if she ever hears you say you were in school exploring your sexuality or call your relationship with her a mistake...it would break her, and I will _never_ be able to forgive you if you hurt her." Yang said. Weiss' arm sliced through the air.

"Okay, first off? We're not in a relationship. Second of all... _'exploring my sexuality?!'_ Do you honestly think if I wasn't sure that my first choice to attempt relationship with a woman would be with my _partner_?! My team leader? The one woman I would be forced to live with and see every single day for the next several years if things didn't work out?" Weiss rounded on her, marching up to glare thunderous blizzards directly up at the other girl.

"Yang Xiao Long, if you have learned _nothing_ about me in the past two years, you should know by now that I analyze _every_ situation and the consequences of my actions before making them. While I would prefer to keep whatever is happening between myself and Ruby discreet while we figure out our physical boundaries with one another, that in _no way_ means that I will pretend to be anything less than who I am. For anyone."

Hailstorm eyes glared daggers into flaming red.

Lilac was the first to back down.

"I'm only trying to protect her. To protect all of you." Yang said quietly. Weiss sighed, rubbing her eyes.

"I understand that. But treating me like I'm someone who would so callously manipulate Ruby's emotions and then disregard them at the slightest insistence of my father is disrespectful and not okay."

"You don't understand. You're not the big sister." Yang muttered. Weiss sighed.

"...Yang. As much as she acts that way, Ruby isn't a child anymore. She makes her own decisions and nothing anyone else says or does can change that. It's one of the things I....appreciate about her." Weiss stepped around Yang, placing her hand on the handle of the door.

"...I will take what you've said into consideration. But it's not up to you or me." Weiss said quietly.

"Where she leads, I can't help but follow."

* * *

"I- hey, where'd Weiss go?" Ruby asked after a few minutes of rollicking around on the floor with Zwei.

  
"Yang wanted to have a private talk with her."  Blake said. Ruby's eyes flickered.

  
"Oh. Okay. Probably the big sister talk about not hurting me." Ruby abandoned Zwei, climbing into Blake's bed to snuggle up against her. Blake blinked, then slid an arm around the other girl in surprise.

  
"Ruby? Is...something wrong? Don't take this the wrong way, I don't mind it at all, but you're not usually so...affectionate with me." Ruby shrugged.

  
"That was before you started dating my sister. It doesn't feel wrong to snuggle up or want to get to know you better anymore." Blake's heart stuttered.

  
"Technically, our first date is tomorrow." Blake said with an eyebrow. "Was it really that difficult to try to get to know me?" Ruby shrugged again, nuzzling in to read the page Blake was on.

  
"Well, yeah. You were kinda shy and quiet and all mysterious before, you know? You seemed to need a lot of personal space. It was sorta really intimidating, and I was afraid of making you uncomfortable. But now you're with Yang, and you smile and seem happy a whole lot more. It also made it easier when I found out  you were okay with hugging. Then I discovered how much you love cuddling." Ruby nuzzled closer, wiggling in. Blake rolled her eyes with a smile.

  
"Well, you're not wrong." Blake rubbed Ruby's arm, resting her head on hers. "I...didn't feel safe receiving physical contact for a long time. Growing up in the White Fang, it was important to be careful who I came in contact with. The wrong scent showing up in certain areas...led to a lot of fights. No one challenged my...mentor, Adam, so he could hug me safely, but he tended to withhold affection until I would do anything he said." Blake shuddered, and Ruby placed her arms around the taller girl gently. "He...did terrible things to people if I went to him with someone else's scent on me."  
Ruby looked up at her with wide eyes.

  
"Blake, that's...that sounds really difficult." The older girl looked down expecting pity, surprised when she saw only acceptance in grey eyes. Blake swallowed hard as more memories rose to the surface.

  
"At the time, it was easier to be alone. I wasn't used to being around people. I learned to love reading, and how to fight so I could get attention from Adam. Then the White Fang grew worse, even more violent...it was a rough time." Blake squeezed Ruby gently.

  
"But then I met you and your sister, who were so honest and open with your affection...at first I didn't really know what to make of you. But over the past two years...I've come to enjoy it far more than I ever realized." Blake chuckled. "I'm sure Weiss will too, once she gets over her fear of it."

  
"You think Weiss is afraid of affection?" Ruby tipped her head curiously.

  
"I think she doesn't really know how or what to do with it. From what I've seen and the stories she's told me about her family, it sounds busy and filled with people, but no less isolating or lonely. I'm not sure she's ever heard a kind word from her father, much less recieved affection that was anything less than a calculated display." Blake's eyes softened. "In the past year, she's come a long way."

  
Ruby chuckled. "Yeah. From hating the White Fang to going on coffee dates with a former member. I...was really jealous of you, that day."

  
"Jealous? Why?" Blake tilted her head curiously. Ruby poked her index fingers together repeatedly.

  
"Because...I thought...maybe you and Weiss...were becoming a thing?" Ruby said sheepishly. Blake laughed nervously and sweatdropped.

  
"You two had become so close, she spent time alone with you and she was affectionate...I thought maybe she had feelings for you, and that maybe you felt the same way. It was hard, seeing you both spend time together so easily when I wanted so badly for her to do those things with me. Pretty silly, huh?" Ruby smiled wryly.

  
Blake fake laughed nervously.  
  
"But I guess none of that matters now." Ruby said with a warm smile.  "You have Yang, and I have...well, something. Hopefully. Maybe. Weiss said she might like it if I kissed her on the cheek again. I'm taking it as a good sign." Ruby whispered excitedly. "How did you know she wouldn't be mad about that, by the way?"

  
"Ruby, Weiss has never managed to stay angry with you longer than a day." Blake picked up her book and resumed reading.

  
"Oh. I guess that's true." Ruby wiggled back down. Thought about it. 

"But when you said it, you sounded like you were sure. Has she ever said anything to you about me?"

  
"What do you mean?" Blake hedged.

  
"You know...has she talked to you about maybe if she _likes me_ likes me?" Ruby bit her lip, looking up with her best puppy eyes. Blake glanced down, immediately looking back at her book and swallowing.

  
_Damn those two and their perfect lips and uniquely beautiful, beautiful eyes._

  
"I...ah...you should be asking her. Or tell her how you feel."

  
"Blaaaaaaake. I caaaan't. I think maybe she does, but what if I'm wrong? I need to be sure. Can't you give me a hint? Even just a little one?" Ruby wheedled. Blake gripped her book tightly, pulling it up to hide her face.

  
The faunus was saved by the opening of the door.

  
"Weiss! You're back! Everything okay?" Ruby zipped off of Blake's bed in a flurry of petals, catching delicate hands in both of her own. Weiss' smile didn't reach her eyes, but she squeezed Ruby's hands back reassuringly.

  
"Everything is fine. Your sister wanted to discuss something and then we were waylaid by Nora. It seems Jaune and Pyrrha want to play a board game, but they require more players and Ren is busy. Nora wanted to know if any of our team wished to join." Weiss looked from Ruby to Blake questioningly.

  
"Yang and I are helping Velvet with something tonight, so we'll be unavailable. Why don't the two of you play? We should be back in a couple of hours." Blake said. Weiss shrugged with a shy nod. Ruby grinned, posing.

  
"Not to worry! Weiss and I can easily uphold the board game honor of team RWBY!" Weiss and Blake shared a fond look as well as an eyeroll.

  
"I'm gonna hold you to that, sis. Blake, ready to go?" Yang stood with arms folded, leaning in the doorway. Weiss' eyes narrowed at the sound, but smoothed before Ruby could look her way. Blake marked her place in the book with a nod, rising fluidly to walk over and hug Weiss and Ruby, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads lightly.

  
"Help me pick something out for tomorrow?" She whispered to Weiss. The girl was surprised, but gave a fond nod.

  
"Remember what I said." Blake rested her index finger under Ruby's chin lighty. Ruby blushed, but returned her own shy nod.

  
With one final wave, the pairs seperated, heading in opposite directions down the hall.

  
"What was that about?" asked Yang and Weiss.

  
"Oh, nothing." replied Blake and Ruby.


	17. Tremors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Blake is in her S4 concept art, Yang's wearing the yellow portion of her S1-3 combat top as a strap around her boobs, basically. I am not a fashion human.

"No. Definitely no. Good for dinner,  not for dancing." Weiss waved two fingers dismissively from her seat on Blake's bed. "Don't you have anything more fashionable or cut lower?" Blake's cat ears flattened against her head. 

"Look who's talking, princess of prudity. Other than your collarbones and below your knees, since when do you show skin?"

"Blake, you show more skin in your combat outfit. Which you are not allowed to wear." Weiss arched an eyebrow before the girl could get any ideas. "Honestly, what did any of you do before me?" Weiss shook her head dramatically.

"As for lower cut clothing...I made my peace with not having assets like yours a long time ago." Weiss looked at the swell of Blake's breasts pointedly, making the girl bring arms up to block her chest as her face shaded burgundy. 

"Please don't look at me like that. Or talk about yourself that way. You have a-a very n-nice chest too."  Blake said, sounding strangled. Weiss wiggled, looking down at herself and puffing out her chest slightly. Blake's eyes zeroed in on the display, then politely wrenched away.

_Can this get any more mortifying?_

"Mine will never be the perfect size and shape like yours are. Showing them off a bit won't hurt you." Weiss got up from her seat, digging through Blake's space in the closet. All of Yang's items had been removed and taken next door to JNPR so they could get ready separately.

"Please stop talking about my breasts like you want to touch them." Blake murmured, too soft for Weiss to hear. 

_I swear this team is going to be the death of me._

"Here, what about this?" Weiss asked. Blake's flush lightened to glowing scarlet.

" _That_? You want me to wear that in public?"  Blake was scandalized. Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It's not that risque, and if you think it is, then why do you own it?" Weiss pushed it into Blake's arms before returning to her seat on Blake's bed.

"I...don't. It's something Coco gave me yesterday when I mentioned that Yang and I were going on our first date." _That I was tied up on my knees at the time of the gifting is part of the story best left out of it._ Weiss' eyes widened, looking at the fabric then back up at Blake again. 

"If it's something Coco recommended, then you are definitely wearing it. That woman is a fashion prodigy. Put it on."

"What, right here? In front of you? Can't you..." Blake made shooing motions. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Blake. We're roommates. I've seen you change before. Besides, you're wearing a bra aren't you? Unless you're not..." Weiss' eyes trailed down again.

" _WEISS_!" Blake shrieked. Weiss flinched, face pink, and turned away.

"What? We're friends. Friends helping with outfit choices see one another undressed all the time." Weiss muttered defensively, blushing.

"I wouldn't know. Neither of us exactly had a normal childhood. But personally, I'm shy." Blake kept her back to the girl for good measure anyway.

"Why? You have absolutely no reason to be." Weiss muttered to herself quietly. Blake stilled, closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing.

_Weiss loves Ruby. It's not what you want it to be. Besides, you're going on a date with Yang tonight._

_Don't throw everything away on a maybe._

"Are you decent yet?" Weiss huffed. Blake opened her eyes, and resumed changing.

"One more minute...done." Blake turned just in time to see Weiss' scoff turn into a look of wide-eyed wonder and surprise.

"You...wow. Yes. Definitely. You...clean up nicely." Weiss bit her lip, checking the other girl out critically, eyes lingering.

_Blake really is quite beautiful. Of course I knew that already, but...I don't think I've ever seen her like this before. She's...stunning. And her cat ears are adorable. She should take the bow off more._

_I almost wish I was the one going out with her._

Blake rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the backhanded compliment."  She said dryly. Weiss winced.

"You know what I meant."  Weiss muttered guiltily.

"Luckily for you, I do." Blake picked up her hairbrush, biting her lip in thought before handing it to the other girl. "Would you mind brushing out my hair while I do my makeup?" Weiss looked up at amber eyes in surprise.

"Are you sure?" Weiss hesitated. "This...is a level of friendship I've never reached before." The heiress murmured shyly.

"I don't think I have the time to do both myself. And..." Blake bit her lip again, looking at the other girl's ponytail shyly "Your hair is always so beautiful. I've watched you brushing it. You take very good care of your hair, and your strokes are always gentle. If...you...don't mind avoiding...all of my ears, then...it would be a big help to me." _And feel really, really good._

Weiss hesitated a moment longer, then steadied herself, taking the brush determinedly. She followed the other girl to the desk, helping her set up a mirror before getting a chair and sitting behind her. Gathering the long black tresses, she was careful to hold them tightly, starting from the bottom and working her way up so it didn't sting or impede Blake's range of movement as she continued to get ready.

"Any plans for what you'll do while we're away? Maybe spend some more time alone with Ruby?" Blake's eyes glinted  with mischief, looking at Weiss over her shoulder in the mirror. she grew concerned as the shorter girl gave a sigh.

"I don't know. I would like to, but..." Weiss' brushing slowed, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"Weiss? Is something wrong? You two seemed fine today." Blake paused her eye makeup. 

"No, we're fine. It's...something Yang said to me yesterday." Weiss resumed brushing, and Blake went back to her eyeliner.

"Yang asked me what I would do if Ruby and I started dating and my father got word of it and made me denounce her." Weiss reached up, moving to a new block of hair. "I told her I wouldn't, and I don't think I would, but if it came down to choosing Ruby or the company...I honestly don't know what I would do. At this point, I can't imagine a happy life without her. At the same time, everything I've done is working towards taking over my father's company and undoing all the wrongs he committed against his workers and other businesses in the pursuit of becoming the number one dust mining and manufacturing company. To be forced to choose between them...I'm not sure I could." Blake heard the catched breath, the unshed tears. She was very careful not to look at Weiss or turn around.

"I can't decide if it's better to tell Ruby how I feel and hopefully be with her and have these years before I lose her, or if it would be best to forget everything, ignore how I feel for her, and be allowed to keep her in my life as my hunting partner." Weiss brushed in silence for a time, quietly wiping away a few tears.  

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself." Blake said gently. Weiss looked up to meet amber eyes in the mirror.

"Trying to make such a sweeping decision before you've even discussed your feelings with Ruby doesn't take Ruby's feelings into consideration. As much as she can act like one sometimes, she isn't a child anymore. Let her make up her own mind about whether or not she wants to be with you and if you are worth fighting for." Weiss smiled ruefully as her words to Yang came back to haunt her.

_I deserved that._

"On top of that, you make it  sound as though your father can wave a magic wand and prevent you from loving anymore." Blake said.

"No, but he could blackmail Ruby or threaten her, or-"

"Ruby is a huntress, she can take care of herself. Your father won't approve of anyone you love, because all of those people won't be someone he chose for you. They won't be someone he owns and can manipulate. It won't matter if that person is Ruby, or...someone else." Weiss' combing slowed as she thought the point over. 

"I can't imagine what it would be like to have to choose duty over loving your partner. Dating mine can only end wonderfully or with the destruction of my family." Blake smiled wryly at Weiss' sharp look. 

"I think it's worth it though." Blake continued. "I wouldn't trade the last two weeks I've had with Yang for anything, and dust help whomever tries to take me away from her. If you think Ruby is worth fighting for, and that you want to try a romantic relationship with her, then you shouldn't let fears of Yang, your father, the company, or anything else stop you." With one last brush across her cheeks Blake put the makeup away, closing her eyes and leaning back into the relaxing strokes as Weiss brushed down the entire length of shining wavy hair. Soothed by the motion, Blake very quietly began to purr as Weiss thought it over pensively.

* * *

"Nope."

"No."

"Good for dancing, definitely not for dinner. What'du wanna do, give the waiters a heart attack?!" Nora supplied mid-jump on Ren's bed. Nora's and Pyrrha's were currently strewn with clothing. 

"Do you have something...I don't know, fashionable, but cut  just a little higher?" Pyrrha attempted tactfully from her seat on Jaune's bed.

"Yeah sis. You know I love you, but your boobs definitely look like they're about to pop out. Not a good first impression." 

Yang sighed, stripping back down to her underwear before spinning in a circle, picking again.

"It's not a first impression. Blake's known me for years. This shouldn't be so difficult!" Yang began tugging on a pair of painted-on jeans. "Besides, my boobs are two of my three greatest _ass_ -ets." Yang wiggled her hips for emphasis as she worked the jeans up the rest of the way, buttoning it shut. 

Ruby groaned. "Hello? Little sister right here. Still in the building you know."

"Yang, I highly doubt Blake is dating you for your...ample cleavage." Pyrrha remarked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure those boobs are a really great _perk_!" Nora finger gunned pointed at Yang, who clicked her tongue and returned the gesture back.

"Good one."

"Hey, wait! What about that yellow one?" Nora pointed at the foot of her bed. 

"The tube top? Nora, you're a genius! I'd have to ditch the bra though." Yang bit her lip, considering it thoughtfully for less than a second before unsnapping her bra.

"AHHH! MY EYES!" Ruby flung her arms up defensively in a wild flail as Pyrrha did the same, jerking her head away. With an eyeroll and a huff the blonde turned around to face the other way. Nora stared unashamedly at Yang's tits hanging out, offering two thumbs up with a grin while she continued jumping. 

"I miss those in my face sometimes." 

"NORA!" Pyrrha shrieked, reaching over to cover Ruby's ears.

"Can this get any more mortifying?" Ruby whimpered softly. 

"Alright alright, I'm decent." Yang groused eventually. Ruby and Pyrrha cautiously opened their eyes.

"Well...you show less skin in your combat clothing, but the look is similar." Ruby looked her sister over thoughtfully.

"This isn't about less skin, it's about getting Blake to want her hands all over me."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about that. You'll still need to add a jacket you can wear at dinner though." Ruby remarked dryly.

"Well yeah. My aura might be able to heal me, but I don't want to spend all night taking hits from rocks and bugs kicked up by bumblebee." 

"Do you need help with your hair, makeup, anything?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks, Pyrrha." Yang grinned.

"Oh! Wait. Ponytail, or down free?" Yang pulled her hair back, then let it fall down. She repeated this a few times while the three lookked at her quizzically.

"You know, it's odd. Either way, it looks the same." Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Yeah...like there's sorta less of it, but not enough to  matter." Ruby squinted.

"If you put it up, you can't swing it around while you dance. Which is a great move. Unless you want to hair whip people out of your way. Then you should totally go with a ponytail. _Ooh_! We could put  a knot in the end!" Yang stepped back, pulling her hair away defensively.

"Come near my hair and I will wreck you." Yang vowed solemnly.

"I...think that's our cue. Nora, let's go find Ren and get you some pancakes. Yang and Ruby can finish up on their own here."  

" _ **Pancakes**_!" Nora hopped down and bolted out the doorway.

"Thanks Pyrrha. Thank Jaune and Ren also, for letting me use your guy's room to get ready." 

"It was our pleasure. After all, you did the same for me for my first dates with Jaune." Pyrrha walked over, giving Yang a hug and squeezing tightly. "Have fun on your date." 

"So, Ruby, what are you gonna do while me n' Blake are away?" Yang asked once the others were gone.

"Oh, well, yunno, I...uh. Well...I was thinking...I'd try to see what Weiss wanted to do. Maybe convince her to spend some more time with me. Alone." 

"Ruby..." Yang sighed, pulling a black jacket on and beginning the arduous process of brushing through her hair. Patting the seat next to her, she pulled out another brush. Wordlessly Ruby came over, taking half the gold locks in sisterly tradition, the ease of long practice helping her tame the wild mane.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. You've had a crush on her for a long time. It's your choice if you want to try to be with her. Just...please be careful. I don't want you hurt if it doesn't work out. Either of you." 

"Yang, it is way too early to worry about stuff like that. We are barely in the mutual hand-holding territory, and I've only managed the 'I want to kiss you on the lips so I'll kiss you on the cheek' maneuver you told me about one time." Ruby fidgeted. "Besides, even if she decides she doesn't want me she's still my partner. Part of me will always care for her, even if it doesn't get to be romantically. " 

"I know. I just...I wish you cared this much about someone who didn't have to worry so much about  position or social standing or spies reporting back to papa schnee. You deserve someone great, who can love you openly. You deserve to be out and proud and free." Yang leaned over into her little sister. Ruby bumped back affectionately.

"I understand why she would need it to be a secret if we got together. It would be the smart move. Even if I only got to kiss her in the dorm room, it'd still be worth it to me. Besides, if I got to choose who I crush on, I wouldn't have picked my partner."

Yang raised an eyebrow. "Or mine?"

" _That was the first week of school!_ You promised not to tell and that you'd never bring it up again." Ruby pouted. "Besides, you figured out pretty quickly what I saw in her." Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, that bookworm really grows on you. I had no idea what you saw in her when you needed me to take you over there to say hi the first night of orientation. Then again, it's been two years and I still don't see what you see in Weiss either." Ruby shrugged.

"That's okay. It's for me to know and you to wonder." Ruby finished brushing, stroking Yang's hair down gently before moving to stack the piles of strewn clothing. Yang finished checking for split ends, then tousled and flipped her hair until it fell in perfect wild waves around her shoulders.

"Well, how do I look?"  Yang spun slowly. Ruby smiled.

"I think you look great, and Blake will love it even better when you lose that jacket." Yang grinned. 

"That's the plan, sis. Thanks Rubes." Yang stood, picking her sister up and squeezing tight. Satisfied with the _hurk_ Ruby made signifying the proper amount of affection had been applied, Yang began scooping up her clothing.

"Oh, no. Put that back. You're supposed to meet Blake in the hallway tonight. It'll ruin the effect if you take the time to put away your clothing. I can take care of it." Yang's grin softened, stacking the clothing neatly back down on the bed before wrapping the shorter girl  up in her arms again. 

"You're the best sister a girl could ever ask for." 

"Thanks, Yang. So are you." Ruby squeezed back as tight as she could. "Are you ready to see your date?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Yang blew out a breath, grinning nervously.

"Well, here I go. Wish me luck."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

There was a knock on the door.

"It's us!" Ruby called. "Are you ready?"

"Just a minute!" Weiss put the brush down, fanning Blake's hair out gently.

It was glossier and smoother than Weiss had ever seen. It pratically begged for fingers to thread through it repeatedly. Weiss checked the impulse and smiled in satisfaction.

"I don't think there's anything else I can assist you with, Ms. Belladonna. Think you're ready to rock Yang's world?" Blake finished tying her bow and rose slowly, turning to face the shorter girl.

"How...do I look?"

Weiss' breath caught.

Preturnaturally gold eyes glowed in a wreath of midnight black, making the striking color stand out all the more. Weiss fell in easily, lost in the flecks of color for a moment until Blake coughed shyly.

" _Wow_..." Weiss breathed dazedly. The corner of Blake's mouth twitched.

"Well, that _is_ what I was going for." Unable to help herself, Blake leaned down, gazing into Weiss' dazed eyes before turning to press her lips against Weiss' cheek tenderly, lingering a moment before pulling away, wiping the lip print off with her thumb.

"Thank you for helping me get ready. I couldn't have done this without you." Blake murmured against Weiss' ear, enjoying the smaller girl's shiver. Her lips twitched again at the look on the heiress' face as she pulled away. Weiss touched her cheek, blinking rapidly.

"O-of course...anytime." Weiss said distractedly. Blake reapplied her lipstick as Weiss pulled herself together.

"Well, we'd better not keep them waiting." Weiss walked over and opened the door. Her eyes cleared and brightened, then softened when the other side revealed a grinning Ruby. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." 

"Is Blake ready?"

"Yes. Is  Yang?"

"Yeah." Ruby smiled shyly, moving out of the way. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"Well. I guess you clean up well too, brute."

"Bite me, princess."

"Don't tempt me." Weiss replied dryly with a roll of her eyes.

 "That's enough, both of you." At the sound of Blake's voice, Weiss stepped away.

 "... _Wow_." Ruby and Yang breathed. Weiss smirked.

 "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Blake's eyes slid from Yang's head to her toes, then back again appreciatively. Lilac eyes sparkled as Yang snapped out of her daze, bowing gracefully.

 "M'lady." Yang offered an arm. Blake accepted with a fond smile.

 "Well, now that we've reached the very height of cheesy romance novel dialogue..." Weiss rolled her eyes, smiling. "Have fun on your date."

 "Don't worry princess, I'll bring her back in one piece." Yang winked.

 "Have fun, don't do anything we wouldn't do, and don't wait up tonight." The blonde turned to her companion "Ready for a night on the town?" Blake smiled and nodded, resting her head on Yang's shoulder.

"Definitely."

* * *

"Well, now that they're off on their date and all of Yang's clothing is put away, what d'you wanna do now?" Ruby asked, figeting.

"I was thinking...perhaps a movie? Just you and me?" Weiss picked at her fingers shyly. Ruby reached out, taking the girl's hand and lacing their fingers together tightly. Her other hand came up to toy with the hair at the nape of her neck as she smiled bashfully. 

"A movie? Yeah, okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos greatly appreciated.


	18. Pulse- NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter we've all been waiting for! Yang and Blake go out on a date! 
> 
> Rated NSFW juuuust in case. I'll let you decide.

"Ready to go?" Yang asked, steadying the motorcycle. 

 

Blake loosened the bow on her head, flattening her ears back to fit the helmet more snugly against her skull. Tightening the strap beneath her chin, she took a moment to admire the way Yang naturally fit to the bike, the black and yellow motorcycle an extension of herself.

 Bumblebee.

The name would forever bring a smirk to Blake's lips.

 With a nod Blake slid in behind Yang, lightly holding her hips to gain balance before using the excuse to press her palms against the body in front of her, sliding along the woman's torso to wrap in a close embrace.

Yang shivered at the feel of Blake's palms wrapping around her body over clothing, the swell of breasts pressing beneath her shoulder blades. The way Blake fitted her thighs snugly against her own, pressed close for the ride. Yang grinned.

 "Hold on!" Yang revved the engine. Bumblebee came roaring to life, lifting up onto the back wheel briefly as they sped away. Both girls thrilled at the sensation, Blake clutching tight but without fear, only joy as they raced through the city.

 Blake inhaled deeply, the scents of leather and sunlight mixed with the clean smell of Yang's shampoo as the lights of the city flicked by. The feel of the engine's purr rumbling away beneath her, the speed, the easy excuse for the woman in front to be held in another's arms...Blake saw the appeal of riding a motorcycle immediately.

The faunus was halfway through a list of excuses she could use to wheedle Yang to take her for further joyrides through the city when they slowed, turning a corner and parking down the street from a trendy restaurant newly opened in the city.

Blake was slow to release her arms and even slower to leave the bike, admiring the way blonde hair cascaded down as Yang tousled it, reaching out to help comb out the worst of the wind-blown snarls with her fingers. When they'd finished Yang climbed off awkwardly, tilting her head with a quirked grin as Blake continued to sit perched on the end, staring at her. 

 "...Blake? You ready to go? The restaurant is right over there." Amber eyes continued to blink at her owlishly.

 "Only if you promise to take me for more rides on Bumblebee." Blake said. Yang's grin spread, lighting up the night.

 "I will take you anytime, anywhere you ask me to." Yang replied.

 Blake raised an eyebrow. The blonde squinted. 

 "...would you believe me if I said I didn't mean to make that sound dirty?" _Even if that's also true?_

 Blake unfolded slowly, unbuckling the helmet and swinging her leg off the bike without blinking or looking away from Yang's eyes. Trailing her fingertips along the spine of the bike she prowled forward until her face was inches away. 

 "Only if the double entendre is true." Blake's voice was a sultry growl as she pushed the helmet into Yang's chest with slightly more force than necessary.

 "I...don't know what that is, but I will get one and do that. yeah. Absolutely." Yang couldn't stop blinking, heart fluttering wildly. Blake smirked.

 

_Gotcha_.

 

Blake stepped back, giving the blonde a chance to regain her equilibrium, amber eyes dancing in sly victory.

 "I...you...you did that on purpose, didn't you. Blake Belladonna, you secret vixen!" Yang grinned.

 

  _I love it when you're feisty._

 

_"Lioness."_ Blake called over her shoulder as she walked away.

Yang stared at the sway of the girls hips and movement of her hair for a moment longer before shaking herself and locking the bike up properly. 

 "Panther. You're more like a panther really, with how much black you wear." Yang said as she jogged to catch up, catching Blake's hand in her own.

 "True, but Panthers are more closely related to jaguars, and solitary. With you, I'm not solitary anymore." Blake smiled, squeezing the other girls' palm.

 "So you could say you're...changing your spots?" Yang said. Blake responded with a flat stare.

 "...that was a Weiss level pun. "

 "Well executed, but not very funny. Got it." Yang said with an apologetic grin.

 Yang moved ahead to hold open the door with an exaggerated bow, pulling an exaggerated eyeroll and quietly pleased smile from Blake. The shadow staff were excellent, taking the name of the reservation and seating them at a window table with silent efficiency.

"I don't know much about this place except three things: One, it's new and very popular according to the top reviews I could find on my scroll without you noticing. Two, it's a fusion, so they have a bunch of different things we could try. Three, when looking up their menu, I found this-" Yang reached out. Raising an eyebrow, Blake handed the menu over. Two quick pageflips and a finger pointing at the item later, and Blake's face lit up instantly, stars in her eyes.

 "I thought you might like that. No rice, I'm assuming?" Yang chuckled. Blake gave an emphatic nod, still drooling.

Shutting their menus, a waiter appeared.

"I'll have chirashi, no rice, with a side order of miso and unagi please." Blake said, perhaps a bit too eagerly.

"I'll take the Tonkasu also with miso and a spicy seafood roll. Please." Yang smiled hastily at Blake's warning eyebrow.

 In no time at all the waiter rushed away, their food appearing minutes later. 

* * *

 

"How are things with you and Weiss, by the way?" Yang ventured casually, halfway through the meal.

"I'm...not sure talking about my relationship with another woman I have a crush on is an appropriate topic for a first date with a beautiful girl." Blake said, tilting her head in surprise. Reaching out, she grasped Yang's free hand with a squeeze.

"You know it's not a competition, right? That whatever I feel for her will never lessen or take away from the way I feel about you?" Yang's eyes flickered, but she returned the squeeze.

"I trust you. And I might have a few marks and a rope burn or two that remind me how strongly you feel about me." Yang said wryly, blushing. It was a beautiful shade on the golden girl.

 

Blake bit her lip, eyes sparking and trailing over the other girl, images of her sitting there at the restaurant overlayed with those of the previous night, following the lines of the harness Coco had assisted and instructed her in making. Blake had perhaps been a bit... _overeager_ , learning to make what had only hours before been a picture from a book inside her head. Once it was finished, Coco had had Yang turn the tables, binding Blake's arms behind her and each of her calves to her thighs, forcing her to spend the rest of her night crawling around CFVY's upperclassman apartment on her knees. It had been silly, and funny, until she caught the heated stare Yang had been directing at her, causing her to reevaluate the harness and wonder what would happen if that extra length of rope Coco had said not to worry about were tied in a knot directly beneath Yang's...

 

"You need to stop." Yang commanded lowly. "Whatever it was, wherever you went, stop thinking about it, and stop looking at me that way." Blake blinked, coming back to the present and actually seeing the other girl.

 

Yang was panting, lips slightly parted, breathing slow and shallow. Her eyes were lilac, shot through with streaks of dark pink.

Blake had never seen a color so hypnotically beautiful. 

 

"Yang..."

 

"Blake." The faunus inhaled deeply at the sound. Her name, spoken by the woman she adored. That one simple word filled with desire, need, lust, and a desperation for things to slow down and cool off immediately, before either of them did something they would regret in a very public setting.

 

"I'm...going to wash my hands. Be back in a minute, 'kay?" Yang's voice was steady, almost normal, if not for the hundred different ways Blake had heard that voice sound when forcibly controlled during a struggle. Blake's nod was quick as Yang stood, leaving the table.

* * *

 

_That woman is going to be the death of me._

_Or land both of us in jail._

 

Yang had been unable to look away, spending most of their time at the table hovering between getting lost in amber eyes and tracing the patterns of the black halter top crisscrossing back and forth over pale skin, accenting Blake's curves tastefully while reminding her of the patterns she and Coco had woven into her skin the night before. Yang had stopped just shy of a full healing with her aura, hiding the marks but leaving them tender. Yang could feel a shadow of them each time she twisted and stretched, reveling in the memory.

 

She hadn't expected her quip to land so beautifully, or the way amber eyes sparked, then mottled, then darkened, then began to glow. Amber, honey, butterscotch, tigers eye, burnished gold. Suddenly, Yang couldn't stop staring at those eyes, the way Blake's tongue flicked out, wetting her lip before catching it between teeth, pressing in. The way Blake's face grew still and enigmatic as always yet finally, _finally_ so open as playful mischief turned heated gaze, a quick joke sparking passion, desire.

 

Lust.

 

Yang blew a breath out shakily, turning on the faucet for cold water and splashing it on her face. Blake deserved better. Blake deserved _more._

 

_I have waited two years and slept with so many women, wishing they were her._

 

_I have grown. I trained with Coco. I can control my libido. I will not be the girl who ends the first date with the love of her life early so they can skip to sex in a bathroom stall, on a motorcycle, or in a dorm room with my little sister._ Yang bit her lip. 

_Then again, Blake naked and splayed out on bumblebee waiting for me is a beautiful picture..._ Yang shook her head.

 

_Later._

* * *

 

_"_ Hey. Sorry 'bout that. Girl bathroom lines. Takes forever, you know?" Yang tousled her hair adorably, with lilac eyes and an apologetic smile. 

 

"It's okay. I was people watching." Blake's hand was a loose fist, holding up her chin as she leaned on her elbows, glancing over to Yang in greeting before looking out the window once more.

 

"Anyone particularly interesting?" Yang moved to her seat, joining her girlfriend in looking out the window.

 

"Not especially. But I enjoy watching people. Families, friends, kids...lovers." Blake smiled her enigmatic smile. "There's something soothing about watching the people of the city, the ones without aura and who can't fight grimm. They don't see what we see. To them, grimm are fairytale stories, monsters in far-off places. They may as well live in another world. Their lives are mostly innocent, pure. They get through their day, they see their family. Watch something on the CCTV. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be one of them, to not have to worry about the fate of the city or wonder what the next day might bring." Blake turned back to Yang. 

The blonde's eyes were soft, pale lilac shining in the light. Reaching out, she took Blake's hand in her own, brushing her lips in soft kisses across the back of Blake's knuckles while gazing into her eyes.

"This is usually the part where I say being auraless would be terribly boring, and that for people like us it would probably be too dull. But the way you say it...going to work and then coming home every night to you, it doesn't sound bad at all." Yang smiled shyly behind the other girl's palm. Blake's heart soared.

 

"If you were anyone else, I would say you have terrible taste in first date topics of conversation." Blake smiled tenderly. "First you bring up another girl, then the things we did last night most people probably don't start thinking about until they've been having sex for at least a year, then you leave me on my own for an extended period of time while you...take care of some things." Blake raised an eyebrow with a playful knowing grin. Yang blushed, shifting uncomfortably.

"I didn't! Not.. _that_. Not in there. Would've been helpful though if I did." The blonde mumbled, soft enough where only Blake could hear. The faunus grinned.

 

"Then you come back and start talking about a perfect future, where no matter what happens, at the end of the day you still come home to me." Now it was Blake's turn to blush, smiling shyly as she pulled her hands back to brush lips against Yang's knuckles in turn.

"As far as first dates go, this has been quite an unusual one."

 

As they gazed into one another's eyes, they began giggling.

 

"We are really bad at this, aren't we?" Yang said, shaking her head.

 

"I suppose we did bypass the traditional small talk questions and answers more than a year ago." Blake said, amused. "To be fair though, the subject material remains entirely your fault."

 

"You could have interrupted at any time with a topic of your own, Woman Who Reads Romance Novels." Yang pronounced it like it was a title.

 

"I could have, but seeing you flustered is much more entertaining." Blake's eyes flickered with mischief once again. 

 

"In that case, I suppose it's time to turn the tables." Yang's confident grin was back again. Quickly paying the bill she led her girlfriend outside, unlocking Bumblebee.

 

"Ready to go dancing? Junior's club should have a decent crowd by now." Yang asked, swinging a leg over her motorcycle.

 

"Sure." Blake snapped her helmet in place, pressing herself snug against the warm driver. "And Yang?"

 

"Yeah?" Yang called over her shoulder.

 

"Take the _Xiao Long_ way around." Blake grinned and nuzzled closer.

 

"The Xiao...? **_Augh!_** Why did I never think of that one before?!" Yang groaned but didn't stop laughing as they sped away.

* * *

 

"Blondie! You're here! ... _Why_?" Junior asked as he signaled his goons to lower their useless weapons to the floor.

 

"I thought you said he was a friend." Blake deadpanned, scroll out and poised to summon her weapons locker.

 

"He is. This is basically tradition at this point." Yang broke her nonchalant pose.

 

"Relax, Junior, for once I'm not here to cause any trouble." Yang tossed a fist-sized bag of lien at the man. He dodged, causing the bag to bounce off the face of the shorter man behind him, knocking the goon out cold.

 

"I highly doubt that." Junior remarked dryly.

 

"Junior, this is my girlfriend Blake. Blake, this is Junior, club owner and middle man for some of the shadier undertakings in this part of town." The two nodded at one another warily.

 

"What is it this time, Blondie? More information? No, I haven't heard anything about your mother. No, there's been no White Fang activity since Torchwick was thrown in the slammer. No, that DJ you hate still hasn't come back since you shot his turntables and lit them on fire." Blake raised an equally surprised yet unsurprised eyebrow. Yang shrugged.

 

"Actually, tonight I came here to drink and to dance. This is practically my bar, after all." Yang glared at the man as he opened his mouth to protest. The words crawled back down his throat as her eyes flashed red. Junior heaved a sigh.

 

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice, I know I know. What'll you be having then, uh..." Junior eyed her warily, but no nicknames that would spare him from severe head trauma were forthcoming.

 

"Blake." She perused the menu idly. "I'll have an...Indigo Sunset."

 

"Teenagers and their colorful mixed drinks." Junior muttered as he walked away, throwing ice into a blender.

 

"How do you know him again?" Blake questioned.

 

"It's a long story." Yang said dismissively. Blake quirked an eyebrow.

 

" _Xiao Long_ is it?" Blake's lips twitched. Yang mock glared, placing one hand on her hip while the other wagged a finger.

 

"Oh no. Nuh-uh. You can't use the same bad pun effectively twice in one day. It's against the rules." Yang said. Blake stuck out her tongue.

 

* * *

 

Reaching the far end of the counter the faunus sat down at the bar. She surveyed the room carefully, taking note of the security and unsavory patrons conducting their business in the upper alcoves and balconies of the building. Yang stood with her back to the bar, seemingly reclined with her elbows on the countertop as her head bobbed along in time to the bass beat.

 

"Are you sure we're safe here?" Blake said, loud enough to be heard by her partner.

 

"Definitely. Junior's goons might not like me, but there's no way Junior will risk pissing me off so I blow up his bar a third time, especially not when I've brought my beautiful almost-looks-like-an-assassin girlfriend and enough lien to pay off my bar tab."

"There is not enough lien on Remnant for you to pay off what you owe me." Junior came back, passing over the drinks before returning to drying cups behind the bar. Blake sniffed cautiously before taking a sip.

"Oh Junior, are you still holding out hope for that kiss? It's never going to happen, you know." Yang smiled sweetly as she slowly unzipped her leather jacket, sliding it off her body. Blake and Junior gaped. Yang smirked, folding one arm on the countertop and the other supporting her head, pushing her impressive clevage out on display. Miraculously, Blake managed to set her drink down on the countertop without missing. Junior was not so lucky, clean glass shattering across the floor.

 

Blake's eyes roved over miles of toned skin, muscles rippling each time the blonde shifted and moved, expertly distracting the barkeep. Blake swallowed again, mouth dry. _So that's why she refused to take her jacket off at the restaurant..._

_This woman is going to be the death of me._

Yang smirked flirtatiously, lifting her head off her palm to toss her hair before swirling around the rim of her drink with a fingertip.

"Howabout I make you a deal Junior." The blonde said conversationally. "You let me n' Blake here keep these chairs, make sure no one messes with our things or spikes our drinks, and keep 'em coming all night. If you do then I will let you keep the lien I gave you, I won't knockout any of your hired muscle, and I won't set myself on fire right here next to all the open alcohol or blow several new holes into the back of your bar before we leave." Yang winked.

"U-uh." Junior stammered. Yang lifted herself up and patted the man on the cheek.

"Good talk Junior. Now run along." Yang flipped around, tossing her hair once more as she returned to leaning against the bar. Junior turned and walked away, still in a daze. Turning her head to the side, the blonde smirked as she saw Blake's eyes still attached to her torso in wonder. Subtly she inhaled and flexed her abs, humming.

 

"I think I have a type." Blake muttered absently, still staring at Yang's stomach. 

 

"What was that?" The blonde's smirk grew, tucking her hair behind her ear before cupping it and leaning in.

 

"Uhm. What?" Blake blinked, dragging her gaze back up to Yang's face and pleased grin.

 

"Nothing. Come on, let's dance." Yang winked, holding out her hand.  Helpless against the blonde force of nature, Blake chugged her drink, setting it down before placing her hand in Yang's and allowing herself to be tugged to the dance floor.

 

"Yang, you know I'm not very good at dancing, right?" Blake's voice was layered with apprehension. Yang squeezed the hand in hers, guiding the faunus to a slightly more open space on the dance floor before turning into Blake's space.

 

"Then I guess I'll just have to teach you." Her free hand came up, caressing Blake's cheek and down her jawline to her chin with the lightest brush of her fingertips before stepping back and pulling away. With a quick spin Blake's back was pressed to Yang's front, wrapped in a close embrace as Yang swayed to the beat.

 

"First, step in time with me, and stop worrying about what other people think. They're too drunk or worried about their own moves to judge the way you move to the beat. Besides, you're here with me, and I already think you're incredible." Yang's lips brushed against Blake's human ear as she spoke, palms caressing Blake's arms soothingly before moving down to gently guide her hips.

"Second, close your eyes. Listen to the music, and feel the way the bass moves and pulses through your body. Surrender to the feeling. When it pushes, go with it." With gentle pressure to Blake's hips, Yang guided her in a sway step, adding a twist of hips and smiling as she felt Blake finally begin to relax into the beat.

"Third," Yang slid her hand to a wrist and tugged, spinning Blake around to face her before linking arms loosely around the girl's neck, pressing their foreheads together gently. 

 

"Stop thinking, and just be here with me." 

 

Yang slanted her lips over Blake's in a kiss, coaxing her mouth open to stroke Blake's tongue with her own briefly, sucking on the girl's lip as she pulled away. Pressing another tender kiss to Blake's smile she let go and took a step away, watching Blake encouragingly and two-stepping to the beat.

 

With Yang's encouragement still sending tingles through her body Blake closed her eyes, controlling her breath and focusing only on the sound of the next song as it transitioned. It was a remix of a song she knew, with a haunting melodic trill and a slightly faster beat. Blake bobbed her head in time with it, mimicking Yang's easy steps from side to side as together they waited for the sub to drop and blast all conscious thought away. Looking to her partner for clues, her heart melted as she saw Yang looking up to the sky, face the very picture of sweet innocence as her arms came out before her, crossed at the wrists while her shoulders bounced and signaled her steps. The blonde's elbows bent, so much like a loosened version of her sparring stance that Blake unfolded and did the same, arms coming out to her sides in much the same way as she would unsheathe gambol shroud. Yang brought her arm up as she jumped in the air, slamming it down at the same time the sub dropped the beat.

 

Blake closed her eyes, slid her hands up into her hair, let herself be free.

 

* * *

 

_Wow._

Her dark-haired partner had continued the two-step, bouncing back and forth as she threw her hair about, arms coming out to weave and flow gracefully around her body, sliding down, around, and over her form. Yang watched Blake's face as it morphed from hesitation, to relaxation, to a small smile, to laughter as she let her anxieties flow away in the rhythm, even dropping herself down, knees spreading out then in before coming back up into an adorable hip shimmy. Encouraged, Yang began to relax as well, dancing in earnest as she rocked and rolled her body, popping her hips out one way while her chest moved another, arms catching her hair as she spun before dropping down along her body, stepping out and in again with another snap and roll of her hips.

 

Together they danced the night away, smiles on their faces and never more than a foot or two apart.

 

* * *

 

Lost in the music, Yang didn't notice when Blake eventually opened her eyes, joy and interest mingling with mischief as she danced close, reaching out to place a hand on the blonde's swaying hip.

Opening her eyes to meet the amber smolder as the beat slowed, Yang smirked, spinning so her back was flush with Blake's front, pulling her hair over her shoulder as she pressed herself into Blake's body.  Glancing at the girl coyly over her shoulder, Yang slid her hands down to guide Blake's to her hips and around her body before lifting her arms up and tangling them in Blake's hair as the girl tucked her chin into the juncture of Yang's neck and shoulder. Yang ground against Blake slow with a wiggle of her hips, a thrill of heat scorching through her body as Blake responded to the contact, palms roving and exploring across Yang's abs and ribs, stopping just below the tube top straining to hold her chest in. Yang left one hand tangled in Blake's hair with gentle tugs, listening to the growled huffs of breath in her ear and against her skin as the other slid down over Blake's palm, holding the girl against her body. Blake purred against Yang's skin, palms sliding back to hook into Yang's hips, rocking in time with her to the beat. Eyes half-lidded, it was less thought and more instinct that caused her to slant her lips over Yang's skin, taking a tiny lick before gradually sinking her teeth in.

 

Blake's cat ears caught the noise as Yang choked and gasped, letting out a tiny cry of pleasure as she shuddered against Blake's palms, gripping her hand tightly followed by a soft whine. Once again on instinct Blake dug her fingers in, nails pressing but not breaking skin. Yang's body arched into the touch and when she turned to press their foreheads together again, her eyes were glowing pink.

 

"You make it very, very difficult to wait." Yang growled, low and gravelly. Amber eyes glowed, a hand sliding up to scrape nails into the nape of Yang's neck, digging in.

 

"Yang. It's been two years. I don't want to wait."

 

Blake surged forward, capturing Yang's lower lip between her teeth and tugging as her other hand slid into the blonde's belt loop, pulling their hips flush against one another. Yang growled, hands moving to pull Blake tight against her body as they kissed fiercely, palms sliding down to cup Blake's ass with a squeeze. Blake keened into the kiss, pressing back into Yang's palms even as her hips rocked forward, seeking friction.

Blake barely registered the loss as Yang pulled away sharply, taking Blake by the wrist and leading her beneath the stairs  and into an alcove created by boxes in the storage area. Quickly checking to be certain they wouldn't be seen (and that the security cameras still weren't repaired from the last time she'd started a brawl there) Yang pinned Blake against the wall, palms pressed to either side of her head before cupping the faunus' cheek and leaning in to kiss her heatedly. Breaking the kiss she tilted Blake's head to the side, trailing kisses and nips along her jaw before latching onto the skin of her throat and sucking as she fitted her thigh between Blake's own, pressing up and in.

"Yang." Blake murmured weakly as her hands slid around to grip muscled shoulders, rocking in time to Yang's gentle thrusting. Her nails raked down, causing the blonde to groan before her fingers hooked into the back of the tube top, clinging. Grinding down on Yang's thigh, Blake shifted closer, lifting her own to press into the girl's core. Yang bucked, biting down instinctively on the muscle she had been massaging with her tongue as her hand slid up to stroke Blake's ribs until the faunus grabbed her palm and moved it higher to grope and massage Blake's breast over fabric in proper apology. Yang squeezed, pulling back to look into golden eyes.

 

Blake kissed her deeply before letting her head fall back with a sigh, panting as she ground into Yang's thigh. Her hands roamed, pulling on shoulders, hips, ass, sides, anything to get more of the blonde brawler. Lifting her head up she latched onto the base of Yang's jaw with a growl, sucking and stroking with the flat of her tongue. Yang growled back in turn, playing with Blake's breast roughly and flicking at the nub forming an indent in the clothing. 

"Y-yang..." Blake whimpered, releasing the mark to curl tightly to Yang's body, panting against her ear. Yang brought her hands down to Blake's hips, guiding her against her thigh as the girl shuddered against her body. Mewling softly, Blake stilled, wrapping her arms around Yang in a close embrace. Yang continued rocking against Blake's thigh a few minutes longer, unable to help herself as need coursed through her body. Blake ran fingers through blonde hair, smiling and feathering kisses over her face gently.

"Sorry, I'm nearly..." Yang murmured.

"Shh. Take your time. It's...actually really sexy, you needing me this way." Blake bit her lip, watching the play of muscles as Yang bucked against her.

"Did you really just-" Yang panted against her shoulder, then groaned as she slowed and went still, wrapped up in Blake's arms.

"Just what? Orgasm on the dance floor? No, but I do feel better." Blake purred, kissing Yang's forehead lightly. "Did you?"

"No and no." Yang mumured once she got her breath back, tightening her arms around Blake. "I meant the pun."

"The pun?"

"Yeah. About you knee-ding me."

Blake opened her mouth. Closed it again. Her lips twitched. Fought the giggle.

She snorted instead.

 

"If I said yes, and pretended it was intentional, would that earn me more points, or less?"

 

"Would it earn you points for managing to make something tender into a sex pun, while we have... _dry humping_ , on the side of a very public dance floor, in a club  I have blown up and set on fire more times than should rightfully be allowed for the structure to remain standing? Do you even need to ask?" Yang said.

 

"I could probably throw something in involving gay sex and the word _flaming_ , if you'd like." Blake's lips twitched in a smile. Yang snorted, groaned, then grinned, pressed into the crook of Blake's neck.

 

"Marry me someday." Yang said. Blake chuckled, stroking the blonde's hair.

 

"Need I remind you once more that this is _still_ our first date?" 

* * *

 

 

"We have to sleep in our own beds tonight." Blake said quietly as she opened the dorm room door.

"But I don't want you to." Yang pouted sleepily, rubbing her eye with a knuckle while being guided in the room by their entwined hands.

"We have to." Blake murmured and kissed her softly, tongue sliding along her lower lip. "Otherwise we'll wake up Weiss and your sister when you're screaming my name."

 

Yang went cross-eyed, eyes glazed.

 

"...Yang, that would be bad." Blake's lips twitched, smiling adoringly at the other girl.

 

"I...yeah, I guess. Okay." Yang said, dazed and thoroughly unconvinced.

 

Blake giggled softly, pecking her on the lips once more.

"Goodnight Yang. I had a wonderful time." Blake disappeared into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed. When she came back, Yang was in her own bed, snoring soundly. Blake smiled to herself with a shake of her head, looking at Yang for a while before climbing under the covers of her own bed, looking across to check on the other two.

 

_Should I have said something to her?_ Blake rolled over, snuggling deeper into the covers with an enigmatic smile.

_Nah. She'll find out in the morning._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows what style of dancing Yang is influenced by in that 7 second vine with Cinder courtesy of Monty, please let me know. It is a life goal to have dance moves like that someday.


	19. Quake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has left kudos on this fic, and especially to my commentators. It has been a blast writing my way through the season 4 hype with you. 
> 
> Worth Everything Ever Wished For by The End of the Ocean is a song I wrote the second half of this chapter to, and it works pretty well if you feel like playing it softly in the background around/after "There was something inexplicably perfect about the night." You'll see what I mean. If you want.
> 
> I will continue to check in on the comments section. Hearing your responses fills me with joy and brings light to my day. I wish you all the best, and I will see you all again after the launch of season 4!

_Butterflies in the stomach are the best way to watch a movie._  
_...Even if it's not what I've been watching._

 

Weiss had led them past their traditional common room, opting for the slightly smaller one in the hall above with a physical vidscreen and windows with a view overlooking the main courtyard. It was a retrofitted dorm room, but the locks worked just as well. If it also meant sharing a sofa only large enough to seat two people behind a locked door as the shattered moonlight filtered in, well.  
  
Neither of them were about to complain.  
  
_This is so much more than I ever hoped for._ Ruby sighed contentedly, tilting her head to rest on Weiss' shoulder. She watched their hands, tracing the lines and flow of fingertips with her eyes from one hand to another back and forth, over and over to infinity. Next to her, Weiss kept her eyes firmly locked on the screen, though if questioned she would have been equally unable to name what show she had been pretending to stare at for the past hour.

  
_I...her head. On my shoulder. She put her head on my shoulder. She. What do I do? How do I say that's okay? That it's more than okay? Do I- no, no I couldn't possibly- I can't- can’t just tell her. Squeeze her hand? She might think I want to talk to her and move again. I can not allow that to happen. Put my...? No. Well. I mean- _Weiss sighed.  
  
_This is too much pressure._  
  
She paused.  
  
_...Is this what it's like to think like Ruby? If this is even a fraction of what it is like inside Ruby's mind, it would explain a lot._

Weiss sighed, then grit her teeth as her brow narrowed in frustration.  
  
_This is simply ridiculous._

_I am sitting here in the dark, behind a locked door with someone I trust, terrified of the repercussions of reciprocating a form of friendly affection with my battle partner. We have fought monsters that cause nightmares and make civilians run and cower in fear. We have fought crime syndicates and military robots with target locking missiles. We rode on the outside of an exploding train our first year! So why does this, being alone in a room with a girl I care for who seems to care for me as well, cause me to tremble with fear?_

_Weiss Schnee, there is no one here who would judge you. For once in your life do something you want to without worrying about dire consequences!_

  
...It was several minutes of such pep-talk later before Ruby felt the hesitant return pressure of a head gradually resting it's weight against her own. Ruby's smile grew as her heart soared, briefly corralled butterflies scattering and fluttering chaotically through her chest once more.  
  
_Shelikesthisshelikesmeshelikesthisshelikesmemaybeshelikesmelikesme!!!_

 _Dust I want to kiss her._  
  
The litany repeated itself endlessly in Ruby's mind.  
  
The caped girl sighed in joyful contentment, pulling the other girl’s arm closer so her free hand could reach out, fingertips caressing up along the delicate wrist and tracing patterns mindlessly along the inside of Weiss’ right forearm. Weiss' mind, for her part, scattered, reduced to thinking in clipped sentences once more as her brain struggled to adapt to the new sensation and tingles sending shocks up her arm straight to her heart. 

 

So passed another hour.

 

* * *

 

"Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss asked worriedly when Ruby eventually twitched, jerking into semi-consciousness before nuzzling back down against Weiss’ shoulder. Weiss pulled her head away as Ruby sat up, popping her neck and releasing the pale haired girl's hand to stretch out her shoulders with a yawn.

"Mhm, I'm okay, just needed to stretch out a little." Ruby yawned sleepily with a relaxed smile. Weiss' lips hinted at a fond smile before it settled into the corners of her eyes.

 _How are you so adorable._ They unknowingly thought simultaneously.

  
Ruby didn't question the impulse, leaning in to brush her lips to Weiss' cheek, lingering for an intentionally long moment before pulling away. Ruby’s hand came up to thread through the short dark hairs at her nape as she smiled shyly in bashful unapologetic apology.

Weiss gasped as Ruby made contact with her cheek and hovered there, warmth and thrill turning to heat as her mind zeroed in on the unique feel of  _RUBYSLIPSARETOUCHINGMYSKIN_.

 

 **RUBYS**  
**LIPS**  
**ARE**  
**TOUCHING**  
**ME**

  
  
When the younger girl pulled away, ice blue eyes turned to lock with silver. In those pale blues were worry, hesitation, surprise, conflict...The thumb of Weiss’ free hand dug into the first knuckle of her ring finger hard as she nervously bit her lip.  
  
In silver, Weiss saw only patient reassurance and scattered starlight.

No expectations. No demands.

No pressure.

Weiss looked from silver eyes, to lips, to cheek, to lips, to eyes and back again, minutely fidgeting as she mentally wrestled with herself, logic vs etiquette vs desires and instinct.

  
  
Haltingly, Weiss tilted herself in;

 

Back..

 

 

and forth..

 

 

and back again,

 

 

before finally

 

 

_-finally-_

 

taking a deep breath...

 

 

closing her eyes...

 

and leaning in...

 

  
  
To peck Ruby quickly on the cheek.

 

"..."

  
Racing the undignified squeak she emitted at her own accomplishment, Weiss bolted backwards and sat primly forward once again, hands fisted in her lap. Her face smoothed to it’s customary mask, as though nothing had happened nope didn't do it wasn't her don't be ridiculous, _dolt_.

She ignored the way warmth radiated from her face all the way down to the tops of her shoulders, likely turning them pink. She fixated on the vidscreen, willing Ruby not to say anything. She pointedly kept Ruby’s face out of the line of sight of her periphery, unwilling to face the negative reaction or apologetic letdown she was certain would be forthcoming. As she stubbornly stared at the screen while her thumbnail dug itself sharply into the pad of her fingertips, she completely missed the megawatt look of shock, sheer delight, and imminent need to strangle hug blossoming over the young girl's face.

  
  
Shekissedme **SHEKISSEDME** shekissedme ** _RIGHTTHERE_** onthecheek _ **ONTHECHEEK**_

_Weisskissedmewiesskissedmeshekissedmeback_

WHATIFTHATMEANSSHEREALLYMAYBELIKESME!!

  
  
Ruby was ready to bolt through the hallways, screaming the news at the top of her lungs until the campus was lost beneath layers and layers of rose petals like fresh snowfall. 

Instead, Ruby did the adult thing, coughing once ever so casually as she turned her head to look away,  before silently bringing her fist in towards her chest.

" _Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssss._ " Ruby whispered, soft yet emphatic.

* * *

  
  
Weiss' fingers stilled at the hissed whisper, glancing at the girl out of the corner of her eye. A tiny smirk of incredulity and relief twitched in her eyebrows and the corner of her lip at the girl’s notorious fist of victory and whisper of triumph. Painstakingly, she tried to keep calm as her hand crept toward the scythe wielder's once more. When her hand was eagerly taken she relaxed, then stiffened immediately at the rustle of fabric and the awkward lift of her entire arm.  
  
"R-ruby, what are you-" Words cut off abruptly as a head appeared in her lap. Scarcely daring to breathe, Weiss' head tilted down, blue eyes meeting silver before turning her head to see the other end of the couch.  
  
Ruby's legs dangled off the armrest bent at the knees, skirts a riotous puff bunched almost comically at the far end of the couch. Weiss' gaze scanned up the rest of her torso, clinically cataloging the way the skirts flared out around the younger girl but didn’t flop down.. The way the red lines of her corset subtly highlighted and accented the red cape she always wore. The way Weiss’ forearm now draped across Ruby's collarbones just below her neck and just above her...Nope. Weiss' eyes bounced off an invisible wall, moving up to Ruby's face before sliding back down the girl's neck to Weiss' own palm

Her hand was loosely linked with Ruby's as the younger woman toyed individually with her fingers and palm, head resting on Weiss' skirts atop her thigh with hair splayed in a halo around her as she explored the mechanics of the other girl’s fingers. The top of the dark head rested next to Weiss' free hand. Releasing the fist it was in would mean her fingers sliding through dark hair...Weiss' face was a mask devoid of expression as the gears in her brain overloaded for the third time and shut down.  
  
"I...kinda fell asleep for a while. I have no idea what's going on in...the movie. Show. Whatever we're binge-watching." Ruby said, completely unrepentant.

It wasn't even a lie.  
  
"My neck still hurts though, so I thought that maybe...it'd feel better to lay down this way. For a while. If that's okay?" Ruby over-dramatically tilted her neck as though it were stiff, then settled back in with her widest eyes and innocent smile. _Time to bring out the big guns._  She slid both hands to Weiss' own, locking her fingers perpendicular to Weiss' palm and utilizing two thumbs moving in coordinated attack with deliberately slow maddening circles as she massaged the delicate hand trapped in both of her own.  
  
Ice blue eyes glazed over as the gears of Weiss’ mind finally quit and shut down, on vacation, succumbing to the agent of chaos and criminal mastermind of overstimulation that was Ruby Rose.  
  
Weiss' left hand opened and flexed, tangling slightly in Ruby's hair before going still. Not trusting herself to speak, the white-haired girl swallowed thickly, head tilting down in an impassive nod, eyes glazed as her head tilted up to stare fixedly back up at the vidscreen once more. Ruby wiggled, settling herself more comfortably as she continued to massage Weiss’ hand and arm from the awkward angle, lightly pulling Weiss down to lean just that little bit more against her.

 _I have never been so glad massage and physical therapy were required courses at Signal._ Sighing happily, Ruby lifted her eyes from the girl’s pale arm in her own to allow her gaze to trace along the contours of the distracted girl’s ponytail, bangs, the way the scar bisecting her left eye highlighted the pale color of them, her nose, her perfect lips…

_Weiss’ face when she gets flustered is adorable._

Ruby's eyes continued to wander over the view from the new angle, innocent smile replaced with a jubilant one each time she traced over those lips, the memory at the point of impact still tingling.

_Her jaw and neck look so kissable. I'd leave one there, there, and there. And maybe there. Nah, not there._

_There I'd leave a hickey._

_...Yeah. That's the hickey spot._

_...If only I knew how._

_..._

_I **knew** I shoulda asked Yang before she went out tonight. But asking with Pyrrha and Nora around woulda been...weird._  Ruby frowned in thought _._

_I mean, they're cool and really great friends and I care a lot about them, but I don't think Weiss would like me talking about how we hold hands and stuff around them. I think it's hard for her, to let people know that she cares about others sometimes._

Ruby moved Weiss’ right hand to drape across her chest again, before she reached for the girl’s other hand. She tried to hide her pleased smile as the fingers of Weiss’ already massaged hand subconsciously moved to flick and play with the strands of red-tipped hair splayed out around her. Looking back to her newly acquired limb, Ruby’s eyebrows drew together in a frown as she looked at Weiss' fingers. Gently she squeezed the nails and cuticles, rubbing away the indents Weiss' thumnail had left in her fingertips before caressing lightly and looking up at the girl once more.  
  
_It must be hard, having to worry and sacrifice so much of yourself for family legacy. In order to live up to mom, all I have to do is to love freely, save people, and be the best huntress I can be._

  
_...You make doing all of those easy._  
  
Ruby took her time soothing the stress from Weiss’ muscles and skin, returning to light touches and drawing patterns until the urge to kiss each one of those perfect fingertips surfaced. Mentally chastened, Ruby returned Weiss’ hand to slide through her shorter hair, pleased and thrilled when Weiss unconsciously began to pet and play with her red-tipped hair without stopping.

Ruby spent the rest of the movie alternately dozing and memorizing the curves of Weiss' face with her eyes.

* * *

  
  
The credits were rolling. _Recommended video playing in 3...2..._

  
  
Weiss threaded fingers through the girl's short hair, brushing bangs back and lightly scratching along the curves of her skull. She looked down in time to see Ruby's eyes close, a blissful smile on her lips with soft gurgles of delight.

Weiss rolled her eyes fondly, waiting until she was no longer watched before she let her walls crumble, face unguardedly tender as she continued to card fingers through Ruby's hair. Ruby didn't say or move a muscle as Weiss' fingers worked their miracles, sending tingles all the way through to the squishy insides of her brain. Lost in the sensation, it wasn’t long before Ruby dosed and her breath evened out in sleep.

 

* * *

  
  
There was something inexplicably perfect about the night. Weiss had turned off her scroll's playback once the second nature documentary finished, leaving the two of them in darkness bathed by moonlight. Ruby's breath had evened out in sleep some time ago, but Weiss remained unwilling to look away, to wake her tired partner or otherwise move and ruin the perfect moment. It was late enough that the paths outside were deserted. No sounds of music or footsteps could be heard coming through the walls. Everything was silent, still. Peaceful.

It was like being out of time, or in another world.

Another life.  
  
_You are worth so much more than I can ever give you._ Weiss trailed her fingers along Ruby's hairline, tucking the strands behind her ear. _All of my life has been spent grooming me for the company. I knew exactly what steps to take, where each step would lead. I didn't realize how much of myself had been stripped away in the process, cut away by order and structure until I met you. I can’t even remember a time where comfort and affection were anything other than a power play, a currency to be cautiously hoarded and expended only in times of dire need. As a rule, it isn’t safe for a Schnee to be vulnerable._

Weiss hesitated for a moment, glancing around the room and at the empty world outside before lowering one index finger to smooth gently over the girl’s eyebrow as she studied the girl’s peaceful face, so innocent in sleep.

 _Maybe I'll never be able to admit to this out loud, but at least here, this one night with no one to judge me and no one to know, I can at least be honest with myself. With you._  
  
_Ruby Rose. As a teammate, as a partner...you are one of the most important people in the world to me, and I think I might be falling in love with you._  
  
Weiss moved her fingers down, gently smoothing over the girl's eyebrows once more before continuing down to caress her cheek sadly.

_I wish I could tell you. I wish I could memorize the way this feels. I want to keep this night with me forever. Yang asked me yesterday if I was certain that no matter what my father or the company threw at me, that I would never abandon you. The truth is I don’t know the answer, and I never want to make a promise to you that I might be unable to keep. What I do know is that I will do everything in my power to remain as close as possible to you, to accept gratefully anything of yourself you would be willing to give. Especially this, these moments where you find ways to continually surprise me, and to show me the limitless methods of physical affection I never knew I needed._

_This, without question, is worth fighting for._

* * *

  
  
Ruby woke some time later to the feel of a gentle fingertip still exploring and caressing along her eyebrows, her cheek, the bridge of her nose between her eyes, along her jaw. She did her best to keep her breathing even and steady, going ragged only when the haunting finger traced along the underside of her lip and back again. Her lips parted, ever so slightly, breathing through her mouth. It took everything inside her not to move, not to press both lips against that wandering fingertip and pretend it could be Weiss' lips, just once.

  
  
Weiss trembled above her, mesmerized and unwilling to stop her exploration for as long as she was safe in the knowlege that no one would ever know about this moment of weakness. She savored every second even through the ache it spread through her body, overwhelmed with longing and knowing she could never allow it to happen again. Lower lip caught in her teeth, it took everything inside her not to lean down, to try to press against Ruby's lips with her own so she could know what it felt like, just once. To wake a princess with a kiss, like the old stories Weiss knew Ruby loved. Weiss smiled sadly.

  
_If only the old stories weren't based on sexual assault. If only I wasn't a coward, and could just ask you or tell you how I feel. If only I knew what to say, though I don’t believe I could ever actually profess my wishes out loud._ Weiss shook her head with a quiet puff of laughter as the thought of drafting a letter came to her;

 

_"My dear Ruby,_

  
_While I understand this is an unorthodox request, I entreat you favor me with an open mind and courteous ear as I relay to you the following proposal:_

_My most treasured friend ruby, may I kiss you awake? I understand it is likely that I have misconstrued your recent attempts to explore the boundaries of physical affection as something more due in part to my own desire to expand our relationship to one more romantic in nature, but even if I am only allowed to do it once, I wish to know how it would feel to have your lips pressed against my own. I will not repeat this request, nor pressure you into anything you would be unwilling to do. However, if you were in fact so inclined to reciprocate such affection, then-_

 

“Ruby Rose, I wish you would kiss me.”

 

It was the faintest, mournful whisper, filled with a lifetime’s worth of regret and thoughtlessly spoken aloud as Weiss tenderly caressed the girl’s cheek. Ruby’s heart froze, shattered, stopped, rewound, rebuilt, swelled, broke, then crumbled into pieces once more. Silver eyes flew open in shock and hope, catching her first glimpse of Weiss’ face gazing at her in adoration before it locked rigidly into horror and fear. Faster than anything Ruby locked her hand over Weiss’ palm, holding it in place against her cheek as she slid up, practically sitting sideways in the girl’s lap before swallowing, staring determinedly into pale blue eyes.

 

“Say it again.”

 “I-I can’t.” Weiss’ face crumpled.

 “Say it again.” Silver eyes burned.

 “R-ruby Rose, I-” 

Ruby surged forward, pressing their lips together in a kiss.

 

* * *

   
It was awkward, more passion than skill as Ruby did her best to massage Weiss’ lips with her own, pouring every ounce of pent-up hope and adoration into the kiss. Her free hand came up, cupping the other girl’s cheek gently, thumb caressing as her other hand moved to curl gently around Weiss’ neck for support. Weiss’ shock lasted for several long moments, already reciprocating the kiss even as her brain struggled to decipher if what was happening was real or another one of her vivid fantasies.

_Please let this be real. If it’s not, I never want to wake up again._

Weiss’ hand slid up to tangle into the hair at Ruby’s nape, her right hand sliding down to the girl’s hip, pulling her in tighter and closer against her. When they pulled away for air they didn’t stray far, continuing to press hungry kisses to each other’s lips, as though this would be their only chance before the other came to their senses and walked away.

_I don’t ever want to stop kissing you._

 

* * *

 

“I...you...how did you…” Weiss said in a breathless murmur when they finally slowed, fingertips tracing and caressing Ruby’s face almost reverently.

“You were thinking out loud.” Ruby said, equally breathless with a giggle around a smitten grin.

“...How much did you hear?” Weiss winced, fingers pausing.

“Only the part where you asked me to do something I’ve been wanting to do for...a really really long time.” Ruby bit her lip shyly as she leaned into Weiss’ touch, unable to stop or lower the wattage of her smile.

“O-oh. I...see.” Weiss said, dazed yet again as her brain slogged its way through the implications of the additional information. Ruby saw the strange look on Weiss' face, hesitation turning to nerves flickering in silver eyes. Her hand came up to tuck her hair behind her ear, tilting her head self-consciously.

“Weiss? Did you uh...not like it? I-I mean, I thought you did, it seemed like you did, and I’d like the chance to do it again sometime, but if you didn’t, then-” Weiss reached up, catching both of Ruby’s poking index fingers in a chinese finger trap made with her fist before darting in to peck her on the lips with a small smile once more. She delighted in the feel of the younger girl’s squeak against her lips. As she pulled away, both of them blushed. 

“St-stop it, _dolt_. I hate it when you doubt yourself like that. _Yes_ , I would like the opportunity to do... _that_ , with you again.” Weiss released the girl’s fingers, looking at her consideringly for a moment before tilting her head in, hovering with her lips tilted up and a tiny hopeful smile. Ruby took the opportunity, kissing the other girl slow and gently, taking her time in convincing Weiss that _yes,_ this should definitely happen again, and _often_.

 

* * *

 

“Mmn, Ruby? While I would love to continue, m’very tired.” Weiss mumbled with a yawn, rubbing the girl’s side in her lap gently before closing her eyes and tucking her head to rest it on the younger girl’s shoulder. Ruby nuzzled the girl’s forehead with her cheek, pressing a kiss there and lingering. With a reluctant wiggle she slid off the other girl’s lap, standing up before clasping her hands and pulling the tired girl up to do the same.

“C’mon Weiss, let’s get you to bed.” The dark haired girl wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding the tired girl back to their dorm while keeping an eye out for others as Weiss attempted to nap on her shoulder. Mercifully, no one was around to witness the delirium of one Weiss Schnee, and the return trip to the dorm room went without incident.

Guiding the girl inside, Ruby stopped at the foot of their beds, poking Weiss in the cheek a few times to get her attention. Once she received a suitable annoyed grumble she stepped away, grabbing her own pajama pants and sleep shirt before guiding Weiss towards the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

Once Ruby had finished her own turn in the bathroom she found Weiss still sitting on her bed, hairbrush held loosely in her hand as she gazed listlessly into the distance, a dazed smile on her lips. With a fond smile Ruby came over, taking the hairbrush and setting it on the bookshelf by the bed. She hesitated a moment before reaching down to pull back the blankets, tucking the other girl in.

“Goodnight Weiss.” Ruby hesitated another moment before she brushed the white hairs back, pressing a soft kiss to the girl’s forehead. Right as she was about to pull away,  she felt a tug on her wrist and a mumble from beneath the quilt.

“...Weiss? Did you say something?” Ruby tilted her head curiously.

“...stay?” Weiss' head was turned to look the other way as she murmured,  darkened with a blush.

Ruby sucked in a breath at the tone. Hesitant and shy, hopeful and fearful, with the faint echo of the same vulnerable melancholy and crumbled defenses against the expected refusal as when Weiss had wished for her to kiss her.

Ruby knew in that moment that no matter what Weiss asked, she would be unable to refuse her.

“...okay.” Ruby mumbled shyly, pulling the covers back before sliding in next to her.

 

* * *

 

 _Homigosh her sheets are so soft they feel amazing what am I even doing I can’t believe this is happening iamlayinginbednexttoweissdontthinkaboutthat wow look my bed does look really dangerous from down here what if it fell down and crushed her maybe I should take Yang’s advice and ask Ren to tie my bed up properly dontthinkaboutweissdontthinkaboutweissohgahohgahsheslayingrightthere though I don’t know why Ren would know anything about knot tying he’s a ninja not a pirate UNLESS HES A PIRATE NINJA ohnoweissjustmoved where do I put my hands oh dust this was a bad idea._ Ruby took a deep breath, letting it out slow.

 

_Don't worry, it's just like a sleepover._

_In Weiss' bed._

_The woman of your dreams._

 

_...Literally._

 

_No big deal._

 

Tucking her hands beneath her head, she contemplated the merits, safety, and approximate death level of reaching over to curl against the other girl in her nightgown. She stopped when she heard an annoyed grumble and what sounded like a muttered  _dolt_ before Weiss lifted her head and offered a pillow, settling back down with her back to Ruby. Suitably chastened, Ruby wiggled down and made herself comfortable, scooting forward to spoon against the other girl and cautiously drape an arm atop Weiss’ bicep. Weiss slid her hand down, tangling their fingers together before guiding their joined palms to rest comfortably against Weiss’ stomach.

Weiss relaxed with a sigh of contentment. Ruby melted quickly into the sound, thumb stroking at the soft fabric soothingly and pressing in as close as possible to the other girl.

_I wonder if my bed will fit if Yang and I chuck it through the window..._

* * *

 

 

Weiss dropped quickly into dreamless sleep. It was the first time she could remember falling asleep feeling warm and comforted and _safe_. Ruby fell asleep soon after, lulled by the sound and feel of Weiss’ rhythmic breathing against her and the thought that for the first time, she could dream safely knowing that the girl of her dreams would still be in her arms the next time she was awake. 

 


	20. Aftershock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Did you miss me? DID YOU MISS ME?! I missed you.  
> (I will never be able to say or read that without hearing it in Ruby's voice.)
> 
> thank you so very much to my commenters, kudo givers, bookmarkers, and those of you who subscribed to this story, especially while I was away. It was really nice to check in and see that there are so many people out there excited about this story.

When Ruby finally awoke from deep, dreamless sleep, it was to the feel of a head tucked under her chin, soft arms around her, and strands of long hair in her mouth.

  
Opening her eyes blearily for a moment she squinted, confused.

_My sheet tent doesn’t have ropes up there, and why would Yang…?_

Ruby pulled the hairs from her mouth and froze.

  
They were white.

  
White hairs.

  
The hairs were _white_.

  
_But that means..._ Ruby tilted her head to look down cautiously.

  
_Weiss. Here. Holding on to me. Holding me._

_  
...This isn't my bed._

_  
This is Weiss’ bed._

_  
Weiss asked me to cuddle her. In bed._

_  
Her bed._

  
_I stayed. All night. In Weiss’ bed._

_  
Weiss and I kissed last night._

_  
I sat in Weiss’ lap and kissed her last night._

_  
Weiss kissed me._

_  
She asked me to stay last night._

 

_Weiss kissed me back!_

_  
Her arms are still around me._

_  
Weiss...likes me back._

_  
**I CANT BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING!!** _

  
With a muffled squeal Ruby squeezed the girl in her arms. Grinning from ear to ear, she gazed down fondly at the sleeping girl before turning her head to look over at the other bunks.

  
Yang was fast asleep, still snoring softly with spills of blonde hair tumbling off a corner. Looking down, Ruby was surprised to see Blake sitting up in her own bed, book held open but looking at Ruby instead, gold eyes glowing in amusement and delight.

  
_~Good Morning.~_ The faunus mouthed with a teasing arch of her eyebrow and smug grin. Weiss sighed quietly in her sleep and snuggled closer. Blake's lips twitched wider.

Ruby flushed scarlet.

  
Ruby's hand jumped up to briefly run through her hair as she beamed at her sister’s girlfriend embarrassedly, following up with a tiny sleepy wave.

 _Did you have a good night?_ Ruby mouthed, doing her best to gesticulate with one arm and remain ever the calm, cool, and collected team leader while internally doing back handsprings in her mind.

  
Blake’s smile softened, warmth spreading to the corners of her eyes with a shake of her head to stop the younger girl from moving around . T _ell you later._ Her eyes overflowed with warmth. _Go back to sleep._

  
Ruby’s yawn matched her ear-splitting grin as she gave a nod, turning her head to press lips against Weiss’ forehead. Her fingers carded lightly through the strands of gossamer, gathering and collecting the long white hair. Ruby tucked the thin strands neatly to the other side of the pair before scooting down more comfortably and pressing as close to Weiss as she could.

  
Blake watched them a while longer, listening to the sounds of Yang’s soft snores as she luxuriated in the warmth suffusing her body. It was a type of composure, she supposed, watching two of the most important people in her life finding something with each other after so long.

* * *

  
Blake returned to reading for a time as the hours of the late morning ticked by.

  
Finishing her novel she sat back with a sigh, knees drawn up and book against her chest as the happy ending sent more endorphins of joy and pleasure tingling through her body. She listened to three sets of even breathing, the faint chirps of birds and sigh of wind through the window and nearby trees.

  
Getting out of bed, the Faunus padded quietly to the other side of the room to place the book back into it’s spot on the shelf. She turned her head to gaze down at the mess of white and short black hair fondly. A tender ache began in her chest, seeping through her pores at the way the two girls were pressed close, holding on to one another as though the other might break away and leave at any moment. Blake let herself imagine for a few moments what it would be like to pull aside the covers and slip in beside them, to spoon behind one while her palms pressed into the skin of the other, soothing them in sleep. Very softly, she began to purr. 

  
Hearing the muted rustle and stir behind her Blake blinked and turned around, walking back to the bunks. Effortlessly she boosted herself into Yang’s bed and wormed her way into Yang’s arms, mirroring Weiss’ position on the bed diagonally below.

  
“Mm..hiya” Yang slurred, voice rough with sleep. She rubbed Blake's back and sides in gentle circles, making a tiny noise of approval as Blake pressed soft kisses to her cheek and a trail down her neck before nestling her head in, soft fur of her ears unbound and resting against the girls neck lightly.

  
“I thought you said you didn't want us sharing a bed so soon in front of Weiss and Ruby? Not that I'm complaining.” Yang tiled her head up for the string of kisses, sliding her hand over to lace their fingers together with a squeeze before caressing the girl's arms.

  
“I said we shouldn't sleep in the same bed last night or we would have done something to have woken them.” Blake murmured, flicking one ear chidingly against Yang's chin, causing the blonde to smile. “I said nothing about cuddling through a lazy day. It seems as though that's the way the rest of the team wants to spend the morning anyway.”

  
Yang shifted to look down into Blake's eyes curiously. Lilac eyes widened at the pleased and playful warmth they found.

  
“No. Way.” Yang’s eyes sparked with hope.

  
“My baby sister got the girl?!” Yang squealed.

  
Wrapping her arms tight around the other girl Yang rolled, using Blake's body as a defensive block to spy on her sister's bed across from her. Disbelief and surprise crossed her features as she discovered it was empty. Her eyes flicked down, incredulity and joy warring with respect and pride as her eyes found the rumpled forms and the way Weiss was functionally using her sister as a body pillow, curled more than halfway atop her battle partner.

  
“...in Weiss’ bed?! We're barely even allowed to _touch_ her bed! Damn, Ruby. Didn't know you had it in ya. _Ooh_ , I'm so proud!” Yang rolled back again with another tiny squeal.

"I knew you wouldn't be as upset as Weiss believed you would be." Blake giggled softly in her arms. Lilac eyes sparkled at the sound.

"Yeah, well. I gotta look out for my baby sis, but I'm also secretly a big  romantic softie. Shh...don't tell anyone." With a charming smile and a wink Yang leaned in, muffling the second round of Blake's giggles with a rapid smothering of sweet kisses.

* * *

  
Weiss was the next to stir, shying away from the faint breeze on her lips and the annoying sound of Yang’s much-too-early-in-the-morning squeals. Ruby shifted with a sigh at the movement, caressing Weiss’ hand with her thumb. Weiss went rigid as her eyes flew open, instantly awake. _What in dust...?_

  
_Ruby._

_In my arms._

_  
In my **bed**!_

_  
She shared my bed._

_It wasn't a dream._

_  
...What does that mean?_ _Where do we go from here? What if she's expecting something? What if she isn't?_ _Should she be? Do I want her to be?_ Weiss bit her lip as her fingers fidgeted restlessly, thumb digging into her nail bed and knuckles brushing against Rubys ribs.

  
_She...we kissed last night._

_She kissed me._

_I kissed her back._

_I kissed Ruby._

_  
...Ruby kissed **me!**  _Weiss blinked as she suddenly realized how much sunlight filtered in from the window.

  
... _oh_ _no. What time is it? Where are Blake and Yang? What if they saw? What if Yang saw? What will they say? What will I say? _Weiss went rigid in panic.

  
_...I kissed Ruby. Oh, dust. I kissed **Ruby**. I actually said I wanted her to kiss me out loud where she could hear it. What was I thinking?!_

  
Closing her eyes, Weiss took a measured breath, curling her hands into fists.

  
...O _kay Weiss. You can do this. Remember your training._

_  
Relax. Focus your mind._

  
_Ruby kissed you._  
_Yes._

  
_Do you want it to happen again?_  
_**Dust, yes.**_

  
Weiss’ entire body groaned with the force of it, heat flaring through her skin as she remembered the way it felt to have Ruby in her lap, the way she looked when her lips swelled and darkened...the way silver eyes refused to look anywhere but at her lips as they met, over and over again. the joy and hope and tender adoration as the girl pressed her cheek into Weiss’ palm, the unique shade of her eyes.

  
Yes. She wanted it to happen again.

  
... _Wow. Okay. What would you do if it happened again in public?_  
Weiss’ body clenched, cramping as anxiety terrorized her mind. Joy and pleasure were immediately stripped away, overshadowed by her father's disapproving glare. She could see her brother’s smug grin as the title of heir was stripped from her. She felt the shame and sadness Winter would cause with a single disapproving shake of her head. Her mother, sitting alone and drinking herself to further oblivion in the garden.

  
Flashing paparazzi cameras, the final swish of a red cape as the tiny scythe-wielder walked away. She would never return, lost in an endless sea of snow.

Weiss, broken and alone.

  
... _so that's a no, then._

  
Weiss’ face crumpled.

  
_What do I say to Ruby?_

  
She flinched as the girl in her arms began to stir, freezing in place as she felt a palm rub her arm and side soothingly, moving up to tousle short hair with a gentle rub before returning to squeeze the girl in her arms gently once more.

  
“Um...Hi” Ruby murmured shyly.

  
“H-hello” Weiss replied nervously.

  
“Did...you sleep okay?” Ruby’s eyes passed curiously over pale features, crinkling slightly at the creases in Weiss’ brow and unusually pale cast of her skin.

  
“I…” Weiss blinked as she paused to process the question.

  
She hadn't dreamed. She hadn't woken in the night, lying awake for an hour or two as thoughts fluttered about in her head. She didn't have the usual tiredness she did after turning in her sleep. In fact, until she had let her anxiety get the best of her, she had been the most well rested and relaxed she could ever remember being.

  
“...yes. yes, I did.” Weiss eventually responded with some surprise. Ruby chuckled, hesitating a moment before pressing a kiss to the girl's forehead and smiling shyly.

  
“W-Well, good. I'm glad, then.” Ruby slid her palm down to entwine with Weiss’ own, effortlessly pushing all anxieties to the back of the heiress’ mind. Silver eyes landed on her lips and seemed to hesitate.

  
“I-I...um. Would it be okay if I...uh…” Ruby stuttered. Weiss swallowed hard as the girl's face inched closer. She began to nod, then paused, squeezing Rubys hand.

  
“Wait! What...ah, what about, um...m-morning breath? W-what if it’s…” Weiss bit down on her lip as she began to blush, glancing away. Ruby’s heart melted, releasing one hand to reach up and cup Weiss’ cheek tenderly.

  
“Well, we won't know until we try. From what I can tell right now I don't think you have any but if you think I have bad breath then I can go brush my teeth really quick and-”

  
“NO!” Weiss startled them both at her vehemence, grabbing a hold of the other girl tightly as though she were about to disappear in a flurry of petals as Ruby began to pull away. With a squeek Weiss quickly let go, patting and smoothing the cloth her hands had grabbed awkwardly.

  
“I...I mean...if that is what you wish to do, then by all means. I-I don't want to tell you what to do or to get in the way of whatever it is you wish to do. However, don't feel as though you have to put yourself out or do anything on my behalf.” Weiss fidgeted, nails digging into her palms. “I...ah...I don't mind, and I'd rather you...stay.” Weiss muttered shyly. _If you leave and Blake or Yang wakes up, I don't know when or if I'll ever have the courage to do this again._

  
“...Okay.” A shy, bright smile bloomed over Ruby’s features as she tried again, moving close to brush their noses against one another gently. Weiss gasped softly at the contact, hesitating only briefly before tilting her lips up to meet those of the other girl.

  
The gentle press of lips sent a shiver through them both. Weiss made an involuntary soft sound, pressing closer. Her hands came to rest on Ruby’s collarbones as she was gathered into a warm embrace. Both were smiling as they pulled away briefly, only to come together once more.

  
Finally running out of breath a few minutes later they broke away, chuckling breathlessly. Weiss’ hand reached out, tracing fingertips against Ruby’s eyebrow and jaw. Ruby’s eyes drifted shut at the touch with a pleased hum, practically glowing beneath the welcome attention.

  
“I...that feels really nice. I could really get used to this in the morning.” Ruby murmured quietly, then blushed.

  
“I don't disagree.” Weiss said. Her eyes dimmed slightly, pulling her hand away as she sat up, looking away.

  
“but...Ruby...about when we're in public…I…” Weiss brought her hands together, fidgeting and picking at the cuticles around her thumb. “My father is not a very accepting man, especially in regards to a member of our family acting outside the bounds of his control. If he or another member of the company were to find out about this, about...us, I am certain they would do their utmost to make our lives...difficult.” Weiss trailed off sadly as she steeled herself.

  
“I know it is a terrible thing to ask, and I would understand if…you...” Weiss swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut.

  
_She doesn't deserve this. She deserves so much better._

_  
**But what if she says yes? What if she wants this just as much as you do?** _

_  
I…it's better to sacrifice myself. I have been alone this long. I can do so again. It would be selfish of me to ask this of her._

  
“W-Weiss…?” Ruby asked cautiously, worry kitting itself between her eyebrows as she sat up as well. Ruby reached down, grasping and squeezing the other girl’s hand.

  
_**She deserves to make her own choice. Don't take that away from her.** _

  
“Ruby...I...I would like the opportunity to explore the potential of a romantic relationship. With you. However...I also believe it would be in our best interest to remain...discreet. No public displays of affection, no...telling anyone. Not even our friends and the members of team JNPR. I can't risk word reaching my father.” Sorrowful ice blue eyes met silver as she took Ruby’s hands in her own, squeezing. “I understand if you would be unable to agree to such terms and...would...prefer to...end the possibility of a more intimate relationship...here." Weiss swallowed hard around the vast ache opening up in her chest. "It...might take a little bit of time, but rest assured I will remain professional and the best teammate ev-”

  
Ruby silenced her with a kiss.

  
“Yes.” Ruby said simply once she pulled away. Weiss blinked and looked at her, confused.

  
“Yes.” Ruby said again with a laugh, lacing their fingers together. “Weiss, I know how much your family's company and being a Schnee means to you. It's why you became a huntress! If you think keeping what's happening between us a secret is the best way to go, then that's where we’ll...um, go.” Ruby smiled sheepishly, but when she squeezed their joined hands, the compassion and concern was genuine.

  
“You're right that I don't like keeping secrets, especially from some of our closest friends. But...Jaune sometimes forgets that what he knows is a secret and Nora can kinda be a blabber mouth and say whatever's on her mind anywhere at the worst of times and Ren is...well, Ren is Ren and would probably be able to keep the secret but we're not close enough for me to want to run off and talk to him about how much I really enjoy kissing you-! I mean! Not that I would! Run around telling people how good of a kisser you are-howmuchilikekissingyou! I mean! Um! Ah-! _IWONTSAYANYTHINGTOANYONEISWEAR_!” Ruby grew increasingly high-pitched and squeaky the longer and faster she talked herself into a hole without a shovel.

  
Incidentally, it was the same speed and frequency matched by the level Weiss turned ever darker shades of pink.

  
“That…” Weiss started then stopped, completely at a loss.

* * *

  
Lost as the pair were in their embarrassment, the two huntresses failed to hear the faint sound of a snicker and a smack from across the room.

  
“Bet you dinner they don't last a week.” Yang said smugly even as she rubbed at the new  elbow-shaped bruise on her ribs.

  
“No deal. They won't last three days. Besides, dinner in the dining hall is already free.” Blake leaned over, kissing the mark and caressing it tenderly as Yang's aura began to heal it away.

  
Even if the brawler _had_ deserved it.

  
Yang dramatically threw a hand over her heart. “Blake, you wound me! I would have taken you out to a nice dinner and another night on the town!” Yang pouted. Blake wasn't taken in for an instant, leaning back to look into lilac eyes.

  
“Uh-huh, and where are you keeping the lien to do that, exactly?” Blake’s blank stare coupled with a single flick of one cat ear.

  
“Hey! I would have had a ton of extra lien _lion_ around if _someone_ hadn't stolen Weiss’ first kiss away from my sister.” Yang mock glared at her teammate, who shrugged unapologetically.

  
“What can I say? It was likely my only opportunity. I have no regrets.” Yang’s eyes flickered at Blake's casual shrug and calm tone.

  
“Yeah... well. Still gotta make it up to me.” Yang mumbled  grumblingly in defeat. Blake’s lips twitched in a smile, leaning in to peck the girl on the cheek before burrowing back into Yang’s side and purring as the brawler’s fingers threaded through her hair distractedly.

* * *

  
“So...does this mean that we’re...yunno, _together_ , together? That I can maybe take you out on a date even if only you and me and Blake and Yang call it that and that I can c-call you my...t-that you wa-wanna be my, ah, um...girlfriend?" Ruby poked her index fingers into one another, then flicked them in and out to point at herself and her companion several times before returning to prodding them together once more. Her face began to match the shade of the tips of her hair.

  
Weiss’ heart flipped.

Her hands folded themselves into one another, resting in her lap.

  
“It...I...suppose it...does.” She fidgeted. “Well, sort of. It's...complicated.”

  
“So does that mean we’re…” Ruby trailed off hopefully. Weiss rolled her eyes.

  
“It means we're...complicated. But yes, so long as no one else knows what it is, I will agree to you taking me out on a...date.” The word sent her heart stuttering chaotically, a shy smile blooming across her face.

  
“Really?!” Ruby couldn't keep the excitement from hers.

  
“Yes, _dolt_. Really.” Weiss rolled her eyes, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the girls cheek. Ruby noticed the way her lashes fluttered as she pulled away, causing Ruby's heart to skip a beat. Weiss let out a decided huff.

  
“Now. Can we stop talking and you return to h-holding me, o-or will you continue to w-waste a perfectly good rest day? After all, it seems to be the rest of the team's recommended method of proper utilization of the day.” Weiss blushed, brave facade cracking as she leaned in just enough to tip her head in a gesture Ruby was quickly memorizing and filing away as “the only right answer here is to shut up and kiss me.”

  
Smiling, Ruby tilted her chin up and in, answering the same way she promised herself she always would.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments/reactions on any/all chapters are enthusiastically appreciated. Kudos are great, but it's interacting with you all that makes writing worth it.


	21. The Morning After, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am too excited about this half of the day, so it's being split into two parts. Sorry if the chapter isn't very long due to that.
> 
> Also, thanks to chatrwbylette for unknowingly writing a story I didn't know I needed and the commenters from the last chapter for pushing me through the writer's block that off and on continues to vex me. I hope the next chapters come along smoother.
> 
> Until then, enjoy part 1!

Monday found the team in their dorm room, prepping for another day of school.  
It had been both an eventful and uneventful weekend, depending on one’s point of view.

  
Finished with gathering her things, Ruby looked around the room. Her eyes softened with a smile as she found her...secret maybe girlfriend? (The thought still thrilled her, even if Weiss wasn’t able to hear it yet) gathering the books she would need for the day from her desk.

  
Looking to her left found Yang with a double stack of books in her arms, a light blush on her cheeks as Blake knelt beside her, debating between three books to add to the tower in Yang’s arms. Ruby’s eyes sparkled as she noticed the way the stack held two textbooks for each class, placed together and further sorted in descending order of their classes for the day.

  
Jumping down from from her bed, Ruby slid over to stand beside Weiss at her desk.

  
“Hey.” The girl murmured shyly, fidgeting as she leaned in to peck her... _complicated,_ on the cheek.

  
“Good morning, Ruby.” Weiss smiled briefly at the affection as she straightened up from the desk. Unfortunately, it did nothing to banish the troubled look from Weiss’ eyes as she held her collection of textbooks to her chest tightly.

  
“So...ready for class?” Ruby ventured.

  
“Yes, though I did not get as much studying done as I had been planning.” Weiss’ voice was neutral, her smile wry.

  
Ruby leaned in, murmuring conspiratorially as she placed her palms gently on the girl’s hips in her best attempt to be suave. “Well, we might not have gotten as far ahead on homework as we normally would, but, I dunno. I’d say I learned quite a lot about...something. Someone. I mean-” Weiss silenced the babble with a fond but exasperated smile. When Ruby leaned in closer for a kiss though, the heiress shyed away, turning out of Ruby’s arms.

  
“Ruby, _don’t_!” Weiss hissed softly. “Your sister and Blake are _right there!”_

  
Blake’s ear flicked at the sound, knocking her freshly tied bow slightly out of place.

  
“Weiss, we were ‘ _right there’_ all weekend.” The faunus remarked dryly from her crouch beside the bookshelf. Standing, she placed one last book atop the pile gathered in Yang’s arms before checking her bow’s position a final time. Weiss blushed.

  
“You spent most of that time sleeping and watching videos on your scroll, it didn’t count.” Weiss huffed as a blush rose on her cheeks. “You weren’t looking then.” she added. Yang scoffed and rolled her eyes.

  
“ _Just_ because we slept in until 2:30 on Saturday and _ignored_ you two wrapped around each other in bed until dinner _and_ my sister practically sitting in your lap through the second half of team bonding movie night doesn’t mean we didn’t know. ...I said that right...right?” Yang’s face scrunched up in confusion at the double negative, turning to Blake for confirmation. The faunus smiled indulgently, leaning in to press her lips to the blonde’s cheek with a nod. Yang preened.

  
“Besides, even if we _had_ somehow been gone _all_ of Friday night _and_ Saturday, you asked Ruby to go with you to “study” in the library instead of staying at your desk yesterday. Ruby actually said _yes_ and had her bag packed in under two minutes without whining or grumbling. If that doesn't scream 'something's happening,' I don't know what does.” Yang said.

  
“ _Not to mention_  you two kissed goodnight. And good morning. And as a thank you. And you didn’t argue. We _can_ still hear you even when our backs are turned.” Blake added dryly.

  
“B-be that as it may” Weiss stuttered through with a blush as she stamped her foot with a huff “it is imperative that no one beyond this room discover the change in the nature of our relationship. There could be disastrous repercussions were my father or the press to find out-”

  
“-Which would negatively impact the team and the lives of our friends and put countless people in danger even though _the majority_ of people here _are_ training to be hunters _and can easily defend_ themselves if they needed to.” Yang finished for her. “We’ve heard the spiel before, princess.”

  
Blake walked forward, placing a hand on the heiress’ shoulder, looking into ice blue eyes. “Weiss, we know the risks. We won't say anything until both of you are ready. I know you're worried, but we’re a team. Trust us, okay?”

  
Weiss’ eyes flickered, but she managed a small encouraging smile as she looked into the faces of each of her teammates and the patient look of care and warmth Ruby seemed unable to hide. Weiss took a calming breath, letting it out slow as she settled. With a nod she turned, opening the door and heading out the hallway with Ruby close behind.

  
“Day one.” Yang murmured softly into Blake’s ear as she passed. With a fond roll of her eyes, Blake shut the door behind her.

* * *

  
“Ruby!” Weiss hissed. The younger girl’s head snapped up from where it had fallen to her... _partner’s_ , shoulder.

  
“What? Oh. Right. Sorry!” Blearily, she rubbed her eyes as Professor Port droned on about yet another one of his life stories which somehow related back to the word of the day, _metronome_. Weiss huffed irritably, but more at herself for nearly resting her head on Ruby’s own and seeking the comfort of her palm.

  
“Honestly Ruby, pay attention and be more careful!” Weiss hissed. Beside her, Yang chuckled.

  
“Uh, princess?” Yang continued to chuckle from the other side of Blake. At Weiss’ glare, the blonde pointed back to the desk.

  
Weiss’ notebook was littered with intricate symbol designs of hearts, roses, and snowflakes, Ruby’s with several stick figures in both mundane and fighting poses. Half of said figures sported a detailed replica of a certain scythe, while the others held a somewhat simpler rapier and a terrible excuse for a side ponytail.

  
Weiss’ face went scarlet. The bell rang.

  
“Then I- Oh. Well. It seems we’ve run out of time. As I was saying- that students, is why timing is everything! Class dismissed!” Professor Port said.

  
The noise level of the room increased as students woke from their stupors and began chattering. In a panic Weiss launched forward, snatching both books and yanking them backwards with a telltale rip of paper.

  
“Ms. Schnee!” Professor Port’s voice boomed over the sound of people getting ready to go. “Do not handle your books so carelessly! When fighting the grimm, dust and your sword are your weapons, but they can only get you so far without knowledge! In the classroom, books are your weapon- they are to be treated with equal amounts of care and consideration. Isn’t that right, Ms. Rose?”

  
“Uhh, yes! Books are a weapon! Use them to fight enemies invading the classroom, sir!” Ruby said with an awkward salute. Blake bit her lip and turned her head away, hiding a snort and fit of giggles into Yang’s shoulder.

  
“Yes indeed! Why, I remember a time when I was your age when I had to-” He was quickly interrupted by a student coming in from the hall.

 

"Professor Port! I heard Professor Goodwitch was looking for you, she mentioned something about a staff meeting-"

 

"Oh yes, quite right! Thank you for the information, Ms. Scarlatina. Ms. Schnee, remember what I've said to you, and treat your books more gently!"

 

"Yes sir, of course. I understand." Weiss huffed out a breath of annoyance and relief once the man was safely away.

 

"Thank you Velvet, that was some really good timing." Ruby smiled cheerily. 

 

"Oh, you know, I try my best." Velvet said demurely, ears bouncing slightly as she bobbed her head. "It's good to see you Ruby, and you, Weiss. Its been a while since I’ve seen you two together."

  
"T-together? Who said anything about being together? We’re not together!" Ruby stuttered as her heart accelerated rapidly. Velvet's ears twitched. A quick glance to Blake and her lips curved in a tiny smile.

  
"...I mean that I haven’t seen much of you lately Ruby, or you Weiss. Much of my interaction with your team has been spent with Blake and Yang. Speaking of- do you have a moment? Coco’s just outside. It’s about that event we’re coordinating this Friday. We'd like your help again, if you're willing." Velvet and Blake's eyes sparkled with mischief.

  
“Of course. Weiss, Ruby, we’ll meet up with you at Doctor Oobleck’s.” Blake smiled with a nod. _Smooth._ mouthed Yang, holding two thumbs up as they walked away.

  
“This...is harder than I expected.” Weiss murmured ruefully as she handed the notebook back, wincing at the torn pages.

  
“Yeah…” Ruby mumbled softly. Glancing around the empty classroom, she nervously took both of Weiss’ hands in hers for a moment, squeezing gently before darting in to peck the girl lightly on the cheek. “But...it’s worth it though, right?”

  
Weiss blinked through her surprise. Her eyes nervously darted around the room before landing on a pair of soft lips. She hesitated for another long moment, glancing once at the closed door before leaning in and catching the younger girl’s lips in a kiss. It was much too soon for either of them when she quickly pulled away.

  
“Do you have any idea how difficult it is not to do that every time I look at you?” Weiss mumbled as she looked away with a blush. “Come on. It’s going to look suspicious if I’m late.”

  
Six sets of ears and four matching smirks disappeared from their casual barricade of the door from the hallway, nodding to one another before going their separate ways and melting into the crowd.

* * *

  
It wasn’t holding hands, exactly, but the thrill of it remained the same. Weiss scribbled notes furiously with her left hand, paper tilted so she could write more easily and keep up with the flow of information streaming out of the overcaffeinated man at the chalkboard only marginally faster than he could drain his coffee. Her right held the pad in place firmly with a forearm. Ruby had seized the opportunity, sliding her arm over, tucking it so her own arm was tucked just against Weiss’ elbow, their skin lightly touching. Sure, they had to be a little closer than was entirely natural or Ruby had to lean her arm way out to the side and take her pretend notes slower (it was easier to doodle what concepts she could handle and copy them over during study sessions with Blake and Weiss later) than normal, but getting to keep their forearms together and feel Weiss’ occasional brush of knuckles tapping against her own as she shifted position? Ruby would take it any day.

  
Ruby’s right arm propped her chin in her hand, face turned toward the khaki blur but watching her teammate in her periphery. Turning her head slightly more showed a Weiss in her natural habitat, brows scrunched in adorable concentration as her eyes flicked from the paper to the board. Weiss’ lips scrunched in mild disgust as an especially sharp stop caused coffee to spill from the thermos and the professo-doctor, to lick the drops from the side of his hand for a second before continuing.

  
Ruby sighed dreamily, then jerked nearly out of her seat from a sharp poke between her ribs.

  
“Yes, Ms. Rose! Did you have a question?” Suddenly Doctor Oobleck was right there, twitching like a compass needle two tiers below them.

  
“N-Nope! No! N-nothing sir, just...stretching!” Ruby finished lamely, shifting her torso from side to side before lifting her arms up in a stretch and “accidentally” almost smacking her sister in the face. She added an _ow_ and mild grimace of discomfort for good measure while her sister leaned back in the seat next to her with a grin.

  
“Ah, yes, an excellent plan! Stretching is fundamental and at the core a necessary and essential practice for any trained huntress or huntsman! The body is a weapon, one which must be honed and maintained like anything else, including the mind. Carryon! Now, as I was saying-” the man returned to his chalkboard. Discreetly, Ruby punched at her sister’s ribs. The blonde’s lips twitched as she easily deflected the blow, turning slightly in her seat to take it in the arm without making a sound. With a soft growl of promised vengeance at a later date Ruby folded her arms on the desk. It wasn’t until she had finished placing her chin on her crossed wrists that she noticed the uncomfortable position, or that Weiss had stopped writing entirely.

  
One of Ruby’s feet was no longer touching the ground.

  
They sat unevenly, Ruby’s right pressed into the solid surface of the ground while the left was held suspended over the soft warmth of...Ruby blinked, slowly turning her head to catch the blush tint bringing out the color in pale blue eyes.

  
Yep. Ruby had accidentally draped her leg over Weiss’ own.

  
Ever so casually Ruby leaned back, trying to get a view of the situation and was surprised she couldn’t. The way the desks were built, only someone deliberately cruched down in the stairway could look under the L-shaped curve of the desks. Everything from below their waists was covered if they scooted in as close as they could to the edge of the desk and could not be seen from any but that side angle.

  
Scooting her chair back in, she met pale blue eyes once more, one eyebrow twitching minimally in both challenge and a question. _Would you rather I…_

Weiss’ lips pursed and her eyes narrowed for a moment as she stared into silver eyes. In a move they had practiced any number of times on the battlefield, Weiss barely turned her head, blinking once before carefully returning to her notes, a dusting of pink across her cheeks and a smile threatening at the corner of her lips. Relaxing instantly, Ruby put her chin back in her palm, humming to herself quietly as she subtly swung her leg to tap and press more solidly into Weiss’ skin.

  
For the rest of class they remained that way, struggling and failing to keep the smiles from their faces.

* * *

  
“You two are hopeless at secret keeping.” Yang said as soon as they returned to the dorm room to put away their things.

  
“ _Yaaaaang_ , how could you poke me there? You know that hurts more than it tickles!” Ruby flew over to wrap herself around Yang’s arm, hanging on as her sister gesticulated dramatically.

  
“What was I supposed to do, Rubes? You were practically mooning all over her!”

  
“I was not! And don’t bring cows into this, Yang Xiao Long!” Ruby glared as best she could, squinting and pointing at Yang’s eyes suspiciously before dropping to the ground. “I know Weiss wears a lot of white, but it’s not like she’s covered in-”

  
“Blake.” Yang ignored her sister, holding out a crooked arm. “Clearly my attempts to support our teammates in their ill-conceived plans to hide how much they want to date are unwanted and unnecessary. What d’you say you and I make it a date for lunch and show them how much better it is to be out and proud with no fucks to give?”

  
“Certainly.” Blake’s eyes sparkled as her mouth twitched. Tucking her arm into Yang’s offered one, she blew a playful kiss in the direction of Weiss and Ruby, enjoying their momentary spike in heart rate before she turned and sashayed arm-in-arm with Yang down the hallway as Yang kicked the door shut behind them.

 

"Hmph. We'll show them! Two... _four_?...two can play at that game! Right Weiss?" Ruby pouted. Weiss sighed.

 

"Of course. How could the rest of the day possibly go wrong?" Weiss remarked dryly, pinching the bridge of her nose and closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------  
> A/N: Hey! Are you enjoying the day so far and those bits of foreshadowing? I hope so. As always, comments are very useful and highly appreciated!


	22. The Day After, Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some day I will solve how to fix this chapter.  
> Until then Nora fans- I am so sorry.

“Ruby.”

“Weiss.”

“Blake.”

“Yang.”

  
The four sat coolly across from one another, eyebrows raised in a mix of challenge and uncertainty.

  
It was lunch, between teammates. They did this every day.

  
It was not a competition.  
It was not a double date.

  
“My dearest Blake, what will you be having? May I make a tray for you?”

  
“Why thank you Yang. As my girlfriend, that is very sweet of you. However, I would prefer to come with you and make a tray for myself.” Blake rolled her eyes at Yang’s behavior but still leaned in for a kiss, catching Yang’s lower lip between her teeth with a playful tug. Yang growled softly, grinning into gold orbs when the faunus pulled away.

  
“Of course. Shall we?” Yang stood smoothly, bowing with an over exaggerated flourish. With a regal nod Blake rose smoothly from the table. Hand-in-hand, they walked away.

  
“Ugh. Really?” Weiss scoffed.

  
“Yang doesn’t usually show it, but we grew up on the same stories. She can be chivalrous when she wants to be.” Ruby sighed wistfully as she watched them walk away. She leaned into her battle partner, bumping her gently and resting her knee against Weiss’ lightly. “Especially when she wants to rub it in. She knows how much I wish I could be the same way with- _someone_ , if I could be.” Ruby caught herself hastily.

  
Weiss’ eyes flickered guiltily, covering with a dismissive flick of her wrist. “Blake will never go along with it. As she would say- ‘chivalry devalues women and reinforces the most misogynistic aspects of patriarchy.’ Yang won't get very far if she continues to treat Blake that way.” Weiss sniffed. Ruby frowned.

  
“I don’t believe chivalry has to reinforce patriarchy. You can want to be nice and do small things for the people you care about or even for strangers. But you have to do it for everyone. You can’t pick and choose or only do it for the people you think of as weaker or lesser than, and you can’t do it only for women or because you think someone needs to be empowered.” Ruby shrugged. “I think if reevaluated, chivalry and basic decency could eventually mean the same thing. I guess I can accept that it might not be for everyone, but if it makes you feel good to do small things for people, and they agree to and enjoy the small or romantic gestures in turn, I don't see how it could be wrong or undermining an equalist system.”

  
Weiss stared. Ruby began to fidget, growing uncomfortable. “...What?”

  
“...you…” Weiss paused. A mixture of impressed disbelief flickered across the heiress’ face, settling in the corners of her upturned lips as she let out a soft laugh, different from any Ruby had heard before. “You continue to find new ways to surprise me, Ruby Rose.”

  
“...in a good way?” Ruby asked. Weiss laughed.

  
“Yes, in a very good way.” Weiss’ eyes sparkled, the light and clear transparent blue of ice thawing on a cloudless spring day. Her hand reached out, the tips of her fingers trailing down along Ruby’s arm as the rest of the world fell away.

  
Weiss’ smile and the sound of her laugh caused warmth to suffuse the younger girl as the spark of something chased along the path of Weiss’ fingertips on her skin, leaving tingles in her wake. Ruby blushed as she scuffed her black boot along the floor shyly.

  
“Stories of heroism and chivalry are some of the reasons I became a huntress. I want to protect the people who don’t have aura to protect themselves, and to give hope and help wherever I can, like the knights in the stories Yang used to read to me. Chivalry is...something I believe in. Something I want to be.” Weiss’ hand fell, covering Ruby's lightly as she scooted closer.

  
Their faces were only inches away.

  
“I didn’t know it meant that much to you. It...explains quite a bit about you, actually.” Weiss bit her lower lip, glancing away before looking up again demurely. “I am fairly certain that your... _someone_ , would be more than happy to accept some of such... _romantic gestures_ , within reason, when the time comes for it.” Weiss’ eyes sparkled as they looked up again, a soft yet dazzling sky blue.

  
“...yeah?” Ruby’s smile softened, eyes quicksilver as her head tipped in.

  
“Mhm…” Weiss’ eyes moved down, lips slightly parting as she lifted her chin...

  
Behind them, Blake cleared her throat.

  
**_Loudly_**.

  
The two girls flinched and jumped away, turning their heads to look up into gold eyes guiltily as the sounds of the world around them rushed in.

  
Blake arched an eyebrow, lips twitching in a smirk.

  
“Ahem. Ah. Um...I’m...just gonna…” Ruby threw a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the food line before clambering awkwardly out of her seat and scampering away, head down.

  
“What was that about?” Blake said with a raised eyebrow as she placed her tray on the table and took a seat. When she received no answer she rolled her eyes, shaking her head with a fond smile. Her eyes never left the shorter girl sitting before her, so she did not miss the way Weiss watched Ruby intently, biting her lower lip enticingly with a mixture of admiration and desire written plainly across her face.

  
_If she ever looked at me that way…_

  
The thought made Blake's heart stutter.

  
“ ** _Weiss_**.” Blake said again in warning as the moment stretched. Weiss twitched irritably, settling back into the seat properly with a wistful sigh. Blake chuckled.

  
“Believe me, I know the feeling. Her sibling isn't much better.” Blake said. The pair shared a rueful smile.

  
“At least you two can...you know.” Weiss gestured back and forth for emphasis. “If I attempted to pull what you two just did at the table…” Weiss shook her head. She heaved a another sigh, saddening. “I've spent so much of my life pretending to be someone I'm not. That I didn't care so no one could hurt me or the ones I love. Now I actually have something worth protecting, and I don't seem able to pretend at all anymore.” Weiss said. “How can I expect to run my family’s company if I can't keep a secret or anyone I care about safe?”

  
“What makes you think we need protecting, or that we can’t take care of ourselves?” Blake asked, cutting into a small piece of fish. She took a delicate bite, chewing and swallowing before looking at Weiss. “We’re training to become huntresses, the most elite and respected warriors in the world. We can take care of ourselves, and to suggest that only you can protect us by sacrificing yourself and shutting down your emotions is quite frankly an insult.” Blake said. Weiss slapped her palms down on the table.

  
“That is _not_ what I…” Weiss took a breath, pinching the bridge of her nose before letting it out in a sigh. “I know you can take care of yourselves in battle if you have to. But this isn't a brawl in a nightclub or fight against Grimm. My father has an army of lawyers as well as private investigators. He has an indescribable level of wealth and political influence at his disposal. What if he uncovered that you were a member of the White Fang, or some secret about Ruby and Yang’s parents that not even they know about? What if he cuts off my funding completely and removes me from Beacon by force? When I'm away from him I can be myself, but if he were to arrive here at Beacon tomorrow and force me to return home...I…” Weiss sighed again, dropping her hands to her lap. “I don't think I'm strong enough to resist him.”

  
“Then we will get you back, no matter what it takes.” Said a voice behind Weiss’ shoulder. Her view was briefly cut off by a mane of gold hair as Yang set a class of ice tea down beside her and a glass of fruit punch for Ruby. “I know we still have two years of training before we become licensed huntresses, but you’re not a child anymore. He can’t take you away by force and if he takes away your money or threatens the rest of us then we’ll deal with it as a team.”

  
Yang rounded the table to set a second glass of tea in front of Blake and a soda in front of her own seat along with her food. She sat down with a quick press of lips to Blake’s cheek before looking Weiss in the eyes with an encouraging grin and flex of her biceps. “Bet your last dollar on me, and I’ll at least earn you enough for Ruby to make ramen for a month. If you don’t let her eat any of it, anyway.” Yang winked, just over Weiss’ shoulder. Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes.

  
“Hey!” Ruby protested as she set down her tray and took a seat. “Are you talking about our Special Super Secret Operation Get Emergency Fast Sister Cash Fast By Betting On Macho Buttheads Underestimating A Busty Blonde plan? That’s supposed to be a secret, Yang!”

  
“Like you’re one to talk about keeping things a secret.” Yang said, arms folding in front of her.

  
“RUBY! _Whatdidyoujustcallyoursister_?!” Weiss said, shocked. Ruby looked at her quizzically.

  
“What,’busty?’ It’s not a bad word. We figured out a long time ago that Yang’s birth mom had way more to give in that department,-” Ruby waved a hand in circles indicating her sister’s general chest region “-and that her looks make for good distractions. People always look at her boobs, and guys underestimate her as their opponent. Doesn’t work as well on girls though, but sometimes it does.” Ruby shrugged.

  
“A few years ago when we discovered my semblance was speed and dad wasn’t getting many hunting jobs, we came up with Operation Busty Fast Sister Cash. She would fight, I’d use whatever cash we had to bet on her as the underdog, and if we were really desperate, I’d use my speed to pick everyone’s pockets. I was really clumsy in practice though-”

  
“She tried to steal acorns from squirrels. It didn’t end well.” Yang grinned.

  
“-and everyone back on Patch knew better than to take on Yang in a fight, so we didn’t really get very far. We’ve never needed it, but we still have the plan as a fallback in case of emergency.” Ruby finished.

  
“While I appreciate the offer, it is...unsettling, to hear you use that sort of description in reference to your sister. Isn’t there some other name you could use?” Weiss said.

  
“...Buxom?” Ruby said.

  
Yang snorted. Blake snickered.

  
Weiss groaned.

  
Nora appeared out of nowhere, tossing her tray down with a crash loud enough to make all of them jump as she sat down next to Ruby. “ _Ooh_ , are we talking about Yang’s chest again? She does have a magnificent rack. I’d _love_ another chance to-”

  
Ruby and Weiss reached out and covered Ruby’s ears. The younger girl began to hum loudly.

  
“ _Wearenothavingthisconversation_!” Weiss hissed embarassedly. Nora shrugged.

  
“Geez, princess, no need to get your undies in a bunch. I’m just _saying_ , Yang’s boobs are wonderous, everybody knows.” Nora waved her fork around dismissively. She carefully glanced between the three, subtly cataloguing their reactions while keeping her voice nonchalant. “Blake’s are really nice too, ya know. Are you really gonna sit there and tell me you’ve never imagined what it’d be like to bury your head in there or put your mouth on them before? I can tell you from experience, Yang is pretty tasty.” Nora grinned lasciviously with an over exaggerated eyebrow wiggle, licking her lips as she propped up her own breasts for emphasis. Weiss quickly turned her head away from the irksome display, only to scan across Yang’s bust as a dream came unbidden to her memory:

  
_The soft pants of breath into her ear, guiding long strands of dark hair away from a shoulder as gold brushed against her skin, the sound as she pulled the endless zipper of a black dress down, down, exposing miles of smooth, creamy skin, a second pair of hands squeezing her hips..._

Weiss’ breath hitched, eyes glazing for a second as phantom heat flashed through her navel. Blinking to clear her head, she realized the line of her eyes had continued without her, coming to a stop directly in the middle of Blake’s chest.

  
"Ahahahaha, your face!" Nora pointed and burst into riotous laughter as Weiss flushed scarlet from head to toe.

  
Blake blushed and bit her lip, discreetly crossing her legs.

  
“I...I-I a-am not going to be a part of such a lewd conversation, especially not in front of my ro-of Yang’s sister!” Weiss stood quickly, storming away in a flustered huff to get her own tray of food. Nora giggled. Ruby glanced first from Weiss’ retreating back to Nora’s giggles, then punched her none-too-gently in the arm.

  
“ _What was that_?!” Ruby shrieked and glared. Nora winced, massaging her arm.

  
“Whaaat? I was only teasing! ...mostly. The girl needs to lighten up. Express herself. Thaw out a little." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe get la-”

  
“That's enough, Nora.” Yang’s tone was calm, but authoritative. Nora smirked, leaning forward. Her chin rested in her palm, pinky finger resting at the corner of her lips while her index tapped at her temple. 

  
“ _Aw_ , what're you gonna do, _punish_ me?” Nora pushed out her chest, resting her breasts on the tabletop as she stuck out her tongue. Yang growled as her hands formed into fists.

  
“Actually, I believe that’s someone else’s job.” Blake said calmly, watching the entry to the room intently. Nora turned, following the line of sight. When she saw who it was she stood on the bench, jumping and waving her arms frantically.

  
“Hey wait there’s Ren! HI REN!! Ren over here! Ren! Hey wait! No, not that way, the other way! REN!”

  
Blake could see Ren seem to sigh from across the room, with Pyrrha and Jaune close behind. Trays in hand they made their way over, Ren with his strained half smile and Pyrrha shaking her head.

  
Blake slid a hand to Yang’s knee, thumb stroking gently. Yang stiffened for a second at the unexpected touch, jerking instinctively and turning red eyes to meet Blake’s calm ones. At Blake’s stare and slight shake of her head Yang closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She let it out slow, opening her hands from their tightened fists. When she opened her eyes again, they were mostly lilac once more. Satisfied, Blake rubbed just above the girls knee, squeezing gently as she let her hand rest on Yang’s kneecap.

  
“So much for our double date.” Yang grumbled, low enough for only Blake to hear.

  
“Next time.” Blake patted the brawlers knee consolingly before resting her palm over Yang's knee once more.

  
“Hello again.” Pyrrha called out cheerily as they approached.

  
“Nora, please sit down.” Ren said, exasperated. He took the space next to Nora while Jaune and Pyrrha moved to sit on the other side next to Yang.

  
“Yes Ren.” Nora replied sweetly, booping him on the nose with a giggle before sitting and setting into her food with gusto.

  
“I apologize for whatever trouble she's caused. She thought she smelled pancakes-”

  
“PANCAKES!?” Nora yelled with bulging cheeks, bits of food spraying from her mouth. Her eyes darted about excitedly. Ren winced. Pyrrha looked appalled.

  
“Nora! What have I told you about using proper table manners?!” Pyrrha said. Nora deflated slightly.

  
“...There aren't any pancakes, are there?” Nora slumped back in her seat, dejected. “Aw.”

  
“...As I was saying,” Ren continued “she ran off and we were separated. We checked all the kitchens, then gave up and came here.” Ren watched the expressions of the three girls back and forth intentently. Yang was still subtly glaring, Blake watching her in concern while Ruby remained torn in pouting annoyance.

  
“...What did she do.” Ren sighed, rubbing his eyes.

  
“She upset Weiss!” Ruby protested, lower lip drawn in a pout.

  
“She attempted to flirt with Weiss and Yang. Badly.” Blake clarifed. Nora squawked in protest.

  
“She broke a promise she made about not bringing up certain subjects in front of my sister.” Yang growled.

  
“Yeah! Wait, what?” Ruby blinked, confused.

  
“Yeah! What are you talking about? I didn’t talk about how attractive your sister is in front of you! I didn’t even mention how perfectly hand-squeezing-sized Ruby’s breasts are, even though it was a golden opportunity. When Weiss and Ruby’re together, everybody knows they’re the easiest to fluster-.”

  
“What?!” Ruby yelped, crossing arms over her chest protectively.

  
“WHAT?!” Weiss shrieked, dropping her tray in the aisle just behind Ren. Mercifully his ninja reflexes kicked in, spinning around defensively at the sound and catching the tray before it could spill it’s contents across the floor.

“I’m not talking about that, **_brat_**.” Yang snarled. Blake’s arm came up instinctively to restrain her partner. Nora’s eyes widened at the word in a spark of recognition, then paled.

  
“What do you mean, everybody knows…” Weiss murmured to herself, hands beginning to shake.

  
“I told you not to talk about the things we did together, especially not in front of my sister!” Yang snarled.

  
“What are you... _oh_.” Ruby blushed, looking down at her plate.

  
“Um, oops?” Nora said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

  
“Uhh, Weiss…? You okay over there?” Jaune ventured cautiously from behind Pyrrha’s arm and shoulder thrown protectively in front of him. Weiss was trembling, still frozen in place.

  
“What do you mean, everyone knows Ruby and I are together? It hasn’t even been three days…” Weiss’ voice was so soft, but the mere tone of it was enough.

  
The table went silent.

  
The members of teams RWBY and JNPR instinctively cringed at the promise contained in the sound. It was a reminder that she was an iceberg, and all of her carefully guarded emotions and full skills of lethal retribution were about to make their way to the surface and explode, cutting down anything in her path. They watched her carefully, shifting into slightly more defensive positions.

  
...All but one.

  
**“**... **WEISS AND RUBY ARE FINALLY DATING AND NONE OF YOU BOTHERED TO TELL ME?!”** Nora hollered in shock. Her voice echoed throughout the room.

  
The noise level of the entire hall dropped completely.

Weiss and Ruby went absolutely still as all the blood in their bodies drained away. Blake closed her eyes, and Yang pressed the first two knuckles of her fist into her forehead with a sigh.

 Nora's hands flew to her mouth as she paled, wincing as she caught the echo of her words off the walls. 

"...That was a lot louder than I meant it to be." She managed, her voice a squeak.

  
“So much for that being a secret.” Yang said, glaring at the girl.

  
“If Weiss and Ruby manage not to kill Nora, I will.” Blake  growled. Her eyes never left the white-haired girl standing stock-still on the other side of the table.

  
Ruby recovered first, looking first to her friends and teammates, then to the rest of the room. She took a breath, willing herself to the same state of calm and center she used during battle.

  
First one leg, then the other, Ruby turned out of the seat and stood. Her dispassionate gaze sweept the room the same way she would in a field of grimm, plotting her kills. With measured steps she walked over to stand before her battle partner. Reaching out, she cupped Weiss’ face with both palms, thumb gently caressing beneath her blank eyes.

  
“Look at me.” Ruby spoke quietly, the gentle command infused with as much warmth and care as possible. Ruby tipped her head slightly, hair falling to the side as she moved close, blocking everything else out from her gaze.

  
“Weiss, it doesn’t matter who knows, or what anyone else thinks. Your father isn’t here. I’m not going to let him hurt you. I know you're scared, but you have us, the rest of the team. You have me.” Ruby’s lips moved in a small smile as light began to return to Weiss’ eyes.

  
“Weiss, I care about you. More than I can say. Your father can’t take that away from me. He can try, but you know how hard it is to get rid of me. I will always be there for you, for as long as you want me to be. Whatever he does, or tries to do, we will get through it. Together.”

  
“You aren’t alone anymore.” Ruby finished. Her thumbs continued to soothe, discreetly wiping away the tears from Weiss’ eyes. Weiss’ eyes flickered, still a stormy, pale blue.

  
“My hero.” Weiss murmured dryly, finally managing a faint smile. Her arms ghosted up, hands anchoring on Ruby’s forearms lightly. “Thank you, Ruby.”

  
“Anytime.” Ruby’s eyes sparkled, warmth and delight radiating outwards as she leaned in, resting their foreheads together and sliding her arms around Weiss’ neck as Weiss’ moved down to link around her back.

  
“I will always be here for you.” Ruby murmured into the hug, squeezing tightly. Weiss hugged back just as tight.

  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Weiss said softly. Ruby snickered, vibrating quietly in Weiss’ embrace.

  
“Hehehe... _hold_.” Ruby continued to giggle, squeezing the girl tighter. Weiss scoffed, then began to chuckle. Swept up in it, the two of them began to giggle, then laugh uncontrollably, faces buried against one another.

  
“Uh, guys? Is that normal? That’s not normal, right? Should we try to do something? They’re starting to scare me.” Jaune said worriedly. Weiss and Ruby laughed all the harder, falling out of their embrace, one arm holding onto their sides while the other held onto each other for support.

  
When the laughter finally subsided, they looked at one another, smiles on their faces.

  
“Well, since the secret’s out and all, would it be okay if I…?” Ruby asked, voice warm. Weiss hesitated for a brief moment, lost in grey eyes before assenting with a nod.

  
“Please.” Blue eyes shone with light, the clear of winter heralding the coming of a spring day. With a carefree smile Ruby leaned in, capturing Weiss’ lips in a kiss.

  
The room exploded with noise and sound, shouts of surprise and disbelief quickly swept away in the mess of cheers, jeers, catcalls, wolf whistles and groans from rowdy teenagers. Ren rolled his eyes with a smile, pulling out a tiny notebook and ticking boxes down the page.

  
Breaking the kiss, Weiss and Ruby blushed from the attention, but Weiss didn’t let go completely, holding tight to Ruby’s hand.

" That... wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be." Weiss murmured softly. Ruby squeezed her hand.

  
Yang stood, punching a fist into a palm.

  
“Alright, that's enough. Ren will get you your money by the end of the week. Anyone who’s got a problem with my sister and her girl or wants to go to the media about it will answer to me.” Yang threw a glare around the room, daring anyone to meet her challenge. Most laughed and shrugged, returning to their meals and previous conversation. Satisfied, Yang nodded to herself and sat down, accepting Blake’s kiss to her cheek and head on her shoulder with a fond smile.

  
Smiling shyly, Ruby tugged on Weiss’ palm, guiding them back towards their seats. Weiss sat and ignored Nora, scooted until she was pressed close to Ruby. Ruby for her part remained scarlet, eating shyly but never ending her thumb’s soothing rotations on the skin of Weiss’ palm.

  
“So...does this mean I can take you out for our first date in the city instead of our room?”

  
Weiss bit her lip in consideration, then took a fair sized bite of her food in a bid for more time. Ruby began to fidget.

  
“I mean, it’s not a problem if it’s not. I already started looking at tuxedo options for Zwei, and I’m sure we can find candles somewhere. I’m not a very good cook, but maybe Ren can help me- or is that bad form? Am I supposed to cook the dinner for the date myself if I ask you on it? Hey Ren, would you teach me how to make something fancy-”

  
“Stop.”

  
Ruby squeaked at Weiss’ tone, quieting instantly. The rest of the members of RWBY and JNPR looked on in varying degrees of surprise and apprehension, with discreet glances at one another around their food.

  
“Ruby, while I appreciate the sentiment, I don’t think I’m ready for this conversation yet. I’m still trying to process...this. All of this.” Weiss squeezed Ruby’s hand tightly. “I’m going to need some time to sort out what I feel comfortable with.” Ruby’s eyes were downcast, hand going limp in Weiss’ own.

  
“Ruby, I-”

“Well well well. If it isn’t the Bitches of Beacon and their friends. Hello, Jauney boy. Still hanging around with the wrong crowd, I see.” Cardin sauntered over with his usual swagger, surrounded by the rest of the members of CDNL behind him.

  
“What do you want, Cardin?” Jaune asked guardedly, rising from his seat.

  
“Ap-p-pt.” Cardin made a silencing noise, holding up a finger. “Quiet, Jauney boy. I’m not here for you.” Cardin’s finger dropped down, pointed at Ren instead. “I’m here to collect my money.”

  
Wordlessly, Ren set his chopsticks down. He wiped his mouth with a napkin, then set it aside. Pulling out the black notebook he flipped through to the middle, idly scanning a few pages.

  
“Actually, you bet 300 lien one year ago that you would be the first person from Beacon to go out on a date with Weiss. Now that Weiss is with Ruby, I believe it is you who owes me money.” Ren said. Ruby gagged.

  
The rest of the table glared.

  
“Well, actually, a little birdie told me that while these freaks might be together, they still haven’t gone on their first date yet. Sounds to me like my bet’s still open.” Cardin folded his arms over his chest with a smug smile. Behind him, Dove grinned.

  
“She would never go on a date with you.” Blake snarled, bow straining to hold her flattened ears in place. Yang’s eyes were scarlet. Ruby was practically vibrating, ready to tackle him.

  
“Why don’t we let her decide that for herself, hm?” Cardin stepped between Ruby and Weiss, placing a hand on the table and forcing them apart. Ignoring Ruby’s yelps and the rest of the table’s looks of murder, he watched Weiss intently.

  
“You say you want to be with your battle partner. Disgusting, but who can blame you. I’d bang her too. Buuut I’m guessing daddy won’t be too happy with you when he finds out. He might even reward the first person who tells him what his sweet innocent daughter's been up to. So here’s the deal: I can either go to the tabloids with the story of how the daughter of the wealthiest family in Remnant is a lesbian having an affair with a nobody’s daughter, or you can go on a couple of dates with me. Be seen out for a night on the town on my arm, we take a few photos of us kissing, leak that to the media instead. I get my money, nobody finds out you’re a pervert, and when daddy comes sniffing around, you introduce him to me instead of your little girl.” Cardin stepped away, arms outstretched magnanimously. “That’s my offer. Personally, I’d take the deal. Who knows? Maybe you'd even like it.”

  
“That’s sick.” Ruby spat out.

  
“That’s politics. Learn to play the game if you’re going to get wet over her.” Cardin said.

Cardin, you are a **_disgrace_**.” Pyrrha ground out. “How people still exist in this world as closed-minded as you…” Jaune reached out a restraining hand, placing it on her shoulder. Cardin waved her words away dismissively.

  
“Yeah yeah sweetheart. You say close-minded, I say I believe in the natural order of things. I also believe in making a situation work for me. So what'll it be, princess? A date with me, or-"

  
“What _exactly_ do you think you are doing?”

  
Heels clicked along the floor as the woman stalked over. Her left hand flew out, fingers outstretched in a silent command for everyone to remain in their seats. The other reached out, grabbing Cardin’s breastplate just below the neck and yanking him down roughly with a flirtatious grin. Cardin swallowed thickly, wide eyes reflected back in brown lenses.

  
“I thought I told you what would happen if I ever saw your face fucking with one of mine, especially after what you did to Velvet your first year. Or did that tiny scrap of flint inside your skull you call a brain forget that I meant it when I said that if you came near me or mine again, I’d test my largest caliber bullets on your thick skull, beat you senseless once your aura depleted, then film the results once Yatsu gets through with you and post it all online?”

  
Coco reached up, snapping her fingers. Three tables away a mountain rose from the sea of students, looming ever larger as he moved closer.

  
“ _Run!”_ Russell called out, pushing his other teammates out of the way as he scrambled for the door. Suddenly Fox and Velvet were there, arms folded calmly.

  
The other members skidded to a halt, panicking.

  
“Be glad I just saved your worthless lives. Come near them again, and I will end you if Yang doesn’t get there first.” Coco turned her head. “Get them out of here.”

  
With a nod Yatsu stepped forward, grabbing Sky and Dove by the back of the neck. Aligning his fingers with several pressure points he squeezed, and they went limp in his arms. Yatsuhashi threw one of each over a shoulder effortlessly. Cardin had only seconds to cower in fear as Coco released him until his face was held securely in one of Yatsu’s large hands, shortly followed by Russell in the other.

  
Kicking and screaming they were dragged away, trailing along the ground behind their impassive captor.

  
“A bird in the hand…” Yang murmured quietly once Yatsu disappeared out the door.

  
Even to her, the joke was weak.

  
“Weiss…?” Pyrrha ventured gently. “If there is-”

  
Weiss calmly picked up her napkin, dabbing at the corners of her lips before seting it aside. She crossed her knife and fork over her barely eaten plate.

  
“Excuse me.” she said. Rising gracefully, she turned and walked away, one arm holding her other elbow, head down. Not once did she meet anyone’s eyes.

  
Ruby trembled, torn between sadness and rage.

  
The rest of her team didn’t look much better.

  
“How much time do we have until afternoon classes?” Jaune asked.

  
“Twenty minutes.” Ren replied. Jaune shook his head.

  
“That’s not enough time. Ruby, do you want us to cover-”

  
“Yang.” The brawler tipped her head back slowly at the command, bloodred eyes meeting Coco’s shades as her hair glowed brighter.

  
“You’re a danger to everyone, including yourself. Get to the training room and burn this off before class. Blake, go with her and make sure nothing gets in her way. I don’t need her semblance blowing a hole in the school.” Coco reached up, adjusting her shades. “My team and I will deal with Cardin. Thoroughly.

  
“I sincerely hope you break his legs.” Pyrrha said, her voice a solemn promise.

  
“Oh, I’ll do better than that. By the time I’m through with him, no self-respecting member of the media in any of the kingdoms will go near him. But I’ll take the suggestion under advisement.” The two shared predatory smiles.

  
“We’ll uh, We’ll take care of Ruby.” Jaune offered, rising from his seat. “We’ll make sure she gets to class on time.” Jaune looked around at his teammates. They nodded and began clearing plates.

  
Yang pushed herself out from the bench with more force than necessary, eyes on the older girl. When Coco looked over with a raised eyebrow, Yang gave a stiff nod, fists clenched tight and hair rising as she walked away. Blake followed soon after, with her own more grateful nod.

  
“Weiss…” Ruby said, voice strangled. “I need to-” Coco cut her off with a hand.

  
“Whoa whoa. Wait. Stop. If Cardin used one of his usual bullying tactics following that announcement than seeing you will only make this worse. Hate to say it, but you’re not exactly in a position to understand the politics of the rich and famous. Get yourself together and be ready to cover for her if she’s not ready for class. I’ll go after her.” Ruby struggled for a few moments more before surrendering.

  
“Why are you doing all of this for us?” Ruby said as Coco began to walk away. Coco turned to look over her shoulder, adjusting her glasses once more.

  
“Let’s just say we have a... _fondness_ , for members of your team. Velvet considers you a personal friend. Anyone that messes with her or someone she cares for, answers to me.”

  
Whenever Ruby thought back on that day, one of her most distinctive memories would be the click of authoritative heels on tile as Coco walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Blegh. Barf. Gross. Cardin. I need to scrub my brain.  
> (I will understand if you feel the need to skip ahead briefly to the chapter 30 retribution interlude after that, though timeline-wise those events occur after the next chapter.)
> 
> On a positive note: I made a roosterteeth account! If you want to ask me questions, say hello, or read my existential angst when I'm taking too long on a chapter, you can now find me at roosterteeth.com/user/Ravensugara
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


	23. Mocha Latte

Weiss had made it as far as an empty classroom down a mostly deserted corridor before Velvet and Coco found her. Through a mix of command, gentle guidance, excellent hearing, and a higher than average knowledge of the secret corridors of Beacon, the two girls managed to guide Weiss back the dorms and up to their rooms without incident.

“Welcome to chateau CFVY.” Coco said, unlocking the door and striding in.

“Make yourself at home.” Coco draped herself across a sofa like a bandit queen.

The door opened up to a small but fully furnished kitchen on the left side. A few more steps forward brought Weiss to a living area filled with a large leather couch, leather sofa, and a mix of various other hammock, bungee, and beanbag chairs set against the left wall while the right side held an enormous vidscreen. Floor to ceiling windows along the back gave an impressive view of the trees. Short hallways veered off to the left and right, presumably to bedrooms.

With a light touch at shoulder and elbow, Velvet guided Weiss to the larger couch.

“Okay, first off. This-” Coco indicated the room with a swirl of her finger- “is a judgement free zone. Whatever we talk about here does not get disclosed outside of this room, and that includes whatever we say about us. Got that?” Coco leaned forward threateningly, reaching up to pull down her shades so Weiss could see the seriousness in her eyes. Velvet shot her a bland look, but said nothing. Weiss looked up guardedly, but assented with a regal nod as she sat. Satisfied, Coco leaned back, relaxing and resetting her shades.

Once the two were seated Velvet stood, hands clasped loosely before her.

“May I get you something to drink? Water, tea, hot chocolate, coffee?” Velvet offered gently.

“We also have an espresso machine. Velv’s here makes a _wicked_ mocha latte.” Coco said. Velvet blushed at the compliment, turning to with a small smile and slight bob of her head in the direction of her teammate, just enough to make her rabbit ears bounce. Coco grinned, blowing her a kiss.

“I...a mocha would be lovely please, if it isn’t too much trouble.” Weiss said. Her voice was quiet and dull.

“It’s no trouble at all.” Velvet’s ears bobbed.

“I’ll take one as well, thanks love.” Coco winked. Velvet’s ears bobbed again as she inclined her head in a nod, walking away to make the drinks.

“So. I hear congratulations are in order. About time you and your partner got together. The two of you have been dancing around it for what, two or three months now?” Coco said.

Weiss bit her lip, fingers laced in her lap as her thumbs picked at one another.

“Has it really been so obvious to everyone?” Weiss said, more to herself than as a response.  Coco sighed.

“Weiss, we may not talk much and I’m not really around since befriending underclassmen is more Velvet’s thing, but I pay attention. All good hunters do. You might be able to play off the hand holding and blushing around civilians down in Vale, but at Beacon your cold exterior  is legendary. It doesn't help that you're beautiful, have most of the top grades of your class, an excellent fighter, fabulously wealthy, and  the heiress to the most famous company in Remnant. Not to sugarcoat it, but most of the people here are as jealous of you almost as much as they're charmed by Ruby.”

The espresso machine made an especially loud hiss as steam blew towards the ceiling, making Coco glance up. Behind the counter, Velvet looked over with a bland stare, one ear twitching. Coco pursed her lips as Velvet returned to stirring.

“Okay, look. What I'm trying to say is that I know what it is to hide behind something, a mask so people think they have you all figured out, when really you're protecting yourself or someone you love.” Coco’s lenses flashed in the light as she reached up to adjust her sunglasses. “It’s exhausting, and when someone manages to get through that armor...it is simultaneously the best and absolute worst thing that could ever happen.” Coco looked up at Velvet, smiling slightly with a nod of thanks as the faunus offered her a cup. Her lips twitched wider at the words B _e Nice_ written in the foam in elegant script as she went to take a sip.

“Here.” Velvet murmured gently as she knelt, placing a hand on Weiss’ knee while the other held out the cup. Weiss looked up from the floor for the first time, eyes travelling from the hand to the cup and the warm, calm brown eyes looking at her without any hint of judgement, cruelty, distance, or revulsion.

Weiss reached out, accepting the cup with a murmur of thanks, trapping it's heat between her palms. Her eyes traced over the delicate feather pattern for a time, silently impressed by it's intricacy as she tried to gather her thoughts. Velvet rose, gathering the tea tray before heading back to the kitchen and plating a dish of cookies.

They sat in silence for a time, Coco drinking and Weiss staring at her coffee. Velvet settled a tray of cookies on the coffee table. Coco selected one, nibbling while Velvet moved to curl up in a hammock seat, knees tucked under her chin as she swung back and forth, sipping at her tea.

“May I ask a personal question? I understand if you would prefer not to answer.” Velvet said with a slight tilt of her head. (Coco’s eyes crinkled around the edges as she sipped her drink.)

Weiss looked at the girl cautiously, thumbs stroking along the side of the mug.

“I...can't promise you an answer, but you may ask the question.” Weiss said eventually.

“What do you keep thinking about that you are so afraid of?” Weiss blinked.

“Your heartbeat is rapid, and your breathing is erratic. You're focusing on regulating it, but then it hitches and spirals out of control again. I...hope you don't mind, but that drink is more chocolate and only half a shot of espresso. Enough for the taste, but not enough caffeine to negatively impact you.” Velvet said. Weiss stared at her in surprise and shock. Seeing the look on the girl’s face, Coco laughed.

“Yeah, those ears aren't just for show. Velvet might seem timid to fools like Cardin, but mentally she's cataloguing everything. Very little escapes her perception.” Velvet blushed as Coco’s voice swelled with pride.

_If Velvet can hear my heartbeat from this far away, what has Blake…?_

“So what do you say? Are you willing to tell us what's really going on? Judgement free zone, I swear.” Coco said, crossing fingers over her heart.

“I…” Weiss sighed, fiddling with her mug. It took some time before she was able to try again.

“...My father is very conservative. He holds very low opinions of anyone not of a specific race, class, species, orientation…anyone that isn't him, honestly.” Weiss shifted uncomfortably. “He wants only to further the business interests of the company, and he doesn't care who he hurts along the way. I want to change that, to change the nature of the company, but in order to inherit I have to play his game. He's already cut me off once and refused to pay my tuition until I called home-”

“Bullshit.” Coco interrupted.

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Weiss said.

“Bullshit.” Coco said simply. “No offense, but your father sounds like a real piece of work. You don't have to play his game to win the company.”

“If I don't do as my father says, he could cut me off, pull me out of Beacon, and take me back to rot in Atlas in a heartbeat. I’ll never finish my training or get my hunting licence. Either that, or I'll be forced to go to Atlas academy,  join the military and forfeit my eligibility as the Schnee heir. Either way, I will never see my team again.” Weiss hands shook.  It was as if admitting to one fear triggered another, until everything she saw spiraling in her head overflowed.

“It was a mistake to admit to my feelings for Ruby. If he hurts her, o-or ruins her chances of becoming a huntress, o-or uses his influence to send her into a situation over her head-”

“Whoa whoa hey, slow down. One problem at a time.” Coco set aside her cup quickly, sitting up with a focused gaze. “Take a sip of that coffee, and hold it in your mouth. Focus on the taste of it until you find the secret ingredient, then swallow it down.”

Weiss blinked, looking down at the perfect feather still sitting untouched between her palms. Bringing the cup to her lips she realized the drink had cooled considerably, but remained warm. Feeling ridiculous, she did as the older girl asked.

The image of Ruby’s face lit up in sheer delight flashed through her mind’s eye as the rich taste of chocolate flooded her tongue, laced with the bold but not overwhelming taste of coffee. Weiss’ eyes fluttered shut, a surprised and pleased groan escaping her lips as the luxurious warmth and rich taste banished all other thought away. The muscles throughout her body relaxed, succumbing to the hit of cocoa and caffeine. Reveling in the taste, Weiss was surprised to find something else, a subtle layer of flavor that heightened the smooth sensation of the drink without being strong enough to overwhelm it. Cream? White Chocolate? Cinnamon? ...of course.

...Nutmeg.

Almost regretfully Weiss swallowed, opening her eyes with a soft sigh. She startled to see Velvet’s soft smile behind the rim of her cup, eyes sparkling like dappled sunlight through trees. Beside her, Coco smirked in triumph.

“Feel better?” Coco asked cockily. Weiss opened her mouth to snap back a retort then paused, finally looking around at herself and her surroundings.

“...yes, actually. Thank you for asking. Velvet, this is extraordinary. Ruby would be thrilled to know you could make one of these so exquisitely.” Weiss said. Velvet smiled shyly, ducking her head.

“There’s a reason Yang banned us from ever telling her of it’s existence. I think she worries all of you would be upset at her caffeine overdose, and we would get rather irritated of her begging all the time, much as I do enjoy the sound sometimes.” Coco laughed. Weiss scrunched her brow, confused for a moment. She decided to let it slide.

“Well, she’s not wrong.” Weiss murmured, taking another sip. She shivered in delight.

“She’ll make you another one when you’re finished. Don’t feel like you have to stretch that one. It’s best to finish it before it gets too cold.” Coco said. Weiss gave a nod, smiling slightly around the cup.

“Now, back to your father and the company.” Coco leaned back, crossing her legs before picking up her cup.

“You could play meek and obedient, but in business that won't get you very far- especially if you want to be the one holding the strings. What's to stop your father from say, pretending to give you a spot within the company in reward for earning your hunter’s license, only to marry you off to some business man’s son the minute it means he's the head of directors for both companies with each of you as a figurehead? Being the public face of a company means nothing if you don’t wield the power. Besides, don’t you have other siblings who could potentially challenge your right as heir?” Coco said. Weiss thought it over carefully.

“There’s my eldest sister Winter, but she’s never shown much interest and surrendered her eligibility when she joined the military. She could always retire and take it back up again, but that scenario is unlikely. I suppose Whitley could challenge me, but he’s still young and he’s always seemed barely interested-”

“What school does he attend? Is he also in training to become a hunter?” Coco asked. Weiss shook her head.

“No, he’s never shown an interest or an aptitude. He lives at home with my parents. Father brings in tutors, but usually Whitley wants to spend his time away at the country club-”

“You’ll need to watch out for him.” Coco said.

“Who, Whitley? He wouldn’t try to hurt me. He can be a bit...odd, and he indulges in the latest gossip more than necessary sometimes, but-”

“Weiss, I get that he’s family, but all I’m hearing is “male heir close to daddy who likes to spy and can easily network with other sons of influence and high society.” He might be young now, but he won’t be young forever.” Coco said.

“ When was the last time you spoke with him? Had a meaningful conversation?” Velvet queried. Weiss thought it over.

“I...it’s...been some time, actually. I avoid calling home. Doing so requires I speak with father. I suppose I’ve never stopped to think about what that means for Whitley and mother.” Weiss said, surprised at the discovery. Velvet dipped her head in a nod.

“Okay. For the moment let’s assume he’s a competitive rival. In our line of business, it’s always better to assume you have more enemies than friends. Let’s also assume he’s as calculating and cold as your father- hey, I’ve seen you around for two years, you weren’t exactly a peach when you first got here. I’m positive it’s hereditary- So really, your wants and desires are always going to be under scrutiny and up for extortion.”

“This is supposed to make me feel better?” Weiss said, raising an eyebrow. Her hands squeezed the mug tightly, thumbnail digging into the pad of her fingertips. Coco held out a placating hand.

“Hold on, I’m getting there.” Coco set down her mug, leaning forward onto her knees to gesticulate with her hands.

“Way I see it, you have several options:

One, you do it your father’s way. Hope he likes you better than his only son, that he doesn’t ship you off to an arranged marriage in Vacuo, and that he sees your value as the once rebellious but now reformed daughter long enough for you to take over the company and somehow wrest control of both it and bring his business contacts to heel before he kicks the bucket or someone backs Whitley and starts a civil war within the company.

Two, you find a way to stand up to your father. Show him you will always do things your own way. You’ll do what’s best for the company, but without sacrificing yourself, your values, your self-worth, or the people you love. Prove to him that you’re an equal and not one to be trifled with. That you’re the better choice than Whitley on every level, and maybe someday he will recognize your strength and superiority. At the very least, you should be able to choose most of your life path and especially who you get to share it with.

Third, and hear me out- forget the company entirely. Instead of expecting a handout from your father once you’ve completed Beacon, start one of your own. I’m already working on my own fashion line to rival my family- if I could add dust-infused garments to the list, well, I would skyrocket past their current profit margin.”

“I highly doubt I could create a dust company to rival three generation’s worth of building.” Weiss said.

“True, but you could make a company profitable enough for your father to notice and want to bring it into the fold. You’re in the enviable position of knowing and working with the next generation of dust users- hunters who will go on to be the most respected and sought-after people in the field. Even better, you have influential friends in every city- Haven, Mistral, Mena-”

Velvet coughed, thumping on her chest and shaking her head from side to side.

“Sorry. Wrong pipe.” She croaked weakly.

“...Right. As I was saying, you’d be in an enviable position to reach a number of generally loyal and substantial business contacts who can’t be strong-armed that your father wouldn’t otherwise have access to. It’s not securing the distribution of dust to power a major city, but it should be enough of a dent to gain your father’s attention. If you can hold out through his assault, you could eventually leverage or sell your company to your father for a substantial profit on the condition he make you a top member of the company. You’ll have the prior success and experience needed to impress the board, and the title of huntress to further improve your standing with the shareholders in the company. It’s the riskiest game, but none of us volunteer to kill grimm if we’re afraid of putting our life on the line.” Coco grinned confidently.

“Any other options you might suggest or worth considering?” Weiss asked wryly with a raised eyebrow. Coco shrugged.

“Quit. Give up on the company and leave your family to work as a huntress full-time with your team. Run in fear of the paparazzi and tabloid magazines, never leave your dorm again. Go back to your dorm, end things with Ruby, make all of you miserable and spend your life kicking yourself for making one of the biggest mistakes of your life. Become a carrot farmer. There are plenty of other options, but none worth considering.” Coco said. Weiss smiled faintly.

“Thank you, Coco. Velvet. I...don’t generally divulge my problems to others, but I think I needed to hear what Blake and the others have been saying to me from a third party before I could begin to believe it. Thank you for listening, and for taking the time to speak with me, and the wonderful latte.” Weiss said sincerely. Velvet rose, taking all three cups away and setting them in the sink before once more turning on the espresso machine.

“You’re welcome, on one condition.” Coco said. 

“I’m listening.” Weiss said guardedly.

“When you _are_ confident enough to go out on a public date with Ruby in the city, you’ll wear what I give you.” Coco grinned.

“Like I said: you’re famous, fabulously wealthy, and now you’re indebted to me.” Coco pulled her shades to the tip of her nose, eyeing Weiss up and down slowly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make yours and Ruby’s hearts stop beating. The looks will be jaw-dropping, and when your father finally sees you on the front page it’ll be on the cover of a fashion magazine with my insignia on your wrist.” Coco tugged her glasses off completely, biting on the temple tip on the end of the arm. “Maybe grey, or a nice cream…”

Weiss giggled and rose, smiling.

“Don’t hold yourself back” Weiss said, amused. “I’m also partial to turquoise and baby blue.” Her eyes sparkled, once again a clear, sky blue. Coco stared.

“Oh, I can **_definitely_**   work with that.” Coco's lips spread into a slow grin.

“Here. Take this with you, but make sure you throw it away before Ruby sees you.” Velvet said warmly, offering a full-sized paper coffee cup with the symbol of Beacon embossed on the side. Weiss smiled, midway through offering her thanks, when two bags of cookies appeared under her nose.

“These are for Ruby, and the other one is for you and the rest of your team.” Velvet said gently. “I feel bad not being able to tell Ruby about our espresso, but I also would like for all of you to try some of these, and I know how protective Ruby can be about her sweets. Hopefully this way you and your friends can try some of these before Ruby notices and steals the rest of them.”

“She’s...been improving, actually.” Weiss’ smile softened, eyes crinkling around the edges as she remembered the way Ruby refused a cupcake and snuck cookies onto her plate when they had run out the night before at dinner.

 _Has it really been a single day?_ Inwardly, Weiss shook her head.

“Really? That’s good to hear. I look forward to the day I’m able to tell her, and we no longer have to pretend that all of them come from Ren.” Velvet’s eyes dappled with mischief. Weiss gasped.

“I knew a single oven couldn’t make such a prodigious amount of cookies in an hour!” Weiss said. Velvet giggled, holding a finger up to her lips.

“Shh. What’s said in this apartment remains a secret, remember? Deny it if she asks.” Velvet said. Weiss smiled, taking the cookies with a nod.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

“A carrot farmer? Really?” Velvet placed a hand on her hip once the door closed, turning to regard her leader with a tilt of her head and raised eyebrow in a mock glare.

“Just wanted to be sure you were still paying attention.” Coco said innocently. Walking forward, she slid an arm around the other girls’ hips and kissed her softly on the cheek.

“Do you really think she’ll be one of us someday? Yang is very adamant about Ruby not finding out.” Velvet said.

“Please. I know one of my own.” Coco pulled back, swatting the faunus across the rear. “She’s not there yet, but she has potential. I suppose it’ll depend on Blake, or if she decides to come to us on her own. I don’t care what Yang says, I won’t turn away anyone who wants to learn.” Coco let her nails trail along Velvet’s spine, grinning at the girl’s shiver. With her other hand she reached out, tipping the faunus’ head back with a single finger beneath her chin, leaning in to kiss her thoroughly.

“Mm. Thank you pet. You’ve done well.” Coco purred as she pulled away. Spotting a tiny eyebrow twitch, Coco leaned in, pecking Velvet on the lips once more before pushing the girl away and stalking into the hallway with confident sensuality.

 

"Now, if you’ll excuse me, there are a couple of birds I need to de-wing.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------  
> Hey-o! Two chapters in one day?! 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	24. Dissonance

“And that’s the match! Yang Xiao Long wins by knockout. Ms. Xiao Long, your agility and counterattacks against opponents with a longer reach are improving. However, I must remind you that this is a practice match- due to the nature of your semblance, please refrain from using it inside the building.” Professor Goodwitch said. Yang’s body heaved as she panted, managing a grunt as she checked her gauntlets for any necessary repairs.

  
“Ms. Valkyrie, you spent much of this match on the defensive, and your attacks were ill-timed. While I am grateful your weapon remained in it’s hammer mode, you displayed much less versatility than you will need to survive in the field. Please come up with four new tactics, to be demonstrated at start-of-class next week. Perhaps Ms. Nikos would be willing to assist you. Class dismissed!”

  
Yang stalked away from the auditorium, pulling off Ember Celica and untying a handwrap as she made her way back to the locker room.

  
“Yang! Yang, wait up!” A usually bubbly but now worried voice called out behind her.

  
She ignored it.

  
Nora managed to catch up, placing a hand on the brawlers shoulder just as the girl reached her locker. At the touch, Yang jerked her shoulder away a glare.

  
“Yang, I'm sorry, I-” Nora began to sputter.

  
“You're damn right you're sorry.” Yang cut her off, opening her locker door with a slam loud enough to echo through the room. “You owe an apology to my entire team. What were you even thinking?!”

  
“I thought we were kidding around! You were all being so awkward, and I saw Ruby waving her hands and almost-groping your boobs, so-”

  
Yang slammed her fist into a closed locker, leaving a dent behind. “Do not talk about my chest, don't use words like “grope” and “ruby” in the same sentence, and stop being crude. Final warning.” Yang turned her head, eyes a baleful red.

  
Nora threw her hands up, palms out in surrender as she stepped further away.

  
“Okay! Sorry!”

  
Yang turned back to her locker, tossing the dirty wraps haphazardly inside. Grabbing her toolkit she moved to the neighboring weapons room. She sat at an empty desk, pulling off Ember Celica as she did so. With a surprising level of delicacy and patience despite her mood, she began dismantling and cleaning the delicate mechanisms inside the weaponized gauntlets.

  
Nora watched her movements in silence. She headed briefly to her locker, grabbing her own set of tools before returning to set up shop a table away.

  
They worked in silence for a time, or at least as much silence as there could be between Nora's despondent sighs, Yang's irritated growls, and the clink and tap and whirr of tools against tiny gears.

  
“Yang, please don't leave me to be eaten by giant sea-grimm in a volcanic vent after the bandit-trained nevermores hide my body.” Nora said eventually, filled with regret and despair.

  
Yang paused, going completely still.

  
“…”

  
...Yang shook her head and resumed working.

  
“I’m sorry for what I did and said. You were right: I was thinking with my libido and not my brain. I wanted the lien, and I wanted to see one of you get the girl. I thought maybe if I pushed Weiss and got her flustered enough to admit her feelings then maybe one of you could finally get with her and be happy, instead of dancing around the issue. I couldn’t mention Ruby because you made me promise not to, and I thought both of you knew I was kidding. But then Weiss’ face was classic and I was having so much fun and I went too far and you got angry and Ren got angry and now you hate me and never want to see my face again and now I’ll have to leave the school so you don’t have to deal with seeing my face in the hall or your classroom and I’ll never graduate Beacon and I’ll have to live my life as a hobo wandering the streets of the city until someone kicks me out into the desert to live the life of a pancakeless nomad until I starve to death and grimm or bandits eat me alive and toss my bones into the sea-”

  
A tiny screwdriver slipped from Nora’s grasp, rapping against her weapon. In an instant it had expanded outward, transforming from it’s grenade launching form into it’s full-sized hammer and clocking her solidly in the face with enough force to send her sprawling to the floor with a cry of pain and surprise.

  
“Nora? Shit, _Nora_!” Yang climbed out of her seat and launched over the table, moving to kneel beside the laid-out girl. “Nora, are you okay?! Damnit Nora, talk to me!”

  
Blue-green eyes opened blearily as she felt a hand on her shoulder and chin, calloused fingertips gently examining her jaw.She gave a weak but lopsided smile, her cheek already swelling.

  
“Izat whab iz ike bo geb hib by me?” Nora slurred. Yang sighed in irritation and relief.

  
“No, usually your attacks are harder and way less clumsy. C’mon, let’s get you to the infirmary.” Yang pulled one of the girl’s arms over her shoulders, holding it in place as the other slipped around her waist to help her stand.

  
“Ib bine, eally, Ib been hib by an ursa bebore.” Nora took two steps, then sagged towards the floor. Yang caught the smaller girl easily, sliding to her knees on the floor. With a sigh she adjusted their positions, wrapping Nora’s arms around the back of her neck before scooping the girl up in a piggyback.

  
“If you fall and pull out any of my hair I _swear_ …” Yang muttered grouchily.

  
“noooo…m’ammer…” Nora mumbled against Yang's hair, wiggling and reaching for the weapon ineffectually.

  
“Stop sqiruming. No one's gonna take Maginhild. You're the only hammer user in our class. Besides, It's not like anyone but you can lift it anyway.” 

Yang carried the smaller girl out of the basement and through a series of interconnected hallways towards the infirmary. Yang paused every other cooridor, adjusting her grip. It was slow going. Yang grimaced.

  
The girl may be small, but bench pressing five of herself as a warm-up plus swinging that massive hammer around all day meant her frame was packed with muscle.

  
_Why does this girl have to be so dense?_ Yang groused.

  
“why didbin yew tell be abaob Weiss n’ Ruby?” Nora mumbled halfway down one such hallway. Yang sighed.

  
"Because it wasn't for us to tell. Weiss wanted... _needed_ it to be a secret while she sorted things out. I made a promise to her and my sister.  I might've been a jerk about it, but I wasn't going to be the one to break it."

  
"I keb your secrebts."

  
“Yeah, until today.“ Yang muttered. Nora’s grip tightened with a sharp intake of breath. Yang mentally kicked herself, even though the girl _did_ deserve it.

  
“Look, Nora, I know you try your best but sometimes you get in a mood and you slip up. You can’t keep a secret from Ren, and Ren can’t keep a secret if it interferes with his bookkeeping-” Yang said.

  
“Ren can too keb a segreb! He’b neber bell anyonb!” Nora protested.

  
“We couldn’t take that risk. Even if Weiss _had_ been okay with telling you all, Ren would’ve been honor-bound to pay out the bets out to everyone as soon as he knew. Even if he didn’t tell people why they were suddenly getting cash, it wouldn’t be hard to figure out. It would only take him paying someone who only bet on Weiss going out with her battle partner-”

  
“Yang! Nora!” Pyrrha’s voice echoed down the corridor.

  
“Pyrrha! Over here!” Yang called back as she knelt down.

  
“Think you can walk? It’s not much further.” Yang asked as Nora slid off her back,  the shorter girl still holding  onto her shoulders for support. Turning her head, she managed to catch Nora’s weak nod.

  
“I've been looking- _Nora_! Yang, I knew you were upset about today, but what did you _do_?” Pyrrha said as she turned the corner, moving to pull her teammate from the brawler’s grasp.

  
“It wasn’t me, it was Magnhild. I think she triggered something while cleaning and it backfired before she knew it was coming. Pretty sure she has a concussion. Can you get her the rest of the way to the infirmary?” Yang rolled her shoulders as she stood. Pyrrha continued to watch her warily, but gave a slow nod.

  
“Nora, not telling you about them wasn’t personal against you or the rest of team JNPR. Weiss wasn’t ready for people to know. Also- I dont hate you, but I am really, really angry with you, so I’d prefer it if you stayed away from me and my team for a while. Ruby and Weiss were so new, and you fucked it up royally today. I don’t know what’s going to happen to them, but I am holding you personally responsible if Weiss does something stupid like break up with her.” Yang said.

  
“Yang…” Pyrrha began. Yang cut her off with a sharp sweep of her hand.

  
“Save it. Pyrrha, you know I like you, but I don’t want to hear you try to justify her actions or defend her to me right now either.” Yang turned away, gathering and checking her wild mane of hair.

  
“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to finish cleaning up so I can figure out how to have the sex conversation I _never_ wanted to have with my little sister.” Throwing her hair over her shoulder, she headed back towards the training hall.

  
“Does bis meam bwe’re nob brienbs anybore?” Nora asked just before Yang got out of range of hearing.

  
Yang’s steps faltered. One hand reached up, fingering a lock of gold hair.

  
She kept walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but hopefully a good one.  
> I'm sorry every time I tell someone something is going to happen in a set amount of chapters/timeframe, my ideas change and it all gets pushed back further. Thank you all for being so patient with me while I continue to explore this story!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos joyously celebrated!


	25. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So surprise surprise, this chapter also got away from me quite a bit.  
> Dongryn, at least half of this is your fault. 
> 
> Ah, well. I hope the rest of you enjoy it as much as I did.

The world was static.

All Ruby could hear was white noise. Fuzzy grey spots pixellated at the corners of her vision.

Jaune did the best he could, leaving Pyrrha with Nora and Ren to clean up the mess as he led Ruby away.

 _Where is Weiss? Is she okay? I should go find her. What if she doesn’t want to see me? What if she doesn’t want to see me ever?_ In her mind’s eye, all she could see was Cardin, talking and talking forever.

 _And I did nothing._ She thought to herself bitterly.

_Why didn’t I say something? Why couldn’t I stop him? How do I fix this?_

_How do I make this better?_

* * *

 

“...ah, Ruby? It’s almost time for class, and we still need to get our weapons. Are you gonna be okay to go?” Jaune’s voice pulled her from her reverie.

Ruby found herself sitting beneath a tree with Jaune beside her. She had only a dim recollection of Jaune speaking, cautiously guiding her through the halls for some “fresh air.”

Of sitting down beneath the tree, Jaune’s back thumping against the tree with a quick whoosh of exhaled breath and a mild bit of pain.

Gradually, her senses returned to her. She watched the way the light filtered through the leaves, changing the color and texture of her skin. The way the grass felt on her legs as a gentle breeze blew, causing them to tickle her skin. The sound of students moving on the path a short ways away from them, the feel of Jaune’s stare as he continued to watch her, patiently worried.

“Hey. I’m sorry about what happened, and about Cardin.” Jaune said. “If there’s anything me or my team can do to-”

“Thanks, Jaune.” Ruby said. The blonde boy fell silent again, watching the crowd go by.

“You were the first person to be nice to me at this school, you know?” Jaune said after a time. It tugged a wry smile from Ruby’s lips along with a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah, I know.” Ruby said. “Vomit boy, Crater face. I’m sure I’ve heard the story before.”

“Yeah, well. I guess what I’m trying to say is that you’ve always been there for me, you know? You and Pyrrha have always been the voice of optimism. I would never have made it this far without you. You’re one of my best friends, and I want to be there for you too.” Jaune reached out a hand, placing it on her shoulder with a gentle shake.

“Well, I don’t feel very optimistic right now. I failed her, Jaune. Cardin was being so mean, and gross, and wrong, and I froze. He just kept talking, and I wanted _so_ badly to hurt him but I didn’t, and I didn’t stop him…” Ruby drew her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them as she put her head down.

“Whoa, hey, don’t talk like that. There was nothing you could do. I couldn’t stop him either. None of us could. That doesn’t make you a failure-”

“But it does! What kind of girlfriend can I possibly be to her if I can’t even defend her from a bully? When we’re fighting grimm, it’s easy. I can speed over, snipe them with my rifle, kill them before they even think about putting a scratch on her. But out there? She’s this super rich and famous girl with paparazzi and spies and ninjas and bad guys all over her. How am I supposed to keep her safe, to reassure her that I can protect her or myself?” Ruby looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“I...look, I don’t have the answers for you. But I know that you’ll get through this, and that it’ll be okay. You’re not the type of person to let something like this keep you down for long. You’ll think of something, and next time, you’ll be ready.” Jaune stood, dusting off his jeans before holding out a hand.

“You’re a leader Ruby, and leaders can’t fail. Remember?” Jaune smiled as Ruby slowly unfolded, accepting his hand and pulling herself up again.

“Wow, Jaune. Way to feed my words back to me a whole year later. How did you even _remember_ that? It was such a long time ago.” Ruby said, dusting herself off as well.  Jaune smiled wryly, reaching up to rub the back of his head.

“I ah, not-fail pretty often, remember?” Together, they walked back towards the training hall and auditorium. “What you said about leaders not being able to fail, and putting teammates first and myself second- I hear it in my head. A lot. Gets me through my uh, more humiliating trials.”

“You mean like that time you wore a dress to the formal?” Ruby asked slyly with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey! Pyrrha said I looked good in that dress I’ll have you know!” Jaune puffed his chest out in pride. Ruby laughed at his exaggerated preening.

“Pyrrha was already madly in love with you. She would’ve thought you looked good in anything.”

“Well, what can I say? Girl’s got good taste.” Jaune spread his arms wide, turning to her with a slight bow. Ruby grinned with a shake of her head.

“You are _so_ lucky she likes you.”

“Believe me, nobody knows that as much as I do.”

* * *

 

“So. Think you’ll be okay to make it through one more class today?” Jaune stopped at the intersection between the dorms and the classroom. Ruby thought about it a moment before taking a deep breath, steeling herself with determined eyes.

“Weiss wouldn’t want me to miss a class. Besides, she’ll be there.”

* * *

 

Weiss wasn’t there.

Ruby vibrated in her seat, fidgeting anxiously. Beside her, Blake  took notes meticulously, keeping track of the suggestions and pointers Professor Goodwitch offered to the various combatants who took their turn on the training floor. She kept an eye on her youngest teammate and cloth-covered ears pointed at the door.

_Ruby won’t be able to take sitting here doing nothing much longer…_

Blake’s ears twitched at the quick inhale of breath next to her. _Weiss? But I didn’t hear the door..._

Blake turned her head sharply to look down the aisle.

The seat next to Ruby remained empty, but a tiny drop of blood stained the corner of her nail where she had bitten them to the quick. Blake looked closer.

Ruby was barely vibrating, but petals were beginning to form, falling to the floor from the ends of her cape. Her eyes darted back and forth from the Professor, to the door, to Yang, then Goodwitch, back to Yang, before lingering on the door.

Blake reached out, catching the girl’s hand along with her attention.

“Don’t.” Blake said, low enough for only Ruby to hear. “She’ll notice if you leave, and take it out on all of us if she discovers we don’t know the location of a member of our team.” Blake laced their fingers together, giving the girl’s hand a squeeze as she brought it down to rest comfortably between them. “Coco and Velvet will find her, and Weiss can take care of herself. Right now we need to trust her.”

Ruby nodded reluctantly, slumping in her seat. Her petals slowed then stopped, disintegrating. Inwardly, Blake sighed in relief. Squeezing the hand in her own once more she moved to pull away, but Ruby clung to her hand like a lifeline. Blake's heart rate spiked. Inwardly, she cursed.

 

_Ruby is upset about Weiss, now is not the time to-_

 

Blake swallowed thickly, going absolutely still as she felt Ruby’s thumb begin to rub circles across the back of her knuckles.

 

_Stay calm. Stay calm. Focus on your breathing. Ruby is upset and in distress, she doesn't know what she's doing. An unconscious reaction. You've seen her and Weiss hold hands like this many times, even before they admitted their feelings for one another. You have held Weiss’ hand before. This is more of the same._

_Ruby needs you. That you need and long for this too is irrelevant. Set it aside, and be there for her._

 

Blake took a measured breath, forcing herself to seem relaxed. Lightly she pressed down with her fingertips, pressing random patterns into the back of the girl's palm.

* * *

 

“And that's the match! Yang Xiao Long wins by knockout.”

“Come on. Let's go wait in the room while Yang cleans up.” Blake said. She put away her things and stood, ignoring the way her heart skipped and stuttered as Ruby stood with her, still holding onto her hand like a lost puppy attached to a leash.

 

 _This is not the way I imagined this happening at all._ Blake sighed.

 

Blake led Ruby all the way home, ignoring the curious stares and whispers as she tugged the girl along.

Once inside the safety of their room behind a locked door Blake dropped her bag with a sigh before moving to crawl into bed.

To her surprise and unsurprise, (because _really, I should have expected this_ ) Ruby crawled in right after, burrowing in tight against her.

Blake willed her heart to stop racing. She slid an arm around the curled form against her, rubbing soothingly along her back while her free hand threaded fingers through the girl’s hair. Ruby made a soft noise, just enough for Blake's heart to melt, then pushed her forehead and nose into Blake's neck with a soft whine.

“I don’t know what to do.” Ruby’s breath tickled against Blake’s skin. Blake suppressed a shiver.

“W-what do you mean?” Blake said, swallowing thickly while cursing her libido. The scent of roses was _everywhere_ …

 

“I don’t know where Weiss is, and even if I did, I don’t know how to help her. Yang...if it hadnt’ve been for Coco at lunch, she would’ve lost control. Usually most of her anger burns off with her semblance, but she was still so angry at the end of class, and that practice duel...I think Yang might’ve only been two steps away from fighting for real.”

Blake shuffled, scooting back slightly to look into Ruby’s eyes.

“Nora hurt Yang’s friend, your girlfriend, and a member of the team. Worse, she indirectly hurt you and potentially put you in danger. Yang sees herself as a protector She will always put herself in front of danger to protect the rest of the team. But she couldn’t do that today. Nora was someone very close to her, and she was betrayed. It s going to take time to rebuild trust now that it’s been broken, if it can be done at all.”

“I dont want to be the reason they stop being friends.” Ruby said. Blake reached out, brushing fingertips across the other girl’s forehead as she moved her bangs aside, tucking them gently behind Ruby’s ear.

“You’re not. It was Nora’s choices and thoughtless actions that harmed their relationship. You’ve done nothing wrong.” Blake said. Her fingers trailed along Ruby’s cheek.

 

_I wish I could take this sadness from you, more than anything._

 

“I’m supposed to be a leader. Coco knew what to say and do in two seconds. It’s been three hours, but I still don’t know how to help my team.” Ruby said, eyes averted.

“Give them time?” Blake offered gently. “Let them know you’ll be there for them and offer what support you can, but also give them the space to sort things out on their own. I know it’s hard to do, but sometimes big changes like being outed before you wanted to be...it’s easier to process alone.” Blake’s ears twitched as she was suddenly reminded of how stiff they were from being confined in the bow all day. Ruby’s eyes flicked upwards at the movement then away, biting her lip.

“We never stopped searching.” Ruby murmured softly. “The night you ran, and the next day. We kept looking for you. I...didn’t want to believe you were really gone.”

“I wasn’t. I just needed time. And now? Things are better.” Blake reached up, undoing her bow before dropping it unceremoniously beside her bed. She flattened and rotated her ears several times, stretching them out with a little wiggle. Ruby’s eyes caught on them, sadness lifting slightly as a spark of delight shined it’s way through.

 

_My ears make her happy. It doesn’t freak her out that I have four of them. Dust, she is gorgeous when she smiles, and her eyes...they’re such a beautiful color this close…_

 

Blake briefly indulged the fantasy, of surrendering to impulse and leaning forward to let Ruby touch her sensitive fur, to stroke and rub and caress her ears the way she so clearly wanted to...it sent a rush of warmth throughout her body, a pooling heat coalescing in her abdomen. Her eyes trailed over Ruby’s face as the fantasy continued, eyes burning brighter for a moment as her sight grazed over perfect lips, careful not to linger.

 

 _What would it be like to be able to lean in and kiss her..._ Blake blinked rapidly, pulling herself from her reverie.

 

_But I don’t take what isn’t given._

_It’s a shame, but I’ll never know._

* * *

 

Blake and Ruby were still cuddled in bed, Ruby’s head tucked against her collarbone when the faunus heard the sound of familiar footsteps in the hall followed by the snick of a lock.

“Weiss…?” Ruby stirred as the doorknob turned, rousing herself enough to turn her head towards the door as it opened. Still in Blake’s arms, the faunus could feel the younger girl sag as a mess of gold curls walked in through the door.

“Yaaaaaang.” Ruby called, sounding forlorn as Yang dropped her stuff beside Blake’s with her own sad huff. Yang reached up, running fingers through her hair with another sigh before looking up. She paused, a small smile tugging at her lips at the sight of her girlfriend and sister cuddled together on Blake bed. Shifting her weight as she took them in, the blonde couldn’t help but chuckle weakly.

 

“Hey. Guess I’m not the only one throwing a pity party, huh? Mind if I join in?” Yang said.

 

Ruby rolled with Blake’s arms around her waist, arms outstretched and reaching for her sister. “ _Yaaaaaaang_.” Ruby called again, the start of tears in her eyes.

“In a minute.” Yang walked to the other side of the bed, kneeling down to brush Blake’s hair back before kissing her softly in greeting. Blake returned the kiss warmly, a quiet purr rumbling through her chest.

“Thanks for taking care of her.”” Yang said once she pulled away.

“Of course. I’m glad you’re safe as well.” Blake replied with a fond smile.

 

“I’m still here and needing some necessary snuggles from my sister.” Ruby said, wiggling in Blake’s arms.

 

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming, I’m coming…pest.” Yang grumbled good-naturedly. Getting up she moved to the other side of the bed, slipping in behind Ruby and smushing the younger girl between them. Ruby wiggled in, cramming herself as close to her sister as possible before pressing her forehead into the traditional spot in Yang's neck as Blake’s arms wrapped around them both.

“Yang, I've been so worried about you. You were gone so long, and the way you fought with Nora today...I was scared.” Yang sighed sadly at the tone. It was the same voice Ruby had when she crawled into her bed in the middle of the night, half-asleep and still chased by a nightmare. Yang reached up, stroking along the short locks of hair soothingly and holding the girl to her.

“I'm sorry Rubes. I didn't mean to scare you like that, or to take so long. Nora got the bright idea to follow me to “apologize” after class, and ended up going off on Nora logic for a while. Hit herself in the head with her own hammer.” Yang let out a grumpy huff. Ruby scrambled back an inch, pressed as she was against Blake to look at her sister with wide eyes.

“Is she gonna be okay?!”

“Yeah. I walked her most of the way to the infirmary and handed her over to Pyrrha. She's probably got a concussion, but as long as she stays awake, she'll be fine.” Yang said, sounding almost disappointed.

“Maybe it'll knock some sense into her.” Blake muttered quietly.

 

“Blake!” Ruby’s head whipped around to look at her in startled shock.

“I knew I liked you for a reason.” Yang peered over her sister's head to meet her girlfriend's eyes with a grim smile.

 

“ _Guys_ , Nora's our _friend_! I know what she did today was uncool and that you're mad at her, but that's not a good enough reason to want to see her seriously injured!” Ruby protested. Blake’s eyes flicked away guiltily while Yang toyed with her hair to fend off the creeping sense of shame.

“It's not like I left her passed out on the floor to bleed to death or something you know.” Yang muttered defensively. “She just...the way she acted, the things she said? It's not okay, and sometimes I wonder if extreme consequences are the only way to get it through her head that what she did was seriously messed up and hurt a lot of people.” Yang sighed, tossing her hair behind her before flopping on her back.

Ruby snuggled into her side, head tucked into her shoulder. Blake scooted in after, one hand lacing fingers with Yang's arm behind Ruby’s back while her other reached over them both to slip beneath the edge of her shirt, pressing a warm palm reassuringly against the brawlers stomach. The blonde shuddered slightly, squeezing the hand in her own and rubbing Ruby’s arm gently. They stayed that way for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

 

“Do you...did you see...d’you think...Weiss will…” Ruby's hands fisted in her sister's shirt. Yang felt the first tears hit her neck and slide down as Ruby gave the tiniest of sniffles. Blake and Yang reacted quickly, rubbing along her sides and back soothingly as her crying grew louder.

 

“Aw, Rubes, you're supposed to be the stuff inside the sandwich, not the _pity_ bread. Get it? _Pity? Pita? Eh?_ ” Yang said.

“Oh god.” Ruby choked out, half snort, half sob.

“That was probably the weakest pun you've ever made.” She leaned back and swatted her sister weakly.

“Yeah, it _was_ pretty bad, huh?” Yang agreed, reaching up to tousle  her hair with her goofiest apologetic smile. Inwardly though, Yang felt something inside of her unclench at the sight of Ruby’s tiny smile.

 

_Well there goes my good pun streak. Worth it though._

 

“Honestly Rubes, I don’t know what’s gonna happen with her. I know she’ll come back, and that when she does I’ll try to be nicer for a while. Let’s give her some space but otherwise treat her like everything’s normal. She’s had a rough day, and I’m sure she’s got a lot to think about. I know you don’t want to, but she’s gonna need time to sort things out.” Yang said, running fingers soothingly through her sister’s hair.

“Told you.” Murmured Blake in Ruby’s ear as the girl settled back down against Yang’s shoulder once again. Yang and Blake shared a brief smile with one another before Yang reached over, trapping them both in a tight bear hug.

“I say let’s do what she asks us to, help her if she wants it, beat up anyone who tries to hurt her without her finding out we did it, and otherwise stay out of her way. Sound good to you?” Yang said.

 

“ _Mmrffh_ ” Ruby mumbled, stifled against Yang’s boobs.

 

Blake’s ears swiveled at the sound of a key scraping against the lock, followed by an opening door.

Weiss blinked in confusion for a moment, registering only a lump of bodies in Blake’s bed before the cries of _oof_! And _ow_! And **_Not The Boobs_**! could be heard.

 

“Weiss…? Weiss!” Ruby squirmed and wiggled like Zwei trapped in a stranglehold on his way to a bath and the vet, struggling forcibly out and over Yang’s hold, leaving behind no small amount of rose petals.

 

“YOU CAME BACK!” Ruby had her arms thrown out and was halfway into a tackle hug before she froze on the spot and backpedaled at Weiss’ wide-eyed stare.

 

“Um. I-I mean. Um. Hi. Uh. Welcome back.” Ruby flushed shyly, turning her head away and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear as she rocked back and forth on her toes. “To your room. Where you live.” Ruby awkwardly took several steps backwards, bumping into Blake’s desk with the back of her knees and a muffled curse.

“Thank you.” Weiss nodded politely with the hint of an amused smile and raised eyebrow. “Am I interrupting?”

“Nah, just having a pity party with some group snuggle time. Want to join? We would’ve invited you sooner, but we didn’t know where you wh-” Blake slapped a hand over her partner’s mouth.

“We didn’t want to interrupt you if you were busy.” Blake said. Beside the desk Ruby clenched her jaw, turning her head away from Weiss to stare fixedly at the ground as she scuffed her feet on the floor. Weiss glanced over briefly at the sound, eyes flickering with emotion.

 

She blinked, and the flicker was gone.

 

Weiss stepped forward and turned her head, putting Ruby in her periphery as she forced herself to focus on Blake’s gold eyes.

“If you’re having yourselves a pity party, I am afraid I must decline. We Schnee do not have the time, inclination, or privilege to feel such a thing as pity.” Weiss sniffed regally as she shut the door.

Ruby flinched with every word after the Schnee name, hunching her shoulders as though fending off physical blows. She grit her teeth as her fists clenched, wiping away tears angrily with a sniffle.

 _She's gone. I've lost her. I should have known. I should have been better. I should have done more. She's put her walls up and now they're worse than ever.  I'll never be allowed to kiss her, or hold her, ever again. I had finally managed to reach her, to see the real her, and now..._  

 

The door shut with a locking click.

 

“I-If, however, the option of group snuggle time is still on the table…”

Ruby looked over with red-rimmed eyes at the dramatic change in Weiss’ tone. With the door properly secured the heiress had quailed dramatically, persona disappearing instantly into Weiss, their scared, shy, exhausted from being overburdened with glorious purpose teammate once more.

Blake smiled fondly, opening her arms.

Weiss’ eyes shined in the light.

Blinking rapidly she turned, holding out a hand to Ruby with a tremulous smile.

 

“You Came Back!” Ruby wiped away her tears through her laughter, launching herself forward to wrap the other girl in her arms.

“You came back to me.” Ruby murmured softly, voice reverent as her arms wrapped around the platinum blonde’s neck. Her fingers found their way into Weiss’ ponytail, threading fingers through the girl’s hair as she pressed their foreheads together.

“Of course I did, you dolt.” Weiss murmured back with affection, arms wrapped around the torso of the other girl. Leaning in, she kissed her partner tenderly, massaging Ruby’s lips with her own before sliding her tongue along the girl’s lower lip. Ruby moaned into the kiss, pressing their bodies together as she slid out her tongue to brush against Weiss’ own. She relished their mutual shiver as the kiss languidly deepened, pouring every ounce of care they could into it to banish the tears and worries away.

 

“...I don’t know whether I should be revolted, impressed, or mildly turned on right now. Did you know Weiss could kiss like that?” Yang asked. Blake chuckled, two fingers reaching out for Yang’s chin. Turning Yang's head away from their teammate's display, Blake leaned in with a lazy smile to show them how a thorough makeout session was properly done.

“Geez you two, get a room.” Ruby teased once they’d come up for air. Her hand was once again securely laced with Weiss’ palm.

“Says the one that started it.” Yang shot back between kisses. Blake placed one last kiss against her girlfriend’s swollen lips before she sat back, looking smug.

 

“So...all in favor of a stay-at-home-group-cuddle-movie-night say aye?”

 

“Sounds good.” Yang said.

“Mmm.” Blake smiled with an affirmative nod.

“Neither of you said ‘aye’...” Ruby muttered dejectedly.

“...Aye.” Weiss said softly with a gentle squeeze of Ruby’s hand.

“Aye.” Ruby looked into Weiss’ eyes, her own silver shining in joy and gratitude.

“It’s unanimous! Operation Stay Home Club Has A Secret Group Cuddle Movie Night is a go!” Ruby said, throwing a fist in the air triumphantly.

“Banzai!” Yang and Blake threw their own fists in the air, tilting sideways before all three devolved into fits of giggles.

“Wait...secret group snuggle?” Weiss tilted her head at her team leader curiously. “Why ‘secret?”

“...Because I didn’t think you would want other people knowing about it.” Ruby scuffed her foot against the ground shyly. “I know you’re very...guarded, about your personal space, and about what other people know or find out about you, so.” Ruby shrugged shyly. “I thought, especially after today-” Weiss silenced her with two fingers to her lips.

“Let’s...not discuss today.” Weiss looked down, dropping her hand to clasp both of Ruby’s in her own. “I would much prefer to focus on a movie and bonding with my team. Is...that okay?” Weiss flicked her eyes up shyly, head still tucked down. Ruby’s heart fluttered in her chest.

 

_Gosh, she’s so beautiful…_

 

“Of course.” she said instead with a smile. Weiss returned the smile, tugging gently on Ruby’s hand until they stood at the foot of Blake’s bed.

“Are you sure we’ll all fit?” Weiss said, biting her lip in thought. Yang grinned, spreading her legs.

 

“Don’t worry Princess. It’ll be a tight squeeze, but if you don’t mind brushing up against heathens, you should fit all right. C’mere Rubes.” Yang patted the space between her legs. With a squeeze of Weiss’ hand and a reassuring grin Ruby let go. A quick flash of petals followed by a spin and a jump settled her into Yang’s lap between her legs. With her elder sister’s arms supporting her around the middle just below her breasts she sat back, tangling their limbs together so Yang could still sit comfortably against the headrest and keep two of the pillows as Ruby tipped her head back to settle on Yang’s boobs.

 

Weiss stood there for a minute, watching the two of them and blinking slowly. She was broken from her mental glitch by a discreet cough from the dark haired faunus sitting next to them. A dark blush spread across both their cheeks. Blake smiled shyly, one eyebrow raised as she slowly spread her legs and arms open. Weiss blew out a loud breath.

 

_You can do this Weiss, just like Ruby did. It’s just Blake. She’s your best friend. It’ll be like a hug._

_...With legs._

 

Weiss walked around to the other side of the twin bed, sitting down primly and smoothing her skirt. After an awkward attempt at an encouraging smile and nod from Blake Weiss turned, sticking her legs straight out in front of her before scooting back until she felt soft curves press into her back. She sat back stiffly, tucked into Blake’s legs. It wasn’t until she looked over to meet silver eyes and felt Ruby’s hand reach out to hers before she allowed herself to relax back, trying her best not to think about just exactly what body parts behind her were providing her with warmth and comfort.

 

 _This...isn’t bad at all, actually..._ Weiss mused. _In fact, it’s quite comfortable._

_We should do this more often._

* * *

 

 

_This is bad this is bad this is very very bad._

Blake’s breathing was erratic as she tried to calm herself down. She matched her breathing to Weiss’, hoping the smaller girl wouldn’t notice her state of distress. She was _very_ aware of each part of her body, skin burning where it made contact with Weiss and Yang. The scent of Weiss so close was almost intoxicating, and the scent of the four of them mixed into her sheets…

Overwhelming.

“You okay there Blakey?” Yang asked innocently, grinning at her girlfriend over the top of Weiss and Ruby’s head while they still had eyes for only each other.

Blake’s eyes screamed back an S.O.S. of lust, fear, panic, and murder.

 _You’re welcome._ Yang mouthed back before turning back to rest her chin on Ruby’s head.

 

“So, now that we’re settled, what do we want?” Ruby asked.

“Chases” Yang said in an elderly man voice.

“Escapes” said Ruby with a grin to match her sister’s.

“True Love” said Weiss as she caught on.

“ _A miracle_ ” Blake muttered in a quiet groan.

 

“The Princess Bride it is!” Ruby cheered, then paused. “Wait. But if it’s a movie night...what about snacks?” she queried.

“Oh! Oh! I have them!” Weiss sat up, eagerly pointing towards the door “Ruby, my bag!”

Curious, Ruby untangled herself and went to get the requested item. Handing the bag over to Weiss with a quick _here you go be right back!_ she disappeared with a flourish.

 

“Thus goes the little rose, always running off with a _flower_ ish.” Yang said with a dramatic sigh. Blake elbowed her none-too-gently in the ribs.

“None of that during the movie. Quote it all you want with your sister, but you’ve passed your bad pun quota of the night.” Blake said firmly.

“Yes partner.” Yang sang back sweetly.

“Here, these are for us, assuming you’re okay with eating in bed?” Weiss said, holding up the larger bag of cookies for Blake to see. Yang leaned in and squinted, then sat back with a gasp.

 

“Holy shit! Are those- uh, Ren’s cookies?” Yang said hastily. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

 

“No. They were made by Velvet.” Weiss said. Yang blinked.

“She told you?” Yang said, surprised. Weiss nodded.

“I spent the afternoon in their room. It was...illuminating.” Weiss said, clearly ending the conversation.

 

Yang swallowed nervously.

 

“Blake, may we eat these snacks in your bed?” Weiss intoned formally.

 _In your bed. In your bed._ “U-um. Yeah. Yes. Sure.” Blake said. Weiss tried to tilt her head further to look at Blake’s face curiously.

“I’m back!” The door swung open as Ruby slid to a halt, the wind of her passing sending a storm of petals ranging further down the hallway. In her arms was a vidscreen monitor that looked strikingly similar to the one which usually resided in a common room on a different floor of the hall.

 

“Ruby, where did you...nevermind, I don’t want to know.” Weiss said with a sigh. Ruby grinned as she kicked the door shut.

“I know you said you didn’t wanna talk about it, but I don’t think they’ll be needing it.” Ruby said cryptically as she set it up on the desk.

“Done! Can everybody see?” With three nods in the affirmative Ruby went and re-checked the door, wiggling the knob to be sure it was locked and flicking off the lights before settling back in against her sister as she started the movie.

* * *

 

“Here.” Weiss said, unceremoniously placing a second bag of cookies in Ruby’s lap. “I...went for a walk in the city today, and found these for you. From a street vendor. It was his last day.” Weiss added hastily, not meeting the girl’s eye. Yang guffawed, earning her a second elbow and lightly bruised ribs.

“Chocolate chip! These are my favorite! Aw, Weiss…!” Ruby squealed as she tore the top of the bag open. She fit five in her mouth before she paused to look at Blake, cheeks like a chipmunk.

 

“Blake, itsh it okayah if ah-”

 

“Yep.” Blake said hurriedly as Weiss sat back, suppressing a groan as the smaller girl trailed fingers across  the inside of her knee with a light pat in a silent  _thank-you_ before reaching out to hold Ruby’s hand.

 

“OH MY GOSH THESH ARE AMASHING THEY TASH EV’N BETTER’N RENSH!” Ruby moaned. Weiss blew out an exasperated huff. Blake’s heart stuttered in her chest, Ruby’s moans of satisfaction doing nothing to allieviate her particular situation. She mentally strained to stop her hips from rocking, terrified Weiss would notice the sudden tension in her thighs.

 

“Honestly dolt, you are going to choke one of these days if you continue to eat that quickly. Haven’t you ever heard of savoring the taste before?” Weiss squeezed Ruby’s hand affectionately. Ruby squeezed back, chewing with a grin.

“...okay, that is disgusting.”

 

“As much fun as it is to watch this domestic dispute, I’m trying to watch the movie.” Yang said amusedly.

The statement was followed by a pair of muted _sorry_ ’s as their smaller teammates quieted down.

Ever so casually, Yang slid her hand free from between Weiss and Ruby, moving it to drape comfortably behind Blake’s neck.

She stroked idly at the faunus’ nape as Weiss and Ruby began quoting their favorite lines out loud.

When they began bickering over the merits of showing proper fencing technique vs. awesome fight scene choreography, Yang pinched and pushed down.

 

Blake bit back a groan, body going rigid as she fought against the instinct to arch. Her eyes fluttered shut as a shudder wracked her form.

 

“...Blake? Is something wrong? Do I need to move?” Weiss’ hand cupped the girl’s knee gently as she scooted forward.

“N-no, no you’re good. I-I’m good.” Blake said shakily, fighting against a second shudder. “J-just...remembering the scene in the tree.” She covered hastily. Yang turned her laugh into a quiet snort followed by a smirk.

“The Pit of Dispaaair!” Ruby said in her best hoarse voice before bursting into giggles.

“Of course.” Weiss said gently, squeezing the faunus’ knee. Yang continued to push down and rub in small circles. “That scene won’t occur for some time, but when it does, we will be here with you.” Weiss’ smile was soft and reassuring.

“Yeah! Don’t worry Blake, I’ll rush over and mute the screaming. I don’t like it either.” Ruby said with a shudder.

“Thank you.” Blake said, turning her head to meet Yang’s eyes in gratitude.

“No problem!” Ruby chirped happily, settling back into her seat.

“If there is _anything_ I can do for you, anything at all, don’t hesitate to ask, all right?” Weiss tipped her head back, leaning backwards until Blake could look down at white hair, fair skin, and bright, pale blue eyes, framed perfectly on top of her breasts.

 

Blake sucked in a breath and held down a groan as her brain whirled with fantasy implications, swallowing it down with a slow blink and silent nod 

 

 _Her eyes...have they always held that shade of bronze? It’s like looking upwards into a crucible of molten gold..._ Weiss continued to stare.

Blake shifted her hips minutely, and Weiss snapped out of her reverie.

_...Right. Blake is shy, and it’s impolite to stare._

Weiss sat up and faced forward once again, scooting back until she was once again in her upright position, fingers laced with Ruby’s. This time, however, Weiss remained entirely conscious of the legs around her body, the faint lift and fall of Blake's breathing, and the twin orbs supporting her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow google docks makes for terrible editing.  
> I'm going to stop the chapter here, because if I don't it's going to sail even further down a detour into crack ship territory.
> 
> I know I promised ya'll a serious talk between Yang and Ruby. It will definitely happen, for sure, sometime.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos enthusiastically praised and celebrated.


	26. Unreality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strap yourselves in, folks. We're going 0 to 100, there is no in-between.

She could hear the tinkling of glasses in the distance, raised in a toast. A low hum of genial conversation buzzed from the tables around her. Impeccably dressed waiters weaved to and fro like ice skaters in their element. Amber fabric draped among crystal chandeliers, elegant in their simplicity and conveyance of wealth along the red-carpeted hall.

“Would you like a photo to commemorate the night?” A voice solicited politely.

“Yes, please, thank you.” Weiss said formally to hide her bewilderment.

_What am I doing here…?_

She smiled, relaxing slightly as an arm wound it’s way around her shoulders, pulling her into a warm side. She tipped her head to lean it against Ruby’s own, but found herself resting instead in the crook of a shoulder. _What? When did she get taller than me…Or is this Yang?_

_...Blake?_

The flash of the camera blinded her momentarily, spots dancing in her vision. Reaching out, the hand of her companion caught her. She was guided to her table and chair, murmuring a soft _thank you_ as the waiter slid it in behind her once her vision cleared. Discreetly she checked her dress, marveling at it’s color and texture. It was a shimmering thing of pale blue gossamer, a floor-length sleeveless dress, paired with stilettos and long white gloves. _Ah, a charity event then, or a pronouncement from father about the future of the company. Of course._

_Why can't I remember?_

“You look beautiful.” Her dining companion said. Her brows furrowed in confusion. _Who is that? That's not the voice I expected..._

“I was thinking we could begin with the salmon canapes, before moving on to prime rib followed by tiramisu and coffee for dessert and, if you ask nicely, a kiss. What do you say, my dear?”

Weiss looked up. Her eyes widened in horror as the pieces fell together.

She was on a date.

With _Cardin_.

* * *

 

Weiss woke with a gasp, flinging herself to the far edge of the bed as she recoiled in abject horror and fear.

“Weiss? What’s wrong?” Blake asked with an audible amount of tension. Her instincts had taken over at the sound of Weiss’ panicked shuffling, throwing her out of bed and into a defensive crouch as she scanned the room for movement and potential danger, only half-awake.

Weiss worked to calm her rapid breathing, her heart pounding in her chest.

She was safe, alone in her bed in her room back at Beacon. She had spent a fair portion of the night with her back against Blake and her elbow resting on Yang’s knee as she held Ruby’s hand. It had been... _different_ , and a bit more cramped than Weiss would have preferred, but Surprise Team Movie Bonding Secret Night or Whatever had provided her with a much-needed dose of warmth, support, and comfort from her team. Eventually though the movie came to an end, and Ruby fell asleep in Yang’s arms while Weiss dozed beside her. Deciding it was time for bed, Yang had carried Ruby and tucked her in before the remainder of the team said their goodnights and moved to their own respective beds.

“Weiss?” Blake asked again, calmer now that she was fully awake and had ascertained that there was no attacker inside the room. Rising from her crouched position, her eyes reflected the moonlight shining in from the window as she made her way towards the smaller girl's huddled form.

“I...y-yes, I-I’m fine Blake. It was just a nightmare. A horrid, terrifying nightmare. I'm sorry for waking you.” Weiss said with a shiver.

“Did you want to talk about it?”

“No, no. It's…” Weiss began to wave away the concern then paused, lowering her hand to fist in the blanket once more.

“I was trapped at one of my father’s formal events. With…” it took several tries for her to spit the name out. “With _Cardin_ as my date.” Weiss said. Blake growled low in her throat.

“He was irritatingly presumptive, but until the end, his manners were impeccable.” Weiss continued. “His dining selections were questionable, though not overly so. Not enough to warrant throwing a glass of wine in his face and stalking away, at any rate.” Weiss said.

“He’s Cardin. That would have been reason enough for me.” Blake said darkly. Asking for permission with a hand and receiving a nod the faunus sat on the edge of the bed, parallel to Weiss’ feet. Weiss bit her lip in troubled thought, arms wrapping around her knees.

“It was...disturbing, to realize it was Cardin sitting across from me, but that wasn’t the entire reason for it being such a terrible nightmare. It was the normalcy of it all.” Weiss shuddered, voice small. “Aside from it being Cardin sitting across from me, it could have been any function I would be required to attend in Atlas, chaperoned by any one of many nobleman’s sons at my father’s behest. _‘For the good of the company._ ’” Weiss mimicked the bitter words.

“I was kept in view and forbidden from forming or expressing any of my own opinions. Everything I was told and every conversation topic had to be vetted in advance by my father and PR. If a date attempted to divert from the script I was given, I was instructed to remain silent and demure, to nod and pretend to go along with the most wealthy or influential person’s point of view. ‘Treat with the influential as though they are superior and bend them to your will. The ego of a flattered man is a malleable one.’” Weiss mimicked her father’s voice with scorn, hugging her knees tighter.

“Perhaps Coco was right. When I return home I will be no more than another tool for my father’s machinations. I’ll go back to being little more than a doll.” Weiss said bitterly.

“Weiss, you and I both know that you are meant to be so, _so_ much more than a decoration for some rich man's arm.” Unable to stop herself Blake reached out a hand, squeezing Weiss’ knee reassuringly and meeting her gaze with unusually bright eyes. “You are cunning, and resourceful, and brave, with an attentiveness to detail and an exceptional intelligence. You keep an open mind, learn from your mistakes, and are willing to listen to new perspectives and other people’s opinions. You stand up for yourself, and what you believe in, but you can also admit when you might be wrong and learn from the experience.” Blake bit her lip, grateful that human eyes couldn’t catch her blush in the moonlight. “You can also be one of the kindest, most generous, and open-hearted people I know. You are beautiful, yes, but to forget or ignore everything else that makes you who you are would be a critical error and lethal mistake.”

Weiss’ heart fluttered in her chest at Blake’s words and the sincerity in her tone.

“I...thank you, Blake. I...I'm not quite sure what to say.”

“Say that you won't let what Cardin said influence you outside of your dreams. That you won't let yourself be another puppet under your father's control. That you won't forget that I- _we_ , love and care about you deeply.” Blake amended hastily. Suddenly reminded that her hand remained on Weiss’ knee she pulled it away, curling it into a tight fist before pressing it into the bed. Fighting her instincts she forced herself to rise gracefully rather than run, to hold still as Weiss grasped her wrist instead of creating a clone and moving out of harm’s way as her heart hammered in her chest.

“I won’t. Thank you Blake, for staying up and speaking with me. Truly.” Weiss slid her hand down and squeezed, gratitude and sincerity shining through the touch and reflecting off pale eyes.

“Of course.” Blake’s voice sounded off to her ears, the weakness in it hopefully unnoticeable by humans. _What would it be like to stay and to hold her, to be surrounded by her scent and to be the one to comfort her until she falls asleep, to be the one she wants to chase her bad dreams away..._

Blake gave a stiff nod and one of her trademark enigmatic smiles, face betraying nothing of her thoughts as she left for her own bed what little she could of some much-needed rest.

* * *

 

Weiss remained quiet and withdrawn throughout most of the next day. Ruby did what she could to coax her into laughter and conversation, but Weiss seemed content to pretend to listen, responding with smiles that didn’t reach her eyes. Yang watched her team carefully throughout the day. It hadn’t escaped her notice that both Weiss and Blake had dark circles under their eyes, though she wisely refrained from pointing it out to either of them.

Sliding an arm around Blake’s shoulders, she felt some tension of her own melt away as the faunus accepted the offer with a sigh, turning to rest her head in the crook of Yang’s shoulder and closing her eyes. Ruby held Weiss’ hand firmly beneath the table, fingers rubbing the girl’s forearm lightly as she tried her best to keep her partner awake and engaged, going so far as to bribe her with cookies so she might eat something to go with her coffee.

By the time afternoon classes ended, their course of action was clear.

“Naptime.” Ruby ordered as soon as the final bell rang. “No arguments. We’ll move our regular team study session to after dinner. **_Ap-p-pt!_** I said no arguments!” Ruby held up a finger as Weiss opened her mouth. “ _Room!_ ” Ruby pointed to the door.

So it was that Yang spent the afternoon in her bed with her girlfriend wrapped around her, listening to the sounds of the purr rumbling from the faunus’ chest as she stroked her hand down long locks of dark hair. Down below, Weiss dozed fitfully while Ruby peaceably snoozed, spooned behind her in Weiss' bed.

“Rough night?” Yang murmured, continuing to card fingers through her girlfriend’s hair.

“Mmm.” Blake’s fingers played along the ridges of Yang’s stomach over her shirt, massaging gently with her palm as she snuggled closer. “Weiss had nightmares. We stayed up talking over the first one, but I heard her wake up several more times in the night.”

“Was it about the stuff from yesterday?” Yang asked.

“Date with Cardin.” Blake said simply. Yang faked the sound of gagging, causing the faunus’ lips to twitch upwards into a grin.

“My thoughts exactly.” Blake’s lips pressed against the skin on Yang’s neck, smiling into the resulting shiver. “I tried to remind her that her father’s expectations aren’t the sum of who she is, but I’m not sure how much of it she believed.”

“Yeah. Worrying about what her father might think and what could interfere with her life goal of inheriting the company seem pretty, you know, locked into her soul.” Yang said.

“They are key aspects of her personality, yes.” Blake hummed amusedly, nosing across Yang’s exposed skin to press a kiss to her jaw. Yang turned her head, pleased at the press of lips waiting for her before laying her head back again. “There will always be a part of Weiss that worries about the repercussions of her actions, and about propriety and what other’s might think of her. Fortunately, that part seems to grow smaller the longer she stays here.” Blake said.

“At Beacon?” Yang said curiously.

“With us. With you, Ruby, and...me.” Blake finished softly. Yang reached up, stroking over her eyebrow and rubbing along her hairline gently. She eyed the not-spoken-of and likely off-limits furred ears set on Blake’s head, fingers twitching towards them for a second before relocating to safer areas once more.

“Is it harder now, seeing her with Ruby?” Yang murmured softly. Blake contemplated the question for a minute, then shook her head.

“It’s hard seeing her upset, and knowing that there’s nothing I can really do to help her. Part of me is sad that she didn’t choose me, but I also never put myself in the running. She’s never looked at me that way, and I’ve never told her.” Blake tucked her head beneath Yang’s chin, palm curling to wrap along Yang’s hip. “A much larger part of me is happier for them. Both of them. Weiss and Ruby are very dear to me, and it makes me happy to see them so happy with each other.”

“Yeah. For the two days and six hours there wasn’t drama involved, they were pretty stinkin’ cute.” Yang chuckled. “Though I’d say you’re cuter.”

“You’re a liar and a flatterer, Yang Xiao Long. Luckily for you, I somehow manage to find your poor attempts at flirting charming.” Blake flicked her ear against Yang’s chin, causing the brawler to grin.

“Guilty as charged. I’m much more likely to use “gorgeous,” “bad ass,” and “sexy as hell” when someone asks me to describe you.” Yang said with an affectionate squeeze.

“Mm. Better.” Blake nipped at Yang’s skin teasingly before nuzzling into Yang’s collarbone. The blonde smiled fondly, fingers trailing along the long strands of hair along Blake’s back before leaning in to press a kiss to the girl’s forehead. Blake’s lips turned upwards as she hummed in pleasure, the gentle rumble in her chest starting up again now that she was no longer speaking.

 _Yep._ Yang thought as she lay her head back and closed her eyes. _I’m a lucky girl._

* * *

 

Weiss dozed in Ruby’s arms, breathing in time to the other girl’s rhythmic exhalations. The slight breeze tickled at Weiss’ neck and ear. Tucked as she was against the girl, it took her a few moments to extricate herself and roll over before reclaiming her place in Ruby’s arms. Her eyes scanned over the girl as she slept, smiling fondly. Reaching out, she trailed her fingertips along a dark eyebrow, brushing the bangs of hair away before tracing along the young girl’s jaw, earning her a smile and a pleased hum as one silver eye cracked open.

They were interrupted a knock at the door.

 _Who could that be?_ Weiss refused to move, legs tangled comfortably beneath the sheets with Ruby’s own. Her gaze flicked up towards the other bunks, but they too refused to jump down. Weiss _tch_ ed quietly in irritation.

 _It’s rude to keep people waiting at a door this long. I swear I’m the only one with any manners on this team at all sometimes._ Weiss moved to get out of bed, but a stray glance stopped her. Ruby was blushing, half-lidded eyes oddly bright as the girl bit her lip enticingly. Weiss watched as those darkened silver eyes wandered over her form. The heat spreading throughout her body at the look caused her to pause and reconsider.

_Then again, if none of us answer then Jaune may come to the conclusion that none of us are home…_

Weiss was halfway to Ruby’s lips when she heard the sound of a scroll against the lock, followed by the beeping of a keycode. The sound was quickly followed by the grinding swivel of gears overriding the lock on the door.

“Who in the-" Weiss felt the world drain away when she saw the silhouette framed in the doorway.

" ** _F-Father!_** Wh-what are you doing here?!” Weiss scrambled to cover herself with sheets as she scrabbled up from the bed. Unfortunately, the tangle of limbs and sheets she was in only enabled her to crash unceremoniously onto the floor.

There, on her knees, she looked up into the forbidding and stern face of her father. He towered over her, scanning her up and down before his gaze swept the room, lip curling in disgust.

“I know what you’re thinking father, but it’s really not as unstable as it-”

“Quiet Do not presume you know what I am thinking." The voice was dark and foreboding.

“Yes, father.” Weiss said softly, demure.

“Get dressed and pack your things. This place and the people you’ve surrounded yourself with are beneath you. I’m taking you home.” Her father ordered.

“But father, I-”

“Weiss. Do not further disgrace the Schnee name.”

“You’re not taking her.” Ruby said determinedly from behind Weiss' shoulder.

Weiss looked up from her tears to see the rest of her team assembled behind her, dressed in combat gear with weapons held tightly.

“Do not presume to tell me how to manage my household, _little girl._ ” Jacques said.

“Honestly sir, I don’t give a damn who you are to her. Weiss is our teammate, and if she doesn’t want to go with you then you need to leave. Weiss is staying right here.” Yang said. With a calm shrug of her shoulders Ember Celica unfolded as she stepped forward into her traditional combat ready stance. Jacques’ mustache quivered as he sighed almost disdainfully.

“Weiss, you have no need for this school any longer. There has been a generous offer made for a very lucrative business contract which will enable us to further expand the company in exchange for your hand in marriage. I have agreed to the proposal on your behalf. We must return home so you and your mother can begin preparations for the ceremony at once.”

“W-what? I...m-marriage? But father-! My life is here! I’ll be a licensed huntress in less than two years!”

“There is no need for you to continue your studies. Your hands be full enough with children and managing the staff in your household.” Weiss’ father dismissed the concern with a brusque wave of his hand.

“But...they’re my team.” she whispered softly. Tears formed in Weiss’ eyes as she looked over at them, reaching for Ruby with an outstretched hand. “I don’t want to leave them.”

Jaqcues Schnee sniffed. “Nonsense. I will not have you associating yourself with such...lowborn degenerates, as these riffraff.” His gaze lingered on Blake’s ears in open disgust, face smoothing into a mask of pure hatred as it traveled down to Weiss and Ruby’s entwined hands.

“I did not want to believe the slander of those charnel hunters at the newspapers, but I see now that the rumors of your aberrant nature were true.” Jaques Schnee straightened, tugging the invisible wrinkles out of his suit.

“Very well. If you will not come willingly, I have other more permanent means at my disposal. **_GUARDS!_** ” Jaques Schnee yelled.

The Atleasian knights burst into the room, fanning out around them. Blake, Yang, and Ruby readied their weapons, forming up back-to-back in the center of the room as the mechanical military marched in.

Jacques Schnee wrapped his hand around Weiss’ wrist, dragging her out of the room. She could hear the cries of her teammates as they were separated, the knights closing in a wall behind them with their weapons drawn. The sound of an explosion rattled the building. She could feel the heat of the blast on her face as Yang’s semblance set fire to everything inside.

The last thing she saw was Ruby, terrified, launching herself at a guard and reaching out to her as the door shut before the sounds of gunfire began.

* * *

 

Ruby, Blake, and Yang flung themselves out of bed, wrenched from their dreams by the sound of Weiss’ screams in the middle of the night.

Ruby was there first, grabbing Weiss’ shoulders and attempting to pin her down.

“Weiss! WEISS! WAKE UP! It’s a dream! It’s only a dream!” Ruby cried out, tears forming as her girlfriend thrashed in her sheets, raining blows against her chest. Blake made it to the bed next, clutching at Weiss’ wrists determinedly.

“NO STOP LET ME GO _**LET ME GO!**_ ” Both girls narrowly missed Weiss’ kicks as her eyes flew open, still half-glazed and wild as she sat up to fend off her attackers. **“ _I have to save them!_ ** I have to…” Weiss’ chest heaved.

“Weiss, Weiss look at me, _really_ look at me it’s okay, you’re okay, it was a dream. You were screaming and having a nightmare. It was a dream. It didn’t happen. It wasn’t real.” Yang flipped on the light and Weiss saw concerned silver and gold eyes.

“I...Blake, Ruby, I…” Weiss’ face crumpled, rivulets of tears pouring down her cheeks. They released her as she covered her face with her hands, sobbing.

“We were napping in the room. My...he had an access code, an override. He- he told me that I was getting married, that I’d never be allowed to be a hunter. The gunfire-” Weiss curled into herself, flinching violently away from Ruby’s touch. Blake put a hand between the young girl’s shoulder blades, rubbing soothingly to salve the sting of rejection as Weiss continued.

“You tried to stop him, to protect me. But then he saw us holding hands, proof that the rumors of my deviance were true. He sent in a squad of Atlesian knights. We were cut off. I didn’t have a weapon, I couldn’t stop him. There was an explosion, and gunfire...he killed you. All of you. Because of me.” Weiss sobbed.

“...who?” Ruby tilted her head quizzically.

“Her father.” Blake said, face a mask of calm while inside her heart ached. “She’s been having nightmares lately.”

“...Oh.” Ruby knelt down to meet Weiss’ eyes, hand creeping forward to brush against Weiss’ hand. “I know waking from a dream that intense is...well, _intense_ , but if there’s anything I can do to help-”

“ _Don’t._ ” Weiss flinched, jerking away in panic. Ruby flinched as well, yanking her hand back as though afraid of being bitten.

“I...I’m sorry. I-I need to be alone.” Weiss threw the covers off of her bed, quickly snagging a change of clothes before locking herself in the bathroom. The sounds of running water followed shortly thereafter, though it did little to hide the sound of Weiss blowing her nose.

“C’mon. Back to bed.” Blake encouraged gently. Ruby’s face was stricken.

“She doesn’t really think her father would do something like that, does she?” Ruby looked up into gold eyes imploringly.

“Honestly Ruby, from what I know about some of the things he’s done...it’s possible he’d do worse.” Blake said.

“Yeah, well. I dunno about you, but a couple of measly bullets aren’t going to be enough to stop me.” Yang came up behind them, palm brushing warmth into Blake’s shoulders before reaching down to scoop her sister up by the armpits into standing. “C’mon. Get some sleep. She’ll be better in the morning.” Yang released her sister's arms only to boost her up by her hips.

“Yaaang! I can climb into my own bed on my own y’know.” Ruby pouted, followed by a yawn.

“Yeah yeah. ‘Night pipsqueak.” Yang boosted herself up to press a kiss to Ruby’s forehead before dropping back down and heading to her own bed. Climbing inside, the blonde was surprised to feel Blake crawling in after her.

“Would you mind? I...don’t think I’ll be getting much sleep tonight.” Blake said, her faunus ears twitching, focused on the bathroom. Yang shook her head, opening the covers before settling in to hold the other girl.

"Yeah. Me neither."

* * *

 

The next day, four heads looked up in surprise as their door was kicked in.

“You. Me. Training room. _Now_.” Yang snarled, eyes burning.

“Uhh...okay?” Nora set aside her things cautiously, rising to follow Yang out the door.

“Nora?” Ren asked, voice laced with warnings of caution and concern. The girl turned, seeing the fear mirrored in the eyes of each of her teammates. She shook her head once, waving away their concern as she smiled weakly.

“Don’t worry guys, I’m sure it’ll be fine. Yang and I just...need to have a little talk, is all.”

* * *

 

“Do you have _any_ idea of the kind of trouble you’ve caused?!”

Nora ducked her head to the side, narrowly missing a punch to the jaw. She took a few chaotic steps back, dancing out of harm’s way before allowing Yang to land a flurry of blows against her forearms instead of her head.

“She woke us up screaming last night. _Screaming._ She hit Ruby and Blake. Dreamed that we’d _died_. That her own _father_ had come down and _shot_ us _in front of her_ for _dating my sister_. Because _Someone. Had. To. Go. And. Shout. It. Out. To. The. Whole. School!_ ” Yang’s blows were only marginally lighter than _Magnhild_.

Nora was once again filled with gratitude at her massive amount of aura and high levels of pain endurance, as well as the fact that Yang had foregone _Ember Celica_ for sparring wraps. Nora danced away from another lethal combo, getting in a few punches of her own before returning to defense once again.

_If Yang calms down enough to realize I’ve been throwing the fight, I’m done for._

“Now I've got Ruby panicking because Weiss is upset and she has no idea how to help her and an ice queen who's even bitchier than usual and will barely speak to anyone except to snap at them. I was up all night _all night_ last night and then _just_ as I’m about to fall asleep you go walking past our door talking about _pancakes_ like nothing’s wrong. My team is falling apart, I don’t know how to protect them or how to fix this and you walking around like you didn't do anything wrong and that everything is sunshine and rainbows is _pissing. me. off!”_ Yang’s eyes flared red as she launched herself forward. Time seemed to slow as her right hook descended.

Just as it would have impacted, Nora _moved_. Yang’s fist slammed into a punching bag, exploding it instantly and showering sand in a thick fog over the hall.

“Whoops. Looks like someone went a little overboard, there.” Nora said, safely standing a few paces away and to the side of Yang. The brawler heaved, hands on her knees as she gasped for breath, released semblance evaporating around her as her eyes returned to dark purple, heightening the deep bags beneath her eyes.

“I...hate...you…” Yang gasped between breaths.

“No you don’t.” Nora said, quickly tapping her on the shoulder before indicating a nearby bench with Nora's bag and two bottles of water. “I’m still on your shitlist of people whose faces you’d love to smush in, but if you _really_ hated me, we would have done this with _Ember Celica_ out back and you wouldn’t have challenged me fairly in front of my team.” Nora flopped on the ground, wiping the sweaty bangs from her eyes.

Yang growled, swatting the girl’s hand away tiredly before slumping onto the seat and swiping one of the waters. Wrenching the cap open, she threw the bottle cap to the side, mildly satisfied as it ricochet across the walls. She drank greedily, finishing the bottle as the cap rolled to a stop against Nora’s head from where she lay splayed and exhausted on the floor.

Nora whistled. “Neat trick.”

“Be glad I didn’t aim for your head on the first throw.” Yang grouched. Nora sighed.

“Look, I _said_ I was sorry, and friends or not, I still care about you and your team. You’re one of the top five people I care about the most in all of Remnant. If being your moving punching bag and taking all of your crap for a few months is what it takes to get back on your good side, then I’ll do it in a heartbeat. But if we _were_ friends, and my opinion still meant something to you, then I’d say you’re being too hard on yourself, and on me. _Yes_ , I fucked up and acted badly in front of your sister. _Yes_ , I made it worse not better when I shouted their secret out to the whole school, but that was an accident! What I did didn’t completely alter or change the face of the world, even if your’s and Weiss’ brains want to see it that way.” Nora heaved a second sigh, tilting her weight to flip up onto her feet. Grabbing a broom, she began to sweep at the thin layer of sand coating the training hall.

“You’re tired, Weiss is tired, Blake is tired, you’re all tired. You’re worried about Ruby, Ruby’s worried about Weiss, Blake’s worried about Weiss, so now you’re worried about Weiss, Blake, and Ruby. All of your fears and worries are compounding on one another, and you being sweet, loveable you are stacking all of it solely on your shoulders. If you don’t find a better way to release it other than punching my face in, someone is going to get hurt, you still won’t find any relief, and Weiss won't be able to count on you for help when she needs you, which would bother you the most.”

The sounds of sweeping filled the room as Nora left Yang to her thoughts. After several long minutes had passed Yang stood, grabbing another broom and sweeping at the other side of the hall.

Eventually they met in the middle, Yang sweeping in the pile while Nora held the bin.

“...You still haven’t apologized to my team.” Yang said, though with slightly less growl than what had become the usual. Nora took it as a good sign, and did her best not to let her hope shine through.

“Yeah...I wanted to do something special, yunno? So I thought to myself, ‘well, if I were really mad at someone, what would I want them to do?’ So I tried to make sadface pancakes, with my face and tears and little bubbles that said 'sorry' in them, but when I pour the batter out they turn into blobs. Ren’s been trying to teach me, but he uses all these fancy things for baking-”

“Nora. Just tell them you’re sorry, and that you’ll be there to help protect them.” Yang said tiredly, but without heat. Walking away, she picked up her training bag, not looking back or waiting for Nora’s response as she exited the hall.

Sea green eyes followed wild blonde hair, shaking her head sadly as she grabbed the plastic bottles, throwing the crumpled one away.

“Yang, you’re my friends. I’d protect all of you with my life.” 

* * *

 

Weiss opened the door to her room to find her three teammates packing rapidly.

“What's going on? Why are you packing? Is there a mission? Why didn’t you message my scroll?” she asked with no small amount of alarm.

“Someone from the SDC leaked information about high ranking members of the White Fang and their subordinates, along with a 10,000 lien bounty. My name and face were among the top five. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want to ruin what we had. I'm leaving tonight for Menagerie. I'll be safe there.” Weiss stood rooted in the doorway as a large portion of her world crumbled at her feet.

Blake threw the last of her things in a rucksack. Striding over she bent down, tilting up Weiss’ chin to press their lips together. Blake kissed her thoroughly, the feel of the faunus’ tongue against her lip sending searing heat coursing through her body and making her knees weak. Instinctively Weiss’ hands wrapped around Blake's neck and tangled in her hair, pressing herself flush against the other girl and returning the kiss desperately.

“I’ve wanted to tell you how I feel about you for so long, but it was never the right time.” Blake pulled away with a low growl, that bronze heat burning in her eyes. “I'm sorry I’ll never get the chance to see what could have been between us.” Blake’s thumb swiped along Weiss’ lower lip, causing the girl to whimper and tears to form beneath bronze eyes.

“Goodbye.” With a final caress against her cheek the shadow clone dissolved, crumbling into dust at Weiss' feet.

“But what about-” Weiss whipped around.

She was alone in the hallway.

 _I have to find Yang and Ruby….where is Ruby?!_ Weiss ran down an endless string of corridors, growing increasingly frantic with each turning and locked door. Behind her came the sounds of Beowolf growls as she ran, increasing in volume as the large pack grew closer, claws scrabbling against the walls.

Finally she came to a door that was unlocked. Wrenching it open she found herself in a line of trees beside a cliff, Ruby kneeling next to a headstone.

“Ruby, we have to go. The grimm-”

“Weiss.” Ruby mumbled brokenly with a sob. “Yang, she...someone left a tip about her birth mother. Yang went to find her and was ambushed. There were bandits, and Grimm...uncle qrow said it looked like she fought for a long time but eventually they overwhelmed heer and she….she…..Ruby curled into the fetal position, lying across freshly turned dirt with her head on a second gravestone.

* * *

 

For the third time in a week Weiss awoke from a bad dream, dazed and disoriented as she suddenly found herself back in bed beneath a swinging canopy of wood and rope.

“ _Weeiss_ , you’re talking in your sleep again.” Ruby whined, one knuckle rubbing at her eye. Suddenly, Ruby squeaked as Weiss launched herself forward, clutching at Ruby’s t-shirt with wild eyes.

“Yang! _Where is Yang?!_ ” Weiss demanded.

“Yang?” Ruby mumbled, confused. “Yang’s fine, she’s right-”

“ _We have to find her!_ If she chases after her mother she’ll die. We have to save her!”

“All right, that’s enough.” Ruby grabbed Weiss by the wrist, yanking her out of bed and half marching-half dragging the half-asleep heiress over to the other side of the room before poking a wild mess of blonde hair awake.

“Mmmmnh _nooo.”_ Yang waved a lazy hand, swatting the pestilence away. “go ‘way. m’sleeping.”

“Yang, it’s Weiss. She had another nightmare, this time about you.”

“mmmfph…? Oh. Another one?” Yang burbled sleepily, tousling her hair before rolling away.

 _“Yaaaang.”_ Ruby used her worried wheedling voice, one no self-respecting big sister could easily dismiss. “She’s trapped. Keeps saying stuff about how she has to find you before you die. I don’t know how else to help her.”

Yang huffled out another breath, reluctantly rolling back over and lifting the covers away, shivering at the gust of cool air. “Fine. C’mon princess, get in here.”

“I-what? I-I-but. I…” Weiss stammered, still running on adrenaline and high from anxiety and the residual night terror.

“Oh for the love of-” Ruby squatted down, placing her hands on Weiss’ hips. Weiss yelped at the unexpected touch. The next thing she knew she was in a rather unflattering position, halfway draped across Yang and her bed, legs kicking in the air.

“Ruby Rose! _How dare you-!”_ Weiss shrieked.

Ruby and Blake blushed, discreetly turning away as Weiss’ nightgown rode up past her knee. Ruby headed back to bed before Weiss could offer up more of a show.

“Quiet princess.” Yang’s voice was authoritative, dropped low and still rough from several hours of disuse. “Some of us are tryin’ ta sleep.”

Weiss stilled at the tone, breath hollowing out as half-formed thoughts collided in her head.

_Did she…? How dare...That tone...A Schnee...The dream...you died...the fear...so scared...so glad you’re alive and okay..._

With an irritable growl Yang reached over, grasping Weiss firmly around the wrist. With a deft tug and twist of her hips she guided Weiss to lay alongside her, pulling the blankets over them both. The warmth marginally returned as Yang spooned herself into the other girl, wrapping her arms securely around the girl's diminutive form.

“Don’t worry princess. I’m still alive. Whatever it was, it can’t get you here. I won't kick the bucket that easily.” Yang mumbled against Weiss’ ear. The wisps of breath tickled, causing her to shiver. Feeling the vibration, Yang’s arm wrapped more securely around her. Weiss stiffened, and Yang pulled her arm away.

“Don’t get the wrong idea.” Yang murmured softly into her ear. “Ruby’s heart is in the right place. When she has night terrors that won’t leave her, this is what we do. Says she feels safer being tucked up against a giant space-heater.” Yang chuckled, low enough for only Weiss and Blake to hear. “I know it’s really awkward, and I won’t keep you here, but if you wouldn’t mind could you stay here until Ruby falls asleep? She’ll stay awake all night worrying about you otherwise, and be a real pain to all of us in the morning.”

Weiss bit her lip in thought _. It does feel safer higher off the ground, and it's been quite some time since I've slept somewhere so comfortably warm...and I really, really don't want to further upset Ruby. I've done enough to her over the past several days._

“...Very well.” Weiss muttered softly, curling up on her side with her back to Yang so she could see Ruby’s bed.

“...Thank you.” Yang said, keeping the amusement from her voice as she settled back down to sleep. She was dozing, just on the edge of sleep when she was interrupted by a small hand clasping her wrist. Keeping her eyes shut she felt her arm be lifted, followed by the press of a small back tucking itself in to be her little spoon.

“D-don’t let me fall off the edge of the bed.” Weiss muttered crossly. Yang’s lips twitched in an amused smirk.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

“Okay, team meeting. We need to talk about Weiss’ dreams.” Ruby commanded.

The four of them sat in their desk chairs, placed in a circle between their bunk beds.

“Weiss, you know I like and care about you a lot but you’re dreams are kinda out of control." Ruby said.

  
“I know and I apologize but it's not like I can control them." Weiss said, arms crossed in front of her. "I'm sorry for waking all of you lately, and for causing so much trouble. I know logically that they're just dreams, flights of imagination, but at night when I experience them...it all feels so real. I'm not sure what to do."

"Have you considered speaking to your father about your fears?" Blake said gently. Weiss dug into the pad of her ring finger with the nail of her thumb.

"I...would prefer to avoid that option. For as long as possible. Preferably forever." Weiss said, glancing at the ground. Yang rolled her eyes.

"Geez princess. Talk about a glowing recommendation of your father." Yang's arms folded over her chest.

" _Hey! I'm trying!_  It is difficult enough as it is for me to sit here while you pick apart my subconscious fears without-" 

"All right, that's enough." Ruby held her hands up between them. "Look. We're all tired, and cranky, and you two going after one another isn't going to help. Yang, apologize right now.” Ruby ordered.

"...I'm sorry for being a bitch. This whole thing just has me on edge." Yang muttered guiltily, flexing a bicep into her palm. _I don't like feeling this vulnerable and helpless against something I can't fix._

  
“Well then what do you suggest?” Weiss said, voice edged with barely contained irritation.

  
“ I think we should sleep together." Ruby said.

 _“...Excuse me?"_ Weiss' head whipped around as Blake and Yang's jaws dropped.

“NoNo I mean not like _that!”_ Ruby's arms pinwheeled rapidly as she flushed to match the tips of her hair. “I mean all four of us like a group slumber party but with extra snuggling, you know? Weiss’ dreams are getting worse but they seem to usually involve something bad happening to us so I was thinking that maybe if she wakes up enough times with all of us around her then the dreams will go away and she won’t have nightmares anymore!”

“That’s...not exactly the most _scientific_ of logic, but you’ve come up with worse plans. If the rest of you don’t mind trying it, then...I suppose it’s worth a shot.” Weiss said thoughtfully.

“I’m always up for snuggling.” Ruby said warmly.

“I don’t mind.” Blake said with a shy smile.

“Uh, Rubes? I know you and Weiss are small and we make it work for movie parties, but I don't think four of us will fit all night in one of these beds.” Yang tossed a thumb over her shoulder, then tipped onto the back two feet of her chair, arms crossed beneath her chest. Ruby deflated for a moment, thinking aloud.

“Well that’s true yeah, buuut...what if we smushed two of our beds together on the floor?! One person might have to deal with the crack in the middle but I'm sure we could make up for it with enough pillows!” Ruby said triumphantly. Yang rocked in her chair in thought.

“Hm...It could work.” Yang shrugged. "I'm in."

“We can use my mattress!” Ruby said enthusiastically. “Buuuut I’d need help getting it down.” Her hand came up to rub at the back of her head sheepishly.

“We can use mine as well. The sheets are clean and it’ll be easier to take down.” Blake offered calmly, a twinkle in her eye.

“Oh for the love of- Ruby, we can use my bed. Using the lower beds would be safest. I don’t need you hurting yourself during either the dismantling or cleaning up process or accidentally dropping that deathtrap on my head.” Weiss said.

“Hey! It is _not_ a deathtrap I'll have you know! Uncle Qrow fixed all the bad knots last year!” Ruby protested, jumping out of her seat.

“Ruby, he redid _all_ the knots last year. It was a miracle I wasn’t killed!” Weiss said, jumping out of her seat as well to stare down the other girl.

“Oh, _here_ we go.” Yang muttered with a sigh, dropping the front chair legs back to ground with a thump. Blake’s ear swiveled, lips twitching in a grin.

“Did you really think the two of them getting together would stop them from arguing?” Blake rose from her seat, offering her hand.

“I was hoping!” Yang said grumpily. She accepted the offered hand and stood, lacing their fingers together. Blake chuckled, leaning over to kiss her cheek. Together, they headed to lunch.

Once safely out of earshot from the arguing couple Yang glanced over, a smug grin forming as she caught Blake humming. 

“Someone’s in a good mood. I take it you like the plan?” Yang said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Mm.” Blake’s face remained stoic, a smugness playing at the corners of her eyes and lips. Had it been their first year knowing one another, Yang probably would have missed the signs completely.

She knew her partner better now.

“You’re just excited you finally get a chance to cuddle Weiss in bed all night, aren't you.” Yang teased.

“Hmph.” Blake let out a puff of air through her nose. To Yang, it was practically a bark of laughter. “Don’t make it weird. Besides,” Blake spun suddenly, hand flying up to wrap into Yang’s tie, tugging her down so their faces were centimeters away “If my arms do end up around _her_ , your arms better be around **_me_**.” Blake kissed the blonde roughly, thoroughly plundering her mouth with lips and tongue, teeth nipping and tugging at the girl's lower lip as she pulled away.

“I..whuh...um. Wh-what’re we talking about again?” Yang’s eyes were glazed and unfocused, pupils blown as the girl was left in a daze. Blake purred, a predatory rumble as she leaned in to peck the discombobulated brawler’s lips once again, golden eyes half-lidded.

“We were discussing how you can manage to be so utterly ridiculous and yet I still manage to adore you."

“...Oh. Okay.”

* * *

 

Weiss woke up slowly, rolling over at the sound of her alarm. Eyes still closed her arm moved through the air, two years of practice guiding her aim.

She slapped the other side of a very large mattress.

_What in the…?_

Weiss opened her eyes and gasped.

She was in her room.

In _Atlas_.

“What...Ruby? Blake? Yang? KLINE!” Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs. In no time at all the portly man shuffled in, mustache a-twitch with hands clasped in delight.

“Miss Schnee! You’re awake! Thank the dust!”

“Kline, what am I doing here? I should be back at Beacon! Finals are next week, and I-” Weiss moved to throw the covers off and get out of bed, but a surprisingly firm hand reached out, pressing against her chest and nearly suffocating her.

“No need to fuss Miss Schnee. That's it, just lie back now. I’m afraid this might come as a bit of a shock, but you’ve been in a coma for quite some time-”

“A coma! How long have I been out?! What happened to my team? Are they-” Weiss' hands formed white-knuckled fists as she clutched at her sheets.

“Ms. Schnee, please. There will be plenty of time for all of that later. You need your rest-” Klein’s eyes were a kaleidoscope.

“But finals-!” Weiss could feel the edges of panic seeping in. Klein hung his head, shaking it regretfully.

“Miss Schnee, I’m afraid the last of your exams concluded two weeks ago. Due to the nature of the tests, you will be unable to retake them.”

“But...my studies, my team! How soon can I return to Beacon?” Weiss said weakly.

“You...won’t be going back to Beacon. For your continued safety, your father removed you from the academy-”

“He did WHAT?!” Weiss’ breaths were fast and shallow as she began to hyperventilate.

“Your father has removed you from Beacon. He was most upset when he heard of the field trips to the wilds outside Vale. I believe he said you were much too highborn and valuable an asset to be placed upon the front lines or out in the field-” Klein’s eyes and tone shifted repeatedly, emotions only barely matching the tone of the words.

“I have to go back. I have to get back to my team! Kline! _Please_.” Weiss clutched at the front of his vest and begged, tears already beginning to fall. With surprising strength the man removed her fists, gently yet firmly guiding her arms back down until she lay flat on the bed once more.

“I’m afraid the household staff and I have strict orders not to assist you miss, or to allow you to leave this room. Your father says it’s for your own good.” Klein’s eyes shifted once more.

Mechanical clamps rose from the sides of the bed, binding her at ankles, waist, and wrists. Weiss screamed, struggling against the bonds that bit into her. She forced herself to focus on her semblance, to activate any sort of glyph, but they eluded her. Not only could she not remember how to make them, the ones she did refused to come to her call.

“Dust-reinforced manacles, I’m afraid miss. They drain aura, and disable you from making glyphs at all.”

“No! Stop! You can’t! Please! Let me go!” Weiss writhed, sobbing.

“I’m sorry miss. Your father is a very wise man. If he says this is what is best for you, this is my only course of action.”

“For the good of the company.”

* * *

 

Weiss gasped awake, struggling in her bonds for only a few seconds before a deep rumble vibrated against her back in an unmistakable (and surprisingly loud) purr. Suddenly thrown, Weiss felt the dream slip away as she opened her eyes.

Her ‘bonds’ became arms draped across her hips from opposite directions, and a tangle of legs she couldn’t even begin to comprehend beneath the sheets. In front of her was the calmly sleeping face of Ruby, somehow still adorable despite slightly snoring, her hair mussed with one arm stuck straight up in a right angle as she pillowed her head on her bicep. Behind her, Blake’s purr was steady and constant, Yang’s snores erratic at the far end of the bed. Weiss moved to roll and check but found she could not, spooned as she was with Blake pressed against her.

“Shh. It’s alright. You were dreaming. You’re safe in Beacon. Go back to sleep.” Blake murmured softly, sound asleep. Weiss relaxed as she remembered.

Several days of group cuddling had passed with Weiss invariably pressed between two members of her team (including one memorable night when she woke between Blake and Yang, a hand draped across her face with Ruby sprawled diagonally on top of all of them). Weiss was recovering faster from the nightmares, though she continued to have at least one every night.

She knew it was only a matter of time and patience, of becoming comfortable with herself and overcoming the fear and control instilled into her from birth by her father, but for once, she didn't mind. Little by little she would master her fears and overcome them. Her nightmares would fade, and things would get back to normal.

They would put the beds away, and have an actual floor again. She’d be allowed to sleep in her own bed again, alone.

The thought made her surprisingly sad.

Weiss reached back, guiding Blake's hand around her stomach and leaning forward to rest her forehead against Ruby’s own, sliding her arm around the younger girl’s back. Blake's fingertips moved, brushing idle patterns on her stomach. Weiss squeaked in surprise, then relaxed with a fond smile when she realized the faunus was attempting to soothe Weiss in her sleep. Weiss closed her eyes and settled in, heart swelled full to bursting as behind her Blake's mumbles began again:

“Shh, it's alright, you were dreaming…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the convention is to have dreams be in italics, but I feel like that gives too much away? I'll leave it up to you first set of readers to decide.
> 
> Let me know what you think about the italics or anything else for this chapter in the comments. How did you react? Was it what you were expecting? Did your ship get a moment to themselves? What did you think of those dreams?  
> As always, Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone celebrating any of the 30+ religious holidays and/or present giving things in the next two weeks! (Also hey, fun fact: Hannukah falls from Christmas Eve to New Years Day this year, which I think is really cool.)


	27. Seedlings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Afternoon sunlight filtered through the dorm window, propped open just enough to let in the mild breeze.

Sprawled out on her (now usually abandoned) bed,Yang grumbled to herself as she was broken from her studying every few seconds by the incessant vibration of her scroll. Throwing her pencil down at the end of a passage she finally reached over to settle the device’s incessant whining.

10 Missed text messages.

From Ruby.

Irritation shifted immediately to worry and concern, leaping from her bed as she unlocked her scroll.

 

 **Yang**  
  
**Yang**  
  
**Yang**  
  
**Yang I need you.**  
  
**We need to talk.**  
  
**Where are you?**  
  
**Yang answer your scroll**  
  
**Yaaaaaaang it's important!**  
  
**Yang help me!**  
  
**Yang I really need you! Can you meet me by the woods in fifteen?**

 

Yang checked the time on the last message. 5 minutes ago. She threw the door open, bolting down the corridors and only barely managing not to throw other students out of the way as she made her way downstairs and behind the next building.

Unlocking her scroll to send her locker with Ember Celica to her coordinates, she was stopped by another two missed messages from Ruby:

 

  _ **Oh, but it's a secret though. Sister's only! No telling Blake or Weiss. Especially Weiss.** _

_**Do you have an empty drawer?** _

 

Yang skidded to a halt at the edge of the building. _What…?_

Before she had a chance to contemplate, a blur of petals tackled her into the shadowed stairwell of the building, one hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

“Did anyone see you?” Ruby asked urgently.  
  
“Mmruphmy!” Yang let out an incomprehensible murmur and a squirm.  
  
“Shh! Were you followed?” Ruby's eyes darted back and forth checking for spies. Yang rolled her eyes and, using her least favorite method in the big sister playbook, licked her sister's hand.  
  
_“Auckgh!”_ Ruby's hand flew back, wiping the wet sensation on her cape. “Eww, Yang! _Gross!_  What are you, ten?”

“Ruby, tell me what's wrong so I can kick some ass already! Is someone after you?” Yang stood on her feet, already rolling her shoulders out and ready to brawl.  
  
“How much lien do you have?” came Ruby's reply.  
  
“Uh …? Ruby did you get in trouble on the shady side of town? if you have some kind of gambling problem or thugs you need to deal with I’ll take care of 'em but you really should have gone to Ren-” Yang began.

“What? No! I need it to buy a hedgehog!” Ruby said.  
  
"...Oh. That makes more sen- wait. No it doesn’t. What do you want with a hedgehog? Just have dad mail you one the next time he comes back from a hunting trip.” Yang rested a hand on her hip.  
  
“It’s not for me, it's a surprise for Weiss! Keep your head down!” Ruby tugged on her sister's arm, voice a hissed whisper.  
  
“...Okay, now you’ve really lost me.” Yang said. "Try that again?"  
  
“I don't think Weiss got to have a pet as a kid. We went to this pet store one day and she saw one for the first time and practically melted-”  
  
“Over hedgehogs? Seriously?” Yang asked in disbelief.  
  
“Well I mean they _are_ kinda cute and sorta prickly on the outside but filled on the inside with fluff just like her-” Ruby reasoned.  
  
“...Huh. When you put it that way it kinda makes sense.” Yang scratched her head.  
  
“She's been so sad and stressed lately I thought maybe a surprise would help but we’d need a place to keep it where Zwei won’t eat it and it has to be a surprise from Weiss so we can’t use one of _her_ drawers and mine have all my cookies and gun parts and would take _ages_ to clean and be really bad for it's heath but yours has only clothes and you use the closet anyway so it’d be really easy to empty-” Yang put two hands on her sister's shoulder to stop the ramble.  
  
“Whoa, whoa, slow down sis. You seriously want to buy Weiss a _hedgehog?"_ Yang looked her sister in the eyes, the silver quickly flicking away as her index fingers came up to bump against each other.  
  
“Wull, yeah. I mean it's not like we can all share the same bed _forever_  even though it’s been really nice and comfy and way more fun than sleeping alone. I think it's helping but she still seems sad sometimes so I thought maybe if she could have something of her own that her dad never let her have then maybe it’d be easier for her to ... yunno, not worry about what her dad might say about... her and me.” Ruby held her index fingers together shyly. Yang sighed, running a hand through her hair before placing both palms on her sister's shoulders.

"Rubes, I know you’re heart is in the right place, but it’d be pretty cruel to keep a tiny animal locked in the dark all the time. Hedgehogs might be little but they need a lot of space to move around. Besides, Zwei already lives in one of my drawers and he's really smart. It’d be super easy for him to pull another drawer open. You know how he gets when he hears something scratching, and how he used to chase them all over Patch all the time. I hate to break it to ya, but I don't think it's a good idea." Yang said gently, wincing as Ruby's face began to crumple anyway.

"Well I have to do _something!_ What if she gets stuck like this and has nightmares forever and never has another good dream ever again?” Yang wrapped her sister in a bear hug, forestalling any further anxiety spirals from the other girl.  
  
“Don’t worry Rubes, you’ll think of something.” Yang smiled reassuringly, waiting until she had risen solidly uptight on her feet and her sister stopped wiggling in stress and protest before setting the shorter girl back down.  
  
“I've gotta get back to my research paper for Doctor Oobleck’s class. Think you can get back to the drawing board on your own?” Yang said. Ruby nodded morosely. Yang ruffled her sister’s hair affectionately with a chuckle.  
  
“Too bad you can't just rent one eh? Hedgehogs for hire? Oh well. Call if you need help with something, but do me a favor and tell me what’s going on in the first message next time? You scared me for a minute there…..Ruby?” Yang waved a hand in front of her sister’s face as the girl stood frozen in place.

“Yang...you’re a genius!” Ruby launched forward without warning, wrapping her arms around her sister’s neck tightly. Yang could do little more than pat the girl on the back awkwardly once or twice before her hand slid through rose petals and the sound of  _you'rethebestloveyougottagobye!_  was little more than a half-heard whisper on the wind.

 

* * *

 

“Yang? Your sister’s acting sort of…” Blake said dubiously as she placed her newly finished book on the shelf.

“Weird?” Yang finished for her, eyes softening for a moment as she glanced over to her partner. “Yeah. She’s got some new secret plan she’s working on. Not supposed to talk about it though.” Yang held a finger to her lips with a wink, eyes catching Blake’s before flicking twice over to Weiss. Blake’s ear flicked as the corner of her mouth twitched. The faunus gave a silent nod.

“I see.” The dark haired girl rose smoothly, coming over to run her palm along Yang’s shoulder and across her collarbone, wrapping the girl in a hug from behind. “I don’t suppose there’s some way for me to... _interrogate_ the secrets out of you?” Blake purred lowly into Yang’s ear, pressing a kiss to the girl’s shoulder and cheek. Yang closed her eyes, shivering at the sensation with a lazy grin.

“There might be one or two ways I can think of that you might be able to coax it out of me...but whatever it is, she's been too distracted to tell me.” Yang said.

Weiss rolled her eyes and shook her head. Before she could comment on their rather  _unorthodox_ methods of flirting and what _exactly_ she’d like to do to some of Blake’s more questionable “pleasure reads,” _(Ninjas of Love Part 3: Love on the High Seas, ahem)_ , there came a knock on the door.

Weiss turned, meeting the baffled states of her teammates with a quizzical brow of her own. Being the closest she sighed and rose from her desk to open the door.

A fidgeting Nora stood on the other side, shoulders braced and clearly being prevented from running away by Ruby.

 _“Heeey,_ guys…” Nora started sheepishly. “I uh, I wanted to…” Nora rocked on her toes, bending at the waist to peer around the girl. She blinked.

 _“Ooh,_ This is new! You guys decide to ditch the spare beds and make a-” Nora glanced up to Yang’s eyes over Weiss' shoulder and coughed. “Um, nevermind. Good idea though.”

“We’ve been sleeping together- _notthatway!”_ Ruby rushed around and into the doorway, palms out and waving frantically as she corrected herself. “More like a slumber party. Every night. With lots of cuddling. But not-”

“Did you need something, Nora?” Weiss asked calmly, gently brushing her partner to the side. Nora sweatdropped, tilting upright once more as a hand flew to the back of her head.

“I um. I wanted to say I'm sorry. For...y’know.. the whole, _outing you to the whole school at lunch...thing._ I meant to come by sooner but you’ve all seemed pretty...y’know, _Rawr-y.”_ Nora gesticulated with her hands for emphasis. “I couldn't really think of a good way to show I meant it and the pancakes all came out looking like I murdered someone and Ren told me I couldn’t give you _Maginhild_ to replace what I stole from you because I need her for classes and field training and I couldn’t-”

“Nora.” Yang said, arms folding over her chest as she stared the girl down.

“Oh, right. Well then I started wondering what I could give you that was really special to me, and...well...here.” Nora thrust a pink wad of cotton and patched fabric at Weiss. Weiss’ arms came up with a squeak of surprise, instinctively batting it away. Ruby quickly rescued them both, plucking it from the air before it could fall on the ground. The team leader looked over the misshapen lump dubiously, brows furrowed in puzzlement as she attempted to figure out what might be considered right way up.

What...is _that.”_ Weiss said flatly, hand gripping the door tighter than was strictly necessary as she eyed the gift with thinly veiled disdain. Nora’s jaw worked, hands fisting at her sides. When she spoke, her voice was unusually calm and small.

“He...this is...um, that’s Barnaby. I've had him since I was a kid, before my parents died. He's been with me ever since, and smashes the bad guys in my dreams. I've never been without him before. I...heard you haven't been sleeping well lately, so I thought that maybe...he could help you. He eats a lot of syrup so he might be kinda sticky, but with his candy gun he’ll never let you down. Not like I did.” Nora scuffed her boot on the floor, swallowing thickly. “He’s um. He’s yours now, and I hope someday we can maybe all be friends again. I am really sorry.” With a poorly disguised sniffle the girl turned and walked away, heading back across the hall.

“Weiss…” Ruby whined softly. The white-haired woman turned to meet pleading silver puppy eyes, tears at their corners. Ruby clutched the doll tightly to her chest, two mismatched pairs of button eyes peeking from her fingers next to one poorly sewn and half-detached ear. Weiss closed her eyes, letting her breath out in a sigh before collecting herself once more.

“Nora...as much as I appreciate your thoughtful and generous offer, I’m afraid I cannot accept custody of ...of your Barnaby. I...believe he would...miss you too dearly." Weiss tried to best to keep her cringing on the inside.

"I will, however, accept your apology and your friendship, provided you remain mindful of your actions and their consequences in the future.” Weiss finished. Nora sniffled as she stopped in front of her door, wiping her eyes with her forearm. She turned slowly, tears in her eyes and lower lip quivering. Fearing for her safety, Weiss cautiously backed away, blocking her body with the door.

“Now now Nora, there’s no need for you to-”

“BARNABY!” Nora launched herself forward into Ruby’s waiting arms, tackling the girl to the floor and hugging both her and the stuffed animal tightly. “I'm so sorry I had to give you away! I thought I’d have to give up syrup and sleeping without you and Ren would be mad at me forever for stealing his coffee but his fancy stuff is the only one that tastes good with flour in it-”

“Nora! Heavy!” Ruby choked out, swirls in her eyes.  
  
“Oh! Sorry! Man, I’m really starting to sound like Pyrrha.” Nora rolled away and stood, pulling Ruby to her feet.  
  
“Friends?” Nora asked, tilting her head inquisitively.  
  
Ruby smiled, wrapping the girl in a less forceful hug. “Friends.”

“Well, I guess everything is back to normal.” Blake said, resting her chin on Yang’s shoulder.

“Looks that way.” Yang said neutrally, leaning back into Blake. Blake smiled faintly, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s jaw. Patting Yang lightly over her heart she let her arms slip away, one catching the girl's palm while the other picked out a new book from the shelf.  
  
“C’mon. I found a tree I’d like to read under today. Someplace we won’t be disturbed.” Blake tugged almost shyly, warmth and mischief in her amber eyes. Yang chuckled softly, giving the girl’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“You sure you don’t just want me for my body?” Yang teased with a smile.

“Well, you _do_ make a very good space heater. And backrest. And body pillow…” Blake purred softly, turning so her back could block the view of her half-lidded eyes and wandering thumbnail teasing up the skin of Yang’s side and hip from the rest of the room.

 _“Oooohkay_ then, out we go.” Yang said with a tremor as thrills raced up her spine.  
  
_Guess Blake’s been doing that kind of reading again._  
  
“We're gonna head out for a bit. You two gonna be okay on your own for a while?” Yang phased it casually, gaze leveled at Weiss. The heiress smiled minutely, with a slow nod.

"While I appreciate the concern, we will be fine. Go have fun.” That last sentence was directed at Blake, blue and gold eyes meeting in silent best friend communication.

“My team was planning a game night, if you want to join in.” Nora supplied, unusually shy yet cheerful. “You can be Atlas if you want. I’m sure I can convince Jane to switch with me and then I can play as the Grimm!” Nora's eyes sparked at the thought.

“... Nora, the Grimm in that game are all player pieces and trap cards. You can't play them as a faction.” Yang said.

''Exactly! That’s why they’ll never see it coming.” Nora steeped her fingers together, giggling slyly.

“What do you say, Weiss? Shall we go show them what team RWBY is made of?” Ruby glanced over with a challenging grin. Weiss rolled her eyes, though a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

“It _has_ been a while since we’ve spent time with them. I suppose it could be enjoyable to crush them and watch them despair as I destroy their land and steal babies from their mother's arms.” _Even if Blake was about to give us several hours and the room to ourselves…_

“Alright! Let’s go! For Team RWBY!” Ruby walked over, left arm coiling around Weiss’ waist as her right fist thrust forcefully into the air.

“Yea-yah, now you’re speakin’ my language! Time to Smash!” Nora brought her hands together, the fist clutching Barnaby colliding with her open palm. Weiss winced as one of the toy’s buttons- _eyes,_  popped out.

“Nora, perhaps we should get Barnaby to Ren first, or Pyrrha. Someone who actually knows how to sew?” Weiss reached out, gently turning the girl around and guiding her back towards her door with the rest of her teammates not far behind.

“Pfft, Pyrrha can’t sew. Ren could, but then he’d put fancy stitching and embroidery or put Barnaby in some sort of theatre costume, can you imagine?"

"Now  _Jaune_ on the other hand-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little bit of scenery.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos emphatically appreciated, comments and conversation most of all :D
> 
> THIS STORY HIT 300 KUDOS YALL IM SO EXCITED. 
> 
> Next time on SSIS: http://roosterteeth.com/post/51289846


	28. New Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing I will say about being out sick- it is stunningly good for my creative process.
> 
> I was going to wait and try to build a hype train (and so that I could get feedback for the last chapter since people tend to forget to leave thoughts mid-binge) buuut I don't have the patience. Please _please_ leave any thoughts you have about chapters on those specific chapters, it is really helpful to the writers and I _love_ hearing people's reactions to events even if it's in the beginning of the story and I wrote it ages ago.
> 
> ...Anyway, I'll get off my soapbox now. I hope you have your popcorn handy, and enjoy the ride!

Weiss walked slowly through the trellis tunnel in the garden, shadows creeping among the vines and growing her sense of unease with every step. Clouds shaded the sun, darkening the gravel pathway as the interwoven trees flanking her seemed to loom ever more ominously. But she was a Schnee- however panicked, this garden was part of the house she had come from.

She would not run.

Taking the last few steps the trees lifted into a high ceiling, the gazebo made entirely of shrubs, vines, and trees a miracle of Atlesian science and gardening. In the very center stood a large circular stone table ringed by wicker chairs. A single occupant resided in one of the chairs with her back facing the entry. She sat next to two empty decanters of wine and a third more than half depleted as the woman poured herself another glass. Weiss’ heart ached to see the woman half-slumped and listless in her seat, hair a matted and discheveled mess behind her. With no one there to see, the woman was dressed simply, slippers and silken bathrobe the greyed color of dirty snow.

“Mother.” Weiss called out sadly. “Whyever did you marry him? Why didn’t you try to stop him?  Winter is gone and grandfather’s legacy...everything is ruined now.” Weiss felt her ire rise as she moved closer, still unacknowledged by the woman with her back to her.

“Why didn’t you stand up for yourself, stand up to him?!” She yelled.

No response.

“The Schnee name is yours by bloodline and birthright. How dare you sit there, running away from your problems and waste away your life! Answer me!

Why won’t you stand up and fight?!”

In a burst of anger she reached out, grabbing the woman by the shoulder and wrenching her around.

White bangs fell over vacant blue eyes, the one on the left bisected by a scar.

 

* * *

 

Ruby lightly pressed her knee against the heiress’ own as they began their descent into the city of Vale. Weiss smiled faintly as she was pulled from her rumination on the meaning of the previous night’s dream. Unable to make the smile reach her eyes, she used her knee to return the slight pressure, hoping  to silently reassure her girl...battle partner. The falter within even the confines of her own mind made her heart ache.

“We don't have to go into the city today if you don't want to.” Ruby said softly.

_If you don't want to. If you're not ready. If you can't handle the pressure. If you'll forever remain under the control of your father-_

Weiss let out a muted growl and a huff of determination as she straightened in her seat.

“No. I’ll be fine. You said you found something you wanted to show me in the city and I want to know what it is. It’s something you've been excited about all week, if the way you've been spontaneously bursting into petals and making strange little noises while doodling in your notebooks is any indication. Those pages _were_ originally intended for notes, by the way.” Weiss said, fists resting loosely in her lap.

Ruby grinned bashfully as her cheeks tinged in embarrassment, rubbing the back of her head shyly. "I know, but your handwriting is so much nicer and you're notes are way more detailed and you’re going to drill me on everything using your notes anyway, so I thought ‘why waste the paper?’ Ruby smiled charmingly. Weiss sighed.

_I hate to admit it, but she does have a point there._

“You and I have very different definitions of ‘wasted paper.’” The girl muttered instead, cheeks tinting pink as she turned and gazed out the window. Ruby grinned in silent victory.

_Gosh, she is so cute when she’s flustered._

 

* * *

 

“Do you trust me?”

Ruby held out her hand with a serious gaze and earnest expression. The two stood together in the shadows of an alleyway a short distance from the air hub, away from prying eyes where passers-by deliberately forgot to turn their heads and look. Weiss gulped, placing her hand in Ruby’s palm as butterflies scattered in her abdomen, fluttering against her heart. Ruby smiled and, with a reassuring squeeze, spun around and dropped to a crouch. "climb on.”

“Ruby, what-” Weiss said.

"I want it to be a surprise, and I didn't think you’d be okay with me blindfolding you and leading you through the city-” Weiss could already imagine her father's reaction to the front page the next day, an image of the SDC heiress blindfolded and lead along like a stray dog. She grimaced. Seeing the expression, Ruby squeezed her hand.

“Which leaves a piggyback. If I carry you while using my semblance, You won't know where we’re going and no one will ever see you with me-” the words sent a bolt of guilt and sadness through Weiss' chest but the younger girl carried on, oblivious. “So it's a win-win!” Ruby beamed cheerfully for a moment before taking on a serious expression.

"So, Weiss Schnee, as your friend, your team mate, and your... whuh, um, I mean. Your leader …. do you trust me?"

"I... um." Weiss remembered watching other kids at play while she stood silent at her fathers side. It had looked so fun then, but frivolity and indecorous behavior was not what it meant to be a Schnee. She had only managed to broach the topic of being  carried around the halls once with her sister. She’d received a cuff to the side of her head in reply.

"Yes, I trust you, but... the problem is... I... I’ve never done this before.’’ Weiss confessed in a rush. Ruby blinked.

"Really? Never? Not once?" Ruby said in surprise. Weiss shook her head. Ruby blinked once more.

"I...Well. Okay. So uh, usually it's Yang carrying me around but what ya gotta do is stand behind me and put your arms around my neck and sorta jump-"

"L-like this?” Weiss blushed furiously, trying and failing miserably not to think about it as her arms slid above Ruby’s chest to wrap tightly around her neck. Focusing on the instructions instead, Weiss jumped vertically into the air.

“That's...close.” Ruby wheezed as Weiss' arms strangled her. “Just...a little looser on the arms, and jump into me more as I’m standing up. Sorta like you’re gonna, uh..." Ruby flushed scarlet as she mumbled.

“What was that? I'm afraid I didn’t catch that last part.” Weiss said as she loosened her grip. Ruby took a breath.

“Um. I-I said. Jump into me as I stand up like...like you wanna wrap your legs around me.” Ruby mumbled.

“O-oh. I. I see.” Now it was Weiss’ turn to stammer and blush.

“Um. On the count of three. Ready? One, two... _three!”_ Ruby stood as she felt Weiss jump, quickly hooking her arms around the back of Weiss’ skirt as Weiss’ legs wrapped around her before dangling to her sides quickly.

Ruby almost wished she'd had the time to catalog the sensation, but it was awkward enough as it was with her palms supporting the skirts tucked around Weiss' bottom if she thought about it too closely.

 

 _Ruby's hands are on my... Ruby's hands are on my..._  Weiss shifted, wriggling ever so slightly against Rubys palm as she settled into the new and highly indecorous position.

 

 _Don't think about it, Don't think about it…._ They each muttered to themselves in their heads.

 

“R-ready to go?” Ruby asked softly. Weiss refocused, settling with her head tucked down against Ruby’s own, subtly breathing the scent of roses in as dark hair fluttered against her eyes.

“As I’ll ever be.” She managed to reply, gritting her teeth.

“Okay, hold on!” With a quick skip and a step they were gone, white and red rose petals a blur through the city.

 

* * *

 

Minutes or seconds later they skidded to a stop in the middle of a street. “Close your eyes.” Ruby ordered before Weiss could get her bearings. Weiss instantly obeyed, not a moment too soon as the aftershock of momentum and g-forces assailed her body along with a  torrent of wind and dust debris from their passing. Weiss coughed, clambering down awkwardly as Ruby propped her up with a hand on her shoulder.

“Weiss, are you okay? I've...been training up my semblance for taking on passengers, but I haven't actually tried with someone else in a long time." Ruby bit her lip anxiously.  Another few coughs, and Weiss offered up a shaky thumb.

"Where are we…? Weiss said weakly, straightening as she caught her breath. The heiress went to open her eyes, but Ruby swiftly covered them with a hand.

"It’s a secret. Keep your eyes closed and follow me." With a sigh Weiss did as she was bid, closing her eyes and following the sound a of a chime in the doorway, Ruby guiding discreetly by the elbow. Forward ten paces, a right turn, forward fifteen, left three, right five, left six then a right turn once more. Ruby guided her gently, squeezing just above her elbow for stops and murmuring commands as though they were deep in an important conversation.

“Sit here on the ground and wait a few minutes while I speak to the manager and get everything ready, 'kay?  The place is closed today, so there isn't anyone else around. Don’t move though or you might ruin the surprise. I’ll let you know when you can open your eyes.” Ruby said, swift and sure.

Once Weiss was seated with her skirts all around her Ruby let go of her arm, skin cooling in response to her absence. A whuff of air told her her partner was gone. Weiss kept her eyes closed, thumbs digging anxiously into the nail beds of her middle and ring ringers as she schooled her face to icy stillness.

_...This is ridiculous, how can she just leave me here like this, order me around and expect me to not want to open my eyes and look at anything._

_Focus, Weiss. She said not to look, but not to ignore your surroundings._  Instead, Weiss listened.

_The ground is hard, but not cold. Wood perhaps, or very thin carpeting? Smells like...air conditioning, and sounds like open space. Not the park though. A warehouse, maybe? But I can also hear running water, like a stream. But there aren't any streams in Vale, so why...?_

Not so far away came the sounds of Ruby with a cheerful greeting, followed by the sounds of metal hinges and traps being opened. _Could it be…?_

"Weiss, they’re gonna be coming towards you in a minute. You’re perfectly safe, but don’t move too much and definitely don’t lean or put your arms forward or you might hurt them."

"Ruby Rose, what do you mean they’re coming at me? This isn’t funny anymore!” Weiss said, a slight panic to her voice.

 

_If she's left me in the pen with her little Zwei face licking battalion I swear-_

 

“Okay, open!” Ruby called. Ice blue eyes snapped open, a scathing barrage ready to fly from her lips-

Weiss inhaled through her nose sharply, biting her lip as all the words died in a shrill squeak. It was the pet store all right, and the puppy play pen. But instead of Ruby's Zwei army, today it had been filled with…

 

_**“OOOHMYGODTHERESOMANYLOOKITYOUANDYOURADORABLELITTLENOSESANDLOOKITYOUWIGGLEANDYOURLITTLEFACESGUHAWWOOOOH HOW CUUUUUTE!** _

 

Weiss’ arms dropped down as a veritable sea of hedgehogs of all sizes came in  a stampede towards her and the ring of fruits and vegetables poured around her an arms length away. Ruby burst into giggles and then peals of laughter as Weiss melted then and there, laying down with her belly on the ground and arms out to stroke and feed the tiny creatures by hand as they trotted their way up and around her.

“ ** _Eeeeeeeee!_** R-Ruby, how in the world did you…?”

“Just stay there and keep them busy, I gotta clean their cages for a bit!” Ruby waved and bobbed away. With nothing else to pull her attention, Weiss returned to picking them up and telling the tiny critters just how perfect and adorable each and every one of them were.

 

* * *

 

“Ruby, how did you manage this?” Weiss asked again as she kissed each of the creatures goodbye, helping the other girl settle them into carrying cages.

"Lucky hedgies.” Ruby muttered to herself with a quiet grumble. Weiss smiled softly. "Ruby?"

“Oh! I. um. I told the manager we were working on a research paper for one of our classes at Beacon. ‘An Examination of the Defensive Capabilities of Nonlethal Creatures and How They Might Pertain to the Creatures of Grimm.’” Ruby rubbed her head shyly. "I ah, tried to come up with something you might say.” Stacking the animal carrier to the side, she moved to the next one. “When I asked him if it’d be okay to borrow one for observation, he told me about how he'd gotten two new litters in and rescued another one that had been abandoned. He takes in rescues a lot. Said they’d all need handing to become used to people before they could be safely adopted out. Sooo instead of borrowing one, I offered to help.” Ruby shrugged shyly. “He said we could come over anytime you want s' long as we call first, but once a week he does group feeds like this for all the animals so he can give the cages a proper scrubbing. I've got all the dates saved in my calendar so if you want we can come back and play with all of them again some time.” Ruby scuffed the floor with the toe of her boot shyly. “... Surprise?”

Scanning the room she confirmed no one was around. Seizing the opportunity Weiss moved in close, their heads right next to one another as she took her time dropping the next hedgehog into a cage, fingers brushing.

“Ruby...If we were not in public next to a display front window and I did not have _very_ legitimate concerns about the ensuing scandal…” Ruby strained to hear if there was more, but did not miss the way Weiss’ eyes lidded when she pulled away, a darker than usual blue. Ruby swallowed, a brief shudder passing through her body as warmth began to creep beneath her skin. The metal of the cage creaked as Ruby's fingers clutched at it tightly. Weiss flushed pink at the sound, a shy yet satisfied smile playing on her lips upon seeing Ruby’s frozen and somewhat glazed expression as she pulled away.

“I...um...I. I. _gottagoputttheselipsawaythere’sonemorekissbeforethepuppiescanplay.”_ Ruby nearly stumbled over her feet as badly as her words as she zipped away, face and neck as bright as her cape. Weiss giggled, eyes trailing after the girl fondly.

 

* * *

 

"...This was a very nice day.” Weiss said softly, smiling faintly as she ran the brush through the horse’s mane and down along its neck.

“Yeah?” Ruby said hopefully from her spot along the horse’s back and ribs. “You seem a lot calmer, and it’s... um, it’s really nice to see you smiling again.” Ruby bit her lip shyly. “Working with animals seems to really suit you.”

“I was never allowed to do this part before." Weiss switched to short brush strokes, lightly patting and soothing on the horse's other side. "I had a horse of course-”

“ Of course.” Ruby snickered at her own little joke. Weiss glanced over briefly, eyebrow raised in mild curiosity before returning to work once more. Her voice took on a faraway quality.

“My father owns a stable, back in Atlas. We all learned to ride, to compete in dressage and to win, but were never allowed to take care of the horses after our lessons or competition. ‘We have servants for that.' my father would say. 'You are a Schnee. Your time is too valuable to spend tending to these creatures. Your attention should be more effectively utilized elsewhere.” Weiss sighed, moving down to the horses flank.

“Our trainer would tell us dressage was a partnership, a display of the bond of trust between man and animal as they worked together to complete an objective or overcome an obstacle. But we didn't feed them, and we were only allowed to brush them if a lesson ended early and our valet had yet to arrive. Even then, I pretended to hate it. We never did the real work.” Weiss gestured to the long list of care and maintenance steps tacked to the wall.

"Now that I'm older I can't help but wonder if I ever actually won, or if we were competing with underlings and sycophants bribed to throw the competition or alter the scores for a handout so my family- my _father_ could save face.” Weiss bit her lip as her voice began to quiver, turning away.

''Hey, hey look at me, it’s okay. It's just us and the horses here, no windows around for peeping." Ruby quickly jumped up, turning Weiss around by the shoulders to catch her eyes. Ruby’s thumb wiped the corners of ice blue eyes gently.

“You’re not the girl you were back then, and I think everything we’ve managed together even in just our first year says loads about your level of skill." Ruby wrapped the girl in an embrace. Weiss stiffened for a moment, then relaxed as Ruby squeezed that little bit tighter. She turned her head, resting it on Ruby's collarbone as her voice wavered.

“I don't want to be controlled by  thoughts of him. I came to Beacon to get away from him, to define _myself_ instead of become what the company wanted me to be. I left only to find out that my mind and my fears and my dreams _still_ won't let me be free of him and his influence. It's vexing. No matter where I go, I always end up thinking of him and what he would say. I wanted to be somewhere where I could prove myself on my own terms without being flattered or praised or treated with deference due simply to my last name. Now I’m here and I actually _want_ something more than I ever have and _every night_ I am reminded that I am _terrified_ that he will come and take it all away from me.” Weiss sniffed. Ruby held her closer.

"He won't. Weiss, there is literally _nothing_ except you telling me to my face to go away that would _ever_ make me leave you or stop trying to find you. Unless you’re being blackmailed or put up to it by someone.” Ruby pulled back to peer at the other girl. “Do you think we should make like a secret code word-”

“He could have you killed.” Weiss said softly, lightly thumping her fists against Ruby's chest.

"Well sure, but first he’d have to catch me.” Ruby used her best cocky Yang grin, arms paddling before her like she did the day they were first paired together. Weiss bit her lip to hold back a smile.

“He could lock you away.” Weiss murmured softly. She reached out for Ruby's hands, shyly guiding them around her waist before resting her palms on Ruby’s lower back.

 “Pfft. Uncle Qrow taught me how to use a lock pick before I was old enough to go to school, and have you ever seen _anything_ sturdy enough to survive a punch from Yang when she’s in full protective big sister rage mode?” Ruby pecked a kiss to the top of Weiss’ forehead, ever so casually shifting their position so the large body of a horse blocked them from view. Weiss wracked her brain for more of her nightmare scenarios for Ruby to brush away.

“...What if he has a key to our dorm and comes to take me away?” Weiss shuddered. That had been the worst awakening by far. Ruby blinked.

“He can't-” Ruby began. Weiss silenced her with a raised eyebrow.

“He goes to the country club twice a week with the man who patented the technology. He most certainly can.” Weiss said.

Ruby’s mouth clicked shut.

“...Okay, so maybe he _does_ have a key. He’d still have to get through all of us **_and_** JNPR when they heard the noise **_and_ ** Pyrrha using her semblance to yank all their guns away and send them flying out the window **_and_ ** Team CFVY **_and_ ** Professor Goodwitch **_and_ ** Professor Ozpin who would likely be really really mad when they found out someone was illegally breaking and entering and forcibly trying to take one of their students away even if they are a member of your own family-” Ruby reasoned.

"Okay, okay. You’ve made your point it was an unrealistic dream.’’ Weiss glanced away, shifting uncomfortably. Ruby quickly looked around before leaning in, pressing her lips to the center of Weiss’ forehead and lingering. Weiss closed her eyes, focusing on soaking in the comfort of Ruby’s lips on her skin.

"It’s not unrealistic, just doesn’t have everybody else factored in. You have friends, Weiss. Friends who care and would do basically anything to help you, like you would if it were Blake and Yang or Pyrrha or me. How many times have you stepped in front of an Ursa or a Deathstalker for me?” Ruby asked. Weiss demurely tilted her head down and away, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Do you want an accurate count or did you mean that rhetorically?” Weiss mumbled. Ruby huffed.

“Look. All I’m saying is, why should standing up for you against your father be treated any differently? If he becomes _your_ enemy, then he’s _our_ enemy. We're a team, Weiss. As long as all of us stick together, there's nothing in Remnant we can’t beat.”

 

 _...She’s right._ Weiss realized. _Ruby, Blake, Yang, even JNPR already risk their lives for me when we’re sent out to hunt Grimm. Being who I want to be in defiance of my father...they’re not afraid because it’s a risk they already give. That I would gladly undertake for any one of them. How did I not realize that before?_

* * *

 

After a seemingly tense silence as Weiss reasoned it out, Ruby stood on her tiptoes to put her chin on Weiss’ head. Weiss _snrk'_ ed very softly at the move, the sound progressively growing until she devolved into a fit of tiny giggles against the other girl’s form.

“What?! It’s what Yang always does to make me feel better and not alone!” Ruby blushed, dropping back down to the balls of her feet.

“That may be true but she’s also half a foot taller than you. It isn’t so much reassuring as amusing when I imagine your chin's barely able to reach the top of my head.” Weiss giggled, brushing a stray tear away. Ruby dropped her hands from Weiss' waist, moving to pout a few steps away.

“I was _trying_ to be a good...a good...you know…” Ruby fidgeted, jumping to quickly peer above the equine still patiently blocking the way- “...g...girlfriend,” Ruby whispered. Weiss strained to hear as Ruby forced out the word, both of their hearts scattering faster than red rose petals on the wind when she did- “ _e-e-eventhoughwe’renotbutkindasortamaybe,_ b-b-but it’s hard to know what works and what doesn’t when there’s such a small height difference between us. I’m still trying to figure it all out.”

 

 _Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend._  The word echoed in Weiss' head. _Even after all of this, even in spite of it, she still wants to be.._.Weiss stumbled faintly.

 

“Weiss!” Ruby shot forward, arms reaching out to steady her and look her over with a concerned gaze. “Weiss I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you, I-I know I shouldn’t have said anything, especially not out here, I-I-I won’t say it again-”

“No.” Weiss clasped Ruby’s right hand with her left, thumb-to-thumb and fingers wrapping towards the other girls wrist. “I...I want you to. I want to be.” Weiss steadied herself, catching both of Ruby’s palms and holding on.

 

“I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”  A bit lip. A deep breath. A swift inhale.

 

A step off a cliff.

 

“Ruby Rose, I want to be your girlfriend.”

 

* * *

 

The next feeling either of them registered was falling.

 

Tears sprang to Ruby’s eyes as she tackled the other girl into the hay. The large horse skittishly jumped away to the other side of the stall as Ruby showered Weiss’ face with light kisses, covering every inch before meeting Weiss’ lips with her own.

Hands tangled in dark hair as Weiss surged into her, meeting Ruby’s fevered kiss with one of her own as their tongues danced against one another for dominance, lips massaging as each lost themselves in the sensation.

Weiss’ nails traveled down, lightly scratching against Ruby’s scalp and squeezing her neck, pulling her closer. Ruby groaned into the kiss, leaning on one hand for support while the other instinctively moved to squeeze Weiss’ hip. Weiss felt a wet warmth rush through her body, a pooling heat she’d only known before in dreams adding a delicious pressure just above the apex of her legs.

“Mmph. Mmm. Mmroh. Rufh. Ruby…” Weiss managed to pant between kisses. Ruby shifted positions to kiss her more deeply, unintentionally shifting her knee between Weiss’ legs.

“We should- _Uuuunh!”_   Weiss gasped at the sensation, a shudder passing through her body as light sparked beneath her closed eyelids. Ruby startled and looked down, quickly jerking her leg away as she managed to blush darker than her cape.

“S-sorry, I know I got a little carried away there, but I honestly didn’t mean to-” Ruby panted, pupils blown.

“It’s...it’s fine, Ruby. That was...come here.” Weiss reached out, pulling Ruby down to rest the girl’s forehead against her own as she recovered from her accelerated heart rate and breathing. Ruby was careful to keep space between them, one hand tucked beneath her head while the other caressed the heiress’ cheek softly.

“Sooo...I guess this means we’re...really a thing?” Ruby said shyly once her cheeks were back down to light pink.Weiss laughed softly, reaching up to brush back the strands of disheveled black and red hair.

“Yes Ruby, we are, as you put it, “really a thing.” Her eyes sparkled as she leaned in, pressing a lingering yet chaste kiss on the girl’s lips before pulling away with a much lighter smile than any Ruby had ever seen on her before. “You’re...my girlfriend now.” Weiss swallowed thickly around the word, then reached up with a giggle as her eyes crinkled at the edges with mirth. “My girlfriend with straw in her hair.”

Ruby’s eyes flicked up to where Weiss was reaching, obediently ducking her head as Weiss pulled the strands out for her. Ruby’s eyes were soft when Weiss finally lay back down, an overwhelming sensation of fuzz and warmth like kitten fur spreading just beneath her skin. She reached out, mesmerized, tenderly cupping Weiss’ cheek and caressing it softly with her thumb.

 _“My girlfriend…”_ Ruby breathed, a disbelieving yet warm smile lighting up her face. She giggled.

“You have hay stuck in your hair too.”

 

* * *

 

They were halfway back to their dorm room, fingers laced tightly together with smiles on their faces when they were stopped in their forward progress by a voice from the common room door.

“Oh hey wait there’s Weiss and Ruby maybe they wanna watch th movie with us HEY WEISS!- _Heeeeeeeeeey.”_ Nora poked her head out into the hallway, eyes practically bulging out of their sockets as the heiress in question lightly tugged on her partner’s hand to turn them both around. Her eyes took in the finger-combed hair, rumpled clothing, and tiny bits of what seemed to be dust and bits of twigs hastily picked from far-less-than immaculate black and white and red fabric quickly before zooming back to the easy smiles. She noticed the way Weiss stood just a little taller, Ruby just a little bouncier, and the way their hand contact extended all the way up the arm to the shoulder.

“ _Heeeeeeey,_ Weiss. Ruby. You uh, you two have a good day?” Nora used her falsely cool voice, the one behind which her lack of chill was threatening to explode at any moment as a ginormous grin spread across her face. Her arms flailed wildly as she attempted to find a pose of nonchalance, caressing her palm up the doorway before leaning with her right side on the door frame, taking up a contortionist’s pose as each joint bent so the back of her right hand could press against her left temple while her left arm lay palm flat against the door frame, lightly tapping the wood and pretending to check her nails without ever once looking away from the pair in front of her.

 

“I would say it was...surprising, and rather eventful. But yes, it was very good.” Weiss’ eyes sparkled as she met the eyes of her partner, squeezing her hand tightly with a shared private smile.

 

As hard as she tried, Nora didn’t manage to completely stifle her squeal.

 

Ruby and Weiss glanced down, lips twitching for a moment before looking back at Nora once more. “What about you? I’m afraid we’ve been out for most of the day. How were things here?” Weiss managed with her usual grace, though her eyes betrayed her delight and mirth.

“Ooooh yunno it was great totally great a-okay yunno! Everything is fine totally fine completely fine absolutely fantastic a-okay hunky dory great everything is fine and nothing bad ever happened ever nope yunno a totally normal, not-super-exciting-I-might-pee-myself totally great day!” Nora’s voice was pitched, vocal register everywhere as her lack of chill began to seep through. “Anyway I probably should let you two go Ren Pyrrha Jaune and I are just gonna be over here in the common room at the end of the hallway if you need us we’re gonna watch a movie with the volume up really, really loud so yunno if you hear any strange noises or screaming or anything that’s just the vidscreen aaanyway great seeing you again have a good night bye!” Nora bumped into the door frame as she attempted to wave with her right hand, smacking herself in the face with classic Jaune grace as she made a hasty exit.

 

“Stop it.” Weiss warned fondly in amusement, lightly smacking Ruby when the girl was unable to stifle a snort.

“I know, but did you see her face though? And the way she got all twisted up like a pretzel?” Ruby cracked into stifled giggles. Weiss quickly tugged the girl along, making it three steps before succumbing to her own quiet giggles when the unmistakable sound of someone jumping on the couch echoed from the room.

 

“Ren Ren Ren **Jaune Jaune Jaune Jaune** REN REN REN _**REEEEEEEEEN!!!**_ Didju see it didju see they did it they really did it Weiss and Ruby they did it they did it **_they did it!_** I went to say hi and invite them but then I didn’t because **THEY WERE HOLDING HANDS!** In public! And it’s okay! _They were smiling!_ And they had _eyes_! They looked at one another! And they were really dirty! But that’s okay because I didn’t _really_ pee myself and **THEYRE GONNA BE OKAY!! AAAAAAAUGH I AM SO HAPPY I COULD _SQUISH THEIR FACES OFF-!!!!”_**

 

“Nora slow down I don’t understand what you’re saying. Nora please get down! Stop jumping on the couch _you’regonnaknockthepopcornover-!”_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you cry? I cried. Did you squeal? I squealed. Did you make wacky random mannequin-challenge-worthy super poses and flail madly in the air? Did someone come in to check on you while you were reading?
> 
> Next Time, on SSIS: http://roosterteeth.com/post/51290018
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts, your comments, and especially your reactions in the space provided below.


	29. Midnight Revelations (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I hear this week is a WoR again, and then only three episodes are left in the season! I find the news terribly distressing. Anyway, I hope this cheers you up some. Onward to the next bit of story!
> 
>  
> 
> **(Advanced Warning: Threesome, Fingering, Masturbation, Vocal Fantasy)**

Weiss arched into her girlfriend’s touch as Ruby squeezed her hip, her whimper of desire muffled by Ruby’s lips and tongue. Ruby’s hand continued to squeeze and massage, kneading the flesh hidden beneath Weiss’ bunched skirt as she straddled her in the bed.

“Am I interrupting something?” Came the brief knock and an amused purr from behind them.

“O-oh, Blake!” Weiss gasped in surprise against Ruby’s lips. “When did you come home?” She attempted to sit up, to push her skirts down into a slightly more decorous position while still trapped beneath Ruby.

The team leader was having none of it.

“Oh, please, don't stop on my account.” Blake said, eyes sparkling as Ruby made a very _loud_ noise of discontent. The girl shifted off Weiss partway, then moved to attach her lips to Weiss’ neck instead. The change in position was quickly followed by the wet sounds of sucking and the heiress’ startled gasp.

“Mmnh! Unh! R-ruby!” Weiss squirmed, eyes widening as Blake walked closer, licking her lips with an interested gaze.

“Hm. I only intended to return and put my book away, but this…” Blake purred lowly, eyes half-lidded as she brought a palm down to stroke Ruby from head to tailbone “this seems much more interesting.”

Weiss shivered as she felt Ruby shudder and groan beneath Blake’s touch. She felt shy, yet wanting as Blake’s eyes loomed impossibly close, then disappeared when the girl caught her lips in a heated kiss. Wiess moaned at the contact as two pairs of hands palmed across her stomach, the faunus’ teeth tugging on her lower lip. Palms slid along the curves of her breasts and hips, sending heat spreading across her body and pooling between her thighs. Her temperature rose exponentially as she was cupped and caressed along every part of her. Reaching out, both of her hands fisted in two heads of dark hair. She took her time tugging each of them to her one at a time to kiss and explore their mouths more thoroughly. Her moans were eventually drowned out by Blake’s lips as Ruby attached to her breast, massaging the shorter girl’s scalp in encouragement as her tongue did wondrous things to her nipple.

“Mmnh-! Oh, Blake, **_yes.”_** She shuddered as she felt long fingers cup between her legs. Her thighs clenched eagerly together, grinding her sex into the faunus’ palm.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken several days for Blake to become accustomed to sharing a bed. The feel of movement of limbs all around her, the way the sisters tended to wrap themselves around her as though she were a body pillow, the sighs and snores and sometimes terrified screams of her teammates so close around her…It had taken several days, but now when she shared a bed with them she realized she had never felt more comfortable, more happy….more safe.

Once she had become used to having them all around her (and addicted to the magical feeling of being both the big and little spoon simultaneously) there were only two things which could wake her: the telling inhale as beautiful vocal chords prepared to be destroyed by a piercing scream-

...and the sound of someone calling her name.

“ _Please_ Blake, I need your fingers inside me…”  Weiss murmured against the faunus’ feline ear before rolling away in her sleep.

It was something straight out of a bad porno, but it was enough to send the faunus from a dead sleep to wide awake in adrenaline-fueled arousal in heartbeats. With a swift intake of breath she pushed herself back and away, ending all physical contact between them. A rush of warmth and wetness shot directly to Blake’s groin as all sorts of wonderful but lethal images populated in her head.

 _She’s...having a wet dream about me. She’s... enjoying her dream about me. Weiss dreams about having sex with me!_ Blake bit her lip hard to stifle a groan, thighs clenching around nothing as her hips bucked. The shift in blankets caused scent to flood her senses during a particularly sharp inhale. Her eyes rolled towards the back of her head, forcing down a whimper as pheromones and musk overwhelmed her.

 _Oh, god. She’s wet. She’s wet because of me!_ Blake listened hard, but the others still maintained the even and level breathing of deep sleep. Blake licked her lip, tasting blood. She was painfully aroused, stiff peaks of her nipples brushing against the rough fabric of Yang’s t-shirt she had taken to wearing to communal bed, minimizing the chance of exposure in her breezy yukata. Weiss let out a soft, contented sigh, body ever so slightly arched.

Blake’s breath hitched, fingers stroking idly at her own stomach and the underside of a breast as she contemplated the scene before her. _I really, really shouldn’t be watching this._ Blake thought as one of her fingers circled her own painfully erect nipple. _Yang and Ruby are right there, and if any of them wake up while I'm touching myself..._ She could feel where Yang’s hand and legs made contact with her clothing and skin, the minimal contact still enough to send taunting sparks through her heated body.

 _“Blake…”_ Weiss murmured, suffused with heat and adoration. The wide-eyed faunus froze.

 _“Nnn_. Not there. _Mh._ Oh _yes,_ Lower… _mnnn_.”

Blake snarled out a muted curse, eyes glistening with unshed tears as she forced herself out and away. Grabbing her scroll and a jacket she ran, up the stairs at the end of the hallway before her clone had finished silently pushing the door shut behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

Blake wandered for some time, running across the rooftops in the pale moonlight. Her desire and her arousal refused to ebb, despair and shame coursing through her body.

 _After all this time, all of the times I've ever heard her. How many times have those dreams been about me?_ Blake's mind couldn't wrap around the thought, always returning to it in disbelief.

_Weiss dreams about having sex with me. Weiss dreams about my fingers inside of her, touching her, thrusting-_

Blake made shadow clones for no reason, burning off energy as they leapt and froze in offensive and defensive poses in every direction. Never stopping, lungs burning, she leapt off the edge of the building. Misjudging the distance, a fourth clone caught her midair by the wrist and flung her the rest of the way to a nearby building. Blake nearly missed, arms pinwheeling in the air before she landed bodily against the edge, winded and lower body dangling.

_This isn't working. But I can't go back now._

Dropping down to a lower ledge she crept across the narrow beam, peering into a small circular window too high up between the arch of roofing to be dorm housing.  
_A storage space, it seems._ She mused as she peered inside. _It could work, but where to get in...there._

Blake shimmied down another floor, her time as a White Fang thief (and oh, the jokes she could already hear Yang making if she found out about this) being put to good use as she popped the latch on the window and stealthily made her way inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Creeping out of the storage room she looked around, poking through the odds and ends of things previous hunters and huntresses-in-training had long since forgotten and left behind. The entire wing seemed to be one long room, dusty from disuse and sectioned off my spans of old curtains and drapery. Bins of bolts and washers of every shape and size were stacked neatly against a wall beside moth eaten armchairs and tables covered in boxes with old armor and faded clothing. A mattress and box spring set were stacked sideways behind the next hanging, along with stacks of tiles for roofing and rolls of threadbare carpeting. Blake continued wandering through the hall of lost and forgotten things until she found what she was looking for: a set of stairs leading up to the maintenance attic: a room of pipes and thick wooden beams. A place she could be alone, where not even her girlfriend would be able to find her.

A place of darkness, the only light filtering in through a small circular window.

Blake sank to the floor with a tired sigh. She focused on the sound of silence all around her. The white noise of the pipes and the creaks of the building, the utter lack of noise from people breathing, walking, chewing, or otherwise constantly existing all around her. Blake leaned her head back against a beam and closed her eyes.

_Weiss’ face tilted up in entreaty, lips swollen and begging to be kissed._

Blake flinched and groaned, biting her lip and causing the new cut to sting. Her eyes flicked open to the world of wood and pipes again, ears twisting.

The sounds of pipes and air continued. No footsteps, no faint sounds of coughing to be found.

She wasn't in the classrooms, the training halls, or the dorms.

Here in this forgotten room, there was no one in range to hear.

Cautiously, Blake's hand slid beneath her shirt, cradling her breast in her palm. She gave it a gentle squeeze, rolling it lightly as she tilted her head back again, ears flicking and continually on guard.

She closed her eyes.

_Weiss stood, lips swollen and hands clasped before her, smiling sweetly. Blake reached out, cupping the girl’s cheek with her palm. Weiss leaned into the caress, kissing Blake’s palm fondly. Gazing up at her the heiress slipped her palm over Blake’s and holding it against her cheek, leaning into the touch while her face was filled with affection._

Blake's fingers slipped down, palm pressing just above her clit over her pajamas as in her fantasy she leaned in, _capturing Weiss’ lips with her own._

“Mnh.” She panted softly as in her mind’s eye _Weiss began to reciprocate. Cautiously and carefully, she guided the girl’s tongue into her mouth._

Blake hissed softly, hips lifting into her touch as _Weiss’ delicate fingers traced patterns across her stomach, palming and squeezing her breasts._ Blake's left hand copied the motions, groaning softly between pants as her right moved from between her legs back up to caress her lips.

 _Blake's hand carding gently through long strands of white hair, pale scar seamless as Weiss suckled at her breast, swirling her tongue around Blake’s stiff nipple with closed eyes._ Blake slipped her own fingers into her mouth, tongue sucking and working them over as she imagined _they were Weiss’ fingers in her mouth, and the way the heiress’ eyes sparked in surprise and darkened in arousal._

Blake wanted nothing more in that moment than to prove to the heiress just how very, _very_ skilled she could be with her tongue.

With a soft whimper and a loud suck her fingers came away with a pop, sliding up to leave a cool trail between her breasts before swirling once around her bellybutton, then down beneath the drawstring of her pajama pants to spread and tease her heated folds.

_Weiss had her hands on Blake’s shoulders, eyes closed and body quivering. Lower lip caught between bright white teeth she nodded quickly, whimpering._

_Please Blake, I need your fingers inside of me…_

Blake groaned, hips bucking in relief as fingers finally found their way inside.

_"Oh, Blake…! Blake!" Weiss moaned between gasps and whimpers, riding hard on her fingertips._

“Unngh... _W-Weiss_ …” Blake let out a loud, breathy groan into the still attic air, falling back against the beams with a heavy **thump.**

“Dust please yes, Weiss, please fuck me.” Blake whimpered desperately between heavy breaths and shudders, panting as she picked up speed and the fantasy devolved.

 _Weiss, naked and wanting before her, the scent of her arousal in the air. Her head tossed back, that beautiful splay of white hair behind her as Blake ravished her. The gasps, the breathy whimpers, the moans..._ Blake groaned and whimpered in response, thrusting deeper inside herself as her other hand moved to rub her clit.

_The way that white skin would flush, pink and marked with love bites and hickeys until the girl lay spent in her arms, panting with that lazy grin of blissed out satisfaction._

_The way it would feel to sink her teeth into that porcelain skin, to bite down on the meat of her shoulder and claim her as her own…_

Blake choked and climaxed, tension ebbing as tears streamed down her face.

What had she done, what was she doing? Masturbating in the dark in the dusty rafters of a building to a fantasy of her and her teammate after catching her in a wet dream? Blake would have laughed at the absurdity of it all if her heart had not been so heavy and sad.

 _What a cruel joke to find out I had a chance with her right after she decides to be with Ruby. Then again, with the way she reacted to homosexuality, I doubt she's ever heard of or even considered such a controversial thing as dating two people at once._ Blake sighed, wiping away her tears and her cum on the inside fabric of her pajamas. Turning her head she looked out into a shattered moonlit sky.

_What if I had my only chance with her, and I let it slip away?_

 

* * *

 

 

Ruby awoke on the floor in the gulf between beds, which had somehow been pulled away and separated in the night. Extricating herself from the cocoon of blankets and sheets she saw Blake and Yang in Blake’s bed, the dark haired faunus curled up tight with face tucked against Yang’s chest. It was adorable, really. Ruby smiled fondly, warm fuzzies building in her chest as she looked at the way they slept so protectively wrapped around each other.

Turning her head to find her _(eeeee!)_ girlfriend, Ruby frowned at the girl’s huddled form shivering in a frozen, blanket-less wasteland. Clambering her way back onto the mattress she threw the layers of blankets back over them both. Moving in she wrapped arms around the heiress’ small frame, kissing away the creases from her brow.

“Mmn... Blake? Oh, Ruby.” Weiss stirred softly at the simple affection, eyes fluttering before snuggling closer into the warmth. “Have you seen Blake?”

“Shh, it's alright.” Ruby smiled, pressing a lingering kiss to Weiss forehead, then a light one to the tip of her nose. “Blake is here, everyone is safe. It was just a dream.”

“Mm.” Weiss hummed softly in reply, tilting her head up for a quick press of lips. “I woke from a dream in the middle of the night and she wasn't in the room."

“Oh.” Ruby wiggled into a more comfortable position. “Well, she's back now. She’s curled up with Yang on the other bed. It’s pretty cute actually. I’d take a picture, but my scroll’s _sooo faar.”_ Ruby made a measly attempt of stretching an arm out across Weiss’ body. After a strenuous zero amount of effort the limb flopped back down, draping over the heiress’ shoulders once more.

“Ha-Ha.” Weiss deadpanned. Eyes closed she snuggled closer, breathing in the scent of shampoo and roses as the tip of her nose and lips brushed against Ruby’s skin. The shorter girl shivered as tingles spread through her neck from the contact, humming softly in delight.

“Were you able to get enough sleep last night? Today’s Saturday, so we can sleep in and still not miss breakfast if your dreams were really bad again.” Ruby soothingly rubbed Weiss’ arm, fingers toying with long snowy hair.

 _The dream._ Weiss flushed.

“I...didn’t say or do anything...unusual, during the night, did I?” Weiss asked hesitantly. Ruby _‘hmm’_ ed as she thought it over carefully.

“Hm...I don’t think so? I mean I woke up on the floor and the beds were spaced out which was unusual, but I don’t think you pushed them apart in your sleep or anything likee that. That’d just be silly.” 

“So I didn’t...move around, or...say anything, last night?” Weiss tensed.

“Mm, nope! I spent the whole night next to you, so I should have heard anything there would have been to hear and didn’t hear a thing. Why? Did you have a weird dream or something?" 

“Actually...last night I slept rather well.” Weiss bit her lip. “I think...my period of nightmares may finally be coming to an end.”

“Really? That’s _great_ news!” Ruby said, delighted. She pressed another kiss to the only accessible real estate otherwise known as Weiss’ forehead.

“Why are you talking in the _morning_. It’s a _weekend._  We don’t have class. Go back to sleep.” Yang grumbled from the far side of the room. She tousled her hair with a sleepy sigh, then sat up to stretch. She paused.

“Wait. What happened to the beds?” The blonde chuckled. “Aw, did you two decide if was time for us to go back to split beds so you could get in some couple time while we were sleeping or somethi-” Yang cut off mid-sentence as the gears in her tired brain began to whir a little faster.

“...You know what, don’t answer that. I don’t want to know. Ever.” The brawler settled back down against her girlfriend.

 

“We didn’t do it!” Ruby screeched, bolting upright in bed and pointing an accusing finger “If any of us were going to move beds around get in some _sneaky-sneak_ time, it’d be you, you... _hickey-baron!”_

 _“Hickey baron?!”_ Yang squawked in indignation, sitting upright to glare at her sister. “Why you _little-!”_

“Stop it, the both of you.” Weiss ordered. “You’re going to wake Blake.”

One of Blake’s faunus ear’s swiveled back in the direction of Weiss’ voice, then away once more.

 

“Yeah, well, fine. Probably kicked the beds apart in your sleep anyway.” Yang grumbled quietly.

“If I did it was only to get away from you and how loud you snore!” Ruby shot back. Yang let out an indignant squawk.

“I don’t snore! _You take that back!”_ Yang hefted a pillow in warning.

“What?! _Yes you do!_ You snore all the time!” Ruby gripped her pillow in outrage.

Weiss sighed and rubbed at her eyes. “I’m going to shower.” she said in resignation as Yang tackled Ruby from the bed and the tussle began. The dust cloud and feathers followed as Weiss closed the bathroom door.

 

As soon as the girl was safely away Blake leapt onto Yang’s bed, deftly dodging the sibling maelstrom as Yang swiped her sheets and pillow for further ammunition. The faunus curled up with her back to the siblings, pulling Yang’s sheet over her head.

 _Why did my name have to be the first thing she said today? Why did she have to be so thoughtful and try to get them to stop taunting each other for me?_ Blake flinched as she heard a crash and a thump, followed by the creaking and twisting of ropes.

“Oops.” Came the faint sound of Ruby from the ground.

“...Think she won’t notice?” Yang murmured shortly thereafter, audibly spitting feathers from her lips. Blake turned.

 _...No. I don’t want to know._ Blake sighed, rolling back again.

 _Weiss and Ruby are newly starting a relationship. Even if her dream was more than a dream, that she does have feelings for me and would be open to a second relationship, it isn’t the right time. I have to find a way to manage these emotions and conceal them until I have more information. Until I’m not irritated by Ruby’s presence due to my jealousy and not hyper attuned to the sound and scent and sight and touch of..._ Blake’s hands fisted in the sheets.

 _I need space, but I don’t know how to tell them without telling it all and ruining everything._ Blake imagined Weiss’ shocked and hurt face when she found out Blake had been listening, Ruby’s when she found out Weiss dreamed about someone else, Yang’s disappointment shifting to anger at Weiss for hurting her sister... Blake’s ears folded down miserably.

_I don’t know what to do._

 

* * *

 

 

The water steamed around Weiss’ lithe form as she dipped her hair beneath the showerhead.

 _Honestly, those two. I don’t know how Blake slept through it all._ Weiss’ eyes flickered, wiping the water from her face as she remembered waking up gasping, soaked through her underwear and damp in her nightgown to Ruby a safe distance away and Blake a surprisingly sore absence from the bed.

 _She must have been up very late, or unable to sleep. Was it a good book, or is something bothering her?_ Weiss scrubbed at her arms until her usually alabaster skin was bright pink. _Still, I’m glad she wasn’t in the room for... that._ Weiss shuddered, a mix of embarrassment and mild arousal at the memory. She shook her head, pushing out the daydream and scrubbing vigorously. _Ruby said she didn’t hear anything, and she was right next to me. Perhaps I only call out when I’m scared?_

 _It must be._ Weiss thought to herself decisively.

 _I don’t know what I would do if the team ever found out I had those sorts of dreams._ Weiss spun in the shower, rinsing the suds from her skin. _Yang would tease me relentlessly, Ruby would be absolutely disgusted, and Blake…_ Weiss was surprised at the sharp pang she felt at the mental image of those amber eyes pointed at her in outrage and disgust ever again.

_No. I must be more careful._

_They can never be allowed to know._

 

* * *

 

 

“Now that my nightmares are gone, I believe we should tidy the room and put the mattresses away.” Weiss said near the end of breakfast once she started in on her second cup of coffee.

“What? Weiss _nooooo whyyyyy?”_ Ruby whined, tugging gently at the hand laced in her own. “I thought the beds on the floor was gonna be a permanent thing! I already asked for permission for Yang to chuck my bedframe out the window!"

“Wait, what? You asked if I could do whatnow?” Yang said, completely baffled. Ignoring the outburst, Ruby pled on.

“I thought you liked sleeping with everyone! It’s been so much fun! I know I only got to be on top that one time, and I saw how much you liked being all tangled up between Yang and Blake-”

A cough and a snicker caused Blake’s ears to swivel. Looking over Ruby’s shoulder she caught Velvet’s brown eyes looking at her, a dusting of pink highlighting her freckles as one lapin ear bobbed teasingly. Next to her, Coco shared a matching smirk, bringing her fingers in a V-shape to her lips as Ruby obliviously plowed on.

“-I thought tonight I could try being with Yang in your bed and-”

“I also think we should end our current sleeping arrangements.” Blake cut the girl off before her team leader could make it any worse. “While I enjoy our _platonic_ cuddling sessions, I would _also_ enjoy having a bed back to myself again.” Blake shot Coco a dark look, wiggling her bow at Velvet in warning. The fashionista grinned, reaching up to wiggle her sunglasses up and down before returning to her original conversation. Velvet lowered both ears for a moment in apology, but her eyes were thoughtful as she looked away.

  
“Yang? Would you care to add any input to the current conversation?” Weiss said. Yang blinked out of her thoughtful reverie.

“Oh! Well if we turned the bed sideways we could probably fit it out the window, but it seems like it would be much easier if Ren and I stripped the bolts off the door…”

“We weren’t talking about dismantling Ruby’s bed, you oaf! Pay more attention!” Weiss rubbed her eyes.

“Weiss and I want to put our beds back now that she’s overcome her nightmares for the time being.” Blake rubbed her palm on Yang’s arm before reaching down and gently squeezing her knee. “Would you be okay with ending the group cuddling?” Yang shrugged.

“Your beds, your choice.” The blonde said. “Whatever the two of you want to do is fine by me."

“But...but…” Ruby sighed, deflated. “But I liked falling asleep all curled up with you…” Ruby murmured softly to Weiss.

“You can still stay in bed with me sometimes.” Weiss’ eyes softened. Tapping beneath the girl’s chin, she leaned in for a tender kiss, her smile shy and cheeks pink when the two of them pulled away. Blake could practically see the butterflies fluttering in both of their chests, the moment bittersweet.

“But tonight I believe it would be best if we each slept in our own beds again.” Weiss finished. Ruby heaved a sigh.

“Fiiiiiiiine. But I still want cuddle naps after lunch during the week!” Ruby pouted. Weiss giggled, leaning in to peck her on the lips again.

“If it truly means that much to you than I believe I can rearrange our schedules and work it in.” Weiss smiled fondly. Ruby brightened.

“C’mon Rubes. We’ve got another half hour until the ‘master scheduler’ here has us down for team workout and combo drills.” Yang tipped her head towards the heiress then stood, grabbing her tray. “Let’s go put the mattresses away.”

“ _And_ pick up all the stuff you knocked out of the bookshelf. Those books were sorted by course and title, alphabetically.” Blake added, staring balefully.

“ _And_ find something to properly fix my painting!” Weiss said, finishing her coffee. “Did you _honestly_ think I wouldn’t notice if you covered half of it in tape?”

The siblings groaned as the four stood to empty their trays. Racing ahead, they didn’t notice when Weiss moved to walk beside Blake, bumping her shoulder gently.

“Are you okay?” Weiss glanced up at the taller girl curiously. “You disappeared in the middle of the night, and you’ve been especially quiet this morning. Is something going on?” Weiss asked. Blake focused on keeping her voice and breathing even, ignoring the way her heart raced at the girl’s proximity.

“It’s nothing to worry over. I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be fine.” A smile tugged at the corner of Blake’s lip, but Weiss still noted lines of trouble around Blake’s eyes.

“All right, if you say so. But if you want or need something, anything at all then you come to me first you hear me? I don’t care what it is.” Weiss said bossily. Blake dipped her head in a nod. Weiss huffed quietly, picking up speed to catch up to the other half of the team. She remained unsatisfied, but she knew when Blake was through providing private information for the day.

Blake maintained her speed, inhaling deeply as she caught the scent of Weiss’ perfume trailing in the girl's wake. Her eyes lingered on proud shoulders and a swaying backside, heart thudding heavily as the diminutive girl walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Soo what'd you think? I know I've been doing a lot of dream stuff lately, hopefully you're still into that. When did you realize the first paragraph wasn't really happening? Inquiring writers mind wants to know. Also the weird italics during the masturbation scene- helpful or distracting? Feel free to drop me a note about anything that stuck out or your reactions to this turn of the story! Otherwise I hope you had fun and enjoyed it. Sorry to anyone who got suckered by that threesome tag- this is a slow burn, apologies but we aren't there yet!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos beloved and appreciated!
> 
> Up Next, the Chapter 30 Special Interlude: http://roosterteeth.com/post/51290390


	30. Interlude- Retribution (NSFW?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters. 53 bookmarks. 142 subscriptions. 326 kudos, 10,000 hits.
> 
> This story would not be this long, this good, or this much of anything without all of you and your continued support. Thank you so much more and many times than I can say to all of my commentators. Your notes, your reactions, your critiques and our conversations are the absolute highlight of my day. You've helped this story grow in ways I never planned initially, and it's been a helluva lot of fun. Here's to more successful chapters on the way to 100k!
> 
> To celebrate, here's a scene I believe several of you have asked for, some of you repeatedly. It takes place in the past, between the events of Chapters 23-26. I sincerely hope it is every bit as satisfying as you hoped it would be.
> 
>  
> 
> **Advanced Warning: swearing, kidnapping, non-consensual suspension bondage, violence, bullying, psychological torment, implied threats of rape (ZERO actual rape- no one deserves that evil ever), humiliation, blackmail.**
> 
> **THIS CHAPTER CAN BE SKIPPED**

The heavy steel door rocked on its hinges, slammed open with a bang as it was kicked in by a booted stiletto heel.

“Sorry I’m late boys, had to take care of a few things. I hope you’ve treated our guests well?”

Heels clicked authoritatively on tile as she walked into the dark room. A single chair with a man chained at arms and ankles stood in the center beneath the white interrogation beam. Arrayed around him in the half-light were three other boys, bound and gagged like marionettes suspended horizontally in various intricate poses from the ceiling. Coco rolled her eyes. She turned to the mountain of a man hidden in the shadowed corner.

 ** _Seriously?_** She mouthed, lowering her glasses just enough for him to see her eyes. Yatsu shrugged, discreetly tossing a thumb Fox’s way.

Fox, meanwhile, paced just inside the edge of the light’s beam, highlighting his dark skin and glowing blind eyes. With each step his bladed weapons sent spots dancing over each member of team CRDLs skin, the light flashing along each weapon’s lethal edge.

“Let us go Coco or I _swear_ when I get my hands on you you’ll be-” Cardin cut off as Fox’s blade pressed against his throat. A drop of blood welled from the point of contact as the last of his protective aura drained away. The boy swallowed thickly, suitably cowed.

“Cardin, Cardin, Cardin.” Coco shrugged out of her jacket sensually as she hovered in the dim areas of the lamplight. Behind her the living mountain briefly appeared, taking her jacket obediently as she held it up behind her with a finger. Fox stepped away from the boy, sticking close to her as Yatsu once again disappeared into the gloom.

Walking forward, Coco brushed her fingertips idly across the thin cotton shirt covering Cardin’s chest, his breastplate and other armor already removed. She moved, heels clicking as she circled all four, reaching up so her fingers could brush lightly across each of the suspended boy’s cheeks. She ignored their wide eyes and muffled pleading, blowing Dove a kiss before returning her attention to Cardin once again. Coming to a stop before him her fingertips trailed over his chest sensually, eyes calculating.

“It’s a shame you can’t seem to learn. A devious, cunning mind like your own is one I could find a use for on occasion.” Lowering her glasses slightly she pointedly trailed her eyes over his body, measuring and more than a little disappointed. “Then again, it’s exterior packaging leaves more than a little to be desired.” She pushed her glasses up on her face once again, spinning on her heel to walk away.

“Why don’t you untie me and then talk again about how _little_ you think my _packaging_ is.” Cardin thrust his hips up in the air, wiggling them for emphasis. Coco turned back again, like a python working it’s way around his throat.

“Do you see those ropes around your wrists? Did you even stop to wonder why you can’t seem to break free of them? Why struggling only makes you weaker? Sure, Fox here is _deliriously_ good with his fingers and _very_ good at getting a man tied up in knots-” She indicated her teammate with a sensual twist of her wrist and slow curl of her fingers for emphasis- “but even a good man sometimes needs a little help from some dust-infused rope and...is that an aura-bleeding collar I see?” Coco feigned surprise, leaning in to tap the glowing shard resting at the hollow of his throat. “Why Fox, I know I told you to be thorough, but I didn’t expect you to go all-out.” she mock gasped.

 _“All-out?!_ He’s a fucking _psycho!”_ Cardin’s face turned red in outrage. “First you knock us out, then the next thing I know our weapons and armor are gone and I’m being teabagged in the face by my own boys who won’t stop screaming because they’re tied to the fucking ceiling!” Cardin snarled.

“Oh please, Cardin, making them dance for our amusement is nothing compared to what you do to them every day.” Coco waved her hand dismissively. “At least this way they know someone _actually_ competent is pulling the strings, for once.” Coco leaned forward to meet his eyes, smiling patronizingly. She reached out, hand poised to slap him again. He flinched.

She patted him on the cheek, caressing lightly as she pulled away.

“Have you ever thought about being with a man, Cardin?” She purred, eyes flashing dangerously as she began to slowly pace before him, heels clicking evenly across the tile. “Ever looked at another man’s junk while showering in the locker room?” Her fingers gracefully indicated one of several crotches on the ceiling, eyes never leaving him.

“Have you ever seen Yatsu’s?” She said, voice saccharine. The man in question suddenly loomed into view, forearm brushing Sky’s hip to hold the dangling boy out of the way. Sky cursed into his gag. Coco kept up her measured pace, stalking out of Cardin’s view. Standing behind him she grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenching his head back and upwards until he was forced to look between Yatsu’s legs. Cardin swallowed hard, eyes bulging at the extreme size and girth of the swell in Yatsu’s pants. Coco’s fingertips flicked up, nails digging into the skin beneath Cardin’s chin before releasing the grip on his head, throwing it to the side and walking until she stood before him once again.

“When Yatsu’s inside you it’s like a baby boarbatusk being skewered up the ass by an Ursa.” Coco bent forward for a moment, hands in line with her breasts as one formed an ‘o’ and the other index finger was used to slowly demonstrate. She licked her lips with a slow, predatory grin at the way Cardin’s skin paled, his eyes glued to the hand motion as her finger moved agonizingly out, then in. She watched his eyes carefully, grimly pleased as she watched the final embers of anger and defiance die, replaced entirely with cold dread and fear.

She would **never** be that type of monster. But for him? For the corrupt and vile huntsman she could see him becoming?

To prevent that, she could pretend to be.

“I can guarantee you, compared to the rest of his body, his tajitu is...proportional.” She purred with a wink. “But perhaps you’d prefer a more... _physical demonstration?”_ Her grin vanished. Suddenly her hands were gripping his shoulders, his chair scraping loudly against the ground as she dragged him towards the man.

“No! Please, don't!” Cardin panicked. The three boys yelled and thrashed above him, sending them swaying ineffectually.

“What was that? I can't hear you.” Coco said above the din. Suddenly Yatsuhashi was there, one arm gripping the wood back of the chair and hefting the boy up just above his seven foot eye level effortlessly.

“Please, don’t! I-I’m not gay! Let me go! I don’t want to die!” Cardin struggled in his bonds.

“You heard the man.” Coco said. “Let him go.”

Yatsu opened his hand and stepped away. Cardin dropped, screaming as he fell four feet and crashed hard into the floor, chair beneath him breaking. The next instant Coco stood above him, the sharp dagger in her stiletto heel extended and pressed against the Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

“Say it again.” She commanded, voice lethal. “I want to hear you _beg.”_

"P- _please!_ I don't want to be fucked by an ursa! I won’t survive being gored by that thing! You can do whatever you want to the rest of them, just please, _please_ let me go!” Cardin begged. Coco _tsk_ ed.

“A team leader trying to sacrifice his team to save his own skin? Pathetic." Coco shook her head. "You hear that?” She called to the other members of his team. “Beacon’s supposed to accept the best and brightest but here you all are, following this shit-for-brains who’d rather sacrifice you all than take his punishment like a man!”

“Please no more I just want to go home I'll do anything!” Cardin said.

“Anything...?” Coco said questioningly, lifting the heel away. Hope flared in Cardin’s eyes.

“Yes! Please! Anything you want! Anything but him!” Coco pretended to consider, tapping thoughtfully at her chin. The next second, the toe of her boot pressed down on his throat, gradually crushing his windpipe.

“Too bad. You’ll go home when I _say_ you can go home.” She snarled viciously. Only once the boy’s movements flagged, on the brink of losing consciousness did Coco pull her boot away, waiting as he coughed and clawed his way back to lungs safely filled with oxygen. Once he finished gurgling and spitting and lay spent on the floor, Coco’s dagger heel lowered again, pressing just beneath the collar strapped to his throat.

 _Very_ carefully her heel slid down, cutting the fabric away from the boy’s chest. “What did I say would happen if I caught you threatening any more of my own?” Coco asked. Delicately she peeled the fabric back, exposing his pale chest and abs with minimal scratches to his pale skin.

“You….you said you’d shoot me and beat me senseless and then film it as Yatsu has his way with me.” Cardin said, voice raspy. “B-But you don’t have to do that! I’ve learned my lesson! Those girls, your friends, your pet frea-faunus-rabbit- I-I I won’t touch them!”

 ** _“...What did you just say?”_ ** Coco’s voice and eyes flashed dangerously, dagger retracting to dig her heel viciously between Cardin’s ribs. The boy screamed.

“Now you listen to me. Her name is Velvet but you will _never_ call her that, or anything else, _ever again._ You will never speak to her, never look at her, never even _think_ about her again. You see her in the halls, you bow and you run the other way. She ever requires you to get something or a teacher makes you give something to her? You do it _on your knees_ with your eyes on the floor. _You_ are not worth the dirt she walks on. _You_ are _worse_ than the dirt she walks on. You touch her again or I _ever_ hear about you using some derogatory word for her and I _swear_ to you that not even the _grimm_ will want to touch what’s left of the pieces of your desecrated body. Is that understood?” Coco pressed her toe over the wound made by her heel and pushed down.

Cardin groaned and nodded weakly, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he passed out on the floor. Coco stepped off of him, wiping her shoes on the remains of his shirt before walking into the shadows where the members of team CDNL could hear but not see what was happening.

“You have what you need?” Coco snapped, fists clenched and body trembling.

Fox gave a swift nod. Yatsu looked her over with a concerned gaze, opening his arms. She moved to head towards him, then paused and shook her head.

 ** _I need her_**. she mouthed. **_But I'll need all of you later. Fill him in when you can._** She tipped her head towards Fox. Yatsu dropped his arms with a nod. Coco smiled weakly, then swallowed and checked that her voice would be even before speaking out loud.

“You know what Fox? Go ahead. You did a good job today, and it’s true you haven’t used your knives to cut someone up in a while. Just be sure to take the collars off before you start in this time, all right? And do try to scrub this time. You know how much it pisses me off to come back to puddles and bloodstains all over the floor.” The three shared wicked grins as the boys on the ceiling once again began to wiggle and scream.

“That is, of course, only after Yatsu’s through with them." Coco continued. "Poor boy, it must hurt so bad after being stiff so long. Do try your hardest not to break them.” Yatsu grinned. Reaching into his pants he pulled out an eggplant. Coco pursed her lips as her nostrils flared. She brought her fist to her lips, biting down on a finger to keep from making a sound as the usually stoic warrior pantomimed licking and swallowing the bulbous fruit before stuffing it back in his pants once again. Shaking her head in amusement, she waited until Yatsu's "bulge" was properly situated and Fox was positioned by the door.

“I expect you both back and cleaned up for dinner. Velvet’s making chicken parmesan, and you can always break your toys a little later. There’s still two days left before anyone will think something's up and decide to go looking for them. That is, if they have any other friends to care.” At a wordless nod to Fox the door swung open, the sound of her heels receding in the distance cutting out abruptly once he closed the door.

* * *

 

Yatsu stepped into the light, cracking his knuckles threateningly. Meeting the boy’s eyes, Dove passed out in front of him.

Russell lasted longer, eyes wide in fear as he was lowered to eye level with Yatsu’s “monstrous bulge,” passing out only after Yatsu teased down part of his zipper, flashing him a glimpse of the swollen purple bulge before punching him in the back of the head.

With a grunt Yatsu zipped up his fly, turning to the final member of team CDNL, still suspended from the ceiling.

Sky’s eyes were glazed, drool leaking from the corner of his gag. Concerned, Yatsu reached up and untied the gag, watching the man’s eyes carefully.  With a dry part of the gag, Yatsu reached up to wipe the drool away with surprisingly gentle fingers. At the light touch, Sky shuddered with a soft moan of pleasure. The boy’s hips rocked against the ropes instinctively, face blushing darkly as he looked up to meet the mountain’s eyes. Yatsu relaxed immediately, taking a step backwards in surprise.

“Uunh. D-don’t...don’t tell the rest of my team. They’d kick me out if they knew.” Sky shuddered, rocking his hips again. The boy bit his lip as his gaze dropped down to the bulge far below.

“I, um. So I know this is kind of awkward, but...um, after I finish sucking off _that_ gorgeous monster down there” the boy licked his lips unconsciously, nodding towards the bulge- “would you, um...mind going out for drinks with me later?” Sky asked shyly, craning his head.

“...”

“...”

“...”

Sky’s head flopped back down.

“If you want to get with someone like me, think for yourself and stop acting like one of them.” Sky gasped, trembling from the words and the sound.

“Wh-”

A pinch to the back of the neck, and Sky was out cold.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning found the students of Beacon waking up early, as texts and photographs from the early risers on their way to breakfast passed along the news which sent further scrolls vibrating.

Four boys lay draped across the statue at the forefront of Beacon academy. The boys were unconscious, shirtless, and dressed only in their socks and underwear. Various lewd and clearly drunken marker scribblings covered their skin, and half-empty bottles of alcohol lay scattered around the base of the sculpture.

 

To top it all off, the boys were covered in garlands of paper dicks, the words

 **FUCK ME  
** **DADDY URSA**

smeared in bright red lipstick across their chests and backs for all to see.

 

Down at the base in regal posture and highlight of the framing was their team leader. Cardin himself lay trussed on the ground, tied up and gagged with paper dicks stuffed in his mouth and strategically placed on his knees. With his face in the dirt and ass in the air the boy was pinned between the statue's legs, his rear end pressed provocatively against the cool stone of the Beowolf’s groin.

When the boys finally awoke it was to the sounds of multitudes of laughter and bright daylight. They found themselves tied up and at the mercy of nearly half the student body, scrolls up and already filming. One video in particular, a close-up of Cardin locking gazes with the viewer as he wiggled and rocked against the grimm statue and snarled vehement curses around the dicks in his mouth gained 120,000,000 views on BlueYube within days.

It was another 45 minutes of struggle before Professor Goodwitch appeared, teeth grit and absolutely livid at the desecration. Three days after that their weapons and armor finally reappeared, delivered in a crate to the office of one Professor Port. It would be another five hours, three tales of adventure later before the professor actually gave them _back_.

It would be another month until their punishment for defacing the statue was completed to Professor Goodwitch's satisfaction. Another three before they wouldn’t be howled or hooted at in the hallways, or variations remarks such as “the other ways to catch the grimm” or “experts in the methods of butt polishing” were no longer openly snickered at their backs.

Cardin inwardly seethed at the treatment, boiling over every now and again with vicious tirades and extended rants detailing his plots for revenge against all those he felt had wronged him. But no matter how carefully he planned, how quietly he plotted, somehow, team CFVY mysteriously always knew. His next day would be filled with them appearing out of nowhere with their knowing grins, cracking knuckles, raised eyebrows, and tipped-down sunglasses, only to disappear just as quickly as the small, puckered scar between his ribs burned.

With Cardin's hateful nature exposed but suitably de-fanged by hefty doses of ridicule and fear, his team members quickly lost interest in following a lackluster leader fueled only by impotent rage. Free to explore their own pursuits, the once-lackeys soon surpassed their leader on every level, becoming a tight-knit unit of three. Sky especially rose to prominence during this time, gaining popularity after personally apologizing to each of Cardin's former victims and proving himself to be an honest and charismatic individual. By the end of six months he had a number of unlikely acquaintances and friends, and could occasionally be found in the school cafe smiling and sipping tea in quiet conversation with Lie Ren and Yatsu.

It would be another year before Sky, Russel, and Dove were unofficially nicknamed "team SDR."

It would be a several more years, however, before the sight of brown sunglasses stopped making Cardin flinch, before he could sit still in a room or a ship filled with the creaking of ropes, and didn’t jump at the sudden appearance of any still, broad, human-shaped shadows or ones shaped like bunny ears.

For the rest of his life, Cardin Winchester would forever associate the sound of clipped, measured clicks with the creeping edge of madness and fear.

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Omake!  
**

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Ping.**

**1 new notification.**

**Message from Boss: InWeissofEmergency.flv**  
_**Click Here For Download** _

 

“Murr, who’s texting?” Blake rumbled disgruntledly, nuzzling into Yang’s skin.

“It’s from Yatsu. Some kind of video?” Yang clicked to download.

 _“Please! You have to help me!”_ A panicked voice said.

“Is that Cardin?” Blake said, turning her head to settle back on the bed next to Yang.

 _“Please! More! I want to be fucked by an ursa! You can do whatever you want to me, just film me being gored by it!”_ Came the garbled but still very recognizable voice of Beacon’s (former) top bully.

“What the fuck?” Yang spat out in surprise, fumbling to mute the audio. She clutched the scroll protectively to her chest, slowly glancing around.

“So uh...Weiss and Rubes aren’t back yet right?” Yang asked secretively.

“Nuh-uh.” Blake shook her head, eyes wide as she stared at the scroll screen. “Ruby said she had something to show Weiss in the city. Said they’d likely be gone for most of the day.”

“Good.” Yang pressed play.

Dimly lit video showed Cardin down on his knees, a boy’s hips thrusting against him.

 _“I’ve learned my lesson, I’ll be your pet-”_ Cardin said. The camera cut away to a zoomed-in shot of Coco’s well-manicured fingers teasing across his clothed chest.

 _“You’ll do anything? Catching an ursa is difficult, you know. I won’t be responsible if you’re killed.”_ came the much smoother voice of Coco. Cardin strained in his bonds, face red as spit flew from his mouth.

Another cutaway.

_“Yes! Please! Anything you want!”_

_“Really? You’ll even...spend a steamy night in bed with me?”_   Coco purred sensually. Cardin’s chest was revealed as his shirt was slowly peeled away.

“How…How? Just... _how?”_ Yang murmured. Blake nodded. The faunus was riveted, watching the screen intently.

 _“No! I’m gay! Anything but those girls!”_ Cardin wailed. Yang snorted, dropping the scroll and legs kicking the air as she burst into riotous laughter. Blake shot her a dark look, snatching up the scroll. She clutched it close with her nose pressed against it avidly as dark shapes began to wiggle at the top of the screen, Yang still falling apart beside her.

 _“Yes! Please! I want to be teabagged in the face by my own boys!”_ Cardin said.

 ** _“Oh-My-God-Why-Are-You-Still-Watching-I-Can’t-Breathe!”_** Yang heaved, arms wrapped around her aching ribs.

“Because,” Blake said, shooting a glance Yang’s way as a smile twitched at her lips.

 

“I want to know who they got to play the bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I never thought I'd write an omake, but I couldn't resist.
> 
> Before that though, were you on the edge of your seat? Was it every bit as satisfying as you hoped it would be? Did you wish for more? For less? What do you think of team Cedar?
> 
> Once again, thank you very much to everyone who has helped shape and make this story what it is. If you haven't done so yet, comments and kudos are always joyfully received and continually appreciated :)


	31. Reading & Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for being gone so long. I'm afraid updates will continue to be irregularly paced now that we're hitting the somewhat amorphous middle of the story.

“I'm back!” Yang exclaimed as she shuffled in the door, arms laden with plastic bags.

Her face lit up in a grin as she spotted her girlfriend, snugly tucked away in bed with her nose in a book as afternoon sunlight filtered in from the open window. Yang felt her heart squeeze at the sight, taking a moment to savor the view in the otherwise empty room.

_Thank dust for this woman being in my life._

The room filled with the loud rustling of plastic and the soft turn of a page as Yang moved to set the spoils of her shopping quest down beside their bunk. Yang groaned in relief once she was free, stretching and running her fingers along the angry red indents in her arms.

Blake's right ear swiveled in the girl’s direction, but otherwise made no move to respond.

"..."

With a mischievous glint in her eye Yang looked down at the girl stretched out beneath her. With an ever-so-casual yawn she walked back the way she came. As soon as she reached the end of the bed she spun, pivoting on her heel into a crouch before launching herself onto Blake’s bed. Bouncing from the impact, both girls snatched a few seconds of airtime before landing with a soft _flump_.

Crawling her way up Blake’s form, the faunus was finally interrupted from her reading by a mass of gold hair appearing from beneath the pages to block the words.

“Hey.” Yang beamed.

Blake rolled her eyes.

“Hi.” Blake’s lips twitched in an almost imperceptible smirk. Lilac eyes sparkled merrily, crinkling at the corners as they met resigned yet fond amber orbs.

“I broughtcha something.” Yang said conspiratorially.

“Oh?” Blake arched an eyebrow.

“Mm-hm.” Yang's lips quirked up to match Blake’s smirk. Leaning up she pressed a kiss to the girl’s lips swiftly before wriggling her way down Blake’s body to reach the parcels at her side. Blake obligingly lifted her arms to make the shift easier for the other girl before promptly setting her book in front of Yang’s head and continuing to read.

“Hang on, almost got it..." Yang murmured from her half-draped position as she rummaged through the bags.

“A-ha!” The blonde said triumphantly as she pulled out a large container.

“Ow! Hey!” The brawler pouted as she turned her head and ran smack into a hardcover book. Blake bit the inside of her cheek to stifle her giggles when golden curls appeared over her shoulder, the big brawler rubbing her offended nose. “I'm tryna be sweet here.” she pouted.

With another roll of her eyes, Blake turned her head to kiss the tip of Yang’s nose. “Better?” she murmured softly. Yang hummed in approval. With a shake of dark hair, Blake turned back to her reading, leaning into the length of Yang’s side. “Two of my favorite characters have been reunited and are finally realizing they’re on opposing sides of a very historic battle. This chapter is only a few more pages. Let me finish and I'll be right with you.”

“Fiiine.” Yang let out an exaggerated sigh. “I guess I’ll just have to start without you then.” Yang cracked open the lid, and the scent wafted straight to Blake’s nose.

The girl froze, fingers halfway through turning another page. Yang smirked triumphantly, already snapping a pair of chopsticks apart as the book was slowly lowered towards a lap.

“What. Is that.” Blake quivered in place, starry-eyed and salivating.

“Oh, just some sashimi I picked up from that vendor you love by the wharf. He says hi by the way. Gave me five of his best fish at a discount too.” Yang said breezily with a toss of her hair.

Blake glanced from the book and back, torn between her two great loves. Yang couldn't help but giggle at the woman’s indecision, watching the way her eyes bounced between both and she lightly bit the edge of her lip in panic. With a wicked grin Yang selected a bite-sized piece, bringing it up to her lips-

Blake darted her head forward with a somewhat panicked noise, teeth clamping down on the chopsticks as well as the fish. She stared up at Yang with wide eyes.

Yang looked down at the girl in shock.

Shaking the chopsticks caused Blake's head to bob along when she refused to let go. Once Yang's hand stilled, Blake used her teeth to gently tug the piece from Yang's grasp, never once breaking eye contact as she chewed and swallowed the stolen goods.

“...I brought more than enough fish for two, you know.” Yang said once she managed to find her voice, eyes and cheeks tinted brighter from the display. Still blinking rapidly Yang reached into the bag, pulling out a second pair of chopsticks and holding them out to the other girl. Blake mulled it over.

“...”

With a soft growly noise she shook her head. Snuggling to press into Yang she tucked the book on her knees and human ear over the blonde's heart. With one last unfathomable glance she tilted her head upwards at Yang, opening her mouth expectantly with a soft noise. Yang raised an eyebrow.

“...you want me to feed you.” Yang said.

A nod.

“... _Seriously_?”

Blake yowled in her throat, butting her head against Yang's chest with a nuzzle before once again opening her mouth and watching the girl expectantly. With a chuckle Yang shook her head, blonde waves swaying back and forth as she brought another piece to her girlfriend's lips.

A happy rumble burst from Blake's chest as she closed her eyes, chewing and humming in delight. After a moment she returned to her reading, eyes never leaving the page as she opened her mouth with another expectant noise. Unable to hold back any longer Yang burst into giggles, turning her head to stifle them in Blake's hair.

Her lips brushed against Blake’s velvety soft faunus ear.

Blake inhaled sharply. Yang went rigid in an instant. 

Immediately the blonde jerked her head back, lips already stumbling over a preemptive apology.

“Blake I-I am so sorry I didn't mean to overstep-”

Blake’s ears folded back, butting her head to tuck beneath Yang’s chin with a loud purr.

Yang lay rigid, frozen in place as Blake continued to nuzzle beneath her chin affectionately.

“What are you talking about?” Blake asked. “You haven't overstepped. In fact I'm glad you went to visit him, and brought back enough fish for the both of us to share. I want to enjoy it and spend time with you because I enjoy your company, but I also want to need to know what's going to happen to Marigold and Royale.” Blake kissed the underside of Yang’s jaw, causing the blonde to whimper softly. 

“So...you're...not...angry? This isn't some secret revenge plot to butter me up before you rip my throat out or something, is it?” Yang swallowed nervously. Blake leaned back, resting her head in the crook of Yang’s shoulder as she returned to her reading.

“Why would I be angry?” Blake asked, eyes scanning the page to find where she'd left off. Yang glanced down cautiously. At the sight of Blake trying to act normal she coughed awkwardly, sliding her far hand up to curl into golden hair.

“B-because. I...ah...you know, accidentally ah...ahm...might’ve...touched your ear?” Yang twirled a lock of hair between her fingers, suddenly _very_ interested in checking it for split ends.

Blake blinked. Shut the book around her finger.

 

“...Yang. We’ve been partners for two years. We’ve saved one another’s lives more times than I can count. Last week you even asked Coco to teach me how to safely pull your hair without destroying the surrounding area. So yes, I'd say we're at the level of affection and trust where you’re allowed to touch my ears.” Blake said dryly, looking up with an amused eyebrow. Yang flushed bright pink.

“...Oh. Well. You know. It's just...you're so guarded with them, a-and for good reason, and I get it, it's just, I thought, ah, maybe, yunno, they were...overly sensitive, or delicate, or like...private parts, or something.” Yang's eyes looked anywhere but her girlfriend's face or at the ears on top of her head as she flushed bright pink.

The corner of Blake's lips twitched. Carefully she earmarked the page, setting the book down. Leaning in, she pressed a lingering kiss to Yang’s cheek. Reaching over she grasped the treasured food container in one hand, placing it on the safely on the bookshelf beside the bed as she straddled the other girl. Arms placed to either side of Yang's head she moved to The blonde's ear, breath and lips a whisper of touch as she spoke huskily.

“They're _ears_ , Yang. Not glass. They're not going to break that easily.” Yang shivered, breath catching from the sound of Blake's voice and her proximity. Blake's ears swiveled at the sound, basking in Yang’s scent with an audible drawn-out inhale.

“As for my... _private parts,_ if the near-incident on the dance floor didn't make it perfectly clear: unless we are in public or I am not in the mood, you are more than welcome to _all_ of them.” Blake said lowly, pressing a kiss to the shell of Yang’s ear before catching the lobe between her teeth.

“O-o-oh dust.” Yang moaned, eyes flying wide as the hand trapped beneath Blake fisted the sheets in a flood of arousal. Blake smirked and shifted her weight. Her teasing fingers began palming across the flat of Yang’s stomach to drape across and squeeze her hip as she began to suck the sensitive skin.

Blake's scroll rang. Yang cursed.

“Don't answer.” Yang groaned, palm sliding along the smooth skin up Blake's arm then down, gently squeezing her wrist to hold it in place as her spine curved. Blake reluctantly pulled back and bit her lip, eyes roving over the girl pinned and arching beneath her.

“I can't.” She said, voice laced with annoyance, guilt, and no small layer of regret. “It's Weiss.”

Yang flopped back with a dejected sigh, arms going limp as Blake pulled away. Regaining control of her breathing the blonde turned her head, watching Blake's movements shift from fluid to hesitant, emotions shuttering away as she accepted the call.

“Hello? Weiss, is something wrong? ...Oh. I see. Of course. I'll let her know. Have...fun. Yes. You too. Bye.”

Yang's eyebrows scrunched together in a frown as Blake's voice and ears flicked through a number of emotions: hope, concern, disappointment, false cheer, regret. Blake ended the call and shut her scroll with a sigh. Setting it down she turned further down in the bed, curling to rest her head in Yang's lap as the blonde sat up to rest against the headboard.

“What's up?” Yang asked curiously, carding fingers through dark hair. Blake closed her eyes, leaning into the touch with a soft sigh.

“Hnn? Oh. Weiss and Ruby are going to stay out in the city tonight. She said to tell you we shouldn't wait up for them for dinner and not to wait up for movie night.” Blake replied.

“Well, good thing I bought a lot of fish.” Yang joked lightly, fingers caressing over the girl's eyebrow. “What...else did she say?” The blonde’s voice was gentle. Blake rolled to look up at her curiously. She shook her head.

“That's...all she said. Usually she sends a text rather than calls so I was worried she might be in trouble and need m-...our help.” Blake's ears lowered, glancing away briefly. “But I guess she'd rather spend the night without the team, just her and Ruby.” Blake tried and failed to keep the bitterness from her voice. Yang smiled sadly.

“Crush getting worse huh? That explains it.” Yang continued to thread fingers through dark silk hair, thumb brushing against an ear as it swiveled her way.

“What do you mean?” Blake asked.

“You. Why you've been off lately.” Yang said with a simple smile.

“What are you talking about? I haven’t been... _off_. I’m fine. I already told you, there's nothing going on between me and her.” Blake's voice tensed. Yang sighed.

“And maybe that's part of the problem.” Yang gently but firmly ran her fingers along the back of Blake’s cat ears, rubbing them up and down soothingly. “You haven't been spending as much time with her as you were before, and something about that bothers you. I mean, at least from what I've seen, the two of you haven't gone for coffee in weeks. When she's around you keep an ear focused on her but you barely speak to her. You light up when she comes in a room, but then a few seconds later you seem...pained. Sad. You smile while she talks to you, but I can tell you're holding yourself back.  Hell, five minutes ago you were ready to mess around in bed with me, now you look like all you want is a nap, a trashy book and a pint of ice cream.” Blake yowled disgruntledly at the words  _trashy book_ , glaring in disgruntled offense.

“Okay fine, ' _a not-trashy novel of frilly romantic literature filled with tons of steamy passion, ridiculous plot twists, and even worse dialogue_.' Better?” Yang rolled her eyes in a move perfectly copied from her girlfriend. Blake _hmphed_ in appeasement before nuzzling her head harder into Yang’s skin. Yang chuckled, a warmth fizzing in the middle of her chest.

“So. I would be happy to lay here and feed you fish all night while you read, or I can get up right now and go buy you a tub of ice cream. I'll even sit here and pretend to enjoy one of your Mistralian shadow puppet plays if that's what it takes for you to feel better tonight. But I can't really help make it better unless you tell me what's going on and what you need.” Yang said.

Blake turned her head to gaze up at her, eyes filled with warmth and gratitude. Sitting up she cupped the blonde’s chin, bringing their lips together for a languidly thorough yet tender kiss.

“You...are amazing.” Blake said in awe once she pulled away, resting their foreheads against one another to catch her breath as her thumb grazed along the brawlers cheek lovingly. “What did I ever do to possibly deserve you?”

“A question I ask myself about you every hour of every day.” Yang said, smiling as she pressed their lips together once more.

With a happy hum Blake leaned into the kiss, breaking away with a last peck to settle comfortably in Yang’s arms. Her eyes closed as she listened to the brawler's steady heartbeat, soothed by the gentle rub of fingers down her back and through her hair.

“Weiss and Ruby are...difficult to be around right now.” Blake mumbled eventually several long minutes later. She pressed her cheek harder into warm skin. “I...overheard something. About Weiss.” Blake caught her lip between her front teeth. “I think...I a-at least subliminally, that she might be attracted to me.”

“...But that's a good thing, isn't it? I mean, I know it doesn't change anything, but shouldn't knowing someone you've got a crush on thinks you're attractive make you happy?" Yang's eyes flickered in confusion. Blake shook her head.

“I'm not sure she knows that she's thought of me that way.” Blake let out a huff.

“...uhh, saywhatnow?” Yang’s brow scrunched in confusion. Blake chewed on the inside of her lip.

“She...in one of her dreams. I...heard her.... She called my name.” Blake was distinctly uncomfortable. Yang's eyebrows joined in on the display of utter confusion.

“So? She's called all of our names at some point in her nightmares. That's why we all decided to bunk together so she wouldn't freak-”

“It wasn't a nightmare.” Blake let out in a rush, sitting up quickly as the color rose on her cheeks. “It was a ah...um. Ahm...an...an intimate dream.” Blake's hand reached up, grasping her own arm.

Yang blinked.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Wait. You mean like a _wet dream?!_ _Weiss?!_ That Weiss." Yang flung an arm out towards the offending bunk in disbelief. "She can _have_ those?"

Blake winced.

“She...wait. _Seriously_?” Yang said, stunned. Blake bit her lip harder with a nod.

“...You're sure?” Yang realized it was the wrong question as Blake's gaze suddenly sparked and heated, the shiver through her body transferred from Blake's fingertips as they brushed against Yang's ribs.

“Definitely.” Blake said without hesitation. Yang felt a shudder of her own.

“Oh. Wow. Uh-uhm. Well. O-kay. Not sure I ever needed _that_ mental image, but uh…” Yang was mildly uncomfortable with how easily her mind conjured the image of Weiss with a hand up her skirt as Blake prowled towards her. She was even more surprised and uncomfortable with how reluctant her mind was to banish the new fantasy.

“...Have you talked to her about it?” Yang asked awkwardly as she tried to recover. Blake looked horrified.

“No. _Dust_ no. And don't you dare make any jokes or puns about this either. She doesn't know I know, and I don't want her to know I know, much less that I've discussed it with you.” Blake said seriously. Yang held her hands up in surrender.

“Got it. No jokes, no puns, no mention of the subject unless it's relevant to the conversation, I swear.” Yang said solemnly.

_I don't need both of you teaming up to kill me._

“So what are you gonna do?” Yang said instead.

Blake sighed, laying back down against the girl once more. “I don't know. Wait for these feelings to fade, I guess. She made her choice, and she's happy with Ruby. I don't want to get in the way of that.” Yang slid a hand through Blake's hair with a heavy sigh.

“Okay. Setting aside the can of worms labelled "the girl is with my favorite sister" because I want to be here for you right now, did you ever tell her about yourself or ask if she might be open to the idea of being polyam?” the blonde asked gently. Blake let out a self-deprecating huff.

“She could barely wrap her head around the idea of potentially liking a woman for _weeks_ , then had uncontrollable nightmares about the damage it would cause to her reputation if she were to actually _be_ with one. I can’t even imagine what would happen if she tried out the idea of being with two.” Blake curled up tighter, pressing herself into the comfort of Yang's touch.

“Yeah, that was pretty bad.” Yang said solemnly. Reaching for the faunus' side she drew the woman up into her arms, rubbing her arms and back soothingly. “Realizing you might be gay, and for your battle partner no less, _especially_ with a stuck-up family like hers was bound to be a huge life adjustment. But, for what it's worth, she _did_ manage to approach both life-changing revelations with an open mind and eventually embrace them.” She gazed down at her partner with affection and a lopsided smile. “So yeah, finding out something like a polyam relationship actually exists would definitely be pushing the old Weiss, but now...if for some reason the topic ever comes up and you decide to tell her, even if you leave out the part about wanting to be her other relationshipper...dater...person... Maybe she'll surprise you.” Yang finished with a lopsided shrug.

Blake smiled faintly at Yang's words, catching her lips in a kiss. “I never expected you would be the one to champion Weiss to me.”

“Yeah, well. The more I listen to you and Rubes talk about her, the more I can almost see what you might see in her.” Yang shrugged, lopsided smile growing into a goofy grin. “Besides, she's still my friend and teammate, even if she _is_ the one you also want to date _and_ the one corrupting my little sister.”

“I'm pretty sure you’re the one who started that process years ago.” Blake remarked dryly with an amused eyebrow.

“Who, me? Corrupt Ruby? _Never_.” Yang was the picture of prudish innocence and mock outrage, one hand fluttering over her heart. “Why, it is my duty as Ruby’s big sister to shield her from all the corruption of this world, just as it was her familial duty to cover for me when I used to sneak out of the house for late-night parties and listen to me talk her ear off about all my crushes back at Signal.” Yang fluttered her hand a moment more, then grinned with a wink. Blake rolled her eyes, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

“Did you tell her about your first time?” Blake's ears twitched in curiosity. Yang's persona faltered.

“w-whuh, I-I-I uh, I-I mean, I told her that we did it, and that it was weird and awkward but really fun, but I didn't like...I don't discuss the details of my sex life with my sister. There are some things I’d rather keep to myself.” Yang self-consciously ran a hand through golden hair. Blake kissed her softly on the cheek.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Though, that does explain why you've never spoken to her about what you did with Coco.” Blake said. Yang sighed, flicking at Blake's skin with a lock of gold hair.

“Coco, CFVY...I haven't told her about any of it. I know we should have talked about it, especially after Nora ratted me out-” Blake placed a light hand on Yang’s arm, stopping her before the irritation in her voice could pick up steam. Yang blinked, dropping the twisted lock of hair.

“...Right. Sorry. Didn't mean to...” She coughed awkwardly, trying again. “So. Anyway. Yeah. I know we should probably talk about it since usually we don't keep secrets from each other practically ever and I'm worried she's secretly upset about it, but...then we were dealing with Weiss’ bad dreams, and school, and missions, and Weiss and Ruby got together and you and I started learning more than just rope-” Yang sighed, hand flopping up to tuck beneath her head. “Life happened and we got busy. Maybe someday I will. When it's the right time.” Yang said evasively.

“I'm not sure there ever is a ‘right’ time to tell your sister you enjoy being tied up and shackled and covered in wax in front of other people by your girlfriend. Among other things.” Blake muttered with a raised eyebrow. Yang blushed and coughed, glancing at the plastic bags gathered at the foot of the bed.

“Yeah. Ahem. Well. When you put it that way it sounds dirty.” Yang had the grace to sound abashed. 

Blake had the grace to snort.

“You're ridiculous.” Blake kissed her again, then tucked her head beneath her chin.

“Yeah, well you lov- _uh_ - _i-ah_ mean, you adore me for it.” Yang amended hastily. Blake bit her lip discreetly, hiding her bright blush and smile from view as she flicked Yang’s chin with her soft faunus ear.

* * *

 

“...Read to me?” Blake murmured softly from the comfortable confines of Yang’s arms. “I don't want to move.”

Yang made a quiet grumbly noise but acquiesced, sliding her arm off of Blake's shoulder to flop on the bed. Reaching over she picked up the book, adjusting them both with a shift of her hips until she could comfortably hold the book open with one hand while the other slid securely around the woman who lay half atop her.

“We should also do something about that fish. It'll start to spoil if it gets too warm.” Blake said calmly, eyes alight with hope. Yang's lips twitched in a smirk as she rolled her eyes with an over-exaggerated sigh. Flipping the book over to drape the pages against Blake's free arm she reached over, scooping up the bowl and settling it in the crook of her arm.

“Oh yes, Fish, wasted before it’s time would be such a tragedy. I know it was a fluke that you even mentioned it, but for the halibut I suppose I'll take the bait. Even though you’ve already reeled me in and caught my heart multiple times over already since we get along so swimmingly.” Yang said, sounding dramatically put-upon, though a smile twitched at her lips.

Blake giggled, kissing the girl’s chin before settling down for a story and opening her mouth expectantly.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and kudos extremely loved and appreciated.
> 
> Next time, on SSIS: http://roosterteeth.com/post/51293380


	32. Coffee Date pt. 2, The Plan pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: macarons and macaroons are different things and not regional spelling variations of one type of food

“Mmnnph!” Weiss’ eyes fluttered shut with a moan of delight as the steaming liquid hit her lips, flowing across her tongue. Blake's eyes watched avidly from behind her mug of tea, trying her best to keep her breathing even despite her racing heart.

The cafe was more crowded than usual, with students idling away the afternoon with group study sessions and the continued procrastination of training and class projects. Still, the monochrome pair had managed to snag a semi-discrete table for two near the back of the building.

“I'm _so_ glad we decided to do this. It's been much too long since you and I spent some time together without the others around. Oh! I also brought this. It's a gift for you.” Weiss said cheerfully. She rummaged in the small white purse at her side, pulling out a wrapped tray of macarons. Blake's bow twitched minutely in interest as the smaller girl unwrapped the tray, placing it in the middle of the tiny table.

“Ruby and I discovered a quaint little patisserie in Vale yesterday. _Naturally_ she stuffed herself with _far_ too many slices of cake to be considered even _remotely_ healthy by any other standard-” Weiss rolled her eyes affectionately, waving a hand before her face briefly before indicating the tray with a hopeful smile “-but when I saw these on the menu, they reminded me of the ones the chef used to make them for me at home, and I wanted to share them with you. I hope you like them.” Weiss said shyly.

Blake swallowed thickly, offering a small smile and a nod.

“Thank you. It was sweet of you to bring these...pun not intended.” Blake faltered shyly. Weiss giggled, a light and warmth shining in cool blue eyes.

“Well that's unfortunate. I had been hoping your extensive time with Yang had resulted in spectacular pun ability and would enable you to offer me some tips to use against her." Weiss said, reaching over to give Blake's hand an affectionate pat and squeeze.

Blake's heart kicked into overdrive.

"She seems to erroneously believe that I can't be humorous given the proper situation. I would appreciate any advice you would be able to provide towards correcting that lapse in judgement." Weiss continued. Blake forgot how to blink, staring into glorious blue eyes filled with mischief, challenge, and delight.

_...I am in so much trouble._

“Y-Yes, well. I'm afraid so far my most well-received puns have been limited to destroying the good Xiao Long name.” With a cough and gentle return squeeze she pulled away, wrapping both hands safely around the warm paper mug. With a demure smile she sipped her tea, eyes tracing around the rim as she very discreetly fought to recover.

She failed miserably when Weiss had the grace to laugh, noting the way the sound blended perfectly with sky eyes filled with sparks of captured sunlight. It was a bright, airy sound, perfectly suited to a young woman without a care in the world.

 _Have I ever truly heard Weiss laugh before? This is..._ Blake smiled behind her mug as Weiss wiped a small tear from her eye, amber eyes trailing fondly over the girl's face and prominent scar. _She's changed. She seems...brighter, somehow. More relaxed. More genuine. It's beautiful to see. Being with Ruby has been good for her._ Blake's heart beat a warning against her ribs.

_And very, very bad for me._

_“Oh! Oh!_ Using Yang's own name against her! How delightfully wicked but so deviously clever! How have I never thought of that before?!” Weiss continued in a fit of giggles.

“I think you mean _Xiao Long_ will it take before you think of a few of your own to make her _Yangry_.” Blake's eyebrow twitched in amusement, hands squeezing around her cup. She grinned as Weiss' laughter broke away into a scoff, staring at her in disbelief.

“Wow. That's... _terrible_. And she _likes_ those?” Weiss asked, nonplussed.

“She does when it's coming from me.” Blake said, unable to keep the smug pride from coloring her voice before sipping her tea.

“You...are awful. I understand that she's smitten with you, but I didn't realize she had it that bad." Weiss' eyebrows scrunched in thought, left thumbnail pressing into the nail bed on her right. Suddenly her eyes widened, a flash of inspiration flitting across her features before they stilled as Blake looked on in amusement.

"Heeey, Blake?" Weiss said, a tad too eager despite her casual tone.

"Yeees Weiss?" Blake teased, a tad too amused despite her casual tone.

"...X-Xiao Long do you think you can k-keep it up with the name puns u-until s-she...b-beats you t-t-to the punch?” Weiss snickered. Blake smirked.

 _Who says she's the one doing the beating?_ The retort was halfway to Blake's lips before she clamped them shut, eyes wide.

 _Weiss meant for the joke to be 'punch,' not...._  A horrified expression flitted across her face before smoothing to enigmatic neutrality once more.

_I nearly gave our secret away. On top of everything else, I nearly admitted to my crush that I like the idea of doing unspeakable things in bed..._

“Get it? Blake? Because she…” Weiss imitated one of Yang's punches, deflating slightly as an expression of horror came and went from the other girl's face.

“You didn't like it? Hmph. Well, I thought it was funny.” Weiss pouted, arms folded and glaring at the floor.

“Wh-what? N-No, I-” Blake's voice was pitched slightly higher than usual as she pulled herself from her internal panicking. Weiss looked up with a sly smile, eyes connecting with panicked amber.

"Got you." She winked with a smile.

...Blake's mind shattered completely.

With a cheerfully victorious hum at Blake's gobsmacked expression Weiss brought her coffee to her lips, visibly relaxing with a sigh. Looking down she smiled softly, thumbs lightly pressing into the soft foam of the paper cup before looking up with those baby blue eyes.

“I've missed this. Being with you. Spending time alone with one another. I know we see each other every day and have team times and training sessions together, but now it feels less like time with friends and more...like a double date. As though I should be paying attention to Ruby and not interrupting your time with Yang.” Weiss said honestly. “Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with Ruby and seeing how much more relaxed and happy you've become since you started seeing Yang, but...sometimes I do wish we could spend more time together...without them.” Weiss’ thumbs left anxious indents in the styrofoam. “I know this may sound ridiculous, but sometimes...I even...feel a bit...jealous about it.”

“You? Jealous?” Blake asked in surprise, heart threatening to break multiple ribs.

“Don't make it into a ‘thing.’” Weiss said with little bite, pairing 'thing' with fingers twitching in air quotes before returning to creating cup designs in half-moon increments with her nails. “It happens sometimes.” She mumbled. “Especially when so much of our day is spent barely crossing paths between classes and studying and exploring the city or JNPR and CFVY and I _hate_ to disturb you when you’re reading a book-” Weiss cut off abruptly, lips twisting as though she ate something sour.

 _What is she..._ Blake's eyebrows twitched together in curiosity.

“I sound like Ruby.” Weiss brow furrowed in distaste.

 _Oh_. Blake tried to remain impassive, though she couldn't stop her tiny smirk.

“What I'm _trying_ to say” Weiss began again with a huff, “is that I find myself missing your attention and your company. I know we see each other often, but not with any regularity." Weiss let out a soft, humorless snort. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say it almost seems as though the universe is purposefully conspiring to keep you away from me.” Weiss smiled ruefully.

_The universe. Riiight._

_Or it could be four sharp ears and a supportive lilac-eyed blonde._

Blake smiled down into her tea, but the look didn't reach her eyes. “I think that might be why Yang pushed us to do something together today while she took Ruby for a sister day. Well, _demanded,_ a sister day. I think she was starting to feel a bit too distant from Ruby, and she knows how much I…” _miss your attention and wish I could go on an actual date with you_  “...h-how much I enjoy our coffee dates as well.” Blake's eyes flickered.

“I suppose I _have_ been monopolizing her sister's time quite a bit over the past few weeks, especially on Saturdays.” Weiss’ lips pursed, nails lightly scraping at the paper mug. “Has it been too much? Do you think I should speak with Ruby about spending more time apart from one another?” Weiss said dubiously, sounding sad.

“Only if you want Ruby pouting for the next century.” Blake said, amused.

"I suppose you're right." Weiss sighed, though her voice hinted at relief before sobering once more."...Speaking of Ruby... now that we’re alone, um, there was something I wished to discuss with you without her around.” Weiss bit her lip, looking into her cup as she spun it between her hands.

“O-oh?” Blake managed, inwardly cursing at the stutter.

“As you well know, Ruby’s 18th birthday is coming up next month. You are my best friend, and quite frankly I trust you more than anyone else in my life.” Weiss’ blush spread prettily across her pale cheeks. Blake tried to remember how to breathe at the admonition, even as she fought the urge to lean over to test how warm Weiss' blush was with her lips. “Feel free to say no, and if so I will _completely_ understand and we can forget this entire conversation ever happened, but if you _were_ open to the suggestion, I've been wondering…” Weiss looked up at her shyly from between white lashes, reaching out a hand to rest lightly over Blake's own.

Blake froze.

 _A threesome. Weiss wants a threesome. Oh dust, Weiss wants a threesome with her and Ruby. How do I say yes. Wait. No. How do I say no. Do I have to say no? How far have they progressed while I was distracted? Have they had sex already? How did I not notice?_ Blake took a careful sniff.

_What would Yang do? Of course I know what Yang would do if it were two girls who were not her sister but what would she think? How did Weiss figure out I was an option? Is Ruby okay with this? Would Yang be okay with this? How did this happen wait Weiss is still talking whatamidoing-_

“So, will you do it with me?” Weiss gently squeezed the hand in her own.

“Um. I'm. Um. What?” Blake’s mind stumbled and smacked against the ground as her eyes zeroed in on Weiss’ pearly whites nervously chewing on a delicate lip.

“I said, ‘will you help me plan the perfect party?’” Weiss eyes shined with hope.

_A...oh._

_That's not…_

_It's not…_

_Wait...party?_

_Plan?_

“I...wait. Why me? Isn't party planning more of a you and Yang sort of thing?” Blake said. Weiss huffed irritably.

“Yang and I have different ideas of what a party should be.” Weiss said dismissively. “No doilies, indeed. No. You are much more ideally suited to keeping a secret _and_ as I previously  stated, I know I can trust you with just about anything. Besides, Yang is best suited to distracting Ruby while we sneak off to coordinate, research, and prepare the perfect party. ” Weiss huffed irritably, fingers agitating her nails. “So will you help me or not?”

“I…” Blake hesitated, chewing her own lip in subconscious response.

_Weiss considers me her best friend. A daughter of the Schnee dust company considers the daughter of the White Fang to be her best friend and wants us to coordinate a party together for her girlfriend, the other woman I have a crush on and is related to my girlfriend._

_If someone had told me then that this is what would happen when I left the White Fang and decided to apply to Beacon…_

Blake shook her head.

“Blake?” Weiss queried. Blake shook her head again.

“I can't.” She blew her breath out in a resigned huff, hating every second of listening to her mind rather than her heart.

“What? Why not.” Weiss said impatiently. “If this is about-”

"If you're going to throw Ruby a birthday party, you need to do so with Yang." Blake said firmly.

"But I don't want to work with Yang, I want to work with you." Weiss pouted. Blake's heart kicked even as her ears twitched in aggravation at Weiss' petulant tone.

“Weiss, Yang is Ruby’s older sister. The two of them are extremely close and Yang has planned something for Ruby every year on her birthday since they were kids. An 18th birthday party is a huge deal. Yang would never forgive you if you left her out of planning that, and that's assuming she doesn't already have something in mind. You and I both know Ruby would enjoy anything you did for her, but I'm positive it would mean even more if it was something her sister and her girlfriend worked on together to make it even more special." Blake said. She squeezed the hand in her own, ignoring the sting from her own admission.

_As much as I would like to be included in that category, it wasn't meant to be.  
_

"Then work on it with us. I bet Ruby would love it even more if it were a team thing...." Weiss wheedled. Blake shook her head. 

"As you said before, someone will need to keep an eye on Ruby while the two of you are planning."

"But JNPR-"

"Has Nora."

"Then maybe CFVY-"

"While Velvet has the patience of a saint, I don't see Coco's patience being able to keep up with Ruby's sugar addiction or questions about why she chose a briefcase as the alternative form of her minigun." Blake raised an eyebrow. Weiss winced.

"What about if you and I-" Weiss began. Blake growled softly in irritation.

"Why don't you want to work with Yang?" Blake asked. Weiss blinked and jerked her head away.

"Because. Yang and I...it's...it's not a good idea for us to be alone together. I know you care for her, and she may be a valued teammate and my girlfriend's sister, but we don't agree on anything. She can be tactless, and crude, and so obstinate, and pig headed and unwilling to stop arguing even when she knows she's wrong. Don't even get me started on how exceptionally overprotective she can be of her sister." Weiss brought a hand up, squeezing the bridge of her nose and rubbing her eyes with a sigh. "I didn't mean to dump all of that on you. My relationship with Yang has deteriorated recently, and I find it difficult to be around her. I can only assume her change in attitude is due to my pursuance of a relationship with Ruby, but-"

“-then that's all the more reason to work with her.” Blake hesitated, then reached out to tip Weiss' chin to catch her eyes.

“Look. I know Yang can be a handful and that you don't get along all the time, but the two of you _can_ agree that the most important thing for this party is Ruby and doing whatever it is that will make her happy.” Blake brushed her thumb along the indent beneath Weiss' lips, eyes glowing brighter for a moment before mentally slapping herself and jerking her hand away. “So long as both of you keep that in mind, I'm sure you can find a way to work together to come up with the perfect day.” Blake said hastily. She swallowed hard, blinking rapidly to regain control as Weiss sipped her coffee pensively.

“...I hate it when you decide to be impassioned and persuasive.” Weiss muttered in defeat. Blake smiled. Reaching out, she pushed at the tray of dessert with a fingertip.

"Here. Have one of these...whatever these are." Blake said. Weiss blinked.

"What do you mean whatever these are? They're macarons." Weiss stared as though she had grown a third set of ears.

_...oh. So that's what those are._

"Don't tell me you've never had...heard of them before." Weiss amended hastily at Blake's baleful stare.

"I've only read about them in stories. Working with The White Fang didn't leave time for much more than pre-made cookies and brownies, I'm afraid."

"What did you imagine they were?" Weiss asked curiously.

"I don't know...cookies?" Blake's cheeks tinted pink as she squirmed uncomfortably. "Whenever I imagined the scene I always substituted them in with a tin of butter cookies, not...puffy sandwiches.” Blake said dubiously, poking at the rounded top. Weiss giggled.

"Well, I suppose there's no time like the present for your imagination to get a bit of an update. Here. Open." Weiss said, selecting a bright pink one from the tray and holding it daintily between two fingers up to Blake's lips. She watched intently as Blake bit her lip in hesitation, bow minutely vibrating in an independent wind.

Weiss ignored the shiver that passed through her body as Blake parted her lips, leaning forward to catch the treat and accidentally brushing against the pads of her fingertips with her lips.

"Thoughts?" Weiss murmured softly, resting her hand beneath the tabletop. Her thumb and index fingers rubbed together in slow circles, testing the unusual tingle in her skin as Blake crunched away, the effort turning her cheeks pink.

"A puff sandwich should not be allowed to be green or purple." Blake said when there was nothing left to even pretend to chew. "They look more like little sculptures than anything remotely edible."

" _Hey!_ I'll have you know they were one of my favorites as a kid." Weiss sniffed, pressing her fingers together. "The green one is green tea, by the way. The purple one is lavender."

"I see." Blake picked up the green one, sniffing it curiously before popping it into her mouth. Weiss giggled, shaking her head before daintily eating the lavender.

The two of them crunched away, eyebrows quirking back and forth as they deliberated.

"...I think I'll stick to cinnamon buns." Blake said apologetically. "The macarons were interesting, but it's too much pastry, not enough tea."

"The taste _is_ very faint." Weiss admitted reluctantly. "Maybe they take time to grow on you. Perhaps next time I'll buy you the chocolate pizelle..." she muttered to herself.

Blake smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are appreciated, constructive criticism is nice, but comments keep me writing.


	33. Fetch! (or: "Sister Date")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's the word for that smile you use when you want to convey "I love you so much, but you're being an endearingly hopeless idiot?"

**“Catch!”** A shotgun blast echoed across the lawn as the rubber ball hurtled through the air.

 _“I got it! I got it!”_ A red-streaked blur quickly followed, zooming after it.

 _“Hyaat-_ ** _OOF!”_**   The high pitched war cry was cut off as four paws landed squarely in the middle of the huntress’ chest, ricocheting off in a back flip towards the incoming missile. With a deft twist and an expert snag of teeth the black pup caught the rubber projectile between his jaws, landing with a bounce before trotting back to his winded master with a happy pant.

“Zwei! That was mine! You went out of turn.” Ruby pouted in a breathless whine, flopping in a sprawl across the grass. Dropping his ball by her hand the pup trotted up to look her in the eyes, staring her down before licking her face relentlessly.

 _“Ack! Zwei!”_ Ruby burst into giggles as she attempted to protect her face and keep the excited ball of energy at bay. Barking joyfully the smaller animal continued to duck and weave, dodging her flailing limbs and licking her chin at every opportunity.

“Careful there Zwei, or there might not be any left for Weiss.” Yang said in amusement as she trotted up to the pair. Ruby giggled, pushing the avid dog back before wrapping him up in her arms.

“S’okay Zwei, I’ll always have enough kisses for Weiss!” Ruby chirped, throwing a triumphant fist in the air. Zwei let out a joyful bark as she fell back, rolling around with him on the lawn. Yang watched the two for a few minutes with folded arms and a fond grin. Then with a wicked gleam in her eye she dove in, tackling and goading them both into a genuine tussle to be free of her corralling bear-hugging limbs.

“Yaaaaaaaaaang! Lemme go! _Lemmegolemmegolemmego_ let me goooooo!” Ruby wiggled and contorted, her speed no match for a big sister's precognitive abilities as Yang cooed ~ ** _looooooove yoooooou~_** into her ear. Zwei’s head popped out from an armpit, a well-timed lick and wiggle popping him out the rest of the way. With a quick roll through the grass he was up and running, a black blur of exuberant barks running rings around a mighty dust cloud.

* * *

 

“Yang?” Ruby panted, catching her breath as she lay sprawled in defeat across the lawn.

“Yeah Rubes?” Yang said, sitting cross-legged beside her.  She did her best to pull the matted hair from her face and body, gathering it to toss over her shoulder.

“How do you make a hickey?”

Yang’s hands paused for a moment as she glanced over at her sister in surprise. Casually she pulled the curtain of hair back down, combing through it with her fingers carefully.

“A hickey, huh? You sure Weiss is ready for something like that?” Yang said. Ruby nodded, then paused. She sat up, hands in her lap.

“Yes? I mean, I think so." Her head tilted like a thoughtful puppy. "She's gotten way more relaxed about holding hands and even kisses my cheek sometimes when we go into the city and she can even peck me on the lips at school between classes or in the cafeteria-”

“- _and_ you two have intense makeout sessions as soon as you get back to the room, we know.” Yang chuckled. “There _is_ a reason Blake and I stall for ten minutes and knock before coming in. But puffy lips are one thing. A visible mark on her body of what she's been up to is likely something completely different.” Yang reached out, ruffling her sister’s hair. “Sorry Rubes. I know it looks and sounds like fun, but I really don't think Weiss is the marking type.” Ruby’s shoulders slumped.

“I guess I could always make one in a spot she could hide under clothing, even if her neck _does_ have the most perfect hickey spot under her jaw-”

“Are you two even at the point of touching under clothing, much less seeing her without them?” Yang asked skeptically.

“Yeah! I mean, some! A little! We could be! Maybe we could be if you weren't hogging the room all the time!” Ruby shot back in a defensive bluster, her pitched voice and scarlet face betraying her.

 _“We’re_ hogging the room?! _You’re_ the ones having cuddle time in the same bed before and after lunch AND before dinner AND after team time before bed AND all day on the weekends!” Yang hollered back.

“You and Blake do all those things at the same time too!” Ruby shot back. “Besides, you two get the room all to yourselves on Saturdays when Weiss and I go to the pet store!”

“And _you_ two get Friday nights when Blake and I go-!” Yang faltered. Ruby missed it as a look of guilt flashed across her sister’s face.

“That’s only for a few hours! Besides, Weiss and I aren’t even _close_ to being ready to sleep together yet. You and Blake probably do it loads and get an entire day every week to-” Ruby began. Yang coughed and flushed pink.

“Ahem. Uh. Well. Actually, we haven't...I mean. We’ve only talked about it and we kinda almost did once, but...Blake and I...we...we haven't gone all the way all the way yet.” Yang gripped her elbow, turning away uncomfortably.

“...Really?” Ruby blinked and sat back in surprise. “Huh. I figured the two of you would’ve been going at it ages ago.” Picking up the rubber ball she skipped it across the lawn, sending Zwei careening after it.

 ** _“Ruby!”_ ** Yang yelped as a blush rose darker on her cheeks.

 _“What?_ I _diiid._ You don't normally wait so long between dating someone and slee-”

“Blake is different.” Yang said firmly. “She means the world to me, and I'm really serious about her. I want to make sure I won’t mess this up. I _need_ to get this right.” Yang insisted. “She deserves better than the person I was when I was with...who I have been in the past.” Yang combed the hair between her fingers with a sigh.

“You mean with Nora?” Ruby said gently. Yang tensed.

Ruby sighed.

“Yang, the two of you barely talk anymore. You were best friends. More even- well, kinda.” Ruby tugged at the grass nervously, tossing clumps in the air. She smiled when Zwei noticed and trotted over, running a hand over his ears and scratching behind them affectionately. “It wasn't exactly a secret that the two were sleeping together for a while, and I figured out that she likes it kinda rough- she's not exactly quiet and the walls aren't _that_ soundproof.” Ruby said, rolling her eyes with a half smile in a fair replica of Weiss’ own. “But what you were doing and who you were doing it with? It never bothered me. So why-”

“Because...because she hurt you!” Yang said defensively.

“And she apologized. She even tried to give up Barnaby, remember?” Ruby said soothingly. “Weiss and I forgave her weeks ago. So why haven’t you?”

“...Because she broke a promise.” Yang tried again.

“Yang, people make mistakes sometimes. She didn’t do it on purpose, you know she didn’t. She’s tried everything to make it up to you, and I know you must miss her, so why-”

“Because I didn't want you to know!” Yang finally yelled.

“Yang…” Ruby said sadly, reaching out for her.

Yang flinched.

Ruby drew her hand away, watching with worry in her eyes.

“...I didn't want you to know I was keeping secrets from you. I didn’t want you to know that I...that I...that I like BDSM. That I like being hit and being overpowered and...and hurting people when they want me to, sometimes." Yang's breath came out in a rush, curling into herself defensively. "I didn’t want to scare you or for you to look at me differently if you ever found out. It’s become an important part of my life, but not a lot of people ever really stop to try to understand it. They have all these preconceived thoughts about love and sex and relationships...I couldn't handle the thought of finding out you might be one of them. If you ever hated me, or got scared or looked at me like I was a monster...” Yang swallowed down a sob, letting out the softest sniffle. “...I can deal with the rest of the world judging me without ever really stopping to get to know me, but you...I don't...I can't ever lose you.” Yang's voice broke. Ruby's heart broke with her.

“Yang, you're my sister. Whatever it is, whatever you like to do, I’ll still love you.” Ruby moved over, wrapping her arms around Yang’s shoulders and trapping her in a baby bear hug. Yang leaned into the touch, hands coming up to hold Ruby’s arms in place while her head tilted to rest on her sister’s smaller yet still comforting shoulder with a ragged sniffle.

”Really?” The blonde’s voice was watery.

”Really Really.” Ruby nuzzled her head back up affectionately, pressing a kiss to her cheek before resting her chin on the blondes shoulder with a content sigh.

“...I’m sorry I kept it a secret from you for so long. I don’t think I realized how much it was tearing me up inside.” Yang reached up to wipe away her tears. Ruby gave her a quick squeeze.

“I forgive you. It’s...surprising, but also kinda not? That you like that stuff, I mean. I mean, it _does_ explain why you chose your fists to be your primary weapon, _and_ why you always had crushes on the strictest teachers back at Signal, _and_ that time I caught you “training your semblance” by pouring candle wax on your arms when you were twelve…wait. Does Blake know?” Ruby thought out loud.

“Yeah. She...likes it too, actually. Well, some of it at least. We’ve been going to Coco’s on Friday nights so we can learn about rope-”

“Oh, you mean like shibari?” Ruby said. Yang froze in Ruby’s arms, then broke out of her sister’s grip to turn and stare.

“...How did you…” Yang said in disbelief. Ruby giggled, poking her sister in the cheek and shaking her head.

“I read, Yang. Blake keeps a stash of a million books near her bed. There was this _really_ good one I found one day with pictures about this pirate woman who uses shibari to-” Yang snorted, wiping a tear from her eye as she began to break down into hysterical giggles.

 _“What?!_ Ninja’s of Love: Love on the High Seas is a good book!” Ruby protested as her face grew hot.

“No, no, it’s not that, it’s just…” Yang waved a hand in front of her face, chuckling all the while. “Blake...I didn’t think you two would have that in common. You should talk to her about it sometime.” Yang settled, a new fondness and warmth shining in her smile and her eyes. Ruby gave a lopsided smile and shrug.

“It’s not for me, I think. I mean it looked cool, and the picture was pretty, but the knots seemed super complicated and it sounded like it takes a long time. I don’t have the patience and I’d probably get bored or fall asleep halfway through, and I don't really need to avoid getting seasick by having sex in the air.” Ruby said.

“It does take a long time.” Yang agreed with a nod and a faint smile, eyes clouding in fond memory. “Coco kept it interesting though.”

“So you and Coco…” Ruby ventured gently. Yang bit her lip, coming back to the present with a bright blush and a shy nod.

“Yeah. She...ah. She was in charge of me, and taught me everything I know. I mean, it was sort of a group effort between the five of them, but-”

“Five?”  Ruby asked curiously, but without judgement. Yang flushed darker.

“Yeah. I uh...Nora introduced me to the concept, then brought me to try out a lesson with CFVY. I guess after a few of those Coco saw something in me, and asked if I wanted to be trained in some other stuff too as her sub. I decided to give it a shot and found out I loved it. Eventually, I was being shared and exploring something with each of them.” Yang smiled almost sadly. “We ended it when Blake and I got together, but I still help them teach others the basics, so I didn’t have to give up my relationships with them completely.”

“Do you miss it?” Ruby asked softly. Yang shrugged.

“Sometimes. I mean, the sex was great, and I really enjoyed knowing that if I had a bad day or just needed to turn off my brain for a bit I could go to them and that they would take care of me. I liked the thrill that at any moment they could call on me to service them. It made seeing them in the halls or during class exciting and unexpected. They’re not exactly quiet about how they'll sometimes sleep with one another, but only a few people are allowed to know about the kink stuff, so there was the added balance of knowing when I was speaking to one of them as a student and one of them as a...well, _student.”_ Yang said wistfully.

“Have you talked to Blake about maybe going back to that? I mean, it sounds to me like it made you really happy to be with them. Maybe if you explain it to her like you did to me then you could ask for an open relationship and who knows maybe she’s like CFVY and might be willing to share-” Ruby stopped as Yang shook her head.

“We discussed it at the beginning. She said she was open to learning and going to the basics classes and stuff, but she says she gets territorial when she’s with someone. I don’t really know what that means, but I don’t want to push it and find out who would win in a head-to-head fight between her and Coco either.” Yang said. Ruby’s eyes widened as she thought it over, the bright neon sign BLAKE VS. COCO TONIGHT AT THE THUNDERDOME flashing in her head.

“Yeah...that could get really bad.” Ruby said. She shuddered as in her mind’s eye Yang and Velvet spun away into the air, caught in the crossfire and discarded like so much dust casings and cardboard backdrop scenery.

“Yeah. S’okay though. Coco and Yatsu and the others are all really happy for us, and I’m really happy with her. I just don’t wanna mess this up, y’know?” Yang coiled a lock of hair around her finger, giving it a tug before dropping her hand into her lap. “I’m not used to feeling like this. I’ve never cared about or wanted to really _be_ with someone so badly before. I mean I love and care about you and dad more than anyone, but you’re family-”

“She’s family too.” Ruby said, gently nudging her sister. “Even if things between you and her and me n’ Weiss don’t work out, they’ll still be our family. Nothing could change that." 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. Though I reserve the right to change my mind if Weiss ever hurts you.” Yang said with a half smile. Ruby chuckled, giving her sister another hug.

“Don’t worry Yang. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for her, and I think in time she’ll realize she feels the same way about me.” Ruby said. Yang raised an eyebrow.

“Bold words, little sister.” Struck by inspiration Yang looked her sister over, chewing her lip thoughtfully. “Would...would you still say the same if Weiss...oh, I dunno, maaaybe... asked for an open relationship?” Yang’s hands gripped her legs tight, willing them not to touch her hair.

“Weiss?” Ruby blinked and sat back. “I dunno. I mean I guess she _did_ really like Pyrrha for a while, and seeing them sleep together _could_ be kinda hot-”

“Not a visual I ever needed.” Yang pinched the bridge of her nose, surprised and distinctly uncomfortable to discover her imagination wholeheartedly agreed with her sister's assessment. “But you could be okay with sharing her? If she asked you to?”

“I dunno.” Ruby said with a shrug. “I never thought about it before. Weiss hasn’t said anything or shown any interest that I know of in anyone else...Why do you ask?” Ruby squinted her eyes suspiciously. “Has she said something to you?” Yang coughed, rubbing her sweating palms across her thighs.

“Oh, no reason. Curiosity, I guess. But, you’re okay with me? With...what I’ve done, and who I’ve done it with?” Yang fidgeted nervously. Ruby sighed with an affectionate smile.

“Yang, who and what you do things with is your business, not mine. I love being close enough with you that we can tell each other this kind of stuff, though I’d rather not know the details about what you do with Blake. That’d be sorta weird.” Ruby made a face. “Also I don’t think I could ever sleep in the room again if I knew you’d been up to wild kinky sex right before I got home.” Yang chuckled.

“Fair enough.” Yang ruffled her sister’s hair affectionately. “As long as I get the same deal. Wash the sheets and open a window when the two of you are done. If Blake notices then I’ll notice, and if I notice I’m gonna tease you mercilessly. Mostly about Weiss being a cradle robber.”

“She is _not_ a cradle robber!” Ruby screeched, pushing her sister into the grass. “I’m only two years younger and pretty soon I’ll be eighteen! When you were my age you’d already been sneaking out with people and using binoculars to peep into the showers of the locker room for _years!”_

“Heh. Yeah. Good times. I’m glad you turned out to be the good little sister. Saved me the trouble of having to worry about both of us.” Yang sat up and pulled the girl into a headlock, rubbing her head with a fist as the smaller of the two continued to screech and roll around. “You may be growing up, but that doesn’t mean I’ll ever stop looking out for you.”

“Does...that...mean...you’ll...teach me...how to...hickey...then?” Ruby huffed out between squirms.

“Only if you promise to ask her before you do it first. I’m not ready to bring your lifeless body home to dad trapped in an icicle.” Ruby made an inarticulate shriek as her head found itself smothered between her sister’s much larger boobs. Yang smirked and held her there as Ruby struggled, breaking out a full grin as Ruby loudly gasped for air when she finally released her.

“Will you hold still and pay attention? See, here’s what you gotta do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, comments about wanting to give extra kudos, you know I love 'em all.


	34. Bite, Suck, Swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh.  
> My.  
> Fucking.  
> God.
> 
> You have no idea what a wild 3 months it has been. How long I've been working on this. How glad I am that this chapter is finally fucking finished.
> 
> I am so deeply, deeply sorry about the wait and for those of you who have remembered or returned to this fic- thank you so much. It means more than I can say.
> 
> I'll not keep you any longer. I hope this latest chapter lives up to expectations and was worth the wait.

“Yang? Yang! I need to speak with you a moment!” A terse hiss issued from the door of the training room.

“One sec!” Yang landed another flurry of punches against the training bag, ending the combo with a roundhouse kick, snapping it to the side. Catching the bag on the next swing the brawler slowed its momentum easily, absorbing the impact and guiding it back to center with only minimal wobbling. With a sigh she loosened the ties holding her hand wraps together, focusing on methodically unwrapping them as she turned towards the source of the interruption.

“Whats up?” Yang glanced up as she began rolling up one extended wrap, then froze. Her eyes traveled up from Weiss’ stiff posture to the panicked gaze and hair left loose around her shoulders before trailing back down to…

“And why are you wearing my scarf?” Yang finished, head cocked to the side as her brows twitched together towards anger. Weiss fidgeted, picking at her cuticles roughly. Self-consciously Weiss reached up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, the very large, very dark welt just beneath it a glaring contrast to her pale skin. Yang’s eyes flew wide.

“It was the only thing we could find thick enough to hide them all.” Weiss muttered self-consciously. “And I would rather people wonder why I’m wearing my teammate’s scarf then discover what’s beneath it.”

“...all…?” Yang trailed off in stunned silence as Weiss reached up and reluctantly unwrapped the scarf. Dozens of marks of varying shapes and sizes appeared, the kaleidoscope of mottling a glaring contrast to her pale skin.

“Aura isn't working and I don't know of any other way to remove them.” Weiss steeled herself, letting her breath out in a resigned huff.

“Yang, I need your help.”

* * *

 

Weiss melted into the kiss with a content sigh, fingers threading through the short strands of hair at Ruby’s nape. Ruby in turn rubbed up and down her arms and sides, petting and caressing gently as they canoodled together on the bed. Weiss smiled against the other girl’s lips, feeling the way Ruby's shy tongue stroked along her lip requesting entry. Happily she complied, humming pleasantly into the kiss as she slid a finger along Ruby’s neck, causing the younger girl to shiver and curl into her all the closer on the bed.

“W-Weiss, can I ask you something?” Ruby eked out between each press of lips as Weiss tilted her head to trail along the column of the younger girl’s  throat before once again returning to her swollen lips.

“Mm-hmm” Weiss hummed distractedly, sucking Ruby's lower lip into her mouth to lavish with attention and teasing strokes of her tongue. The younger girl let out a dazed mewl, stilling as she lost herself in the sensation. Weiss swelled with a fierce sense of pride, eventually releasing her swollen captive with one last triumphant kiss and a tiny _hmph_ of satisfaction. “What is it?”

“ _Whawhuhah_?” Ruby replied incomprehensibly, a puddle in the heiress’ arms.

Weiss giggled, pecking Ruby lightly on the nose. “You wished to ask me something?” Weiss trailed fingers along the line of Ruby's hair, brushing back her bangs.

“Oh. Right. Ahh.” Ruby's eyes were a shade of darkening quicksilver that Weiss knew was far, far too easy to become lost in. With a gentle smile she pulled away, placing her hand atop Ruby's own and giving her time to recover. After a few moments Ruby broke out of her daze, squeezing the hand in hers tightly with a shy smile.

“I...ah….w-well, I wanna...um…” Ruby’s eyes flicked away, attempting to look anywhere else as she blushed. Weiss giggled, pecking her on the lips.

“Ruby, it’s okay. Whatever it is, I don’t mind if you ask me.” Weiss said, squeezing Ruby’s hand reassuringly. Ruby glanced up, a shy and quavering delight lighting her face.

“Right. Okay. So.” Ruby shifted slightly, scooting back to put some space between them with a quick squeeze of her hand. “So I know this might be a really bad idea and you’ll probably say no but I can’t stop thinking about it and I know it might be not a good idea and definitely can't go places where someone will see, but the way Blake and Yang are always covered in them and from what I've heard from Yang they can be really really fun to make and feel really really good to get and I want to make you feel really really good and they don't always mark even if you do them right and I've never even tried so it probably won’t work anyway but Yang told me how she makes them and I kinna wanna see if it’s true but only if you’re okay with that and you could pick where you’d be comfortable with it so no one would ever see which is good right but I do wanna know what they'd feel like someday and I think I'd like to try them with you and I was wondering if maybe you would like to have them someday and I don’t wanna take that choice from you but like I want you to know the option's there so...I was wondering...if...maybe...I could try to...ah...give you a-a-a hickey? Maybe? Someday?” Ruby vibrated with nerves, the scent of rose petals growing stronger in the air. “I mean I know right now you’re probably not ready for that and maybe you won't ever be and that's perfectly okay everybody’s different and it's not like i need to know what it’d be like to do that o-or to have one on me but if I ever did I’d want it to be you but I don’t want one if you’re not okay-”

“Stop.”

Ruby fell silent at the quiet command, freezing in place. Weiss’ thumbs churned in thought, swirling patterns into the web of Ruby’s hand.

“You want to give me a hickey.” Weiss said carefully. Ruby returned careful nod.

“I ah, I’d like to try to, yes.” Ruby said.

“And just where exactly…” Weiss stopped herself as Ruby flinched at the discomfort in her tone. Taking a breath and keeping her anxiety in check, she tried again.

“Where would you put it?” Weiss said neutrally. Ruby chewed her lip nervously, eyes lingering on her neck before sliding down. Weiss felt a now-familiar warmth begin to seep through her skin as those grey eyes trailed down, down…

“Ahh...here?” Her hand reached up, poking quickly at the inside of a shoulder with a finger. Weiss blinked, looking over at the spot curiously. “It’s covered by your school uniform and combat clothes, and if it peeks out it’ll probably look like a bruise. Yang said to find a good spot that’d be easier to bite-”

 _“Bite?”_ Weiss’ voice rose in pitch. She swallowed thickly, a shiver trembling through her skin. _Ruby would have to bite me..._

“Not hard!” Ruby was quick to reassure, eyes pleading for forgiveness. “Just enough to provide...ah...suction. Not like the ones Blake makes. Oh! And I’d kinda sorta hafta swirl my tongue on it. So it doesn’t hurt. If that’s okay.” Ruby’s blush was darker than her namesake.

Weiss was glad they were sitting down.

“You...want to bite my shoulder. And lick me. And leave a mark.” Weiss’ voice was dubious. Ruby shifted awkwardly.

“Weiss, I really like you. A lot. Like _a lot_ a lot. And it’s totally cool and fine and not even a little bit of a problem if you’re not ready or don’t ever want to do anything else except kiss and hold hands and let me snuggle up with you when we’re in the room or watching a movie. I like this, and I like us, and I don’t ever want to push you into anything you don’t wanna give. I’ve just been imagining what’d it’d be like a lot lately when I’m snuggled into your neck and I just...wanted to put it out there. As an option. To let you know.” Ruby shrugged helplessly. Weiss thought it over.

“I’ve never been asked about hickeys before. No one has ever been brave or foolish enough to try.” Weiss said into the silence. Ruby rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. Weiss rolled her eyes as part of her melted, unable to resist that faux innocent smile.

“...Okay.” Weiss took a deep breath, gathering herself before letting it out determinedly. “Okay.”

“Okayyy….?” Ruby began curiously. Her voice trailed off as Weiss reached up, carefully shrugging out of her jacket to leave her left shoulder bare. Weiss’ breath caught at the way Ruby’s eyes darkened instantly, zeroing in on the newly exposed skin with a swallow. Though they had changed in front of one another and roomed together for years, suddenly Weiss felt very vulnerable.

“Do it quickly before I change my mind!” Weiss snapped, forcing herself to remain still with the fabric of her jacket bunched around her elbows. Ruby squeaked and shot forward, arms flailing as she tried to sort out where to put her hands.

 

Weiss tried not to flinch at the nearness of her, to relax as she felt Ruby grip her arms too tight and then too gently as she repositioned herself. She shuddered as she felt the first brush of teeth against her skin and something warm and wet trace circles against her shoulder muscle. The sensation was strange but not painful, though the speed Ruby used and the thought of the other girl's spit coating her skin made the endeavor not entirely enjoyable either. After only a moment of contact Ruby pressed a light kiss to the spot and wiped it clean with a sleeve, pulling back to check her handiwork.

“Well? Did it work?” Weiss said impatiently as she craned her neck to see. A small, light pink mote brightened otherwise unmarred skin, already fading as she watched.

Ruby’s face fell.

“It didn't work…” Ruby pouted for a second, face scrunching in determination. “Maybe if I bite or suck harder, but I don't want it to hurt so...maybe swirl harder?” Ruby leaned forward again. Instinctively Weiss’ hand reached out to stop her, pushing on the girl’s collarbone gently.

“It’s okay.” Weiss said a little too quickly, stifling her feelings of guilt as she tugged her jacket back on to renew her sense of security. “Maybe the shoulder is a bad spot, or my skin doesn’t mark easily. I do have quite a bit of aura you know.” Weiss sniffed imperiously and smiled to take away the sting, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend’s disappointment away. “Besides, perhaps this is a good thing. "Now we know that the only people who will ever know about them will be you and me.” Weiss brought a hand up to her girlfriend’s cheek, caressing softly before leaning in for another gentle kiss. Pulling away she lay down, patting the space next to her.

"Come here and join me." Weiss said with a soft smile. "My bed isn't going to warm itself you know."  She added an eyebrow for good measure. Ruby let out a quick laugh, and Weiss finally relaxed. She reached up and tugged on Ruby's wrist, guiding the girl down to lay with her. “I’m sorry it didn’t work out quite the way you were expecting.” Weiss pressed a soft kiss to Ruby's nose and lips.

“It’s okay.” Ruby said with a sigh, snuggling into Weiss’ side and trailing a line of kisses along her neck and the underside of her jaw. “I coulda sworn Yang said it was only three steps, but maybe I missed something. I’ll have to ask her later.” Ruby murmured distractedly. Weiss lay back and savored the feel of lips brushing along the skin of her neck, and soothing hands rubbing along her arms.

“Out of curiosity...where would you put one if you could put one anywhere? Weiss bit her lip shyly.

“A-anywhere?” Ruby murmured, nosing along the column of Weiss’ neck “Weeeelll...there is this _one_ spot…” Ruby nuzzled her lips along the corner of Weiss’ jaw, giving it an experimental nip.

Weiss gasped, hands fisting in the sheets in surprise.

“O-Oh! D-do that again.” Weiss said breathily, her mind zeroed in on the new sensation. Ruby startled but complied, gently nipping Weiss’ neck with an experimental lick. Weiss gasped, one hand sliding up to Ruby's nape with an encouraging squeeze. Ruby whimpered. Weiss could feel Ruby’s tongue flick against the sensitive spot once, twice, finding a rhythm and increasing in pressure as she trembled helplessly beneath her.

 _“Mmnh…!”_ Weiss squirmed, hand threading through Ruby’s hair to keep her in place. “W-well, s-since we know i-it w-w-won’t mark, I-I s-suppose if you w-wanted you could try again…”

Ruby bit down and sucked, tongue swirling  against her skin. Weiss let out a guttural moan, arching into Ruby’s arms.

“H-harder.” Weiss commanded. She registered Ruby inhaling sharply in surprise and a brief sting before she lost track of everything except the sensation of pleasure overwhelming her body.

* * *

 

 _“Ohhhh hoooly dust wow.”_ Weiss barely registered the words as Ruby backed up and away minutes or years later, moving to put space between them as she sat up and scooted away.

“T-that...you...that...sound...that...was...that… _ohmigosh_ wow.” Ruby squirmed uncomfortably, breaths shallow as she ran fingers through her messy hair. “That...I...that...gotta...space...uhm...bathroom.” Ruby bolted, nearly smacking her head against her bedframe as she tumbled out and sped away in a blur.

Weiss lay back utterly spent, panting as her body thrummed painfully in arousal and she slowly came back to her senses. She felt a twinge of pain in her neck as she turned to look at the locked bathroom door, but it wasn't nearly as distracting as the mess she felt in her underwear and the need for friction between her legs.

 _What was that?_ Weiss reached up to touch the spot where Ruby’s mouth had been, wincing at the unexpected tenderness she found there. She dropped her hand over her eyes, flopping back with a sigh.

It was a good thing Ruby’s hickeys were invisible, because Weiss definitely loved the process involved in getting them.

* * *

 

“Weiss, you…” Yang snorted in amusement, once her peals of laughter had subsided to only moderate sniggers. “You do realize the longer you make her stay and suck on the same spot the bigger and darker it gets? No wonder these look like you got mauled by a grimm!”

"I didn't know it would be  like this!" Weiss fumed in embarassment. "Her first one was barely pink and faded a few seconds later! How was I supposed to know my neck would be something completely different?!"

“Weiss you've dated before -”

“That may be true but I've never been given a _hickey!_ Everything I've ever done beyond hold hands and kiss has only been with your sister-”

“Please never explain that statement.” Yang pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _“Yang!”_ Weiss hissed. “Aura isn't working and I don't know what else to do. _You_ taught her how to make them now stop patronizing me and tell me how to fix this!” Weiss glared in a panic. Yang shook her head.

“Sorry princess, no can do. you can't fix hickeys. You have to wait for them to go away on their own." Yang leaned down, taking a closer look and ignoring the irrtation she felt when Weiss shyed away. "Still, these don't look too bad, they’ll probably be gone in a day or two-"

 _“A day or two?!”_ Weiss shrieked. Yang shrugged, turning and tossing her wraps into a well loved and worn gym bag before throwing it onto her shoulder and walking back toward her teammate.

“Well yeah, they're basically bruises. Aura heals cuts and bones pretty easy, but bruises, especially as big and dark as those are gonna be take more than a few hours to heal. They might be gone by tomorrow morning, but I wouldn't get your hopes up-”

Weiss made an inarticulate sound somewhere between a growl and a clenched-teeth scream of indignance, anger, and fear. Yang winced, gritting her teeth.

_One of these days we're gonna thaw that icy shell around you Weiss. Maybe then you'll realize the world isn't as cold, conniving or backstabbing a place as your family._

“Weiss.” Yang said firmly, hands landing heavy on diminutive yet deceptively strong shoulders. “Calm down. They're just hickeys. It's not the end of the world.” Yang used her palm to cover Weiss’ mouth as she opened it to protest, ignoring the look of shock and disgust on the heiress’ face. “I have stuff to cover it up in my desk at home. So maybe let's hold off on the you screaming at me or having a panic attack until we’ve run out of options, okay?” Yang guardedly removed her hand from Weiss’ lips, grateful she received only an icy glare in reply.

“Good. Its settled then.” Yang grinned and clapped her hands together, rubbing vigorously to remove the feeling of Weiss’ lip impressions in her skin as she eyed the other woman up and down teasingly. “You can even keep the scarf until we get back to the room. It’s eye-catching for sure, but it doesn't look half bad on you princess. Then again, neither do the marks.” Yang’s grin grew wider as she deftly dodged Weiss’ scandalized swat at her arm, eyes twinkling in mirth as Weiss muttered under her breath, redoing the wraps of fabric around her neck to obscure her nose and face before turning to follow along behind her.

 

* * *

 

They made it halfway down the hall before Weiss was pulled from her angry muttering by a none-too-gentle bump to the side and her path blocked by the much taller blonde. Weiss opened her mouth to snap at her careless teammate when-

“Hi Jaune!” Yang's voice was too bright and cheery, one hand on her hip and the other bracing against the wall, making herself as large and distracting as possible. “Long time no see! What-uh, what brings you here?”

Weiss pressed herself into the back of the taller girl, willing herself for just once in her life to fade into the background and disappear as she buried into gold hair.

“O-oh! U-uh, hi, Yang. Didn't know you'd be down here. The team and I were just gonna do some team attack drills, but if you're still working out-" Jaune said.

"No! No, I'm on my way out, ran over time." Yang said hastily. "Anyway, good seeing you-”

**“I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO LOSE SOME KNEES ARC BECAUSE YOU'RE-”**

Yang pushed off from the wall, legs moving to a defensive stance without thought, body taut and arms folded as the pink blur rounded the corner and froze in shock.

“O-oh. Uhm. Hiiiii…. Yaaaang.” Weiss cringed at the too-casual and oververly nervous sound of the pint-sized powerhouse. “Didnt...uh. I thought you trained in the mornings on thursdays?” Nora said sheepishly.

“Usually. I was busy today.” Weiss brow furrowed at Yang's stiff tone, the one she only used while sizing up an opponent on the battlefield.

“Ah. I...see. Is something up? You know if there's anything we can do to help-” Nora offered carefully.

“Nah, I'm good thanks.” Yang replied dismissively.

Nora’s shoulders slumped.

“.... _ooohkay,_ well, this was lovely but we _really_ should get to practice before Ren and Pyrrha show up _Noraletsgo okay bye!”_ Yang kept Weiss carefully guarded as Jaune grabbed Nora and fled from the scene. It wasn't until they had entered the training hall before Yang let out a careful breath, eyes scanning the hallway like a battleground. “Come on. Where Nora and Jaune are, Pyrrha and Ren won't be far behind. Let's go.” Yang strode off.

“What was that all about?” Weiss asked in a mixture of curiosity and irritation as she was forced to take three quick steps for every one of Yang's long strides, silently cursing the girls longer and more muscular legs as she struggled to keep up.

“I don't trust her." Yang said.

"Who, Nora? What..." Weiss slowed for a moment as she put the pieces together. “Okay, hold on.” Weiss reached out, grapping Yang’s  wrist and spinning her around. “ _That’s_ what this is all about? You’re still upset she outed your sister to the school?”

“She outed _you._ Before you were ready. Ruby was a wreck."

"As I recall you and Blake were attempting to do the same." Weiss tapped her foot impatiently.

"We made jokes, but we never would have blurted out something you wanted to be kept secret to the entire world!” Yang’s eyes flared red. Weiss squinted.

“You may be a hot head who cares overmuch about protecting your sister, but you have never been one to hold a grudge. What’s really going on?” Weiss put a hand on her hip, mimicking Yang.

“Maybe because you’ve never seen me with a need to hold a grudge before.” Yang muttered.

“Yang.” Weiss glared up at her expectantly. Yang let out a growl of irritation, looking away and marching a few steps down and back while running a hand restlessly through her hair.

“She said something I...look, it doesn’t matter now. I just don’t trust her, okay? There might be people coming down this hall at any minute who might see or hear you. Can we not do this here?"

"Certainly. As soon as you convince me that you're not _seriously_ planning to throw away a nearly three-year friendship with one of your best friends simply due to the _one_ time you took offense when she spoke out of turn!"

 "Dust damnit, you are _such_ a-!" Yang's hands balled into fists as she turned and stomped away.

"Don't you run away from me Yang Xiao Long! I...I know where you live!" Weiss half-ran to catch up.

 _That's the best thing you could come up with?_ Yang shook her head. "Remind me why I'm helping you again?" She muttered when Weiss drew up alongside her.

"Because. I know where you live and I'll...I'll freeze your gym bag if you don't!" Weiss looked at the bag challengingly. Yang dropped an arm over it protectively, turning to look at Weiss as though rediscovering she had the potential to become a monster.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh? Try me." Weiss rested her hand on Myrtenaster.

 "All right All right! Sheesh!" Yang threw her hands in the air.

"Good. Now, while I have your attention- Why won't you accept Nora's apology and work towards moving on?"

"I did accept her apology. I know and get that she's sorry and that it was an accident, but part of me still..." Yang's fists clenched. "I dunno. It's like I _want_ to be friends with her and I miss the rest of them, but then I _see_ her and it's like- like I can't be near her. Like anything I say or do around her is going to get blabbed about to the entire world.

"Yang, I..." Weiss sighed. After a quick look around she grabbed Yang's wrist, tugging her into a deserted room. Yang glared defensively with a raised eyebrow as Weiss indicated the bench nearby.

"Please sit down. I have something to say." Weiss said. Yang rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting down with a shake of her head as Weiss paced before her.

"Yang, I understand how much it hurts when someone very close to you let's you down in a way that feels like they've betrayed you. My mother, my sister, the household staff...I learned from an early age to guard my thoughts and emotions because one wrong move, any misstep would be reported to my father and he does _not_ tolerate mistakes. The corporate plots, the espionage, my father's overwheming need for control and the utmost perfection out of everyone...it drove my family apart. I pushed and I pushed and I didn't let anyone in until you, your sister, and Blake showed me what life could be like without walls. If I learned to set aside my father's teachings and put faith in others and trust in my friends." Weiss paused in her pacing, kneeling down and resting a hand on Yang's knee. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is...people make mistakes sometimes. It’s the ones who do it to intentionally harm you that you have to watch out for." Weiss offered a lopsided smile, looking up into lilac eyes before patting Yang lightly on the knee. Rising, she held out a hand.

"Nora, Pyrrha, and the other members of team JNPR have been good friends to you for two years. Ones who would fight to the death for you and stand by your side. That's not a type of loyalty that can be bought or found easily. Don't throw it all away until you have no other option." Weiss finished. Yang considered her a moment, then reached out and took the hand, tugging herself back up to standing.

"I'll think about it." Yang said gruffly.

"That's all I ask." Weiss replied witb a faint smile.

 

* * *

 

Yang tossed her bag down at the foot of her closet before moving to her chest of drawers and rummaging inside.

 “As much as Ruby loves the idea of secret compartments, she's not very good at finding them." Yang said, setting several things on the desk before pulling out a square piece of wood and setting it to the side. "I _was_ going to give this to you as a gift for Ruby’s birthday, but I guess she got up the courage early." Yang turned around, tossing Weiss a tube of white makeup. Weiss squeaked in surprise, leaping forward and fumbling the catch before trapping it between forearm and leg. 

"What is...?" Weiss began as Yang restored the false-bottom drawer.

“Concealer. Theatre-grade and high quality. It’ll dry to the color of your regular foundation and then you can use your normal concealer over it if you want. It’ll feel a bit caked on at first, but if people aren’t looking for it they won’t really notice.” Yang finished and walked over. Bending forward, she pointed at an exposed section of her left breast as the shirt rode down. Weiss blushed scarlet, noticing the faint change in skin tone of a large spot dipping down towards the line of her cleavage. "See?"

“...I see.” Weiss swallowed, blinking and turning her head away from the display.

 "Your usual cotton pads should work, or you could use your fingers I guess since it'll need to be painted on. I'm going to shower. Yell if you need something!" Yang snagged a change of clothes and breezed into the bathroom, shutting the door.

 _Honestly, It's like she isn't even ashamed that Blake..._ Weiss shook her head in discomfort as the mental image popped into her head of Yang pulling her shirt down and bending over, grinning and giggling as Blake buried her face inside, biting and sucking the large swells. Unconsciously she reached up for her own modest swells with a sad sigh.

 _What if Ruby doesn't...no._ Weiss shook her head. _It is far, far too early to be thinking about things like that._

Weiss busied herself with putting on the makeup as Yang showered, finding her spare cotton pads and swabbing on the liquid. She grimaced as the generous dose of slightly cool liquid smeared onto her skin. It was very effective, and soon the dark marks were little more than faint smudges on her skin beneath the paint of white.

"How did it go? Any good? If It's off I'll head back to the shop tomorrow-" Yang said as she touseled dry shampoo into her hair.

“How did you get the color so close?” Weiss marveled, checking her neck and collarbone for any spots she might have missed. Yang chuckled, reaching for a brush.

“Well, first I asked for _Schnee_ owflake white, but their supply was _frozen._ Then I asked for 'glows-in-the-dark' or 'just saw a ghost' white. This was the closest color they had.” Yang winked with a grin. Weiss yelped in outrage, dropping her hands and glaring at her teammate.

“Careful there princess, you turn cherry red and the makeup’ll stick out worse than those hickeys.” Yang said, pointing with her hairbrush before resuming her careful brushing. Weiss scowled, returning to the final touches on her neck before picking up a brush to fix her own hair.

“Hmph. I suppose you must be feeling better if you've returned to your deplorable attempts at humor.” Weiss huffed, though with less irritation than Yang had expected. It almost sounded as though beneath the veneer of irritability there was a hint of...relief? Yang looked the girl over again, taking in the relaxed shoulders despite her rapid brushing, the way the center of her lips pouted while curling slightly upwards at the tips, the dark shadow that remained on the back of her neck as she returned her hair to it's customary ponytail...

“You want some help with that? There's another spot behind your ear.” Yang shifted her mass of hair to one side, tapping the spot on her own skin with a finger. Her lilac eyes danced with amusement.

“Behind my- _oh for the love of-!”_ Weiss huffed, craining her neck this way and that before putting down the hairbrush and surrendering the makeup with a muted grumble. Yang chuckled, pulling over another chair and sitting in it backwards to peer at her sister’s handiwork as Weiss gathered and held aside her hair.

The heiress tried to think about _anything_ else as the smell of Yang’s shampoo filled her lungs and a glossy mane of hair did the same to the corner of her vision. Involuntarily she sucked up more in a sharp breath as Yang’s surprisingly gentle fingertips touched her ear, folding it forward to sponge wet concealer onto the soft spot behind her ear. Weiss grit her teeth and picked at her cuticles irritably, mentally cursing as warm breath tickled the nape of her neck, doing her best not to outwardly snap at the girl for touching her or for hovering so close in order to help her out.

“There. Where’s your normal foundation?” Yang asked an eternity later. Reluctantly Weiss offered up a tiny cake of powder, wincing as Yang took it from her hand.

“ _Please_ try to use it very sparingly. I believe in quality over quantity, and that cake was very expensive.” Weiss said softly.

Yang let out a soft snort. “At this rate you might want to consider buying it in bulk.” she muttered back. Weiss let out a growl of annoyance, but suffered through the final coat of concealer in silence.

“There you go. It’ll last you through dinner but I wouldn’t suggest wearing it to bed. Wouldn’t want it to smear on those precious sheets or my sister.” Yang closed the makeup and stood, returning the chair to Ruby's desk nearby.

 "Thank you." Weiss said softly.

“You're welcome." Yang paused. "...You know, I honestly didn’t think you’d be the marking type.” Yang said softly, her back turned to the other girl.

“Neither did I” Weiss murmured before she could stop herself. Yang paused for a second in surprise, looking over her shoulder to consider the other girl.

 "Heh. Yeah. Ruby's always been pretty good at helping people discover things about themselves they didn't know before." Yang chuckled wryly.

 

 "...Speaking of Ruby...there is something I've been wanting to discuss with you without her around..." Weiss said, fidgeting with her nails.

"Oh? What's up?” Yang blinked away the weirdness in her chest, folding her arms guardedly.

“Well, you see, I’d like to…” Weiss took a breath and refocused, hands clenching into loose fists in her lap. “I'd like to assist you in planning for Ruby’s 18th birthday party."

"You want to plan her birthday party, you mean." Yang snorted.

"No....well, I mean okay yes, I have several ideas in mind and I want her birthday to go perfectly and be something memorable, but Blake said you were likely already planning something and it would be rude to step on your toes, so-”

Yang chuckled. “Relax princess, it's fine. I actually could use the help. I had been planning to ask Ren and Nora to help me with something, but-” Yang shrugged.

“Then you should ask them.” Weiss said resolutely, looking up at her. “Perhaps trusting them with something is exactly the first step you need in order to rebuild your friendship. I know it sounds strange but if you give them a task, even something small you want to be a surprise and she proves herself worthy of that trust… well, at least maybe then you'll realize she can be trusted to some extent however minmal. At the very least it will get you two talking again and be something more than the distance between the two of you now."

"How am I supposed to trust them with something when all I can think about is how I know they'll mess it up?" Yang said. Weiss shrugged.

"What you choose to offer them will have to be something you choose on your own. But..." Weiss trailed off with a wry smile, folding Yang's scarf and offering it out to her "Sometimes putting your faith in someone _especially_ when you believe it to be misplaced at the time can have the best unimaginable outcome.” Her fingertips brushed against one of her marks absently with a faint smile, the words _you came back!_ and the relief of a 16 year old girl whispering through her memory. “If it hadn’t’ve been Jaune as my only other option to team up with on initiation day, I might never have become friends with all of you and I _certainly_ wouldn't be dating the erratic, overly excitable, tenacious _child_ who tried to blow me up that first day and started a fist fight in the middle of the night with her obnoxiously loud sister-"

 ** _“Weeeeeeeeiss!_** Are you home?” Ruby hollered as she pinged through the door, tugging on Blake's wrist insistently. “I found Blake, she said she knows how to help- Oh. Hey sis! Were you able to help- Wow hey the marks are gone that's amazing!” Ruby zoomed over to peer at Weiss’ neck intently, hovering less than an inch away. The other three rolled their eyes.

“Stop it, dolt. You're embarrassing me.” Weiss pushed Ruby gently back until she could see more than the top of an unruly mop of hair. The younger girl offered a lopsided smile by way of apology.

“They were pretty impressive for a first time, sis." Yang chuckled, lifting an arm and grinning happily when Blake came to nuzzle into her side and put arms around her.

“Sorry you missed out on all the fun.” Yang pressed a swift kiss to her girlfriend's temple.

 “It was for the best. You know how I get with marks.” Blake murmured quietly, running a hand down Yangs abs. The blonde shivered with a pleased grin.

"Tease." she teased. Amber eyes turned up towards her with the raised eyebrow she adored. Yang felt her heart flutter in her chest.

“Yeah. Well. Uh.”  Yang coughed, hoped her voice returned to normal as she pitched it louder. “Anyway. Maybe next time you decide to make that many, don't put them in such an obvious spot okay sis?”

“I didn't mean to!” Ruby protested. “I was only gonna do the one but then she was making all these noises and I heard her say _‘more’_ really loudly and it didn't seem like she wanted me to _-!”_

 ** _“fortheloveofallthedustinthisworldstoptalking.”_** Weiss hissed, face flushed and mortified as she clamped a hand over her partner's mouth. The makeup stood out in contrast, slathered in broad strokes across most of her neck. Blake bit the inside of her lip as her eyes began to glow in interest. Yang snickered, watching her sister complain into Weiss hand, her face the picture of puppy-pouting innocence until she reached up to point at Weiss' neck, tilting her head in confusion.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey,  Rubes?” Yang asked once her laughter had subsided and Ruby was reasonably cowed by Weiss’ exasperated stare. “Think it'd be okay if I invited JNPR to bonding night tonight? Feels like we haven't seen ‘em in a while and I ah…” Yang glanced over at Weiss as she reached up to thread a hand through the wild mane of hair at her back. “could be fun to switch it up with a night of Bumblebee and Renora vs Ice flower and -”

“Flower power." Ruby stated.

“...What?” Yang tilted her head in confusion.

“Ren and Nora. Their team attack name is Flower Power.” Ruby said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 "...They did not agree to that” Weiss said, aghast.

“Its what they're called!” Ruby insisted. “Ren and Nora is Flower Power and Jaune and Pyrrha are-”

“So you're okay with changing the plan tonight?” Yang shifted her weight, cocking a hip and settling against Blake more comfortably.

“Yeah, absolutely!” Ruby said. “I’'ll ask Jaune when they get back."

"Nah, s'okay. My idea, I'll go." Yang said. Blake looked up at her curiously, wrapping her arms around Yang's waist more securely.

"Need someone to go with you?" Blake murmured so only Yang could hear.

"I...yeah. That probably wouldn't be a bad idea."

 

* * *

 

 

"Me and my big mouth." Yang grumbled in the hallway. Blake smiled faintly, pressing a kiss to the brawler's cheek.

 "Why can't I just..." Yang gestured at the closed door roughly, growling in annoyance. "It's not like anything's gonna-" Yang raised her fist to knock, then froze. With a frustrated sigh she dropped her hand, running fingers through her hair.

“So ends the tale of the Brave and Mighty Yang Xiao Long, Brawler of Ursa, Destroyer of Bars, Demolisher of Paladins and Nefarious Plots with a single blow...defeated by a door.” Blake murmured solemnly, catching Yang's abandoned hand with a squeeze. Yang cast a glance over her shoulder, meeting Blake's quiet smile.

“Har-har. Nerd." Yang said, squeezing Blake's hand in thanks and silent affirmation.

She knocked on the door.

 

 **“I GOT IT!”** came the sound of Nora's voice followed by several loud crashes, bangs, and a high pitched yelp from Jaune.

"Who is it-! Oh. Hi."  Nora looked up at her cautiously.

"Heeey Nora. Uh. My team was wondering if-" Blake elbowed her sharply- “I-I...I was wondering if you and the others wanted to join us for a team's game night.” Yang amended hastily.

“Uhh…one sec- **REN PYRRHA JAUNE WHAT ARE WE-** ” Nora stuck her head back inside, followed by a muffled discussion. Blake squeezed Yang's hand, rippling patterns into the back with her fingertips. A few minutes later Nora returned, Pyrrha standing impassively behind her. “Yeah, Jaune and Pyrrha said it's okay. A team JNPR vs team RWBY night sounds like fun! What time?” Nora asked. Yang's hand crept towards her hair.

“Um. Actually I was thinking maybe we could split up this time? Jaune and Pyrrha with Ruby and Weiss and Blake and Ren with...you and me?” Yang glanced from Pyrrha to Nora then down, checking for split ends in the hair she had ardently curled around her finger. "If that's okay with all of you?" Yang tensed.

All three were startled by a whoop of delight.

“...WOOHOO RETURN OF TEAM BYRN!” Nora launched forward, hugging Yang and Blake tightly before they could react. “I'll go find some games. See you at 9?” She said as she flounced back to the door.

“Uh. Yeah. 9.” Yang said in a daze.

“Great see you there!” Nora beamed from ear to ear, dashing inside for her hammer before racing down the cooridor, humming all the while. Yang and Blake looked from one another to Pyrrha, still standing in the doorway impassively.

"...Pyrrha. Long time. You uh..." Yang swallowed nervously, glancing away before carefully meeting emerald eyes. "Think we'll be okay?"

They stood in silence for a tense moment as Pyrrha looked Yang over. Finally, she shook her head.

"I think I'll need to tell Ren to triple the order of pancakes because you're going to lose." Pyrrha smiled faintly and Yang relaxed, noticably brightening to Blake's trained eye. "Jaune and I have been practicing our Scattergories. We're still out of syrup though, so-"

"I still have a stash I can bring, if you can smuggle the chocolate chips to him. You know how much Ruby hates plain pancakes." Yang said quickly. The two of them shared a brief smile.

"Good. Meet me by the laundry in half an hour?" Pyrrha asked. Yang nodded.

"Can do." she replied.

"Great. See you then." Pyrrha nodded to them both and shut the door.

Yang sagged visibly in relief, Blake stepping forward to catch her in her arms.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it?" Blake murmured, pressing a tender kiss to Yang's temple. Yang chuckled, nestling her head beneath Blake's chin and curling into her arms.

"Speak for yourself." Yang said, "You weren't the one staring down a pissed off Mother Ursa in her den."

"True, but if she'd attacked I would have come to your rescue." Blake pressed a kiss to the top of Yang's head. "Still, I'm proud of you. What changed your mind?" Blake asked gently.

"Weiss, actually." Yang said, pressing a kiss to Blake's neck and smiling at the shiver. "She can be pretty persuasive when she's not too busy up in her head being a frigid snow queen."

"Mm, I know." Blake hummed in pleasure and pride. "She's great isn't she?"

Yang chuckled, biting Blake's neck with a playful growl and delighting in the resulting gasp. "C'mon. Let's get you back to your other girlfriend. I still need to get that syrup and those chips for my sister."

"Ugh. Who's the tease now?" Blake whispered breathily, squeezing Yang once more before stepping back to take her hand with a squeeze and an enigmatic smile.

_Soon._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoooo! I hope it brought you some small measure of joy. As always, comments and kudos are highly celebrated! I miss chatting with all of you.
> 
> I am also now busy with several life developments including navigating a 50 hour work week, Twitch part-time, and sleep needs to be a thing. I do love answering comments/questions/nerding out about RWBY though so if you want to Find me:
> 
> Twitter.com/nyghtphyre  
> Twitch.tv/nyghtphyre  
> Roosterteeth.com/Ravensugara  
> Youtube.com/nyghtphyre
> 
> Until Next Time!


	35. Hide and Squeals

Yang ran down the halls, focusing on her breathing and delighting in the speed of her feet. She might not be as fast as her sister, but it still felt good to feel the power through her legs as she pushed herself forward with each rhythmic step. Spotting a flash of red from the corner of her eye Yang spun, a mess of wild hair and large backpack flying out in a wide arc just behind.

“Pyrrha!” Yang called out. Catching the door frame with one hand she made a sharp turn, the backpack jostling with a series of warning clinks from the precious cargo inside.

“You got the goods?” Pyrrha said with a coy eyebrow, arms folded over her chest as the blonde approached.

“H-Hey.” Yang panted, slightly out of breath as she trotted up to her. “Yeah. Sorry I’m late.” She paused to slide the backpack off her shoulders gratefully, rolling out her shoulders and neck with a series of soft pops. “Ruby found the stash of chocolate I’d been keeping by the training room. Had to drive into Vale to restock.” Yang grimaced.

“...You keep a stash of chocolate in the training room?” Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow, amusement in her voice. Yang shrugged with a sheepish grin.

“Well, yeah. What’s better on a bad day than to beat the stuffing out of something then downing a bunch of chocolate?” Yang scooped up and held out the bag. “I grabbed some other stuff too, since I was down there anyway. Here’s the five jars we managed to smuggle past Nora out of Forever Fall last time we went, plus an extra large jug of Shopkeep’s Syrupu. It’s not the best stuff around, but with the way Nora sucks down syrup I don’t think she’ll notice. Then there’s three pounds of chocolate chips for Ruby and some fresh fruit for you and Weiss. The cinnamon and brown sugar is Blake’s. She’s a sucker for the stuff, even though she’ll never admit it. I wasn’t sure what to grab for Jaune but-”

“I am sure this will be plenty, thank you. You really didn't have to go through all this trouble-” Pyrrha began.

“Actually, I kinda did.” Yang looped a hand through her hair self-consciously. “Ruby told me how you and Jaune took care of her that day when I nearly lost it in the cafeteria and  I…ah...” Yang sighed. “Look. I’m sorry for acting like such a jerk. What Nora did hurt a lot and it’s taking me a long time to get over it, but treating you like an enemy and shutting you out wasn't fair to you or to rest of your team. I was an ass and  I'm sorry for not handling it better. I wanna try to be friends again. I’m sorry it took me so long to realize it.”

“While I appreciate the apology,” Pyrrha replied with a steadfast smile, “we never stopped being your friends, even if you lost sight of that for a while.” She finished, clapping a hand on Yang's shoulder reassuringly. “Though, I am quite certain Nora would be grateful to hear it coming from you directly. Perhaps if you find the time tonight you might consider telling her that?" Pyrrha stared in that 'I'm being sweet but this is not a request' way she had. Yang swallowed thickly.

“I...yeah. Sure.” Yang rubbed her neck tiredly, eyes glancing away. Pyrrha smiled faintly. With one last pat to Yang’s shoulder she dropped her hand to scoop up the bag.

“...Pyrrha?” The redhead had only a moment to glance up curiously at the soft sound before she was swept into a gruff bear hug, a soft huff of surprise and amusement crushed out from between her ribs.

“Thanks.” The brawler murmured into red hair. Pyrrha patted the golden mass of hair carefully, wrapping her arms around the woman and returning the bone-crushing hug with a fiercely resolute one of her own.

“Of course. That’s what friends are for.”

* * *

 

Blake eyed the pair discreetly, sipping at her tea and peering over at them from the top of her ignored book.

Weiss and Ruby sat comfortably tucked against one another in the couch, hands tangled together and resting lightly in Weiss’ lap. Ruby's eyes sparkled as she gesticulated wildly with her one free hand in an animated conversation with Jaune about the merits of Bananagrams vs. Apple's to Apples. Each time she finished her hand would rest lightly atop their joined hands. Weiss seemingly listened politely, but from her posture and the fond half-smile on her lips Blake could tell she had eyes only for the girl beside her.

“Bananagrams takes too long.” Ruby whined, hand lightly caressing the back of Weiss’ palm as she spoke emphatically. “Aaand we’d have to spend most of our time checking to make sure they weren’t cheating. And what if some of us maybe might not know how to spell so well? Maybe?” Ruby blustered.

“I will be certain to point out any spelling errors, both for their team as well as our own.” Weiss said confidently. Ruby’s head whipped towards her, eyes sparkling in that special way they did when she wanted to kiss her in front of company. Weiss’ eyes sparkled back as she tipped her head to look at the other girl demurely for a moment, the corner of her lip  tugging fondly towards a smile.

Blake let out a soft, dreamy sigh. The two of them had grown so much in such a short amount of time.

Ruby still had her awkward moments, but her grades and attentiveness were growing at an exponential rate. Sweet and tender, the looks she directed at Weiss during their late-night murmured conversations were enough to suffuse Blake with joy and send an ache of longing through her chest. Weiss meanwhile had only grown more beautiful, her inner light beginning to shine through more and more as Ruby drew out the best parts of the esteemed heiress. Nowadays she would often smile and laugh and make an occasional joke or two of her own, her light and easy giggles sending tiny shocks through Blake's heart.

“...Okay.” Ruby began to melt beneath Weiss’ gaze, then sat upright with a start. “ _Wait!_ But whatabout how Blake reads a million billion more books than we do? What if she knows some really big super fancy words we don’t know? They could cheat and make something up and I- _uh, uh we,_ we wouldn't know!” Her youngest teammate's eyes darted back and forth between her girlfriend and Jaune. "What then?"

“I still think it would be more fair than cards. We would have Weiss and Pyrrha on our side and they would have Ren and Blake. We’d have a _waaaay_ better shot at winning than if we try to pull random cards against Nora, Yang, and Ren.” Jaune argued.

"...Are you saying we cheat?" Nora interjected with narrowed eyes, arms folding in front of her.  
  
"U-uh. I-I'm not saying anything." Jaune stammered, raising his hands defensively. "I-I'm just saying that from a tactical standpoint that when the three of you are together on the opposite team it's not a good idea to play a game with a deck of cards."  
  
_"Pfft,_ what are you talking about? I only managed to play a hand with five aces that one time because it was after the reshuffle! It's not like I flashed Ren _on purpose_ so he would drop the deck and Yang could slip her lucky cards in, they just _happened_ to get in there somehow!

“Nora, card decks usually only have four aces, one of each suite.” Weiss said patiently. Nora blinked.

“Four? That’s silly. What about the extra heart for good luck?” Nora asked. Jaune facepalmed.

Weiss shook her head with a resigned sigh. Immediately Ruby’s eyes flicked to her, squeezing her hand reassuringly as she looked the girl over. Weiss looked up at her with a rueful smile, glancing across to check that Jaune and Nora were bickering before darting forward to peck her on the cheek as Ruby blushed.

Blake’s huff was soft, wistful. She looked away.

“Hey! What'd I miss?” Yang slid into the space next to Blake, draping an arm around her shoulders. Blake looked up with a faint smile, shifting to lean into Yang's side gratefully with a soft kiss to her jaw in greeting.

“They’re having some trouble picking a game. There’s too many players for Remnant: The Game or Compost King and Jaune believes we would have too much of an advantage if he agrees to a card game. He seems to think you might cheat." Blake said. Yang glanced over, the very picture of innocence.

“Cheat? Who, _me?_ ” Yang stuck out her tongue. “I have no _idea_ how those cards get in my boobs, but if I get ‘em I’m gonna play ‘em.” Yang winked. “ _Buuuut_ if they want a group game so bad...howabout Pictionary?” Yang offered with a shrug. “I’m sure Weiss has a stack of paper somewhere-”

“Uhh, Yang? In case you managed to somehow forget the last time we played that game- you can't draw.” Weiss replied sharply.

“You asked for a game where we would be at a blatant disadvantage, I offered one. What more do you want princess?” Yang huffed. “Besides, it's not like Ruby is the next Red Brandt either-”

 _“Hey!”_ Weiss snapped. “Don’t insult your sister! Her weapons schematics rival the work of a proper SDC engineer!” Weiss glared, subtly leaning protectively in front of her partner.

“You’re damn right they do, she puts her heart and soul into those.” Yang growled in pride and challenge, a fire lighting in her eyes. “But when it comes to sketching out abstract ideas in her head especially under a time limit, her doodles aren't exactly the Mocha Lisa.”

“W-we could play a nice game of telephone-” Jaune stuttered, sensing danger.

“...Telephone? _Really_ Jaune?” Weiss rolled her eyes.

“W-well, then, w-what about Compost King? You know it’s really very-” Jaune began.

 _“Uuugh,_ that takes _so long!”_ Nora groaned. “Though, it is fun to play when we fight the aliens-”

 _“Oh! Oh!_ I know! What about hide and seek tag?!” Ruby squealed excitedly. “We haven’t played that in ages!”

“...Ruby, you’re too fast for anyone to catch you and Nora will likely level a building in her attempts to catch someone. Besides, it’ll be way too easy to find everyone-” Weiss stated.

“And Blake is impossible to catch-” Yang began.

“Then I’ll be the one to do the catching.” Blake said smoothly, cutting through the din. “Yang, you go with Nora and keep her out of trouble. Ruby, you can’t use your semblance to run any faster than Weiss can. All of you have 5 minutes to hide before I come looking for you. If I don’t manage to find you in half an hour, we’ll meet back here to clean up and check on Ren.”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan.” Pyrrha said cheerily, entering from the kitchen and taking Jaune’s hand. “Ren says the food will be ready by then, so that will give us plenty of time.”

Blake smiled, head dipping in a subtle nod of gratitude. Pyrrha grinned.

“Come on Jaune, let’s go!”  The redhead cheered, tugging Jaune firmly down the hall as the others rose to their feet.

“Don’t think I’m gonna make it easy for you just because we’re dating. I like having a beautiful woman like you chasing after me.” Yang said, eyes sparkling as she trailed her fingertips along Blake’s arm. Blake’s eyes glowed for an instant, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

“Half an hour away from your company? How will I ever survive.” Blake murmured dryly, her words belayed by the subvocal rumble of a purr. Yang grinned.

“Well Blakey, I guess you’ll just have to give it your all in order to catch me- well, the rest of me anyway. Afterall, you’ve already captured my heart. ” Yang smirked against Blake’s lips to a resounding chorus of groans, stifling Blake’s giggles with her lips.

“Ugh. Spare me.” Weiss muttered quietly. Ruby nosed curiously against her cheek. Weiss shook her head minutely, giving the hand in hers a quick squeeze.

“Try not to get caught before me, little sis. And stay out of trouble. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do- or better yet, anything I _would_. C’mon Nora.” Yang said with a wink to Weiss and her sister, not waiting for Nora before she trotted out of the hall.

 

* * *

 

“Shouldn’t you be going after them?” Ren said ten minutes later, flipping another pancake onto the enormous stack. Blake shrugged, turning a page.

“Yang and Nora need the time alone and the others left in their pairs. I’m sure they can manage to find something to do for a few more minutes until I finish this chapter.”

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Weiss? You okay?" Ruby asked gently, walking alongside her down in the basement halls.

"Yes Ruby I’m fine, why do you ask?" Weiss looked over curiously. Ruby shrugged, subtly poking her index fingers together behind her back.

"I dunno, you seemed...sad or something, back there. Something going on?" Ruby hedged. Weiss sighed.

"No. It's nothing. It’s just…" Weiss let out a soft huff and waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the room. “Them. They’re so over the top and public with their displays of affection. It’s...unsettling." Weiss shifted uncomfortably.

"Blake and Yang, you mean?" Ruby said. Weiss gave a nod.

Ruby darted in and pecked her on the cheek.

"W-What was that for?" Weiss blinked in surprise. Ruby giggled.

"You’re cute when you’re jealous." Ruby said smugly. Weiss scoffed.

"I am not jealous! How they go about displaying affection in front of others is excess-” Her words were cut off as her hand was sharply grabbed and tugged on.

“Shh! Weiss, I think someone’s coming!” Ruby whispered. She took off, holding tightly to Weiss' palm. Her body vibrated with the urge to move faster, to take Weiss in her arms and unleash her barely restrained speed.

“Don’t even think about it, Ruby Rose. You heard the rules.” Weiss squeezed the hand in her own as she stumbled to keep up.

“Blake’s clones could be on us in seconds, we need to speed up!” Ruby said, slowing down a fraction so Weiss wouldn’t fall.

“What we need to do is to hide.” Weiss replied. Spotting a supply room she activated a glyph, opening the door with her other hand before redirecting Ruby’s momentum to throw them both inside.

“ _Oof!_ _Ow!_ What was that fo-” Ruby hissed from their tangle of limbs.

 _“Ssh!”_ Weiss put a finger to Ruby’s lips as she listened hard for the sound of footsteps outside. Ruby tried to listen as well, but was lulled away by the view of soft lips lightly parted only inches away.

It was a tense several moments before Weiss relaxed, letting out a resigned sigh.

“Honestly Ruby, how is outrunning Blake for thirty minutes your idea of an optimum strateg- _mmph!”_ Weiss tensed as suddenly Ruby’s lips covered her own, effectively silencing her until they were both startled and breathless.

"Ruby what was that for?!" Weiss whispered, chest heaving as she rested her forehead against Ruby’s and waited for the breathless dizziness to pass.

"Wanted to." Ruby said simply. "Weiss, I get why you would be jealous of them being able to be so open and do all the stuff that they do, but we’re not them. I lo- _i-i-i-_ ike, you, just as much as Yang likes Blake. But I know how much your image and reputation means to you. I could do all that stuff and kiss you in front of people and grab your butt in the hallway and say all those things like Yang does, but I don’t think you’d like it as much as you think you would." Ruby said.

“I know…  It’s just…” Weiss sighed softly. “I wish I wasn’t so scared all the time. That I could stop second-guessing everything or worrying about what others might think and just...be me.” Weiss said sadly.

“Aw, Weiss…” Ruby gathered her partner up in a hug, squeezing her tight and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “It’s okay to not like having an audience, and I think you’re plenty you. I don’t need all those mushy words and sweet talk in front of people anyway. As long as I’m with you, I’m happy to save the makeouts for when we’re nice and alone.” Ruby smiled reassuringly. Weiss looked around at the darkened room of cleaning and training supplies, with the lights off and no other points of entry.

“Well...We’re alone now.” Weiss murmured shyly, a tinge in her cheeks as she lightly bit her lip. Ruby grinned, craning her head to look around playfully.

“Oh yeah, I hadn’t thought about-” Ruby’s words were silenced by Weiss’ fingers guiding her chin to her lips, the kiss equal parts commanding and gentle. Ruby quickly responded, parting her lips and happily inviting Weiss’ tongue in.

A small voice niggled at the back of their minds about time, but it was quickly drowned out by a sea of sensations caused by the woman pressed close against her.

 

* * *

 

“What about over there?”

“Nora, that's a training room. Someone's probably in there.”

“What about over here?”

“I am not climbing into my locker.”

“What about-”

“Nora, just…” Yang held back her irritation. “Come on.” She waved a hand, not waiting to see if the girl would follow or leave. They walked along in silence, headed back in the direction of their rooms.

“...Yang?” Nora tried tentatively a few minutes later.

No response.

“Yang.” Nora was firmer this time.

Yang responded with a noncommittal grunt. Nora stopped in the hallway with an unhappy sigh.

“...Yang, why did you ask for team BYRN to come back tonight when you can't even stand to look at me?” The hurt and determination in Nora's voice was palpable.

Yang flinched. “Nora, I-"

“No.” Nora grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her back to team JNPR’s dorm room and throwing her bodily inside before locking the door.

“What are you-?!” Yang snarled.

“Shut. Up.” Nora’s words were precise and clipped. Yang fell silent, defensively hunching her shoulders and clenching her fists at her sides.

“Yang-”

“Nora, I-” Yang stopped at Nora’s glare, gritting her teeth in frustration. She waved a hand for Nora to continue, crossing her arms beneath her chest as she stood on the far side of the room.

“Yang, I didn’t have a family growing up. It’s just been me and Ren for as long as I can remember. Sure there were some villages and adults who took us in for a little while here and there, but he's the only home I've ever known. Then we came to Beacon, and we met so many new people and made so many amazing friends...I met you.” Nora smiled sadly, moving to sit on her bed. “Someone who could keep up with me, and agreed to go along on crazy adventures. Someone I didn't have to worry about hurting accidentally with my strength or needed to hold anything back for. Who was so supportive of me even when I got drunk and mopey because Ren refused to see how good we could be if we were together-together. You put up with all of my fantasies and anxieties. With you, I could just be me. I miss that about you.” Nora looked up pleadingly.

“I miss you, but nowadays you're _so_ hard to be around. I don’t know how to talk to you. You either get really angry or you ignore me and pretend I don't even exist, which hurts worse. I don’t know if you’re done punishing me or yourself or if you even know the reason you're doing it anymore. I’m terrified you’ll see me in the halls and I don’t wanna be the one that ruins what might have been your best day ever.” Nora looked up at Yang, vulnerability in her eyes. “I don’t mean to make you angry all the time. I just want my friend back.” Nora said.

“You finished?” Yang said after a pause, but with little heat. Nora gave a nod. Yang sighed and ran agitated fingers through her hair.

“Nora, I…” Yang sighed. “Look. I wanna be friends again too, okay? I miss hanging out with everyone, and joking around with you and life being easy. I miss your shoulder bumps to my elbow and bad puns and stories about what kind of pancake you dreamed about eating last week-”

“Marzipan and hot chili cocoa.” Nora mumbled to herself softly.

“-and I miss being able to look at you without feeling like I need to be ready for you to tell the world about how we discovered you can channel electricity through your fingertips or about that time we got wasted and I told you I was curious what it would be like to makeout with Weiss-” Yang continued.

“-And then we started wondering about what it’d be like to sleep with her and if we could ever get her drunk enough to consider a threesome. I remember that!” Nora’s voice grew with excitement, then quailed at Yang’s glare. ”B-but that was a long time ago when we were younger and didn’t know any better and besides it’s not like we’d ever _really_ take someone to bed with us unless everyone was sober enough to give real consent and we would have stopped at any time I mean sex is supposed to be fun for everyone with no regrets not-” Nora fumbled.

“Nora. Not the point.” Yang said. The girl fell silent and hung her head.

“The point is that as much as I want to trust you, as much as I want to be friends with you, something inside of me is still scared of being betrayed again. I know you didn’t mean it and I want to believe you would never do something like that on purpose, but if I can’t be sure that you’ll protect mine or my team’s secrets when it counts-” Yang said.

Nora reached beneath her bed, scrabbling for a moment before pulling out a box of Ren’s shoes and wordlessly offering it up to the pacing brawler. Yang stopped in her tracks, looking at her in confusion. Popping off the cover, Nora set it to the side, pushing it to the end of the bed. Inside was a plethora of burnt and broken scrolls, computer chips, thumb drives, and memory cards. Each one was snapped, burned, or melted beyond use.

“Uh…?” Yang said in confusion.

“It’s every piece of footage or photos we could find from that day in the cafeteria or of Weiss and Ruby holding hands and kissing. Hadta go all the way into Vale for some of ‘em too.” Nora said softly.

“...How did you manage to find all of these?” Yang said in awe.

“Ren opened a betting pool about who would be the first person to leak the story to the press. It took a week or two to get to everyone on the list. Ren did the stealing and sweet talking. I did the breaking.” Nora grinned wolfishly. “A coupla guys wet their pants right in front of me. It was a lot of fun. Then Fox put some kind of fish spider on the CCT so he’d know if someone tried to scrollmail the story to the media and let us know where they lived if Team CFVY wasn’t able to go. Me n’ the rest of Team JNPR and CFVY have been keeping an ear out and an eye to the ground, but no one else has come forward or triggered one of Fox’s fish. I still don’t know how he feeds it.” Nora said with a hint of a pout. "I know I really hurt you, but I meant it when I swore that I would protect all of you with my life."

Yang was flabbergasted. _I did not give that boy enough credit for being a criminal mastermind._

“Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Yang said eventually. Nora shrugged apologetically.

“I wanted to, but Ren, Pyrrha, and Coco said it’d be better to give you some space to cool down. I don’t think any of us knew that giving you enough space would take this long though.” Nora said.

“Thank you. Both of you. This is…” Yang shook her head, the lead weight she felt like she'd been carrying in her chest and stomach crumbling away into dust at her feet. “I’m sorry for doubting you.”

Nora shrugged, smiling apologetically. “S’okay. I was doubting at me too. I’ve felt terrible about what happened, and for teasing you about BDSM stuff in front of Ruby. I should have been more careful.” Nora scuffed her foot. “Did you ever manage to talk with her about that by the way, or is that still a no-talk ick zone?”

“I would still rather you not talk about that stuff in front of my sister, but she and I did end up talking it out a little. She was surprisingly okay with it, though she did ask to never be given the details.” Yang said awkwardly.

“Right. No details. Got it.” Nora scrunched up her face as though forcibly punching the information into the back her brain so it would stick in her memory. Yang’s lips lifted into a faintly amused smile.

“So...friends?” Nora asked hopefully after a minute of forceful thinking.

“I...yeah. Friends.” Yang said, a surprised smile escaping her as she slowly started to realize it was true. She had her friend back again.

 ** _“...YEEEEAH!”_** Nora jumped up and tackled Yang in a hug. Yang stumbled only briefly at the unexpected contact, catching the pintsized powerhouse and returning the force with an only mildly less intense one-armed hug. She was surprised to be once again in a position to recieve one of those tackle hugs, and marveled at how good it felt to get one again. Patting the girl on the back awkwardly she waited for the valkyrie’s impatient wiggle before releasing her, hefting the box with her other arm.

“Would you mind if I take this? Weiss will be really glad to see it, once she gets over the illegal destruction of someone else’s personal property.” Yang asked.

“Yeah, she’s always been kind of a stick in the mud. But she’s _our_ stick in the mud. At least now with your sister she’s getting less muddy. Or less stick-y?” Nora quirked her head in thought. “Hmm...stick-y…like a stick...that’s a good word, I should try to remember it. Sticks are stick-y...sticky... like.... _THE PANCAKES!”_ Nora’s eyes flew wide as she bolted upright. “ _Homigosh_ I forgot about _pancakes_! I _never_ forget about pancakes! We forgot to hide! Is it time to eat yet?” Nora rushed over to stand beneath the clock impatiently. Unable to help herself, Yang broke down into laughter, slowly increasing in volume. When she was finally doubled over, Nora looked over her shoulder at her quizzically. “What?”

Yang shook her head dismissively, fighting to stop and catch her breath. “You. I forgot how quickly you’re able to switch from acting so serious to being silly.”

“What are you talking about? Pancakes are always serious business.” Nora locked her down with a stare. Yang grinned and shrugged breezily, eyes brightening in challenge.

“I dunno Nora. It’s been a few weeks. You might be off your game. Think you can still... _stack up?”_ Yang wiggled her eyebrows in challenge.

“...If you’re challenging me to a _pun_ cake eatin’ contest, then I think you’ve _bitten off more than you can chew.”_ Nora said, eyes staring her opponent down challengingly while the rest of her body lit up in joyful excitement.

“I dunno about that. _Maple_ you need a second opinion.” Yang retorted. “First one down gets first syrup dibs?”

“Done.” Nora grinned, exiting into the hallway before positioning herself into the classic pose of an olympic runner’s sprint. “Well, _waffle_ we waiting for? LETS DO THIS!”

Yang chuckled. “One sec.” Shutting the door behind her she hip checked the door scanner and opened the door on the other side, placing the shoebox safely on Weiss’ desk. Shutting the door behind her she mirrored Nora on the other side, giving the girl a nod and a wink.

“Ready? One...two... ** _THREE!”_   **They counted in unison. Together they exploded down the hallway and vaulted down the stairs, Nora letting out a whoop of delight as she shouldered Yang into a wall and dodged waves of flying golden hair before being vaulted over at the base of the stairs.

 

* * *

 

“You’re so full of _crepe.”_ Nora belched loudly, patting her stomach with a happy sigh.

“You’re...face is...full of _crepe.”_ Yang managed weakly, fork tumbling from her hand to the floor.

 "Yeaheheh! I win!" Nora cheered, then burped again.

The kitchenette was devastation. Piles of decimated powdered sugar, berries, chocolate pieces and syrup coated most of the table and floor, a wreckage of dishes soaking in the sink. The rest of the members of Teams RWBY and JNPR had looked on with their own more mild stacks of pancakes as the the two had devoured their way through a veritable mountain of fluffy flapjacks, trading puns and jokes like insults all the while. It was an impressive display of gluttony and wit, but eventually ended with Yang about to puke and a three bite sliver of a cake left on her plate.

“...You gonna eat that?” Nora said, licking her lips. Yang waved absently, sagging into Blake’s supportive arms.

“Hmmmhmhm, tastes like victory.” Nora chewed with relish and a happy hum.

“Help, I’ve been defeated by a monster. _Avenge...me…”_ Yang used her best hoarse voice, weakly gripping onto Blake and looking into her eyes. Blake looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, shaking her head in amusement.

“You should know better than to treat with a _Mistralian,_ when _pancakes_ are on the line.” Blake quipped.

 _“A ha ha, a ha ha._ Nerd.” Yang did her best vizzini impression. Blake’s bow flicked. Yang grinned, then groaned. “Ooww. I think my stomach’s broken. Kiss it and make it better?” Yang said hopefully. Blake let out an undignified snort.

“Yang, you are such a _sap.”_ Nora grinned. Yang lazily rolled her head back to look at her rival and friend.

 _“Syrrup_ ossedly it’s one of the _sweetest_ qualities about me.” Yang preened, then stuck out her tongue. Nora’s laugh was cut off by a groan of pain.

“Alright, that’s enough. Quit it, both of you. The contest is over, Nora won. No more puns!” Weiss groused.

“Oh, don’t _flip your stack,_ princess. It’s not _our_ fault you were fifteen minutes late for pancakes and all the whipped cream was gone.” Yang said. Weiss and Ruby blushed, the entirety of Weiss' neck and collarbones somehow remaining a mysteriously pristine white that everyone tactfully refrained from commenting on.

“Yeah. Besides, it’s kinda fun to watch Blake and Yang _ooze_ with _sweet_ talk.” Nora said instead.

"I already used sweet, that one doesn't count." Yang said. Nora stuck out her tongue.

“Speaking of oozing, let’s get you both cleaned off. You are disgustingly coated in syrup.” Blake said. Yang’s eyes sparkled.

“Mm, yeah, a hot shower does sound nice. Care to join me?” Yang wiggled her eyebrows, pleased when Blake flushed bright red from head to toe, eyes heating up instantly and dragging down her body at the suggestion before forcefully flicking away.

 _“Ohh No_. No no no. Absolutely not. No sex in our shower. Go hose off in the locker rooms or something.” Weiss was on her feet, palm slicing through the air.

“Okay okay, _geez_. It was just a joke. C’mon Nora. Let’s go get cleaned up.” Yang smiled as one of her arms was gently taken and draped around Blake’s shoulders, watching as Pyrrha moved to do the same to Nora’s other side.

 _“Nooooo._ Don’t wanna move.” Nora slurred. “S’naptime.”

“You can have naptime with Ren after he and Jaune take care of the dishes and we stop you from sticking to the floor.” Pyrrha said patiently, with no small amount of amusement.

Ren sighed in resignation. Jaune’s shoulders slumped.

“I hate the after part of pancakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Trust Nora to misunderstand the concept of phishing :p
> 
> I feel terrible that these chapters are taking longer and longer to write. I sincerely hope you enjoyed and that has been worth the wait.


	36. A Lovely Discovery (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!  
> First off, I want to apologize that all of my postings are and will continue to be erratic. I promise I have not forgotten or abandoned this fic, though I'm certain it looks that way a fair amount of the time. Second: Happy Holidays! I hope you are enjoying Season 5 as much as I am and that this chapter is an unexpected but welcome nondescript holiday gift. 
> 
> Third: **Content Warning: this chapter contains some sexual exploration and open discussion of some "unusual" types of sex** hence the NSFW? tag. You have been warned, but definitely don't read this near children for the love of all the dust in remnant please just wait until you've got time alone.
> 
> Also your family/friends might look at you funny because if I did my job right you should be making some pretty funny faces. Let me know if ya do in the comments below.
> 
> Also also- a quick thanks to my (I guess betas?) Saff and Pit, for taking a look when my eyes couldn't and helping me realize I'd written nearly 8k words that were completely off-topic and derailing the story before getting me back on track so I could write 3k more :D

 

“You smell so good…” Blake murmured, nosing into the soft skin of Yang's neck as they faced one another in the bed. Subconsciously the tip of her tongue peeked out, lapping gently at the brawler’s pale skin. _One, two..._ Blake nipped her lightly, catching Yang's skin between her teeth with light tugs as she continued to savor her. Yang let out a faint keen of surprise and pleasure, breath hitched and panting, growing heavier with each tug. The tips of her fingers dug into Blake's lower back for support as she melted, Blake's tongue continuing to flick at and darken the bit of trapped skin, rolling it between her teeth. Eventually Blake was pulled from her reverie by the feel of Yang's hips scooting closer, the blonde's breathing shallow as she fought to keep silent with shuddering exhales.

Blake's eyes sparked, glowing in interest at the sound. The hand she’d been resting on Yang’s stomach shifted to tease along the hem of her shirt, dipping first one finger then another beneath the fabric. She brushed along the dips and ridges of defined abs, purring hungrily as she felt the muscles twitch against her skin. Another soft sound from her brawler had her hand straying higher, stroking along the underside of Yang's breast with a fingertip before leaning back to check her partner’s reaction carefully.

Yang's eyes were magenta, lower lip caught hard between her teeth to stifle any sound. Her eyes were burning, pleading, wanting. Blake’s eyes widened and then half-lidded in surprise as heat spread through her body. She swiped a finger carefully over Yang's breast again with a low purr, one eyebrow raised in interest as she slid past again with the lightest scrape of a nail. She swelled with fierce pride at the way Yang’s eyebrows twitched together at the sensation, eyes fluttering briefly before turning her head to jut her chin at the bunk down below.

 _Are they sleeping?_ She mouthed, eyes flickering between lust and hesitation. Blake’s ears swiveled as she peered down at the oversized lump beneath heavy blankets. Watching carefully, her heightened vision was able to capture the faint rise and fall of even breathing in the dim room. After a pause she shifted her weight, straddling the brawler as she answered the  question with a firm nod.

Yang reached down, squeezing her wrist and giving a light tug upwards before releasing her. Blake took the hint and slid her hand higher, palming Yang's breast under the shirt with a squeeze. Yang's hand immediately came up, holding Blake's palm against her over the fabric of her shirt and pressing down in slow, firm circles. Her other hand ghosted along Blake’s hip with a reassuring squeeze before slipping further north to sink her teeth into the knuckle of her index finger to stifle her cries.

Blake couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped at the sight beneath her, Yang’s breath sharp through her nose as she fought to remain quiet, fingers insistent against her palm as she guided Blake in massaging her breast. Blake squeezed as Yang pushed, grinding her palm into a hardened nipple as Yang arched up to greet her with lust-blown eyes.

Blake’s free hand moved up fondly, fingers stroking over the curve of a blonde eyebrow, down the bridge of her nose, across a bitten fingertip, and along the curve of a rosy cheek. Her eyes traced the path her fingers took as they moved along her neck, debating if she could replace them with her tongue...some of her thoughts must have reflected on her face, a soft whimper escaping the girl beneath her as hips bucked upwards once more.

Blake bit her lip, forcing down a growl of desire. Her hand lifted, re-positioned, descended again. Scooting down her girlfriends body she watched the rise and fall of Yang’s chest as her trapped hand squeezed hard, warming as much of the breast beneath her palm as she could while the other roved tortuously down along ribs and Yang’s side to squeeze at her hip before ghosting along the outside of a thigh. She felt something in her chest settle in pleasure and pride, basking in the way Yang so clearly needed and wanted her touch, at the way she could make the blonde feel, how close they had become...Blake’s fingers hooked into the waistband of Yang’s shorts carefully, nails scraping along her abdomen but making no move to stray lower.

Releasing the hand trapped between her teeth Yang caught the wayward fingers, gently drawing them out of her shorts. She shook her head quickly to dispel the look of guilt creeping onto Blake's features. With a careful brush and a shy smile she guided their fingertips together, capturing the back of Blake’s hand with a careful kiss. Meeting confused golden eyes Yang chewed her lower lip, hesitating for a few moments before taking a breath and spreading her legs. Blake’s eyes went wide, breath hitching in a silent gasp as Yang guided Blake's hand between them,eyes watching Blake for any sign of hesitance or discomfort. Finding no resistance she guided Blake's hand over her shorts to just above the apex of her legs, releasing her to make the final decision on her own.

Blake let out a breath of surprise, ears twitching rapidly. For a long moment the world narrowed down, her senses unable to capture anything beyond Yang's heavy breathing, magenta eyes filled with trust, and the scent of Yang's desire.

 

Reaching down, she cupped her girlfriend between the legs for the very first time.

 

Yang's breath rushed out in a hiss, hips canting forward with a needy whine. Blake marveled at the way Yang looked as she experimentally ground her palm down over fabric, unable to look away from the sight of Yang's head tossed back in ecstasy, magenta eyes fluttering as willing hips rolled upwards to meet her. Working together, they found a decent angle and rhythm, Yang's head lolling back to gaze into golden eyes.

Yang let out a shuddering breath, her keening squeaks and whines growing louder the longer she writhed beneath the faunus' heated stare. The friction was helping, just enough to take off the edge but not enough to climax. When her body was sated (but not altogether satisfied) Yang collapsed back with a sigh, gently but firmly guiding Blake's hand away. Lacing their fingers together she brought her girlfriend's hand up for a gentle dusting of grateful kisses across the back of her knuckles.

“That was unexpected.” Blake rasped, voice faint and breathless as Yang brushed her cheek across her captured knuckles.

“Sorry if that was too much I just...needed a little more to cool down." Yang panted, heaving a huge, shuddering sigh. “Dust, I'm starting to wish there was a neck pinch for me too.”

“Shh, it’s okay.” Blake was quick to reassure, pressing gentle kisses to her cheek, forehead, and lips. “Thank you for letting me. It was…” Blake inhaled deeply, shivering at the scent of their mutual arousal so close. “Amazing.” She husked sincerely.

“You're telling me.” Yang chuckled breathlessly. “ _Dust damn it_ Blake, I _love it_ when you're feisty.” Yang whisper-groaned. Blake couldn't stop her silent shudder at the sound.

“Mm. I love it when you're feisty too.” Blake purred, gently rubbing circles into Yang’s belly.

Together they settled down comfortably, Blake purring softly into strong, warm arms.

“It's getting harder not to jump you…” Blake murmured after a few silent minutes, lips whispering against the curve of a strong shoulder. “I think we might need to continue the discussion about what we’d be open to sometime soon.”

“Yeah.” Yang murmured back, laced with a hint of frustration. “I want to go further with you _so badly,_ but...I don't want to do it until I know all of your likes and especially your limits. Not to mention that whenever we get a quiet moment to ourselves it’s just...never the right place or the right time.” A soft snore from down below only served to highlight that fact. Yang’s lips tugged wryly with a soft snort of derision.

"And theeere's the buzzkill." she sighed. _Typical.  
_

_"..."_

Wordlessly Blake reached out, silently taking Yang's hand and plopping it on her breast before giving the palm a firm wiggle. Yang snorted again, this time in amusement as she was deliberately pulled back from her thoughts.

“You're still wearing a bra aren't you?” She murmured in amusement, gently kneading Blake’s flesh over the cloth.

“So? It still feels good to have your hands on me.” Blake murmured with a satisfied rumble. Yang's heart soared.

"Yeah?" Yang said hopefully, voice glowing from the praise. Blake chuckled with a noncommittal hum, a smile still playing subtly at her lips. Yang grinned.

“I don't know how you wear those to bed. Sports bras are so tight and regular ones dig into my skin.” Yang said, squeezing firmly before dusting a trail of light kisses along her forehead.

“I only wear them when we're napping. I don't wear them to sleep.” Blake said distantly. Yang wiggled her eyebrows.

“Ooh, so if I join you overnight in your bed-“ Yang began.

Blake turned her head, biting firmly into Yang’s shoulder until the girl let out a muted yelp.

“Then we’ll definitely do something we’ll both regret.” Blake pressed a soothing lick along the new teeth marks in Yang’s skin, followed by a kiss and a gentle nudge with her nose.

“Mm, such as?” Yang hummed, distracted by a skillful tongue once again.

“Such as _wake them with your screams in the middle of the night…_ ” Blake purred low in Yang’s ear, basking in the low groan torn from Yang’s throat even as her ears swiveled.

"Tease." Yang growled.

“Shh. They're waking up.” Blake whispered, hearing the faint sounds of stirring down below. Yang grumbled but acquiesced, slipping her hand to a more decorous location.

“One of these days I am gonna break one of my own rules and kick Ruby out.” Yang grumbled under her breath. It was an empty threat, but Blake smiled and kissed the brawler lightly on the nose to comfort her anyway. Inwardly, she ached.

 

 _If only the topic of sex didn’t make Weiss so uncomfortable…_ Blake sighed quietly as the opportunity slipped away.

 

* * *

 

Blake stood poised, arms up in a guard stance as they mirrored one another on the sparring mat. She smiled idly at her blonde counterpart, ears twitching in playful challenge as they circled in step with one another, using the brief respite to flex her fingers in her hand wraps and check for any shifting. (“Keep them tight.” Yang had insisted each time they trained together, wrapping her hands with tender care before patting and tugging on each one in turn. “Even a handful of grass out in the field is better than nothing.  Anything to help you avoid breaking one of those beautiful bones.” She’d said as she brushed her lips against each cloth-covered knuckle.)

 

“Strap on.” Blake taunted, eyes alight with a smirk as she punched into the slight opening the question had afforded her. At the last second Yang leaned out of the way, taking the follow-up combo with a quick slap of her palm before dancing away.

“On me or you?” Yang quirked her head in curiosity.

“Either.” Blake feinted in again, then jumped away.

Yang thought about it a moment.

“Both.” She dodged a fist, threw a cross of her own-

 

It connected with empty air.

 

“Dress up?” Yang inquired, followed by a flurry of fists almost too fast for Blake to see.

“Not interested.” Blake replied, taking the punches on her forearms before snapping a kick to Yang's jaw. Yang dropped to a squat, the leg flying overhead easily before lunging upwards for a devastating hook to Blake’s exposed ribs.

The clone dissolved. Yang let out a snort.

“Me neither.” The blonde grinned. “Your turn.”  Before she could speak Yang moved in and rained down another barrage of combos, taking all of Blake’s effort to skip and dodge out of the way.

“Sensation play?” Blake tossed out when she danced far enough away to get a second to breathe. Yang laughed, bright and loud.

“Hot, cold, sweet, sticky, I would absolutely love to do it all again.” Yang winked with a broad grin. Blake froze, eyes unblinking as her ears twitched rapidly. Yang’s fist came in hard for her shoulder, meeting for a solid second before Blake remembered to replace her physical body with shadows and blurred air. The clone dissolved and there was Blake, slowly rising from a crouch and rubbing her arm as her aura flickered.

“You know, for not training as a boxer or a dancer, you  move your body very well.” Yang’s eyes slid up and down her form exaggeratedly, slowly dragging back up before meeting her eyes with a wink “and what a damn good body it is.” She reached up, playfully flicking a thumb across her nose before bending four fingers in the classically infuriating _come here_ as she bounced around on the balls of her feet.

 

Blake snorted and tackled her.

 

The move caught Yang completely by surprise, landing with a heavy _oof!_ Before the blonde could recover Blake had straddled her, pinning her wrists down and grinning in triumph beneath a curtain of dark hair.

“Pinned ya.” Blake’s grin was smug. Yang made a soft sound of irritation, tapping three times on Blake’s wrist.

 _Lucky shot._ The blonde’s eyes sulked. The faunus rolled away easily, eyes half-lidded in playful delight.

 _You should know better than to get distracted during a fight._ Smug golden eyes seemed to say.

Yang sat on the floor for a moment, then used her arm to wipe at her nose with a sniff. _Look who’s talking._

Blake rolled her eyes in fond exasperation at the wordless exchange, shaking her head with a small smile as she moved to rise. She was halfway to a crouch when Yang tackled her around the knees, throwing her to the floor. Keeping her body low the blonde brawler slithered up the other girl’s form, using her strength and body weight to pin the other girl down. Blake let out a startled squeal, wriggling furiously like a house cat hearing the clippers coming for it’s claws. Yang hoisted herself further up with her left hand on Blake’s shoulder, her ankle slipping against the mat. In an instant Blake had brought a leg up and pushed off from Yang's thigh, slipping out before hooking the blonde with her legs and flipping them over, straddling her a second time with a predatory grin, cheeks flush with victory.

“Pinned ya again.” Blake eyes sparked then drooped, biting her lip as her eyes unconsciously drifted down to the movement at the corner of her eye. Time seemed to slow as her eyes locked onto heaving orbs, lingering on the rhythmic rise and fall of cleavage reddened by exertion as Yang fought to catch her breath. Yang glanced down her body to see Blake’s unblinking stare above her, licking slightly parted lips as her gaze lingered hungrily. _All I would have to do is push my chest out just the tiniest bit and her lips would be..._ Yang’s nipples hardened instantly as the temperature in the room skyrocketed. Her breath hitched.

 

Suddenly their game wasn’t so innocent anymore.

 

Blake shifted her hips, setting herself more comfortably astride the other girl. The movement caused Yang to let out a faint keen of interest. Blake stilled her motions as her eyes slowly dragged up from her girlfriend’s chest to the throbbing pulse point at her neck. She imagined idly checking the blonde’s heart rate with the flat of her tongue for a moment before finally blinking upwards to meet that magenta gaze. Her own amber was a golden glow of interest, swiftly darkening as her pupils dilated in lust. Steadily, deliberately she shifted her weight, a slow rock forward and back. She let out a soft, greedy growl as their pubic bones rocked together, savoring the delicious groan it tugged from the back of the Blonde’s throat and the warmth it spread through her body. She rocked her hips again enticingly, gripping Yang's wrists and pinning her down a little more firmly into the mat before brushing the tips of their noses together.

Another whimper escaped her captive as Yang strained against the wonderful pressure at her wrists and hips, craning her head forward for a kiss. Blake grinned at the girl’s antics, leaning her lips just out of reach each time Yang came near her goal, purring in delight and waiting for Yang to lay back in mock surrender before darting in for swift pecks to her lip then dodging back as Yang’s teeth attempted to nip her once more before repeating the process over again.

“T-tease.” Yang whispered breathlessly in both enjoyment and frustration at the loss of control, wiggling her own hips as though to toss the girl above her. Blake let out a slightly lower growl, splaying out and pressing her hand holds more firmly into the mat.

 ** _“Stay.”_ ** she said, voice soft yet firm. Yang bit back a groan at the command with a shudder, a shaky grin stretching across her features. Obediently she went limp as Blake sat back on her haunches, letting her fingers trail over the blonde’s torso before lightly scraping her nails across the exposed flesh of her stomach, creeping underneath the hem of her shirt and leaving electric tingles in her wake. “Good girl.” She purred. Yang grinned in delight, a thrill racing down her spine at the praise.

Blake’s hands were palming and kneading her breasts avidly, teeth nipping at her earlobe as she moaned Blake’s name in encouragement when they heard a faint beeping noise. Blake froze in place, body going rigid in surprise as her ears swiveled towards the door. Yang looked up at her aroused and confused for a moment, then paled.

“Don’t tell me-”

“And that’s why I- **_ACKAUGH!”_ ** Ruby cut off mid-sentence as she spun around, averting her eyes with limbs flailing wildly in the air. _“I’msorrywedidntknowweshouldveknockedbefore-”_

“What are you two _doing?!_ This is a public area! Anyone could have walked in here!” Weiss screeched, body burning scarlet from head to toe.

“What does it _look_ like we were doing?” Yang snarled, eyes burning red in an instant. “We were training and things got a little heated. What’s it to you?” Yang fired back, glaring daggers at the ice queen even while pinned with her shirt askew and Blake’s hands on her boobs. “Besides, the door was _locked_ and aren’t you two supposed to be _studying?!”_ Yang fumed. Weiss had the grace to look flustered.

“R-ruby has difficulty with abstract concepts. I brought her down here to demonstrate-" Weiss began.

“Uh-huh. _Suure_ you were. With what reading supplies?” Yang grumbled, yanking her shirt back down with an irritable huff as Blake stood and slipped out of reach. Weiss let out a squawk of indignation, followed by a trademark stomp.

“T-that is beside the point!” Weiss said, voice a decidedly higher pitch than it was before. Blake did her best to hide her giggle, smiling behind a hand. “But if you _must_ know, I was going to-”

“ _Save it_ princess, I don’t really care. _Buuut_ , since you’re here, we may as well spar.” Yang said, rolling her shoulders out. “I know _I’ve_ got some unresolved tension to work out anyway.” She ground out with another baleful glare.

“Uh- right- great- I’ll-uh-I- _I’ll go get my scythe!”_ Ruby said in a panic. Just like that Ruby had bolted away, rose petals fluttering down in her wake. Weiss heaved a deep sigh, rubbing her temples in exasperation.

Blake watched them all and smiled softly, blinking once in fondness at each of them (and the open door where Ruby had been) before calmly returning to her girlfriend’s side.

“I’m sorry we weren’t able to finish our conversation. Maybe later?” The faunus murmured soothingly, stepping close to press a kiss to Yang’s cheek and drift a hand along the blonde's ribs.

“I...yeah.” Yang huffed grumpily. “Later.”

Yang ran restless fingers through her hair, blowing out a huff of irritation before walking away to stretch out. Blake’s heart tugged as she watched, discreetly biting the inside of her lip to hide her own frustration.

She loved her teammates, she really did, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait or how much more she could take.

* * *

 

“...Is Coco here?”

“Uhh…” Lapin ears bobbed in surprise. Instinctively she froze, mind cataloguing and attempting to sort out the puzzle literally fidgeting in the doorway. Her eyes and ears rapidly accessed the woman before her, taking in the twitching bow, folded arms, tense tone of voice and lack of eye contact in an instant.

“It’s cool Velv, let her in.” came a voice from behind her. Velvet felt the coil of tension leave her body at the sound, head tipping towards the sound's soothing caress before respectfully stepping away, gesturing for the other faunus to come inside. Blake dipped her head in muted thanks, her heart beat a rapid and unsettled thrum in her chest. Velvet watched as Blake dropped her hands and walked past with determined fists, knuckles creaking as though unsure about what to do with her hands.

_Well, I can certainly fix that._

“Would you like some tea?” Velvet asked gently. Blake tensed. “I was just about to make some for myself. I can pour a second cup if you’d like?” Velvet lied smoothly. It seemed to do the trick.

“I...sure. Thank you.” Blake murmured with a nod. Velvet hid her smile as the other girl's heart rate slowed considerably and her shoulders became a modicum less tense.

Velvet shut the door silently, listening as her lover settled herself on the couch and Blake leaned against the wall. Turning around she caught Coco’s posture, regally reclined in faux disinterest, face angled towards Blake but chin tipped towards her as a fingertip lightly stroked her temple. _Any idea what this is about?_

Velvet wiggled the end of her right ear, shoulders lowered as she blinked twice _Not a clue._

Carefully Coco adjusted the glasses on her face, lifting them the barest smidge upwards before guiding them back down. _Partner?_

Once again, Velvet wiggled her ear.

Coco heaved a quiet sigh, raising an eyebrow as her focus shifted to the other girl.

The entire exchange took less than five seconds.

“Blake.” Coco said neutrally. “It’s not often you come looking for me, especially without your partner. What can I do for you?” Her eyes narrowed behind dark sunglasses as she took in Blake’s tense and defensive posture, back against a wall and one foot halfway turned towards the door. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Velvet stepping further into the kitchen and filling the fire dust kettle for tea, remaining within sight but leaving the exit path clear. “Please, sit down.” She gestured to the seat across from her and closest to the doorway. Blake seemed to hesitate for a moment, footsteps deliberate and quick as she crossed the hallway and sat down on the edge of the seat.

“I...Thank you. I…I’m not exactly sure how to...” She shuffled awkwardly for a long minute, looking down at her hands as they fidgeted in her lap. She twitched violently when the fire dust kettle whistled, bow visibly twitching. Coco blew out an exasperated breath as Blake’s attention was suddenly entirely focused on Velvet, accepting the offered cup of tea as though grateful for the distraction.

 _What is going on? Blake’s not usually this timid. Honestly, it’s like Velvet in that first month all over again._ Inwardly, Coco sighed. Began counting in her head.

_One, two, three..._

“Well? Spill.” Coco demanded after 153 seconds of Blake rolling the mug between her palms.

“I need your help.” Blake blurted, a dark blush spreading on her cheeks.”Yang and I, ah...well...w-we keep being interrupted during...i-intimate moments. It’s...difficult to find time and a place to  ourselves and it’s...starting to put a... _strain,_ on our friendships. I think I’ve found a way to get around the issue, but I want it to be a surprise and I...I need help setting it up.”

“...Can’t you just put a sock on the door like regular people?” Coco’s lips twitched up in an amused smirk, waving her hand to fend off Blake’s protests before they could start. “I know I know, Yang doesn’t want her sister knowing when she gets down and dirty. Considering you four don’t even have split rooms, I can see how getting up to anything beyond heavy petting could be an issue, especially with that girl’s mouth and how loud she likes to be.” Coco couldn’t help the full-blown grin that formed as Blake flushed an even darker shade of maroon.

“So, what do you want me to do?” Coco said as she lounged back regally.

“W-Well, actually I was hoping I might be able to ask for help from both of you.” Blake said shyly, glancing from Coco in the corner to the girl curled up on the sofa across from her. “I was wondering if you would be willing to help me set up a...well…” Blake gripped her elbow tightly, turning her head so her face was hidden by a curtain of dark hair. “A playroom.” she mumbled softly. Coco’s eyebrows rose in surprise, grin turning mischievous as she leaned forward to rest her weight on her knees.

“It doesn’t have to be much.” Blake said hastily. “Just a bed, a place to keep a few clothes and toys, some safety equipment...maybe an anchor point or two.” Blake’s voice dropped to a murmur. Coco’s nostrils flared in silent amusement, unable to hide the slow grin spreading across her lips as Blake grew more and more uncomfortable. After a drawn out silence, Coco finally took pity and relented on the girl.

“Do you have a place in mind for this sex nest of yours, or is this purely hypothetical?” Coco asked in smug amusement.

“I um, I found a storage wing I believe would be suitable, but I was hoping for a second opinion and possibly some help moving things around…?” Blake trailed off hopefully, face scarlet. Coco laughed.

“I can see why you didn’t want to go to your team for help.” Coco’s laughter ebbed, shaking her head with a sigh. “Yeah, we can help set things up and offer a pointer or two.” Coco rose from her seat, turning to offer her hand to woman sitting next to her. Her smile softened as Velvet took her hand with a squeeze, rising gracefully beneath her gaze and warming her heart. “Let’s go see this storage wing of yours.”

“Well...that’s the other thing.” Blake said awkwardly, hand squeezing her arm once more.

“... _Other_ thing?” Coco raised an eyebrow. Velvet’s ear drooped.

“Um, well, the last time I was there I kind of...climbed in through a window.” Blake said sheepishly. “I have no idea how to find the door.”

Coco threw her head back and laughed, and laughed, and laughed…

* * *

 

“Is this it?” Light reflected off dark sunglasses as slim fingers pressed them higher on her nose.

“Um, yeah.” Blake gripped her own elbow shyly. “Do you..think it might work?” She asked hesitantly.

Coco glanced around the room with a quiet exhale, looking to her lover with a slight jerk of her head. Velvet gave a quick nod before moving away, wading through a sea of long-forgotten items as she left to explore. Coco bit the inside of her cheek, lips quirking fondly as long rabbit ears nimbly bobbed off into the distance. Looking a bit closer to herself she took in the room with a critical eye, shoving at boxes and barrels of junk in thinly veiled disdain.

“Well...the rafters look sturdy enough with some modifications, and it doesn’t look like anyone’s been up here in years. It will definitely afford you enough privacy... _if_ you ever manage to find a door.” Coco glanced over with a sharp look she had patented to be felt through the sunglasses, pleased and gratified when Blake had the grace to look sheepish.

 _“But…”_ Coco let the word trail. “I can definitely see the appeal. Far enough away but not too far if things get heated, secure and private access…” she grinned. “Don’t know how you’ll get a mattress in without detection, but-”

Blake coughed discreetly, raising a flap of moth-eaten fabric which was visibly dusty and dirty from disuse. Coco made her way over, shoving aside boxes and barrels with a grunt born of irritation more than effort. Reaching a small path in the center of the room she breathed out a small sigh of relief, eyebrows twitching in surprise at the neat stack of mattresses and sturdy wooden bed frames hidden just past the makeshift partition.

“Well that’s something, at least.” Coco muttered to herself as she peered about the room. “Let’s see... what else have we got here…”

Together they poked and prodded through the detritus of former students; spare parts and training dummies, scraps of fabric and discarded bits of armor. Another partition in the opposite direction yielded folding tables and streamers, coils of cable and rusted cans of paint and old textbooks stacked neatly on shelves, all coated in thick layers of dust and cobwebs. It was a deepening mystery of miscellaneous items, sorted and stored with no discernible rhyme or reason.

“I found a door.” Velvet said when she returned half an hour later, hiding her grin at finding Coco elbow-deep in a pile of fabric and rummaging through the nearby boxes for more. “There’s a stairwell at the end of the hall that goes down to a door. It opens out into some sort of half-hallway on the top floor of the exchange dorms.”

“Well, that explains the uniforms.” Coco said, holding up expensive white fabric now grey with age. “If I’m not mistaken, this style of Atlas Academy uniform hasn’t been used in almost a decade.” Coco looked around again, then snapped her fingers sharply. “This must be where they store everything the school needs for the Vytal festival! Spare beds, spare parts for the staging and scenery, left over items the exchange students left behind…” Coco let out a low whistle. “Damn, Blake. This is an amazing find. _Aaand_ with the Vytal festival not due back here for another 15 years, I’d say chances are pretty high that you won’t be interrupted in here.” Coco grinned.  “Still, it wouldn’t hurt to take a few precautions…” The older woman trailed off thoughtfully, rising and dusting herself off before turning to the woman standing next to her.

“Velvet, round up Fox and Yatsu. Tell Yatsu to bring the stud finder and some eye bolts with his tools and Fox to start working on security and an alarm system for the door and the stairwell. This place doesn’t look as though it’s been touched in a while, but it would definitely suck if a professor or someone suddenly wandered in here.” Coco said, pressing up her glasses from the bridge of her nose. “Blake and I are gonna look around a bit more, see if we can’t move some of this clutter away and find something useful for soundproofing.” Blake's heart soared.

“I...thank you.” Blake said, voice shaky and sincere. “I don’t know how to repay you-“

“Relax, Blake.” Coco pointed to the fabric spilled across the floor. “My team will setup a fantastic getaway for you on two conditions: One, you let me take anything I want from in here and let me store some things no questions asked.”Blake raised an eyebrow but acquiesced with a nod.

“And the other condition?” Blake asked.

“You be good to her.” Cocos voice took on a protective edge. “Yang’s been through a lot of shit and had a lot of important people disappear on her when she’s needed them most. It makes it hard for her to trust people and let anyone in all the way. Now, I don’t know much about your past or where you came from-” Blake stiffened, eyes locking onto Velvet sharply before just as quickly flicking away.  “-and honestly _I don’t care._ ” Coco continued. “But if you cut and run on her without so much as a word to her or stop being honest with her when something’s bothering you then believe me there will be some _serious_ hell to pay.” Coco’s glasses slid down, and Blake swallowed at the intensity in those dark eyes.

“O-of course.” Blake said weakly.

“Good.” Coco slid her glasses back up again. “The same goes for you too.” she finished. Blake took in a relieved breath as the suddenly dangerous air lifted like a weight from her shoulders and chest.

“I mean it.” Coco said sternly, pointing a finger at Blake. “If Yang or someone ever steps out of line, you come to us at any time. If you need help, whatever it is, we’ve got your back every step of the way.”

“I...thank you. I’ll...I’ll try to remember that.” Blake said softly. Coco grunted.

“You’d better. Now... Let’s see what we can move and stack closer to the front of the building. It’s gonna take some time to get everything installed and enough space cleared away, but you can probably bring Yang up here sometime in the next week or two." Coco rubbed her hands together eagerly. “That'll give me enough time to figure out what I’m working with and to put together a chest for my toy..” she smirked at her own joke.

“Uhh...?” Blake stared at her blankly.

“Oh, you’ll see.” Came the devilish reply.

* * *

 

Sunlight filtered through the red leaves of forever fall forest, dappling Yang’s skin as she slid her leg lazily against Blake’s own.

 _“Tell me.”_ Blake wheedled softly, lips brushing against Yang’s ear.

It had been nearly a week of enigmatic smiles and restraint, of waiting for Yang to goad Ruby into a scuffling match before darting into shadows and heading for a secret room hidden in a nearby building. Fox and Yatsu had come and gone, teaching her how to install suspension hooks and test harnesses for strength and durability, of sneezing her way through dust and cobwebs and crumbling boxes as she cleared a space away, one all her own. Now it was down to waiting on Coco’s “final touches,” summarily dismissed and barred from her own space for the weekend. Blake welcomed the respite, taking advantage of the time to curl up with her partner and exchange stories of past lives and loves as they grew closer together.

“Nope.” Yang popped the “p” with a lazy smile and a shiver, pulling Blake tighter into her side. “I already told you, I’m not the kind of girl to kiss and tell.”

 _“Tell mee.”_ Blake whined softly, nipping at the shell of Yang’s ear. “I told you everything I discovered from being with Sun.” Blake whined again, teeth pressing in a little harder. Yang made a soft squeak of surprise, jerking her head away before turning it to press a swift peck to her girlfriend’s lips.

“Blake, I grew up with the master of whining and puppy pouts. While yours _is_ top notch, it’s still nothing compared to Ruby’s.” Yang brushed her nose back and forth against Blake’s, winking with a lazy grin before settling back comfortably into the grass and closing her eyes. Blake let out a huff of irritation, eyeing the brawler for several long moments.

“You were fine discussing it before.” Blake grumbled. Yang chuckled, kissing her on the nose.

“That was before I had a beautiful woman draped in my arms on the perfect fall afternoon.” Yang murmured sweetly, palm idly rubbing up and down from Blake’s ribs to hip. Blake continue to sulk for a moment, eyebrows scrunching in thought. Suddenly, the corner of Blake’s lips twitched as a wicked idea formed in her head. It disappeared in an instant as her face slid into an enigmatic stillness once more.

“...What if I guess? Will you tell me then?” Idly, two of Blake’s fingers tiptoed along Yang’s stomach to flick at the hem of her jacket.

“Mm...you can guess if you wanna, but my answer’s gonna stay the same.” Yang replied, thoroughly unconcerned. Blake’s eyes flared in challenge.

“...While you’re on your period.” Blake asked, already knowing the answer to the question as she teased idly at Yang’s side.

“Nope.” Yang replied with a grin, completely unrepentant as her heart double-stepped on a beat.

“...While she was on her period.” Blake asked again, ears on her head rotating to catch the sounds of breathing and a slightly elevated heartbeat.

“Nope.” Yang wiggled confidently, not opening her eyes. Blake’s lips twitched.

“Rope?” Blake queried. Yang barked out a laugh.

“You already know the answer to that one.” Yang said, amused.

“Yes or no, Yang? Have you ever had sex using rope?” Blake murmured. Blake’s nail slid up along the seam of the jacket to trace circles around Yang’s navel. Yang bit her lip with a grin, shifting her hips upwards into the touch with a soft inhale.

“Nope.” she husked. Blake grinned.

“Anal.” Blake said. Yang inhaled sharply, letting it out in a quiet pant.

“I asked you that before, but you never answered.” the blonde evaded with a mock pout.

“And now I’m asking you.” Blake purred, rhythmically dipping a finger in and out of Yang’s bellybutton. Yang hissed to cover a whimper, then took a calming breath.

“Nope.” she replied as evenly as she could.

“...Liar.” Blake chuckled. Leaning in, she trailed a line of kisses from Yang’s ear to her cheek, then down along her neck as Yang tipped her head back for more.

“Spanking?” Blake’s finger hooked at the intersection of Yang’s closed jacket just beneath the button, very slowly riding it up before undoing the lowest button. Yang shivered, the hand at Blake’s back stilling in her hair.

“Nope.” she breathed, heart staggering erratically. Blake bit her lip as her body reacted to the scent, sight, and sound of Yang becoming more and more turned on by the line of questioning.

“Hm. Someday we’ll see about that, and in what positions.” Blake murmured. Yang gasped, body curving instinctively towards Blake's scant touch as a fingertip traced over her exposed skin.

“Um...being watched? Either while masturbating, or…?” Blake bit her lip shyly, hoping her voice had remained even and steady.

 

_Pleasesayyespleasesayyespleasesayyes…_

 

“N-nope.” Yang grit out. Another lie. Blake’s bit back a groan of relief as a flood pooled between her legs.

“...I’d like to see that sometime.” The faunus whispered huskily, tongue tracing along the shell of Yang’s ear. Instinctively, her hips shifted closer to press along Yang’s thigh.

 _“Blake.”_ Yang husked. She shifted, guiding Blake’s leg between her own with a rock of her hips. Blake shuddered with a muted growl, hand sliding down to squeeze hard at Yang’s hip as she bit Yang's neck.

“Do you like it when a girl goes down on you or do you like her fingers better?” Blake husked, breath and desire tickling at Yang's ear.

 _“Fuuuck.”_ Yang groaned. “N-nope.” she managed eventually, ankles crossing to lock and push Blake's leg harder between her legs as she began to rock with soft whimpers. Blake growled low in her throat in arousal, hand sliding up to easily undo the lower two of Yang’s jacket buttons before rolling to straddle the other girl. Yang met her halfway, laying back with a soft sigh and piercing her with bright eyes.

“So many questions.” Yang purred, eyes half-lidded and swirling with the dark pink. Reaching up, Yang idly trailed a finger from Blake's cheek down her throat, between her breasts, over a navel then the top of her thigh, eyes never leaving burning gold as she spoke. “Maybe if I'm lucky someday I’ll show you how I prefer to be the one making a girl scream with _my tongue.”_

Blake snarled, hand sliding up Yang’s front over fabric to cup around the back of her neck and drawing her into a fiery kiss. Each fought for dominance of the kiss even as Blake's leg pressed harder against Yang's core while Yang’s palms roamed, sliding up and down to squeeze hips and breasts over cloth.

“P-public sex.” Blake growled out once she had the blonde firmly pinned beneath her, intentions clear as her hips rocked. She caught Yang’s lower lip with a tug and a snarl before moving down, sucking a dark hickey into existence on the blonde's neck before nipping a trail along Yang’s collarbones and between the exposed sections of her breasts, reveling in the way the muscular blonde writhed and whimpered loudly beneath her.

 _“Unh, Blake.”_ Yang moaned, body begging for her girlfriend’s touch as she squirmed, pinned as she was with fingers interlaced, body on fire and seeking friction. “Why do you tease me like this-”

“It's only teasing if I intend to stop.” Blake's growl changed, threaded with heat and promise.

 

Yang gasped and bucked, eyes flying wide.

 

“What? Blake! I...you really wanna do it here? Right now?!” Yang yelped in surprise, intense arousal, and an underlying hint of panic. “I...d-don't get me wrong I am really, _really_ turned on right now and dust knows I've wanted you for _years_ but I was trying to wait for something romantic-”

“This isn’t romantic enough for you?” Blake raised an eyebrow in hungry amusement, indicating the trees around them as her eye burned with arousal. “A beautiful wooded glen in the middle of the forest at sunset? The only place we’ve managed to find anywhere near campus where for _once_ in our lives we might not get walked in on by Weiss or Nora or your sister?” Blake forced her hips to still and guided her leg back from the juncture of Yang's legs, taking a deep breath and watching carefully as Yang scrunched her nose and thought it over.

 

_Honestly, the family resemblance between you two sometimes is so clear…_

 

“...Good point.” Yang huffed out a few moments later. Blake took in a deep, steadying breath, letting it back out in tatters.

“Yang, I _want_ you. All the time. You have no idea how often I have to stop myself from going to you in the night, or dragging you off somewhere and pinning you against a wall-”

Blake cut off as Yang let out an involuntary moan, the blonde’s entire body shuddering violently beneath her.

“And you have no idea how much I want that.” Yang gritted out. “But I thought we were coming out here to chill and _talk_ about what we would be comfortable with, not to actually _do_ any of them.” She panted.

Blake closed her eyes and sat back. She took in a deep, shuddering breath and clenched her jaw, forcing herself to cool off. “I wasn't planning on this either, but we may never get this perfect an opportunity again, and I want you and I don't know anymore if I can wait until you can save up enough for a hotel-”

“Wait. How did you know I was…?” Yang began in surprise. Blake silenced her with a look.

“My books are shelved alphabetically by _author,_ Yang. You put them back by title and Ruby puts them back based on what I can only assume is similar size and cover color. I know what you read and what sort of romance most of those books have in common.”

 

Yang's cheeks tipped pink in embarrassment.

 

“I know it's not what you had in mind, and if you aren't ready yet then tell me to stop and I'll stop. If you're willing you can squeeze my neck and if not then I'll go for a walk. But I need you to know that I'm ready, and I've _been_ ready. I want to be with you, in every sense of the word.“ Blake bit her lip.

“I...okay. Yeah. Okay. I want to. With you.” Yang blinked, letting out a breathless laugh of surprise. Why try so hard to make it classically romantic, when everything she wanted was here, holding her down and asking for her? _Still..._

“You're absolutely sure you’d be okay with it, like this? I mean, I’m okay with our first time being out here, but I didn’t know so I didn’t bring any protection, though I did get tested and the results came back clean a few weeks ago-” Yang began.

“You got tested?” Blake said evenly, eyebrows creeping together in surprise as the rest of her stilled. Yang blushed, turning her head to look away.

“...Yeah…” she mumbled sheepishly. “I always get tested before sleeping with someone new. Usually just the standard test, but this time I had them do a full work-up. I...wanted to be absolutely sure I didn’t have anything, including anything super rare that could be transmitted from human to faunus, just in case."

Time seemed to slow as the admission was met with silence. Cautiously Yang flicked open one eye, then two, carefully craning her head to steal a peek at Blake's face.

Blake stared, unblinking, an unfathomable look on her face. Yang swallowed hard, watching the furred ears atop her head flutter rapidly as she processed the information.

 

“...I love you.”

 

Yang’s breath left her in a rush, surprise and shock and the rush of adrenaline leaving her winded, punched in the heart. She couldn’t think, those three words echoing in her head. Had she imagined it? But if she had, why had the world fallen away and why was it suddenly so difficult to breathe?

“I...you...w-what did you just say?” Yang said, voice cracking as tears sprang to the corner of her eyes, squeezing the hands in both of hers tightly.

“I-I...ahh…” _Shitshitshitshit._ Blake’s heart did a double thump as she snapped back to the present, then promptly fell right out of her chest.

_Too soon. Too soon. Too soon._

_I never meant to say that out loud._

_What if she's not ready or can't say it back?_

The urge to run overwhelmed her, to bolt and salvage what precious memories she could and disappear before yang could respond with hesitation or guilt and utterly shatter her heart.

She swallowed.

 _Don’t run, Belladonna._ She begged herself. _For once in your life please, please don’t run..._

“I...u-uh, um...I...m-m-might have said I...that I...um... ‘I love you?’” Blake squeaked, voice hesitant as she blushed, tucking her head down and away to hide behind a wall of dark hair. “I-I’m sorry. I know it’s too soon. Y-you don’t have to say it back. But..." Blake took a deep breath and steadied herself, shaking hard as though every second was a fight against herself, torn between fleeing and staying to admit her darkest, most carefully guarded truth. "B-but I-I’ve felt that way for a long time, and it’s been so difficult to hold back from telling you lately, but to go through all the trouble of doing something like _that_...it caught me off-guard and just sort of fell out-”

“What are you talking about? It was just a couple of swab and blood tests, it wasn’t hard at all.” Yang wiggled and sat up, arms coming around Blake’s waist to keep her firmly tucked in Yang’s lap. Reaching up, she tenderly brushed dark hair aside and lifted Blake’s chin, catching and holding her gaze. “Blake, I’d give up my right arm for you if it meant keeping you safe." Blake opened her mouth to protest. Yang silenced her with a shake of her head, her index finger landing on her lips. "No. I mean it. _Whatever_ it takes. For as long as you are willing to have me, I will do anything and everything in my power to keep you happy and healthy and safe. Because _I love you,_ too.”

Yang cupped Blake’s chin, caressing under her eyes softly. “I’d like to kiss you now, if that’s okay.”

Blake laughed as her own tears started to fall, sniffing once and nodding happily. “Please.” she managed to say.

 

With a smile brighter than sunlight Yang caught her lips in a kiss

 

 _“Dust,_ we are such saps.” Yang joked weakly as they pulled away, wiping at Blake’s tears adoringly. Blake barked out a laugh, resting their foreheads together gently.

“Mm-hmm. You’re a hopeless romantic.” Blake agreed. _I never thought I would have a chance to be one of those stories with a happy ending…_

“Guilty as charged. But you love me for it.” Yang said with pride.

Blake chuckled, shaking her head.

“You’re incorrigible.” Blake said with a smile and another kiss. Looking down between them she noticed Yang’s clothing in disarray, jacket askew and top button nearly halfway undone. Suddenly reminded of the wetness between her legs Blake bit her lip, glancing up at Yang shyly.

“....Make love to me?” she managed to ask, a fingertip trailing along the curve of Yang’s breast towards that final maddening button. “I was tested in order to legally enter the kingdoms, and I haven’t been with anyone since I left the White Fang. I know we don’t have any gloves or dental dams, but at the moment I honestly don’t care. I love you, and I’ve lived with you, and I’ve fought and bled with you...I _want_ to be fluid bonded with you. If you’ll have me.” Blake said.

Yang stared. After a minute she dropped her head, shaking it and chuckling to herself softly.

“Only you could make words like “fluid bonded” both a turn-on and incredibly romantic.” Yang said with a hazy pink gaze. She startled a whimper from Blake’s throat as she tipped her lover backwards into the grass, stretching out on top of her. “Buuut, to answer your question…”

 

“Yes.” Yang pressed a kiss to the line of Blake’s throat, one hand squeezing at the faunus’ waist before sliding both up to guide Blake’s top off her chest.

“Yes.” Yang murmured, pressing a kiss to the swell of Blake’s breast at the line of her bra just above her nipple. Blake mewled, clutching and scratching down Yang’s back as the blonde’s tongue peeked out and dipped under, tracing uncharted flesh beneath the fabric and questing for the girl’s nipple.

“Yes.” Yang mumbled against heated skin as her lips and tongue roved along Blake’s ribs, unclasping her bra with three fingers and gently peeling it away as the other hand moved to caress over Blake’s stomach and over her thighs, coaxing Blake towards the start of becoming a quivering mess.

“Anything you wish.” Yang bit down on the underside of Blake’s breast and sucked, tongue circling as one hand cupped between Blake’s legs and squeezed. Blake moaned.

 

 _“Oooooh_ Yes, _Yes,_ **_YES!”_** the cries echoed throughout the forest.

 

Blake and Yang jumped.

 

“What the fu-” Yang began.

“Fuck, Jaune, **_YES!”_** the scream came again.

“Oh you have **GOT** to be fucking kidding me-” Yang’s eyes snapped from pink to brilliant red.

“Wait wait Jaune stop _,_ _stop you fell out hold on let me put you back in I’m sorry!”_ Pyrrha’s voice said from a fair distance away yet still uncomfortably close. Yang grit her teeth to hold back a scream of sexual frustration and rage, debating the merits of alerting the other pair of lovebirds to their presence by setting fire to the entire clearing.

“Don’t.” Blake said, soft and stern though her feline ears also lay back flat in irritation. “As much I hate being interrupted I happen to _like_ this clearing. I’d also like the chance to fuck you in it later.” She growled. Her face shifted into a moue of distaste as the panting and erratic thumps began again.

“After we sanitize it, maybe.” Yang said with a grimace. “Are you sure I can’t kill it with fire instead? I’m sure Pyrrha would live. Jaune...maybe.” Yang offered Blake her bra and then her shirt. Dressing quickly, Blake accepted Yang's outstretched hand and stood, quickly guiding them both away from the sounds and out of the clearing.

 

* * *

 

“Why does the universe hate us so much?!” Yang fumed once they were safely away and back on the grounds of Beacon. “Every time we get close to having a chance to ourselves and the moment being right something happens to mess it up! Can’t we just have one night where it's just the two of us and a really big bed before everything else decides to fall apart?” Yang threw her hands in the air, taking Blake's with her where their palms linked together. Blake smiled wryly, one ear flicking briefly.

“Don’t worry Yang. I’m sure we’ll find a place all our own some day soon.” Blake said soothingly, squeezing her hand and rippling patterns into the back of her palm. Yang sighed.

“I know, I just wish someday could be a little closer to _today_ and not-"

Blake's scroll beeped. She looked it over idly, then did a double-take.

“...It's ready. “ she breathed, smile lighting across her face. “It’s ready!” Blake repeated in excitement. Yang glanced over curiously, foul mood fading away beneath her girlfriends unexpected cheer.

“What's ready?” The blonde brawler asked, one hand moving to her cocked hip as she tilted her head curiously. She blinked in surprise when Blake spun, mouths crashing together in a sudden and demanding kiss.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” Blake pulled away just as quickly, pecking Yang on the lips once more while beaming in utter delight. “Oh! Wait! Can we have dinner tonight, just the two of us?” Blake asked eagerly.

"...Blake Belladonna, are you asking me out on a date?” Yang said teasingly, doing her best to regain her equilibrium.

“Yes. “ Blake said without hesitation. Yang let out an amused snort.

“Like you even need to ask. When and where?” Yang asked, eyes searching Blake’s face for the source of her sudden excitement.

“Here. Tonight. Oh! Um...and wear...wear something nice.  I'll ask velvet to show you how to get there. Right now I have to go.” Blake left another series of affectionate pecks across Yang’s lips, softer this time. “See you in a few?” Her eyes glowed hopefully. Yang grinned.

“Oh so _Velvet_ can know the secret but not me?” Yang said playfully.

“Maybe.” Blake said enigmatically, her sly smile doing nothing to hide the glowing delight on her face. "You'll find out in a few hours."

Yang chuckled. “I'll be turning heads just for you babe.” She winked. Blake was irresistible with this much light. Before she could drag the girl down for another kiss, her girlfriend jumped out of reach and sprinted away with a wave.

“See you in a few hours!” Blake called over her shoulder. Yang waved her off with a chuckle and a shake of her head.

 

_What has Coco done now…_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Thoughts, comments, likes, criticisms, funny faces or awkward outbursts: I love hearing about your reactions to the story, so don't hesitate to leave 'em in the comments below :D
> 
> Happy Nondescript Holidaze!
> 
> [Heh. Buzzkill. Because they're the bees.]
> 
> [[Also also- for those of you keeping track of my RT journal entries: approx five months a go I wrote one titled “here come the unsubscribes.” Now you know why. Sorry not sorry, the arm reference had to be done. Even though it hurts me with every reread.]]


	37. You Know What It Is (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _blackandyellowblackandyellowblackandyellow..._

There was a knock on the door.

“Coming!” Yang called as she tugged on a heel.

“ _Nooot_ yet but play your cards right and maybe you will be!” Came the muffled reply followed by the quick slam of a door.

Yang snorted, tugging open her own and sticking her head outside.

 _“Shut up Nora!”_ Yang hollered back with a grin.  “Sorry about that.” She said, gesturing the faunus inside.

“It's fine.”  Velvet said, one ear dipping with a smirk; “it's nothing I haven't heard from the two of you before.” she said, brushing the back of her hand along Yang’s forearm as she stepped inside. Yang stuck out her tongue.

“Ha ha, very funny.” Yang snarked without heat as she shut the door. Velvet smiled faintly, eyes soft as she turned around.

“Honestly, it’s...good to see the two of you on speaking terms again.” Velvet said hesitantly, hands clasped before her as she watched the blonde through long bangs. “We were starting to worry.” Yang blinked twice in surprise as her heartbeat jumped, momentarily caught off-guard.

“Heh. Yeah, well.” Yang’s shoulder rose in a half-hearted shrug as she ran a palm down the back of unruly hair. “She’s a pint sized pain in my ass, but I’ve learned that it’s whole lot better to live life with her in it instead of out of it.” Yang said with a shrug and a rueful grin. Velvet matched her smile, ears bobbing in acknowledgement as she nodded her head.

“I see.” Velvet said. “Well then. Are you ready to go?” The faunus asked, a warm twinkle in her eye.

“Oh! Yeah, one sec.” Yang checked her reflection in the mirror, dashing a quick bit of blush on her cheeks before slipping on heels to go with her white dance dress.

“Look okay?” Yang spun in a quick circle, arms out for Velvet’s inspection. Velvet pretended to think for a moment, eyeing the girl critically before giving a nod with an affectionate smile.

“You look wonderful. I think Blake will love it.” Velvet replied. Yang beamed.

“So. Where we goin?” Yang said as they stepped outside, locking the door behind her.

“You'll see.” came the playful response as Velvet led the way down the hall.

“Aw, c’mon Velv, please?” Yang wheedled playfully. “No hints at all?” Yang moved to walk backwards alongside the faunus, arms behind her back to puff out her chest as she put on her most winsome smile. Velvet’s lips twitched towards a grin.

“You know that doesn’t work on me.” Velvet said, eyes gracefully sliding down Yang’s form and then back up with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, can’t blame a girl for trying.” Yang shrugged with a grin as she relaxed her arms. “Though I don’t see why she needed you to escort me to...your floor’s common room?” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Velvet replied with a head lolled over one shoulder, fixing the blonde with a bland stare. Yang’s bark of laughter was almost a shout, quick and bright as she held her hands up in surrender.

“Okay okay, I get it, don’t ask questions, just follow.” Yang’s smile turned fond, hands folding and walking quietly to stand two steps behind the other girl. “As if I could ever forget how.” she finished with a murmur. Velvet smiled softly then, a quiet affection returning to her eyes. Very gently, she bumped the other girl’s shoulder with her own.

“Stop worrying.” Velvet said, voice calm and sure. “The location is a bit...unconventional, but I’m sure you’ll grow to be very familiar with it rather soon.”

* * *

 

Yang followed quietly, curiosity growing as they wound their way down the hall and out the dorm, past the closest buildings and into the top floor of the exchange student dormitory.

“Did...Blake bribe Coco into getting Fox to pop open one of these empty rooms or something?” Yang scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion. That confusion only grew as Velvet led them through another door and into a short hallway, the blank white expanse broken only by two doors.

“The door on the left leads to the roof if you ever need easy access to it.” Velvet’s nose twitched in a private joke. “The one on the right…” Velvet swiped her scroll, waiting for the snick of the lock before opening the door and gesturing Yang up the flight of stairs.

“...You brought me to a supply room?” Yang said as she climbed the final stair, looking around the dark room in absolute bafflement. “What the hell?”

Velvet brushed past her easily, catching Yang’s wrist and placing it on her shoulder before moving with confidence down the dark hall. Yang gripped the offered shoulder tightly, following in the faunus’ footsteps past row after row of dark shelves. At the second to last shelf Velvet sharply turned, leading Yang down to the end of the row.

“Uh, Velv? Why are we up here?” Yang’s voice threaded with nerves and impatience as they walked down the narrow aisle. “I thought you were supposed to be taking me to Blake-”

“I am.” At the end of the aisle Velvet turned again, suddenly stopping to push Yang between the shoulder blades through a narrow gap between the shelving and the wall.

“What the...whoa!” Yang breathed out in surprise and awe as the supply room opened up into a large attic space, filled with a sea of  boxes and barrels. At her feet the faint glow of nondescript holiday lights lit a narrow path through the debris, aided by the warm glow of a lamp atop a cloth-covered folding table near the back of the room. Her inhale was sharp and swift, eyes sliding over to alight on a shadowy figure on the far side of the room, an unmistakable set of furred ears drawing her full attention.

“Enjoy your dinner.” Velvet said softly, hiding her smile as Yang’s arm fell limply from her shoulder and the sound of her heartbeat accelerated. “Fox and Yatsu added motion sensors to the door, stairs, and hallway. It’ll alert Blake’s scroll if anyone opens the door downstairs.”

“I...uh...yeah...uh...did Coco…?” Yang said absently, eyes gliding over Blake’s form. Velvet’s lips twitched.

“Yes, she did. Now go.” Velvet pressed lightly on her shoulder blades once more, sending Yang stumbling a half-step forward. “Before she goes back to wearing a line in the floor.” Velvet’s voice held a trace of amusement.

 

By the time Yang looked behind her the brown-haired girl had gone, disappearing through the gap without a sound. Clenching her hands into fists Yang took a deep breath, releasing both out slow.

 

_Okay Yang, keep it chill. It’s just a date. With the girl you love. Who told you today that she loves you too._

_...And apparently has been secretly renovating a space so you could have a quiet dinner together without anyone else around._

_...Aaaand is wearing a brand-new dress that is doing some seriously inappropriate things to your brain. And most of your body._

_...shit. She’s staring._ I’m _staring._

_I’m allowed to stare now, right?_

_Damn, this girl is incredible._

 

The rich aroma of warm bread and pasta grew as she moved closer, surprisingly smelling more of beef than fish. Yang’s feet followed the lit path on their own, eyes trained on her date as her disbelieving smile grew into a megawatt beam.

Blake was in a form-hugging black dress which glittered with flecks of purple as she moved and breathed beneath the dim mix of lamp and candlelight. Her hair was down as usual, though somehow sleeker and shinier than usual, as though someone had sat with her and patiently brushed and conditioned it for over an hour until it begged to be touched. Her makeup was light and tasteful, that same purple eye shadow she favored accentuating her eyes even more as it complimented the colors patterning her pale skin. Yang’s eyes wandered everywhere, drinking her in as though it had been years and not mere hours since she had last seen her.

Blake watched her approach with a carefully shy yet pleased smile of her own, a blush on her cheeks from the way Yang’s eyes flecked with pink and wandered everywhere, as though unable to pick where to linger or what to touch first to be sure that any of this was real. The blonde walked as though half in daydream, her smile nearly blinding in surprise and overwhelming affection for the girl before her. She wore the same low-cut white dress she had worn to the dance last year, the same one Blake had struggled not to run her fingers over as they danced together. Blake’s smile tugged harder at the memory. She had been too tired and worried then to think about why Yang had bribed her with the offer of a dance, too focused on forcing herself to think about Sun and not the rest of her team to notice that Yang disappeared and didn’t otherwise indulge in her favorite pastime for the rest of the night. She had been too focused on carefully counting her steps and keeping her eyes from lingering anywhere suspicious like they had so desperately wanted to to question the flecks of pink rising in lilac eyes or the increase in tension when Yang bowed and graciously allowed Sun to replace her at her side.

So many missed opportunities. So many mistakes.

Blake could only hope tonight wouldn’t end in that category.

 

“You...look…” Yang could only shake her head, staring at her in awe.

 _What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?_ Blake raised an eyebrow, hoping the intent could come across without having to say the words.

 _  
If I open that can of worms, she will never, ever stop with the cat puns._ Blake thought in a mix of amusement and exasperation.

  
“You...I...yeah. I got nothin’. There is literally no adjective in this world that can describe the level of just how good you look right now.” Yang reached out and put her hands on Blake’s shoulders firmly, then caressed down as though handling the most precious and sacred of relics. Blake’s smile tugged again wryly, hands moving to settle on Yang’s hips with a careful squeeze as she leaned in for a chaste kiss.

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” Blake murmured against Yang’s lips, lightly nipping the lower one before pulling away. Yang let out a pouting whine, arms linking around Blake’s neck to pull her closer, fingers coiling in silky black hair.

“‘Not so bad?’ Aw, Blaaake, you wound me.” Yang leaned in, brushing their noses with gentle nudges. “This was the head-turning dress Coco made just for me.” Yang whined with a mock pout. “Though I gotta admit, the one she’s made you blows this one out of the water.” She said honestly.

“You look just as distractingly perfect in that dress as you did the first time.” Blake murmured, head tipping down as her fingertip brushed the skin along the V of fabric leading down into cleavage. Yang chuckled.

“Aw, see? It’s not so hard to tell me how you really feel.” Yang hummed teasingly, basking in Blake’s gaze.

“If I tell you how I really feel about you in that dress, we won’t eat.” Blake murmured, voice low with promise and desire. Yang’s smile fell away as her jaw dropped in surprise, eyes wide and unblinking. In the time it took her to snap out of it Blake managed to reach up and untangle the hands from her neck, holding them tightly as she guided her girlfriend to her chair.

“Sit. Be good.” She stood and watched with a raised eyebrow as Yang acquiesced, sitting down with a suitably meek and chastened smile.  
  


_Perhaps if we’re both ready and in the mood, we’ll actually get to what I have planned for dessert._   
  


“I...hope you’re okay with having a cheat day.” Blake said as her nerves returned, carefully opening the containers and placing them to the side in order to keep the space unbroken between them.

“Oh, wow…” Yang inhaled deeply, cautious smile disappearing and once again replaced by a megawatt grin. “Blake, this smells amazing! I had no idea you knew how to cook!”

“Ren...may have offered me a few pointers and a recipe book.” Blake answered with a blush. Yang felt her heart stutter-skip. “A-at first I considered making something with chicken, but I also wanted something special to celebrate, so…I...tried to make something new.” Blake said, her cheeks flushed. “There’s a spinach salad with poppyseed dressing, baked ziti with pork sausage and ground beef, and garlic bread covered in cheese. I...hope that’s okay.” Blake reached up self-consciously, tucking long strands of hair behind her ear before gripping her elbow shyly.

“Blake...It’s perfect.” Yang smiled, reaching out for Blake’s hand with a reassuring squeeze. _You’re perfect._ Her eyes said fondly. Blake’s heart stuttered at the new and even stronger variation of smile reserved just for her, then soared in her chest. She ducked her head shyly, a faint smile at the curve of her lips as she held her hand out for Yang’s plate. Chuckling at the gesture Yang passed it over, eyes dancing in merriment as Blake took the plate from her to politely dole out the portions before returning the dish to her. Yang stretched her legs out, accidentally bumping against Blake’s beneath the table. Before she could apologize Blake’s leg slid against her own, hooking her with a foot and a light tug. Yang’s inhale was sharp and soft as she shifted into a fond and knowing grin. Not to be outdone she scooted closer, hooking her leg beneath Blake’s knee until the lines of their calves were pressed together. Blake’s blush was bright but she made no comment, doling out her own portions instead.

Yang waited for Blake to finish making her own plate and start in on her salad before she once again threw propriety out the window, using her fork to scoop the ziti onto her garlic bread like a trencher before taking a huge bite. Blake felt a pleasant hum spread through her body as Yang’s eyes fluttered, throat closing around a swallow at Yang’s moan of delight.

“Ohh my dust.” Yang’s bites grew faster, munching her way through her first slab of garlic bread happily.  “Blake, this is so good!” Lilac eyes stared up at her with genuine awe.

“You could say I have a nose for spices.” Blake smiled wryly as she flicked an ear. “I’m glad you like it.’

“ _Like_ it? Are you _kidding?_ This is the best meal I’ve had since...since...I don’t even know!” Yang threw her hands in the air, quickly bringing them back down to continue eating with gusto. Blake’s smile folded into the corners of her eyes, eating much more sedately than her companion as her anxiety drained away.  
  


“So...how was the rest of your day?” Blake ventured once they had mostly eaten their fill, spearing several pieces of spinach on her fork. Yang smirked, chewing her overly-large bite into submission before swallowing.

“Not nearly as busy as yours, it seems.” Yang gave a half shrug, scooping up more of the heaven-sent pasta from her plate. “I worked on an essay for Professor Peach for a little while, played some video games with Ruby and Nora while Weiss sniped at us to be more productive- I’m starting to think telling Ruby to concentrate on her studies while she works helps her to focus on her own at this point.” Yang winked. Blake’s lips pursed, lips twisted towards a grin as her eyes sparkled in amusement. Satisfied, Yang settled back in her seat, bouncing her knee to lightly jostle Blake’s leg against her own. “Let’s see...after _thaaaat_ , I...kicked them all out, took a shower, and got ready for our date.” Yang’s grin was unrepentant, happily taking another bite. “Howabout you?” She said around her food. “Final dress fittings, cooking, and being brought up here, I assume?” Blake shook her head, letting out an amused huff through her nose.

“First and final fittings, actually. I had no idea Coco was working on a dress.  I’m not even certain how she got my measurements-” Blake was cut off from her musing by Yang’s snort.

“You let her tie you.” Yang said, as though that explained everything. At Blake’s curious stare, she continued; “Coco is pretty great at taking eyeball measurements, but when it comes to her rope, it may as well be a measuring tape. Each set is a predetermined length and labelled by color- if she gets the chance to coil it around you and see how much length she’s got left over, she can get down to the nearest eighth-inch.” Yang’s hand dropped down and back up for emphasis. ”Which, by the way- you look absolutely amazing. Again.” Yang’s gaze roved, pleased when she saw Blake’s blush spread prettily across her pale chest before disappearing into shimmering fabric. Blake coughed.

“...Yes. I...do believe you’ve mentioned that. Once or twice before.” Her smile tugged as one ear flicked affectionately.  Yang grinned, delight capering in her chest.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to tell you a million times more.” Yang winked then sighed in satisfaction, setting her fork aside. “Dust, I don’t think I could take another bite. Seriously though- the food, the date, the location, the company...all of it is phenomenal.” She sat back in her chair and watched Blake finish eating at a more reasonable pace, eyes soft and fond as though nothing could be more perfect than this. Blake swallowed hard, torn between eating her food (she would need the energy), drinking in Yang’s smile (Blake’s heart swelled and melted each time she looked up), and remembering how to breathe. She felt a pleasant hum begin to burn through her body as Yang’s gaze continued to wander over her each look tingling like the softest caress.  Blake’s breath grew shallow as the heat spread, amber eyes glowing in interest as her brawler’s tongue poked out to swipe along her lower lip absently. Blake inhaled sharply, soft and swift, feeling that warmth start to burn as her own tongue peeked out and instinctively copied her.  
  


 _It’s time._ Blake swallowed.

  
“Yang.” She called out instead, one hand sliding to cover the blondes with a light squeeze, smiling fondly as the girl came back to herself with a shake of her had an a flush to her cheeks.

“...S-sorry. I...uh...um...you...dust, you look almost criminally good in that dress. Just...wish I knew someplace nice we could go so I could get you out of it.” She finished under her breath. Blake bit her lip.

“...About that.” Blake rose, squeezing Yang’s hand gently. Yang blinked in surprise then quirked an eyebrow, noticing the suddenly shy way Blake was avoiding her gaze. “There’s...something I want to show you.” She tugged lightly on their clasped hands and Yang rose to follow. They walked a few feet before Blake turned left and led her down another row of shelves. Yang’s eyes trained on waves of dark hair and a swaying backside, thoughts lingering on the way their hands looked clasped together.

“W-we don’t have to use it tonight, or ever. I didn’t bring you up here to put you on the spot, or to pressure you. But we’ve been talking a lot about taking things further and potentially exploring our interests, and while a weekend getaway in a hotel room with you _is_ extremely appealing, I was hoping you might be interested in something a little more...consistent.” Blake said, voice nervous and shy. Carefully she reached out with her free hand, folding the edge of the curtain wall back. Yang stepped around her and gasped, a hand flying to her mouth in surprise as tears sparked on her cheeks.

The room beyond the partition was strewn with dust-powered tea candles, lighting the room in a flickering glow. Against the wall were two twin beds strapped together with fresh sheets and a small dresser which doubled as a makeshift nightstand. A full-length mirror leaned against the back of a wooden chair in the far corner, while on it’s opposite side was a slightly larger chest of drawers.

“Coco said to tell you that she left some of your favorite ‘maintenance tools’ as a gift in the drawers over there.” Blake waved her hand at the larger set away from the wall. “She also said you would know what that means.” Yang let out a half laugh, half sob, squeezing Blake’s hand firmly before walking away in a daze to investigate the chest of drawers. Her hands slid reverently over a few of the items in the drawers, hidden from Blake’s sight by waves of golden hair. A short while later Yang slid the last drawer shut with a whisper, turning and walking back to Blake with an overwhelming amount of emotion spilling from her eyes.

“Blake, this is…” Yang swallowed and stopped, at a loss for words. At the last second she reached forward and tugged Blake into a hug, tucking her chin on Blake’s shoulder and squeezing as tight as she could. “Thank you.” she murmured eventually, soothed by gentle fingers stroking down her hair. “I don’t think anyone has ever _seen_ me the way that you do. No one’s ever cared or stuck around long enough to try.” At that Blake gently pulled away, stepping back to cup Yang’s cheeks in her palms before pulling her in to kiss her softly.

“Yang. You are always so selfless and kind-hearted and strong. You deserve to be taken care of and anything I can do to help you accomplish your dreams, I will do to make them happen.” Blake smiled wryly. “Even push past my embarrassment to ask Coco and Yatsu how to install suspension points in the ceiling.” Yang gasped, head whipping up towards the ceiling.

“Oh my god you really did.”  Yang looked back down, eyes wide and bright with awe. “You’ve thought of everything.” Yang said reverently, reaching out to cup Blake’s cheek. “You really are the actual perfect girlfriend.” Blake laughed, eyes bright and clear as she leaned into Yang’s palm.

“I wouldn’t say I’m perfect, I just know you very well.” With a smile she leaned in, pressing their lips together. Her hands slid up to link behind the blonde’s neck, drawing her closer. With a pleased hum Yang dropped her hands to Blake’s waist, stepping in until their bodies were perfectly aligned against one another before slanting her lips more firmly against Blake’s with a swipe of her tongue. Blake opened up to her easily, panting as their tongues unhurriedly caressed one another. She melted into the loving kiss with a purr, fingers coiling gently into blonde hair. Yang’s muffled moan down her throat sent shudders and warmth spreading through her skin, instinctively slipping her tongue deeper.

Eventually, with one last soft kiss Blake drew away, tapping twice on Yang's arm. Yang dropped her hands at once and took a step away, pupils blown and breathing heavily. Blake bit her lip with a half smile at Yang's disheveled appearance, drinking in wild hair and pink-magenta eyes for a moment before turning away.

“Would you mind...?” Blake said softly as she pulled her hair to the side. Yang's eyes narrowed in on the little black zipper. She swallowed.

“Y-you're sure?” Yang said, voice rough as she stepped closer. They had been topless before, and Yang might have sneaked a quick peek or two at her partner in varying states of undress, but this…

“Yes.” Blake nodded. Both of them swallowed down their nerves.

Yang stepped forward, one hand gentle and reassuring on Blake's hip as she dropped first one kiss, then another along the exposed skin of Blake's neck and shoulder. Blake let out a soft huff of amusement, tilting her head to the side for more access.

Yang took her time, plying her tongue along Blake's skin as her right hand trailed up along the shimmering fabric at the curve of Blake's hip and then around to her spine, running along the zipper. Blake shivered at the light touch, a warmth spreading from where fingertips met fabric against skin. Instinctively Blake’s head tipped up and back, breath shifting to a quiet pant as Yang’s ministrations soothed and aroused her in equal measure.

Her ears flicked as the zipper caught, each tick causing her anticipation to grow as the fabric grew looser against her skin and the metal ticked down, down…

Yang’s mouth went dry as planes of skin opened up before her eyes, broken only by a strip of black lace before her fingers found the dip of Blake’s spine, the zipper coming to a stop just above her generous rear. Yang’s eyes drank the sight in with wonder, marveling at the play of muscles and creamy skin that made up her lover.

She wanted her. _Needed_ her. All of her fantasies, All of her daydreams... _none_ of it had prepared her for the real thing.  
  


She was determined to make this night one of the best in Blake's life.  
  


“...Yang? Is...everything okay?” Blake turned around and bit her lip as her ears lowered in worry when Yang stilled, reaching up to tug the straps higher on her shoulders and holding up the loosened dress with a hand to her collarbone.

“I...yeah. It’s just...I’m nervous.” Yang rasped with a soft laugh of surprise and awe. She reached out slowly, brushing her fingertips against Blake’s shoulder to trail down her bicep. “I haven’t been nervous about sex in years.” She glanced away shyly, a swirl of emotions flickering in her eyes.

“Yang. We don’t have to do this.” Blake said, voice serious yet as gentle as possible. One hand slid down, capturing Yang’s lightly as the other slid the straps back onto her shoulders.

“What? **_No!_** No, no, I mean- I didn’t mean it like that.” Yang said hastily, squeezing the hand in hers tight while the other reached out to stop the other girl. “I…” Yang paused and drew in a slow breath, running her thumb across the back of Blake’s knuckles as the other moved to flick at the tips of blonde hair. “...Sex used to be something I did because it was fun and it felt good.” Yang murmured softly, stepping into Blake and guiding her other hand down. She closed her eyes for a moment, taking in the reassuring scent of the girl before her as she gathered the strength to finish the thought before shyly meeting gold. 'But this... _isn’t_ that. It feels different. It…” Yang’s eyebrows scrunched together as she forced herself to formulate the words.   
  


‘It’s never felt like it mattered before.” _Until now. Until you._ Her eyes finished as her throat closed up on the whisper.  
  


Blake's heart swelled as her eyes softened. Reaching out, she cupped her girlfriend’s jaw and guided their lips together in a gentle, unhurried kiss filled with nothing but acceptance and love for the girl standing before her. Yang was slow to respond, walls crumbling as she melted into the kiss. Yang savored every laugh, every hum of pleasure as her fingertips roamed and wandered along Blake’s skin, teasing at her arms and collarbones and the shell of her ear as she mapped out the sensitive places she planned to caress with her lips. Blake relaxed as Yang did, curling her hands higher to cradle the back of Yang’s neck and coax her closer, deepening the kiss and reveling in the hitched breath and shudders her fingers caused as they gently stroked at the nape of her neck, one maddening thumb circling and stroking the soft spot behind Yang’s ear.

It was almost effortless when Blake finally shrugged the straps of her dress off to pool on the floor with a whisper, Yang’s nod of assent a fluid transition from the kiss on Blake’s lips to the underside of her jaw. The blonde left a trail of kisses along the smooth path of Blake’s neck and the hollow of her throat, feeling the heartbeat jump beneath her lips as Blake carefully peeled the clothing from Yang’s body, discarding it in a second pile on the floor. She couldn’t help her soft cry as Yang’s lips wrapped around a sensitive spot on her neck, latching on with her teeth and beginning to suck a faded hickey back into existence on the faunus’ skin. It trailed off into a moan from them both before Blake’s hands managed to loosely grasp Yang’s in her own, guiding them up to the clasp of her bra before skittering her nails along Yang’s ribs and enjoying the ensuing hiss of pleasure before reaching back to undo Yang’s own.

Yang pulled away with a light kiss to the darkening spot as she slid Blake’s bra off of her skin, feeling fingertips at her back and caressing down her arms as the move was mimicked against her skin. She didn’t look away from Blake’s eyes as her bra slipped away, savoring the moment Blake’s eyes slid down to unhurriedly and unashamedly drink in the sight of the blonde standing tall and proud before her, each clad only in a single piece of underwear.

It was effortless the way spoke without words, eyes and smiles meeting for a long moment before their they came together in another brief yet passionate kiss, each expressing what they felt for the other with lips and tongue. Only after they broke away did Yang look down, pupils blown and eyes a bright and deepening shade of pink that captured and squeezed Blake’s heart, desire thrilling through her body. Stepping close, she shivered as their bodies brushed, wrapping Yang in a hug and nuzzling into her skin eliciting twin hums of desire and relief.

 _“Finally.”_ Blake mumbled, resting her chin on Yang’s shoulder and holding her tight. Yang let out a soft laugh, palms flat and soothingly roaming along endless planes of uncovered skin from shoulder to hips.

“Yeah.” Yang choked out, eyes closed and cheeks sore from smiling.

“I love you.” Blake said into Yang’s ear, soft and sure.

“I love you too.” Yang said, filled with a warmth and tenderness reserved only for her.

It was effortless in the way they moved together, leaving their clothing behind as Yang stepped forward and Blake stepped back, feeling the bed against the back of her knees before laying back and guiding the blonde onto the bed with a small, patient smile. For a long time they simply lay together, limbs and tongues tangled together as they reveled in the newfound connection of skin-on-skin. Yang had all the uninterrupted time in the world to caress with her fingers and tongue, across the curve of firm abs and the dip of a hip, tongue flicking short strokes from one side to the other of Blake’s collarbones. She savoring the whimpers and soft moans they elicited, growing steadily louder as Blake’s hips began to rock against her, seeking friction. Yang’s palm moved  from arm to hip, thumb tracing down each rib along the under swell of a breast before curling upwards to circle a hardening nipple. Pulling away from their kiss, the blonde’s lips reattached themselves to Blake’s neck, biting down just enough for Blake to register teeth over her pulse point and a rhythmic tongue swirling along her skin.

Blake moaned, breathless, leg hooking behind Yang’s knee and in as her hands slid around to stroke and caress a toned back. She shuddered into the  feeling of muscles jumping and shifting beneath a layer of the softest skin. Yang leaned back into the touch for a moment, distracted by the gentle massage until her eyes caught on one pebbled peak aching for attention. Continuing to knead one mound her lips and tongue curled around the other, nipping it lightly between her teeth before suckling on it with teasing licks as Blake arched and cried out beneath her.

“Yang! Oh, _Yang!”_ The wanton cry only heightened their need. Each burned with desire for the other, to feel and make and show the other the depth of their their passion, the need for the woman in their arms. Blake dug her fingers in, kneading the muscles there as Yang’s hips rocked forwards to greet her.

The feel of skin moving hungrily against her, the intoxicating scent of Yang’s arousal, so strong, mixing with her own...the vibrations of soft whimpers muffled against her throat while distracting palms did miraculous things to her nipple...Blake groaned, overwhelmed by desire and need.

“Y-Yang…” she managed, voice hoarse and throaty.

 _“Fuck.”_ Yang bucked, another bolt of arousal soaking her core. “Ngh.” She paused for a breath as she shuddered, forehead pressed against Blake’s collarbone.

“T-take them off.” Blake managed weakly. Reaching out for Yang’s free hand she guided the palm to the last scrap of fabric on her hip, pushing both down.  “Please.” Blake bit her lip, a blush on her cheeks. Releasing the hand at her waist to make the final decision she brushed the back of her hand along Yang’s stomach, knuckles sliding down...down…. Yang groaned, spreading her legs and canting her hips until Blake’s knuckles made contact with the layer of soaked fabric blocking her clit. Blake hissed out a breath in wide-eyed surprise, turning her hand to cup Yang over the drenched fabric.

“You’re soaked.” She blinked rapidly, faunus ears twitching. Yang huffed a quick laugh.

 _“Ye-p.”_ She popped the ‘p.' “Can’t help it. S’what you do you to me.” The brawler leaned in for a quick press of lips as her hand grasped Blake’s wrist, gently yet firmly guiding it away. Blake let out a pleading whine.

“Nn-mm.” Yang negated with a fond smile and a shake of her head. “You first.” Before Blake could formulate a reply Yang reached for her own underwear, quickly sliding it off and flicking it to the side before sitting up and guiding Blake’s hips until she was settled on her back with her hips in the air. In an instant her underwear was around her knees, then discarded with a toss towards the makeshift back ‘wall.’

“There. _Much_ better.” Yang’s lips quirked in a grin, eyeing her partner in her naked glory, cheeks flushed and faunus ears folding shyly as her legs crossed in a desperate bid to provide friction to damp curls.  
  


Yang had never seen anything quite so perfect in her entire life.  
  


“Damn that’s sexy.” Yang said proudly, with a deliberate earnestness only she could achieve at a declaration of facts. Blake’s eyes watered, misting over for a moment as it struck her yet again how different Yang was from every other partner she had ever been with. How she was so caring, so strong...so kind. No ulterior motives, no lies or false promises, no hidden agenda...  
  


Yang was Yang. Everything she offered at face value, and more. She was honesty and grace tempered by the kindest heart the world had ever seen.  
  


She was more.

She was _better._  
  


Blake took a breath and forced herself to relax beneath Yang’s gaze, basking in the warmth and affection and open desire in those bright eyes as her legs spread further. When Yang leaned in for the kiss she was welcomed instantly, a soft purr rumbling from Blake’s chest as Yang moved to lay atop her, a gentle palm leaving tingling caresses up the back of her calf, her thigh, the curve of her hip, along the outside of her shoulder to skitter along her collarbone to rest over her heart.

“Blake, I love you. And I wanna take my time getting to know Every. Last. Inch of you.” The blonde whispered in Blake’s ear. The forefinger of Yang’s right hand teased down to brush at Blake’s nipple, her left hand moving to anchor at her hip. “So don’t hold back. Just relax and let me get you there. I promise I’ll do everything I can to make it a good one, but let me know if there’s anything at all I can do to make it better, okay?” Yang pressed a soft kiss to the base of Blake’s human ear, gently taking it between lips and teeth and beginning to suck as Blake’s purr rumbled louder.

Yang nibbled lightly along Blake’s ear as her left hand cupped Blake’s breast, grasping as much as possible and kneading it in her palm. Her other hand scooped under and mimicked the sensation along Blake’s ass, kneading it in earnest as she maneuvered herself into a comfortable position between Blake’s thighs. The faunus’ purrs grew into pained whines as Yang’s lips and tongue snuffled their way from her ear and down along her neck, chasing the path her fingers had outlined minutes or years earlier. The exact path she had imagined so many times, now willingly laid out before her…

Her grasp on Blake’s breast narrowed down, gently flicking and rolling the nipple between thumb and forefinger as Blake’s hips squirmed. Her lips moved down to a known soft spot on Blake’s collarbone, nipping it playfully. Blake’s hands delved for her shoulders, her hair, kneading and caressing encouragingly as she chased her dream path down, palms moving to slip her thumbs into the indents of Blake’s abs, fingernails teasingly brushing over stomach and thighs. Yang wrapped her lips around the abused nipple and flicked over it rapidly with her tongue, unmistakably giving the faunus a preview of what was about to happen to her clit. Blake cried out sharply in pleasure, fingers moving to Yang’s shoulders before safely squeezing in a vice like grip. Yang grinned and relented, moving to the unattended nipple before taking it lightly in her teeth and drawing it as far back as it would go while meeting hazy honey eyes.

“Mm Blake...you taste so good…” Yang murmured softly. She turned her head, laving at Blake’s swollen nipples and aureola with the flat of her tongue in slow, patient licks. “You have seriously _no idea_ how much I’ve been looking forward to tasting the rest of you.” She moved to the outside of Blake’s breast and bit down.

 ** _“Yang!”_** Blake cried, hips arching. Yang shuddered with a soft groan, feeling a wet heat smear along her chest.

“Yang, _please._ I need-” Blake whined.

“I know, baby. Don’t worry. I swear I’m gonna get you there.” Yang said reassuringly. She fluttered soft kisses all across Blake’s stomach and hips, tracing patterns along her inner thighs as Blake whimpered and whined, her hands sliding up to a breast and delving into dark hair. Yang smiled, loving this new side of the faunus as the foreplay ratcheted her higher. Nosing her way into the indent of Blake’s hip, she snaked out her tongue, planning a meandering path on the way to Blake’s core while her fingertips wandered their way up to towards Blake’s entrance.

Blake’s breath shuddered with a hiss as her hips twitched.

Yang’s eyes gleamed. Suddenly she bit down, lips attaching themselves and gradually increasing the suction as her tongue swirled. Blake choked back a scream, body shivering at the sudden assault on a pleasurably sensitive area. Instinctively her hand threaded into blonde hair, fingers spaced wide and gently rubbing in encouragement as the cry turned into a sob.

“Yang...please…”

Her fingers moved to stroke lightly down damp curls, pausing for a moment in surprise and pride at the wet heat radiating from her core.

“I…” Yang let out a slow, shuddering breath, letting her fingertips flick and play in the slick she found, coating her fingertips before leaning back and giving Blake a good view as she brought them to her lips. Blake let out a high keen, eyes growing impossibly wider and brighter as Yang inhaled deeply, taking in her scent with a gleam in her eye before tracing the tip of her tongue from knuckles to fingertip, collecting the moisture there with an audible hum. Suddenly the fingers disappeared, slipping her index and middle fingers between her lips with a loud sucking sound and moaning in gratitude. Blake’s body arched as another wave of arousal flowed through her body at the filthy display, painting Yang’s neck and chest with wet heat as her legs wrapped around the body between them, ankles digging into Yang’s back and dragging her center over heated skin.  
  


“Ready?” Yang’s eyes flicked up to meet molten gold, eyebrow rising at Blake’s painfully aroused stare. Blake gave a shaky, deliberate nod.

“I’m ready.”  
  


Yang angled her wrist, carefully slipping two fingers inside.  
  


Blake melted backwards with a loud grown, head lolling in relief as Yang began a slow rhythm, index and middle fingers exploring inside of her while her other hand rubbed light circles around her clit.

“Yes…” Blake said breathily, closing her eyes. “Tilt your fingers just a little higher...now curl... _there.”_ Blake shifted her hips to find the spot, letting out soft mewls of pleasure. “Now faster.”

Yang did as Blake asked, mesmerized by the open emotions fluttering across the traditionally stoic face. Yang watched until they found a rhythm, steady and strong that caused a stream of breathy whimpers to flow from Blake’s lips.

Slowly, methodically, the blonde returned to Blake’s hip. She left a teasing press of tongue and lips, a light kiss alternated with a teasing lick back down until she found the spot which had elicited a gasp and a trapped cry from her faunus lover. Once she found it again she wasted no time, capturing the flesh between her teeth and flicking over it rapidly with her tongue as the fingers inside the other woman picked up speed and her thumb rolled directly over Blake’s exposed clit.

 _“Fuck!”_ The sharp curse from the traditionally stoic woman sent Yang into a snarling frenzy, dragging her teeth and tongue over the spot mercilessly as she alternated with thrusts from her fingertips. Blake’s yelp shifted into a drawn-out moan, hips canting as she rocked to meet Yang’s thrusts.

“Yang...oh Yang... ** _Yang!”_** Blake opened glazed eyes hazily, head lolling back in pleasure before tipping forward to look down the length of her body at the mess of gold hair against her thighs. With a soft groan she shifted her weight, reaching down to thread fingers encouragingly through the wild tumble of gold curls.

“Yang, please, I need...I want…” Blake’s thumb caressed Yang’s cheek tenderly, subtly encouraging her to move. Catching on quickly, Yang pulled off of Blake’s hip with a light _‘pop,’_ pressing a kiss and one last lick to the deep hickey she had left behind with a tiny grin.  
  


Blake would be feeling _that_ one for at least another day.  
  


A desperate whine finally drew her attention away, dragging her eyes from the dark mark up the length of a trembling athletic body to meet pleading, burning gold. Robbed of breath, Yang could only stare, helplessly mesmerized and fingers slowing as she drank in the sight of her girlfriend, staring at her hungrily and writhing against the sheets. Beneath her Blake bucked her hips again, rocking Yang slightly from her spot.

"Please Yang, I’m almost there...just focus on my clit a little more and don’t stop…” Blake whimpered breathily, eyes boring holes into the top hand pressed between her legs. She mewled unhappily as Yang shifted to sit, breaking some of their skin contact and her grip in blonde hair. She only had time to mourn the contact for a moment however as Yang shifted her grip. It took Yang once, twice, three more slow strokes and a twist of her wrist before she found the slightly rough spot Blake loved so much inside slick walls, her left hand cycling through a variety of figure 8s, tight and wide circles, messy back and forth strokes until she finally found the right pattern before Blake’s body bowed with a choked gasp. Yang let out a grim chuckle.

  
“Nailed it.”

That tiny mutter was the last thing Blake heard before Yang was pistoning inside of her, alternating thrusts with tight circles over her clit. Blake felt the air rush from her lungs as her hands white knuckled the sheets, body shivering uncontrollably. It bordered on the edge of too much, _was_ too much, wasn’t enough. Blake collapsed back in her mind as sensations flooded her body, lost in a haze of _yesyesyes_ and the sounds of wet slapping and sucking between her legs. The scent of her own arousal was overwhelming, tinted with a hint of Yang’s sweat and wet heat. Dimly she recognized the sounds of mumbling, but whether they were Yang’s sweet murmurs of encouragement or her own mental chant of _yesyesyes_ being made audible, she really couldn’t say.

Her climax was slow and satisfying, the wait and the fear and the buildup of the past two years worth _every second_ of these few minutes. The tension in her body melted away, streaming out from between her legs in a flood as her muscles grew lax, light. She let out a long, loud groan, Yang's gentle fingers guiding her back to herself as she melted back with a content sigh.  
  


But Yang wasn’t done with her yet.  
  


 _Oh my god she’s a squirter._ Yang stared down at the boneless mess splayed out beneath her in wonder. Blake had managed to get splashes of cum across Yang’s stomach and thighs, a large wet spot pooling in the scant space between them. Yang’s eyes roved over Blake’s slick thighs and center, her own hand messily soaked to the wrist. She licked her lips with a grin.

_Cleanup, aisle two…_

Blake came gradually back down, rocking in time with Yang’s sweet and gentle thrusting. She felt something warm and soft caressing up and down her inner thighs with a low hum, the vibrations causing Blake to let out a low moan of pleasure. It warmed and soothed her heart to feel Yang still there, soothing her sensitive folds rather than pulling out immediately for a cuddle and a nap, (or worse, leaving the bed after _he_ finished and _she_ didn't and not returning at all.)  
  


“Mm...Yang...that was wonderful.” Blake murmured warmly, unable to help the wide and relaxed  smile brightening her face. She let out another sleepy sigh, giggling as gentle lips trailed light kisses from her kneecap to her clit, first one leg and then another before nuzzling at her folds.

“Yang,” she giggled again “what are you do-”

The rest of her words were lost to a gasp as the flat of Yang’s tongue dragged through her folds, drinking her cum and releasing an audible groan of desire directly against her clit. She barely noticed the feel of Yang’s fingers pulling out from inside of her as another rush of slick heat flooded her core. She looked down her body and let out another loud groan.  
  


Yang’s hands were on her knees, palms spread wide and gently but firmly holding them open and down. Between her legs Yang was going to town, messily playing in her folds with the most shit-eating grin and hungry, burning pink eyes.

“How would you feel about my tongue going inside?” Yang asked suddenly.

“U-um…” Blake’s mind went blank.  “I wouldn’t mind, but it doesn’t do as much for me as my clit. Why?”

"Just making sure. I know you might not feel it too much, but I really wanna feel your walls around me." With that Yang made her tongue into a stiff point, swirling around Blake’s entrance before gently nudging its way inside.

Blake let out a strangled snarl, hips flinching at the intrusion and sudden thumb drawing circles on her clit. Yang moved to pull back but could not, a hand in her hair pushing her down harder as hips bucked up to greet her. Yang let out a loud groan of deep seated pleasure as Blake rode her tongue, rumbling against Blake’s public bone and dragging another snarl from the faunus’ lips. The pressure on Blake’s clit picked up in intensity and speed, the faunus grinding herself on Yang’s chin and tongue as she chased her rapidly approaching second peak.

Blake toppled over with an explosive cry of shock and relief. Her hand remained fisted tightly in Yang’s hair, tugging her back from her core to feel soft panting breaths cool against her curls. Yang shifted her hand away, idly petting and caressing away from sensitive areas, gently calming the other girl.

“...that...you... _Dust_.” Blake spit out eventually, voice hoarse with a rumbling growl. Yang smiled, suffused with warmth and a fierce sense of pride. Tipping her body up she pressed a kiss to Blake’s abdomen, then slid back and gently guided Blake’s sore legs together and then back down before scooting to the edge of the bed.

“Hey.” Blake said weakly.

“Hm?” Yang turned her head curiously, golden curls shimmering in the light.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Blake growled out, voice hoarse. Yang smiled adoringly.

“Not far. Knowing Coco she’s left some mouthwash around here somewhere. I _really_ want to kiss you but we haven’t discussed oral to mouth or anything like that, so I was gonna go find something to rinse my mouth out-“

The rest of her words were quickly smothered by a pair of hungry lips and a demanding growl, Blake’s hand curled around the back of her neck, pulling her down and shifting until their bodies were flush together once more. Yang groaned as another rush of arousal flooded through her from the slow yet demanding, possessive kiss. She shuddered into the pain-pleasure of Blake’s teeth biting down and tugging on her lower lip with a growl, whimpering as she laved the pain away with her tongue and a soft sigh.

“You...are amazing.” Blake growled softly. Yang’s breath hitched as her palm cupped her hip like a firebrand, walking her fingers up and lightly dragging her nails into the shudder down her side. Yang’s eyes fluttered shut with a breathy exhale, trembling at the sensations arcing across her skin. Blake’s teeth tortuously scraped along the underside of her jaw then bit down as her fingers pinched. A sharp burst of pleasure-pain burst at her neck and nipple, soothed by a rough fondle and firm tongue.

“I want _all_ of you.” Blake husked low in Yang’s ear, nibbling away the resulting shiver. “Every taste, every sigh, every moan, every scream and whimper...don’t _ever_ hold anything back.”  
  


Yang groaned, pressing into the palm at her right breast. She brought her own hand down to soothe her left, shuddering breathlessly as Blake’s free hand began to knead at her waist and thigh.

Blake’s ears swiveled, world falling away as her senses honed in. Her movements slowed, taking the time to savor every second her long-held and carefully hidden fantasies became more of a reality. The taste of salt and sex on her tongue, the way Yang shuddered beneath her fingertips as they explored her skin, the air straining to reach Yang’s lungs before being scraped away again by a sudden change in stroke, squeeze, and pressure. Blake’s tongue dragged heavily down the blonde’s throat, eyelids fluttering in time to the flickering of the pulse she mapped beneath her tongue. She trailed filthy open mouthed kisses across Yang’s collarbones and sucked fresh marks into the skin. Her hands gripped tight at anything and everything they could reach: a hip, the soft yet firm curve of her ass, the back of a thigh. Her thumbs caressed lightly, a whisper of touch across a pebbled nipple, over rippling abs as Yang writhed beneath her, the lightest of touches across damp curls...always to the music of Yang’s whines, her whimpers, bitten-off curses and half-gasped cries.

The flood between Yang’s thighs was doing absolutely nothing to douse the fire burning beneath her skin. She drowned in a flood of sensations as Blake fondled and stroked every inch of her with lips and teeth and tongue, seeking out the secret places to make Yang whimper, moan, and curse. Blake found and explored and tested each and every exposed and vulnerable part of her yet never once left her feeling anything other than overwhelmingly cherished, loved, and safe. She could feel herself building like never before, taken apart and held together so easily by the woman who knew her best of all.

Yang was tired and trembling, quivering on the edge of something she could not name. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her legs fell away uselessly, twitching occasionally as Blake’s hands roamed from knee to chest along her inner thighs, stroking and petting soothingly as her mouth sucked as much of a breast between her lips as she could. Rocking her body forward and back moved the flat of her tongue across a painfully hard nipple, golden eyes burning as she watched the girl beneath her. Yang’s hair was a disheveled mess across the pillows, a cascading golden halo around a face in profile, eyes closed and mouth open and gasping, sucking in air one moment and exhaling a stream of needy whines the next.

Blake growled a wonderful vibration against that sensitive skin the next moment as her fingers slid through wet heat, pinning the blonde down with her chest as Yang’s hips lifted from the bed.

Lining up at Yang’s entrance Blake gently but firmly slid two fingers inside. Pulling back she thrust back inside, a third finger slipping in without hesitation to relieved and blissful groans. Yang let out a sigh of relief, hips rocking greedily to meet Blake’s slow pace as the faunus took the time to explore and press against every section of Yang’s inner walls. Blake hummed in satisfaction as she tore a ragged breath from her lover, fingers brushing a rough patch and thumb cycling through various patterns until she found one which made Yang tremble violently, uncontrollably shuddering with each pass of fingers and thumb. Knowing she was close, Blake spread her fingers and _curled._  
  


Yang thrashed and screamed.

  
She rode the edge as long as she could, fingers white-knuckling in the sheets as her pleasure soared to new heights. She whimpered uncontrollably, breathless gasps as Blake found each perfect spot over and over over, sparks of sensation arcing across her body. Yang whined at the lack of contact as Blake shifted for a better angle, managing to glance down once pitifully before being met with the hottest view of her life.

Blake hovering, golden eyes half-lidded and fluttering as she inhaled deeply with over Yang’s thatch of hair, salivating with a possessive growl as she lowered herself down...

Her thoughts detached then stopped completely, unable to compete with the bliss radiating out from each point Blake overwhelmed her, surrendering herself completely to this feeling, this moment, this woman cradling and cherishing and protecting every inch of her.  
  


 _Loving_ her.  
  


_Blake…_   
  


Yang had no idea if the name was whispered or screamed, or only shouted in her mind like the softest caress. She didn’t know how long she had been laying there, body spent and breathing ragged, Blake coiled around her protectively as she rained soothing kisses along Yang’s shoulder blades and gently cupped and rubbed her to help her find her way back down. Yang’s body felt both light and heavy, barely-there and real. Blake’s purr was a loud and soothing rumble, a gentle vibration against her spine.

“That was…” Yang trailed off, lost in a daze for several long minutes.

“Good?” Blake prompted gently, but with an underlying apprehension. Yang let out a humorless snort.

“That was the best sex I’ve ever had. I didn’t think it was possible to be fingered within an inch of my life.” She smiled as she felt Blake relax instantly, arms winding around her tighter.

“I love you.” Blake said, gently brushing her nose along the shell of Yang’s ear.

“I love you too.” Yang hummed. “Hey, d’you think you could roll me over? I kinda wanna look at you buuut...I don’t think I can move.” Yang ventured hopefully. Blake giggled, pressing a kiss to her lover’s ear. Carefully she detached herself, gently tugging on Yang’s arms until she was rolled over and curled up on her side, the blonde groaning the entire way over.

“I know I’m too young and I didn’t _actually_ die, but dust damn what a way to go.” Yang groaned, exhausted but unable to stop the grin stretching her cheeks as Blake blushed. “And here I thought I knew what it was to be fucked halfway to oblivion. Dust _damn_ , I love it when you’re feisty. ...Kiss me?” Yang puckered her lips hopefully. Blake giggled but complied, soft pecks turning into languid kisses as Blake gathered up the limp brawler in her arms.  
  


“Mm...Blake?” Yang murmured sleepily after their kisses had naturally tapered away and they had spent some time recovering in a light doze in each other’s arms. “Are you awake?”

“...Yes?” Blake murmured, reaching up absently to card gentle fingers through blonde hair.

“How would you...mm…” Yang tugged weakly, a light and subtle pressure requesting the other girl to move closer. “How do you feel about being woken up by gentle sexy things?” Yang asked. Blake let out a quiet giggle-snort.

 _“Sexy things?”_ Blake asked in fond amusement, carefully sweeping the blonde’s bangs up and away.

“Yeah. Like being woken up by being fingered, or my mouth on you or something.” Yang said, not opening her eyes. Blake thought it over carefully.

“I think...you would need to start by cuddling and rubbing my sides or back gently, and making sure I’m awake enough to know it’s safe.” Blake murmured quietly. “I’m a light sleeper and I wake up very easily, but...I can’t be certain waking up to lips down there or something inside of me would end well.” Blake said apologetically, pressing a kiss to Yang’s forehead.  
  


 _Damn you Adam. Damn your possessiveness and every fear you ever placed inside of me.  
_

“Mm’kay.” Yang nosed against Blake’s shoulder, pressing a kiss there lovingly. “I can do that.” She yawned, wide and huge with an audible exhale before trailing off into tiny meaningless grumbles and a soft high-pitched mewl. Blake’s bitter thoughts crumbled, defeated by the unintentional and entirely unbothered level of adorable and accepting blonde currently puddled in her arms.

“‘Fer th’record tho, ‘m up fer wha’ever…” Yang burbled sleepily, nosing back into her warm shoulder patch. “So...yunno...blanket consent...if y’ever wanna…” Yang’s hand slid down Blake’s hip halfway, then back up to drape comfortably across her skin “then m’down.”

“...I’ll keep that in mind.” Blake chuckled fondly, pressing a tender kiss to Yang’s forehead. The blonde hummed in satisfaction and contentment, nudging forward gently for a moment before nuzzling back down as her breathing slowed.

 _Really, the family resemblance between you two sometimes is_ so _clear..._ Blake’s eyes softened, soaking in the warmth and comfort that came from having one of the woman she loved safe in her arms. It must be a family trait, being so cute and cuddly especially when happy and tired…  
  


Blake fell asleep with a rumbling purr, a smile on her lips as she cradled Yang safe and warm against her heart.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAYYYYYY
> 
> Start your New Year off right. Happy 2018!
> 
> As always, please leave your thoughts on this or any other chapter in the comments below! I love hearing from you.
> 
> [PS if you enjoy music to go with your fic or want to try a new experience, from the point Blake first offers her zipper to Yang onwards this chapter was written using the songs “Discovery” by AK and “Lovely” by Ryoga.]


End file.
